


The One ...!!

by Evsi



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Angst, Children, Did I mention a lot af sex.., Divorce, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Issues, Friendship/Love, Multi, Pregnancy, Sex, Single Parents, Smut, True Love, very long burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 37
Words: 131,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evsi/pseuds/Evsi
Summary: Waverly is on fire, Haught is awesome, but also an ass and Wynonna is everything in between 🤘🏼and it all go'es batshitcrasy...Waverly was laying on the couch and rubbing her very big baby bump, one more week before the little girl would come out, if all went well…Waverly grinned as Wynonna raised herself and walked toward the kitchen. “Yeah nonna drink one for me to!”At the same moment, the door swung open and Champ stumbled through the door.“Champ what the hell?” Waverly hissed “Where have you been?”She looked at her husband and was furious; he looked like something the cat had dragged in.He stood straight up and looked at Waverly “yeah about that...” he said paused and looked down at the floor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic ever, so don't kill me.  
> also i have never writtin anything in english before, so bare with me.
> 
> I leave tags in the chapters if anything not mentioned ☝🏻 Will happen.

Waverly was laying on the couch and rubbing her very big baby bump, one more week before the little girl should come out, if all went well… she knew she was going to have a C-section.  
Due to a difficult birth of her son Edward, 4 years earlier it was decided that a C-section was the best way to deliver the baby.  
She could not wait any longer; she was craving the little baby in her arm, the smell, the softness, the pure happiness she recalled from the birth of Edward, the feeling of being full of happiness and joy.

She craved it, needed it, but for now a bag of chips was going to linger her cravings and so it did.  
She knew she had to get up from the couch to get herself moving, these days everything just seemed to take a little bit longer than usual.  
It was almost 4 pm and she had to pick up Wendy from school and Edward from daycare.

  
She rolled herself of the couch and went to the bathroom for the 100th time this day. Geez that was something she could not wait for to stop… the ongoing trips to the loo.  
When she came back into the living room she picked up her keys for her beloved Jeep, went looking for her purse when her phone buzzed and message from her sister popped on her screen.

  
Nonna: Baby girl….Picked up your brats ;-) were in need for pancakes…and whiskey!

Waverly grinned at the message, so typical her sister, but god did she love her.  
She typed back:

  
Baby Girl: love you, tell the brats to behave ;-) pancakes on the way.

  
Nonna: And the WHISKEY!!!

  
Baby Girl: NO.

  
Nonna: Dammit!!!!

  
Waverly knew that her sister would never drink anything near her niece and nephew, but she would always comment on it.

And yes, Wynonna could drink a bottle of whiskey without a second thought  
Ever since Wynonna had come back to purgatory, she had found a peace of mind that Waverly never imagine would or even could happen to her sister.

Nevertheless, here she was supportive in a way that Waverly could not believe. She was always there to help and support her, and would look after the kids if needed.

And these days most of Waverly time was on bedrest, so Wynonna would be there to help. It was so clear to Waverly that her sister craved to family life and needed to be around her sister and her children. Moreover, Waverly just took it in and loved the fact that her sister was around and actually wanted to be.

Champ however was not the one to lean her trust in. Lately it had seemed that Shorty’s had been a much more fun place to be at, then home with his family.

Well he never said he went there, it was mostly just ‘Sorry honey but I am working late again!’ However, Waverly could see the tab he had been building for himself. Well that was both the good and bad side of owning Shorty’s… she knew what was going on.

And sometimes she wondered if Champ could even be so oblivious, that not knowing his wife owned the Bar!  
After all, she had owned the bar for six years.  
She never said anything and just hoped that it was a phase, which he would go through again. The pattern had been the same when she was waiting Edward. Late nights, drinking, missing most of it.  
However, after the birth he would participate, be the father that he always have been, caring for his children.

Well mostly… actually, it was Waverly who did all the work, but in public Champ would be the perfect dad, the perfect husband, Picture perfect –what was not to like, every girls hot wet dream and all in all every mother-in-law’s too…!

  
Waverly had more than once considered herself lucky that her mom was not around anymore. She would have whipped his sorry ass. For just being him. And after that, she would have whipped Waverly’s for being with such a stupid rodeo clown in the first place.

  
However, he was sweet and kind and he did love his children. So what more could Waverly ask for in this god forsaken town.  
She could have hoped for love, even if Champ did love her in his own weird kinda way. Waverly had never had the true feeling or being completely utterly in love, she cared for him and yes, she did love the man, but it was not the earth shattering love. More….like, you know he was around and it was easy but she had accepted that her life was just this.  
  


No more no less.

Waverly was doing pancakes, lost in her own thoughts about her husband, and if he even would be home today, when the door swung open and her two children stumbled in with their aunt just behind them shouting.

“I’m gonna get ya you brats…uhhh Dwardo don’t think you can outrun me you little shi…”

“Hey” Waverly shouted back.

“No cursing,” she said pointing a finger at her sister. “What’s with the fuzz?”

  
Both children were laying hurled up on the floor laughing and giggling.  
  


“Your boy here had hidden a snow ball and smashed it in my face when I parked the car. Right Dwardo.” Wynonna looked at her nephew and made google eye. She had always called him Dwardo.  
Edward giggled from the floor.

“Yes aunty Nonna, but you started it” he raised himself from the floor and spun around to seek for his momma. In the same moment when Wynonna tried to capture him.  
Waverly took him in and gave him a hug. Knowing that her sister would be the one that had actually started the fight. Waverly kissed her 4 year old on the top of his head, god he looked just like his dad. She secretly hoped that he would get at least some of her intelligence.  
She sent him over to the table with a plate of newly baked pancakes.

  
Wendy came over to her mom and gave her a hug.

“Hey momma how is my baby sister doing?” she said and placed her hand on Waverly’s belly.

“She’s doing great darling, how was school?” Waverly asked and the eight year old shrugged on her shoulder.

“Okay I think!” Waverly kissed her cheek and sent her away to sit with her brother.  
As they sat down Wynonna, joined them and started to fight over the pancakes. Waverly hissed at them and they started to giggle again.

  
“When is Champ coming home today?” Wynonna asked looking at her sister with a raised brow; the question would have been

“Is…is he going to come home today!” but Wynonna knew better than to scare the children. Waverly inhaled deeply and with the exhale, she just shook her head and whispered.

“I don’t know”

  
Waverly turned around and pretended to do something at the zinc, trying to hold the tears back.  
God dammit hormones she thought to herself. She steadied herself and turned back around.  
As she watched them her family, she couldn’t even imagen what it would be like not to have them around, not spend time with them, tuck them to bed, giggle with them, hear their stories of what the day had giving them.

  
She looked at Wendy and allowed herself to be brought back to the day she first saw her. Seven month old, in Champs arms and she could not resist to give the little baby girl a squish on her cheek.  
Champ had always had a good eye for Waverly, but she never thought she would be enough for the rodeo Champ.

  
He have had a one-night stand with this girl from the rodeo circus. Which had resulted in Wendy. Wendy’s biologic mom would not have anything to do with the baby, do to her family’s obsession with Jesus Christ, so she had given birth in the dark.

Left the little girl at Champs doorstep and walked away, never looked back and walked out of the little baby’s life for good.

  
Waverly and Champ had become a couple not long time after she had bumped in to him with the little girl on his arm and Waverly had over the years just become Wendy’s mom as the most natural thing in the world.

It did go fast in the start, but it worked out fine and Waverly loved the girl if she was the one who actually had given birth to her. Just after Edward had been born, Champ had asked Waverly to marry him and in the same breath asked if she would do him that honor to adopt Wend, so that she legally would be her mom.

Without hesitation, Waverly had said YES and YES!

  
Signed and sealed the adoption papers and now she was just as legal parent as Champ was. Wendy did know that Waverly was not her biologic mom but never knowing anything else; she just saw Waverly as her mom and never questioned the love that Waverly gave her.

However, sometimes Wendy would question the adoption and why her real mom would just leave?  
Waverly could for a very good reason not answer that question about her mom leaving. However, she would always say the same thing about the adoption.

  
“Baby…you know that I love you more than anything. And I was so lucky that I could actually choose a baby. You know everybody can make a baby, but not everyone get the chance to pick on out. And I got that chance, so I choose you. You are so special because I got you.

And love is what you make of it, it is not the blood that run through our wains, but the one that run through our heart – and I will always love you.” Waverly had said it many times and would do it over and over again, because she meant every word of it.

  
From the day the adoption papers went through, Champ had put all the responsibility on to Waverly, and Waverly’s choice for the matter of …well practical everything. And to Waverly’s big frustration, when anything had to do with their children, Champ would be an expert of being delayed or have extra work or just simply forget that he actually HAD a family. Unless it would be profitable for him or he could use it to give him credit for something.

  
About a year ago, Waverly had actually had enough of it and had told Champ, that if this was the way being, they had to split apart.  
  


Champ had cried and promised to be better.

And he did, in fact so much that when he came to Waverly and asked for another child, she just jump into it with no further thought other than this was great…..Yeah….. Well that was 9 month ago and now he had slipped in to his mood again.  
Waverly was brought out of her flashback when Wynonna standing just in front of her waving her hand

“Baby girl!”  
“Baby girl are you there?”  
“HEY WAVES” Wynonna shouted  
  


“Huh….” Waverly returned from her mind and noticed that her sister was staring at her.  
“Arghhh …sorry Nonna I was just in my own thoughts here” she gave a weak smile.  
  


“Uh Hu ….no shit Sherlock, I’ve been calling you 5 times, are you sure you are ok?” her sister asked tenderly.

  
“Yes I’m just a bit tired I guess” rubbing her big belly and she could feel the little missus tumbling around.

  
“Well baby girl, go run yourself a bath and I will take care of the little brats and make sure dinner gets ready. Now go, before I change my mind.”  
Waverly practically ran toward the bathroom and turned the water on. Knowing that her sister in fact would be able to change her mind pretty fast.

  
Sha was laying in the warm water and enjoyed that not having the weight of the baby bump, but being held by the water.  
One more week…. She could hear voices from the living room and smiled at the noise.

Even that Champ was a disaster at the moment and not remotely attentive, she was happy… Happy for the life she was living.  
She owned a bar, were she only did the paper work at, but still had the entire benefits by owning the place.

  
When Shorty had announced that he would sell the place, Waverly couldn’t at that given point live with the thought of Shorty’s would be owned and chanced, so she bought the place in the age of 24, from money that she had inherit from her father and money that she had saved doing work at shorty’s.

She had managed to keep it running and turning it into an even better business, which she in fact could live from. That be told, she could actually do what she loved most in this world and not just be a barmaid - Teaching …. To be teaching as a professor at the university in the big city, part-time.  
She loved that she could spent time with her family and still be making enough money that they did not missed out on anything.  
Once a year they would go, visit her aunt Gus in Malibu. Would take them to the sea have a really vacation, which never had been something her parent’s did for her nor Wynonna. Be dammed if her parent even remotely thought of doing something great with their kids other than going to Shorty’s.

Waverly had promised herself that she would always put her children before herself, no matter the cost. So seeing them being happy was the biggest joy in her life.

  
Then there was Wynonna, her crazy bitch of a sister, who would run the extra mile for Waverly and her children…  
When it came down to Champ, the only help Nonna would provide for her brother-in-law was the extra kick to his ass, when she would throw him out of Shorty’s, for being too drunk and being a dick head.  
Wynonna could not and would not accept the fact that he actually was married to her baby sister. They have had their fair share of runs, and every single time Wynonna would win and Champ would run of like a dog with his tale between his legs. Run home and let it out on Waverly.  
Never had he been physical, but mentally he would break down Waverly bit by bit. Waverly did not see it, but Wynonna did. Every single time…

  
“What are you doing with that deuce babe girl?” Wynonna said from the doorway... “Where is he now? You could go into labor and where is he? Shouldn’t he be here?” she asked her sister. And looked at Waverly with a sorrow in her eyes that Waverly had not seen since their daddy and Sister Willa was put in the ground.  
It sent at thrill down her spine and she locked eyes with Wynonna.

“Nonna…...” Waverly paused, shaking her head and tear started rolling down her chin. “I don’t know Nonna, I’m lost at the moment, my hormones are raging in highs I can’t control, I’m crying every other minute, no wonder Champs not around…” Wynonna cut her sister off.

“Don’t you go there Sis, don’t you ever put yourself down like that, you’re carrying a human being… that piece of shit should be right here and deal with your hormones, massaging your feet, taking care of his other children, feeding you with chocolatechip - dobbleshot-caramel-ekstrastrawbarries- and-cookie dough-ice-cream-and-mint- on top! Instead of being wasted at Shorty’s” Wynonna paused and tapped her lips….

”Hmmm that actually sounds like an awesome ice cream…I’m gonna make that to ya!” so before Waverly could say something Wynonna had turned on her heels left the bathroom again. Dumbstruck Waverly looked at the door.

“Huh at least I’m gonna get ice cream!” she said to herself and shook her head, closed her eyes and enjoyed the rest of her bath.

After diner and the children where tucked in bed, with goodnight kisses and I love you’s Waverly slumped herself down the couch next to Wynonna.  
  


“Thank you sis” Waverly said and squished her arm.  
  


“No problemos baby girl” They just sat there enjoying each other company and the silence, which never felt awkward between the two sisters. After almost an hour in silence and their own thoughts, Wynonna sat up and her point finger towards the sky and simply said…

“Whiskey”…Waverly grinned as Wynonna raised herself and walked toward the kitchen.

“Yeah Nonna drink one for me to!”  
At the same moment, the door swung open and Champ stumbled through the door.  
  


“Champ… what the hell?” Waverly hissed.

“Where have you been?” She looked at her husband and was furious; he looked like something the cat had dragged in.  
He stood straight up and looked at Waverly.

“Yeah about that...” he said, paused and looked down at the floor.  
Waverly stood up and put her hand on her hip.

“Answer me Champ, god dammit!” she was so furious, but did not explode she just hold her poker face…

  
“Yeah about” that he started again, he looked at his wife.

“I’m leaving you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah about” that he started again, he looked at his wife “I’m leaving you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the warm welcome. you have been great.  
> so chapter 2 it is.  
> enjoy.

................“Yeah about” that he started again, he looked at his wife “I’m leaving you.”

“WHAT!” was the only thing Waverly could get out of her mouth. Heart beating fast and stock in her throat.  
  


"Yeah… I mean I don’t love you, I need more time and more freedom and I need more money…. So this is it.” He shrugged his shoulders turned around and left just as fast as he had entered the house.

Waverly was dumbstruck, she felt like a hammer had been thrown at her head, and her heart shattered in a 1000 pieces.  
  


“What the fuck!” Wynonna came running through the living room ripped the door open.  
“WHAT THE FUCK YOU USELESS PIECE OF SHIT” she shouted as she left the house in the heels of Champ.  
Waverly did not register what was going on, she had collapsed at the floor sulking and tears streaming down her cheeks.

  
“NO WYNONNA, DON’T HIT ME” Champ shouted, a lot of commotion, shouting, cursing and dumb noises and finally Champ screaming.

“YOU BROKE MY NOSE YOU DUM BICTH”

  
“YEAHHH JUST BE FREAKING HAPPY I DIDN’T RIB YOUR DICK OF AND SHOVED IT IN YOUR THROATH, YOU FUCKING LOSER,” Wynonna screamed back.

She came back to the house and found Waverly passed out on the floor.  
  


“SHIT ….Baby girl…Waverly” She rushed over to her sister and slid on her knees next to Waverly.  
Found her pulspoint and waited to feel the beat. She had a pulse but no matter what Wynonna said or did, she would not wake up.

”Emergency how may I help you” A woman said in the phone

“God thank you, Clarissa its Wynonna, I have Waverly laying on the floor passed out and I can’t get her to wake up.” Wynonna cried into the phone. Clarissa an old friend of the family answered quickly

“Are you at the Homestead Wynonna?”

“No we are at Waverly’s”  
  


“I will send an ambulance right away, just stay and take it easy as possible Nonna-girl, everything will be okay,” Clarissa said with a caring but steady voice.

“And I will see you later.” They hung up, and Wynonna cried over her sister still trying anything to get a reaction from her baby sister.

She phoned her boyfriend Doc, explaining what had happened and asked him to get there quickly as possible.  
After that, she called Waverly’s longtime friend Chrissy.

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY; I WILL FUCKING SLATHER THAT SHIT TICKET CHAMP FUCKING HARDY” Chrissy screamed at the phone.

  
“Okay, I aint stopping ya you know.” Wynonna smiled through the phone. 

“But can you do it tomorrow, I kinda have to go to hospital!”  
  


“Shit sorry Wynonna, I’m on my way, is Doc going to be there?”  
  


“Yeah… I’m not letting the Chump any near my kids ya know”  
  


“Yes Nonna I get it, see you in a bit.”

They hung up and Wynonna looked at her sister and felt the weight of guilt on her shoulders.  
Not another one, no more she said to herself. Tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Not you too baby girl” she sulked.

Wynonna closed her eyes and flash of light, screaming voices of them and the sound of steel being crushed was colliding in her mind. Her breath became harder and her heartbeat faster…. Saw her sister Willa’s face all slack with the blood running down the side. Eyes cold and still, staring at Wynonna…Daddy’s body all twisted around in front of the vehicle... The smell of blood, alcohol and burning rubber.  
No, she could not go back to the memories, she wouldn’t let all the good she had now, being torn apart from old memories, from the loss of her father and her sister.  
She forced herself to open her eyes again and focused on her breathing and her sister instead.

Fuck what about the baby? Wynonna poked her sister’s belly…. No reaction what so ever. She poked again, and then started to rub Waverly’s big belly in hope to get some reaction… still nothing.

“Oh my god, she going to die!” she cried out loud.  
  


“No one going to die today” a rescuer from the ambulance had come through the door.

“TOMMY” Wynonna screamed.

“I can’t feel the baby?”  
He came down to them and checked on Waverly’s vitals.  
  


“We are going to take her with us to the hospital, so we can check that everything is alright…Wynonna what happened?” He asked.

  
“Champ Hardy Did” she answered with a growl.  
Tommy shrugged his shoulder…

”Ohh shit,” he said and they took Waverly into the ambulance and drove quickly away toward the hospital.  
Wynonna was waiting on her boyfriend or Chrissy, who ever came first so she could leave the house and not letting the children be alone.  
She saw Doc’s car pull over at the street.  
  


“Doc the kids are sleeping inside, they have no clue!” she shouted over her shoulder while running towards her car.  
Doc nodded and went inside.

Wynonna entered the hospital and headed for the reception.  
  


“AHHH Waverly Earp” she said looking at the receptionist and frantic tapping the desk.  
  


“Well are you the kin of her?” the receptionist answered, looking at her screen and not at Wynonna.  
  


“Yes, am her sister” Wynonna said.  
  


“Well I can see that Waverly’s husband is first kin here.”  
  


“Yeahhhh…He’s the reason she is here in the first place, so please let me know where she is?”  
  


“No I cannot do that, you’re not kin so sorry lady, you can sit and wait right there” she pointed at some chairs, still not looking at Wynonna.

  
“WHAT THE HELL” she shouted,  
“If you’re not telling me where she is right now, I’m gonna tare this place apart!” She growled.  
Out of nowhere, Wynonna felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around and Clarissa was standing in front of her.

  
“Hey. I am on my break so I can take you to her. All right!” she said knowing not to approach the older sister with any kind of emotion or concerning touch.  
Clarissa looked at the woman behind the reception,

“She is her sister good dammit, and I will deal with you later.” She said and started to walk down the hallway.

“Are you coming?” she asked.  
  


“Thank you” Wynonna said and ran after her.

Waverly was laying in the bed, eyes still closed and the only sound was a bipp occasionally from one of the monitors that was attached to her finger.  
She looked so peaceful.  
Wynonna pulled a chair next to her bed and held her hand. She sat there for what felt like an eternity. She Shoot a couple of texts of too Doc and Chrissy to let them know that she was at the hospital and with Waverly who seemed to be all right. But no one had confirmed it yet, therefor Wynonna could not be certain that her sister actually was all right.

  
A simple knock on the door and a doctor entered the room and looked at Wynonna.  
“Miss Earp, how’s it going?” he asked politely and held out his hand. Wynonna took it, held it firmly and looked at the man’s nametag

“Doctor Perry Crofte” she said.  
”I’m fine- thanks’ I’m more worried about the little one here …well actually both of them!” she said tears started to fill her eyes.

  
“Well Waverly is going to be just fine, all her vitals are great, and so are the baby’s, I found the baby’s heartbeat and it looks to be just fine. So now, we just wait for her to wake up… Can you please tell me what happened since she fainted?”

  
“Yeahh her deuce of a husband left her tonight, so guess that it shocked her more than I thought it would. Are you sure, she is all right? She just look so peaceful... And what about the baby?” Wynonna did not know where to look or what to do, so she started to pace the room.

“Doc just tell me the truth… is she going to be okay? I can’t take this anymore.”  
The doctor took a step forward, so he stood in front of her and made her stand still, with the lightest touch on her forearm.

“Wynonna, I know your sister very well and she will be just fine, she is a strong woman.” he said, checking his papers and raised his head and was going to tell Wynonna about her sisters vitals, when another knock on the door and it opened and abrupt the two of them, a police officer came in to room.  
Wynonna glanced at the officer…

  
“Excuse me” Wynonna said and pointed at the officer.

“What the f...” the officer cut Wynonna off.

  
“Sorry miss, doctor… but I’m going to have a talk with you Miss Earp. There have been a report on you from a Mr. Hardy. So could you please follow me, so we can have a chat?” The officer said.

  
“Fuck no, I’m not going anywhere, I’m staying right here next to my sister” she spat.

The doctor excused himself and left the room, with a promise of soon return, to check on Waverly.

The officer stepped closer to Wynonna, and held out a hand. “Hi I’m officer Haught, care to explain why Mr. Hardy would put a charge on you, and why he is in the hospital with what seems to be a broken nose,” the officer simply asked. Looking from Wynonna to Waverly.  
The officer’s eyes became wider

“Wait, is that Waverly…ahrg…uh...Uh…Sorry… Miss Earp?.....Is she pregnant?” the officer rambled and flushed completely.  
Wynonna smiled a cocky smile at the officer and took her hand.

  
“Officer Haught?...Yes that is my sister, that’s Miss Hardy to you. And yes you really know how to use your eyes huh!” She smirked….  
“Well Haughty, yes she is pregnant very much indeed, and YES it is true that I smacked that son of bitch and yeahh I might have broken his nose and YES I enjoyed it completely and utterly, so THANK YOU!” Wynonna sing-songed and threw her fist in the air, full of victory.  
“And I would do it again without hesitation. That Satan’s broth is not allowed to be near my sister ever again. Worthless piece of shit” she spat.

  
The officer wrote a lot down in the notebook

“And would you care to in lighten me on your behavior then? So that I would know why you are protecting your sister and not let the police handle it?”

  
“None of your god dammit business officer” Wynonna said.

  
“Well in that case I have to arrest you and take you into the station, so I can get you questioned and get your view on this case then!” officer Haught said it very sternly and walked closer to Wynonna.

  
“The fuck you won’t, I’m not going anywhere until my sister wakes up again” she sighs and look at the officer….

She threw her hands in the air like a surrender.

“Okay… okay I smacked his sorry as ‘cos he left my sister tonight. She is going to have a C-section in a week, he just left her, want a divorce like it was at piece of paper he was throwing in the trash…... and he just left his other children at home to. Therefore, I’m just ready to make a hunt on that man and shoot him, that’s how angry I am right now. It’s his family and she does not deserve this. Not her. She’s the most loving and caring person in the universe.” she took in her breath and steadied herself.

“So there you go officer, that’s why. And I will probably hit him once more when I see him.”

Officer Haught cleared the throat looked at Wynonna.

“Okay” said with a sigh, the officer looked back at Waverly and hold the gaze for a long time and then said while going back to the door

“If he ever bothers you again, let me know Yeah!”  
  


“Wait what” Wynonna was dumbstruck.

  
“Yeah … Just take care of your sister, I will deal with Mr. Hardy” and with that Officer Haught left the room.

Wynonna stared at the door.

“What the fuck just happened….My, my officer Haughtstuff has the hots for my sister!!” she smirked.

“Nonna” Waverly quaked and Wynonna jumped at Waverly’s voice.  
  


“Baby girl are you all right, I mean are you okay…. You’re alive, I mean awake.” Completely thrilled and ecstatic that her baby sister was awake, she pulled the string next to the bed, that would get the attention from the doctor that she needed right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELL FUCKING YES #Win4Wynonna


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NO no no no no not now; she thought to herself she was SO not ready for this.

Waverly raised herself from the hospital bed. Feeling dizzy, lost, out of control, but mostly shattered.  
Looking at Wynonna all the sudden aware of where she was.

“What happened and where is Wendy and Eddie?” she asked desperately.  
She shut her eyes and kept her focusing on her breathing.

“Easy baby girl” Wynonna said.  
”You are at the hospital, you passed out and I could not wake you up. So I freaked out a little... okay that’s a completely lie I held my shit together…..nope that is a lie to. I lost it totally.” Wynonna held her breath for a while. She exhaled and shook her head.  
”Eaahh by the way Doc and Chrissy are home with the Brats so all’s good, oh ohhh ahhh Chrissy wants to smack Chumps ass really bad, god dammit she was so pissed…… we just need you to be cleared so we can go home again.” Wynonna said with a little smile.

Home! What is home anyway! Hmph it’s not even my house, I will have to move out, shit I cannot deal with that right now. Waverly thought to herself.  
A sharp pain went through her belly. She hissed.  
How could he, that fucking piece of shit. The thought’s was rumbling around in her head, everything was just so confusing. She could not get the pieces together.  
Why now, why would he leave her now? A fucking week before her planned C-Section, It did not add up. Waverly had always been a planner, so this did nothing good to her plans of the future or her anxiety for that matter.  
It was something she couldn’t control and it tore her apart, knowing that the baby would be there in a couple of days,… how would she manages… what about Wendy and Edward could she be there for them, was she able to take care of them all?  
Fuck, it all just twisted around in her head.

Questions kept coming to her, leaving her more stressed out than she had ever been before, would she allow Champ to go near them again? could she not let him see them, probably not.. Moreover, what about the little baby girl that was rumbling around pretty fast in her belly at the moment…holy crap – the little girl! A sharp pain shoot true her lower abdomen again.  
The pain was bearable, but hurted like hell.  
Then she noticed the water….NO no no no no not now; she thought to herself that she was SO not ready for this.  
Her hand went to her stomach and she hissed, growling through her teeth.  
“God dammit this shit hurts”  
Wynonna immediately raised herself from the chair.

“Waverly…? What going on baby girl?” she breathed out.

“Nonna call the doctor again, I just went into labor” another sharp pain went through her and the contraction seemed to be a lot longer than the first one.  
“FUDGE NUGGEEEEEETS” she screamed.

Doctor Crofte came in to the room.

“Hey Miss Hardy you are awake.” he said with a Smile.

“Hey Perry, so your my doctor today” she said, he nodded and looked at his papers.

“So Waverly how a...” She cut him off.

“I’m sorry but my water just broke,” she said with difficulty do to a contraction hitting her again with full force.

“Uh ….argh okay, Breath Waverly, breath just take your time.” Doctor Crofte said.  
“Well we have to get you ready for surgery ASAP.” He took his phone and called the nurse, running out of the room.  
Wynonna was just standing next to her sister and held her hand.

”uhhh baby girl, what shall I do” all confused.

A nurse came running in together with a porter.  
“Mrs. Hardy, we are going to take you down for surgery, and we are just going to prep you for the operation.”  
“Miss Earp would you be so kind to step aside” The nurse said and Wynonna went to the chair so the Nurse could have some room.  
She gave Waverly an injection in her hip, so she would be clear from blood clots, next she lay an IW-drop in her upper hand, everything went so fast and before she could even registrar what was going on, she was on her way the operation room.

“Nonna you have to come with me” Waverly shouted back at her sister.  
Wynonna came running up to the side of the rolling bed, kept here pace, and took Waverly’s hand.  
“I …I arrrgggg I can’t do this alone Nonna, please come with me!” she got out between contractions

“Of cause baby girl, I wouldn’t be any other place in the world right now.”  
That was completely a lie, and both of the sisters knew this.  
Wynonna shrugged herself while a chill went down her spine, just the imagination of someone being cut open gave Wynonna nausea and the feeling of throwing up came quickly.  
However, she knew she had to be strong for her sister.

“SUCK IT UP EARP!” she said to herself and Waverly squished her hand knowing that her sister really wanted to be any other place where there wasn’t blood involved.  
They went into the room Waverly was put on the operations table, so the Anesthetic doctor could lay epidural in her spine; soon she would be paralyzed from the chest and down while making the C-section.  
The doctor told her to take a big breath in and they exhale slowly.

“yeahh that’s probably the easiest thing right now” she shouted while a contraption was hitting her with full force and took a lot longer than last one that she just had gotten out of.  
The contraction was wearing off.

“Now doctor, stick it in” she said.

“Ohhhh that is so wrong in so many ways, baby girl” Wynonna grinned, Waverly’s eyes shot lightening.

“WHAT THE FUCK WYNONNA”

“ARHHH WUPS, sorry sis” she shredded.  
After a couple of minutes Waverly was on her back on the board, with a kind of curtain in front of her, so she could not see what the doctors were doing, but she could hear it all.  
Doctor Crofte entered the room and looked at Waverly.

“So are you ready to meet your little girl?” he said with a sweet voice.

“Can you ever be ready for that?”

“Arghhh probably not” he answered her back.  
“Well I’m going to make a horizontal cut in the lower abdomen, I have to cut through the tissue and muscle’s just so you know, but I’m sure you have been informed of this before...right?” He looked at Waverly and she nodded.  
“Okay then, let’s begin, Waverly do you feel any kind of pain at all”

“No, no pain but it feels a little weird though.”

“If you at any point feel something, that’s not okay, or you feel any kind of pain let me know okay.” She nodded again.

“Great, I’m placing the scalpel at you now, so if anything let me know,” he said.  
Wynonna stood next to her sister in full green operation gear and she went a bit forward, so she could see behind the curtain.

“Puhhh mother fucking, Jesus cri…” Doctor Crofte cut off Wynonna

“Miss Earp could we please get a civil tone and none of that language thank you!” He did not look at her but had all his attention on his work while making the incision.

“Sorry doc, that’s just so arghhh, you know…puhhh …, disgusting“ Trying to catch her breath.

“Well Miss Earp you could look the other way, and not stare at It., no one is forcing you.” He said quite chipper.

“Okay what do I do then” She said kind of hopeless

“Well be the supportive Sister, I think Waverly would need that right now,” He answered her.  
Wynonna went away from the curtain… I can do that she thought to herself… and so with no warning what so ever.

“PUSH WAVES PUSH YOU NEED TO GET THIS BABY OUT.”

“WYNONNA” Waverly shouted.  
“I DON’T HAVE TO PUSH YOU IDIOT, HOW CAN YOU BE SO IGNORANT, IM HAVING A C-SEKTION FOR CRYING OUT LOUD. ….Either you support me and stay quiet or you leave the room.“ Waverly grinded her teeth and rolled her eyes while pointing a finger at her sister.

“Nope I’m staying here” Wynonna felt dizzy but knew she had to suck it.  
She could have been laying on her couch with a bottle of whiskey or having earthshattering orgasm right now…Nope she was here, just here where she was supposed to be… puhhh she breathed out. However, took Waverly’s hand and rubbed her thumb over her knuckle.

“Baby girl you’re doing great, I love you” Waverly looked at her sister with tears in her eyes.

”Love you to Nonna”  
Waverly knew from her former C-Section that the cut would not be very long, but it felt so weird when they started to rip in her flesh.  
She knew that the inside would be a bit mere ripped open, to get the baby out, but it would heal faster that way.  
As Doctor Crofte started to get further in to her womb, the weirder the feeling got and she remembered that exactly feeling when they started to pull at the little girl. Like when you have a duffel bag that’s too full to be zipped but you had to do it anyway. So sitting on the duffel bag and trying to zip. She could not remember why that metaphor had popped in her mind, but then again, she felt the complete same feeling this time. She knew it was close now.  
She was restless.  
In addition, to her painkilling IV drop, she did not have any pain at all.

“All good doc?” she asked. Wynonna was grey in her face and looked like she was about to puke.

“Yes everything is going as planned, a little longer and she will be out and in your arms “ He said with a struggle and she could feel the pull he was doing in the area.  
30 second later, he made a last pull and said.  
”It’s a… it a little beautiful girl.” He muffed around.

Waverly was in awe at the words, but confused when there was no screaming from the little girl.

“Doc,…what’s happening? Is she alive? Why doesn’t she scream?” she cried out and hold her breath.

“No worries Waverly we are just going to suck out the slime from her airways. Wynonna would you cut the Umbilical cord” He asked.  
The baby started to cry and Waverly breathed out and cried loudly.  
Wynonna had her sister’s hand in hers; she looked at Waverly who just nodded.  
Wynonna went to the other sight of the curtain.

“OH MY GOD BABY GIRL… She is so beautiful and so tiny and just so you!” she said with the biggest smile on her face.  
Wynonna cut the Umbilical cord and the little baby was given to her mother.  
Waverly cried when the baby was place on her chest.

“Holy mother… Hey you!” she said and could not stop smiling and crying on the same time.  
“You are so gorgeous little girl.” She said kissing her new little daughter all over her head.

“I’m going to patch you up now, just so you know that we’re not quite finished yet” Doctor Crofte said.  
Wynonna stood next to her sister and tears flowing wildly down her chin.

“Baby girl” she sobbed.  
“She is so beautiful” she took her phone and took a few pictures.  
“Have you chosen a name yet “Wynonna asked tenderly?

“Yes….Welcome to the world little Eleanor” Waverly whispered to the crown of baby Eleanor.

“ahhhhhhhh little Ellie” Wynonna said and in the same time a gigantic crash came from the Hallway together with a somebody shouting out loud.

“IF YOU NEAR YOURSELF THAT DOOR, I WILL HAVE TO ARREST YOU.” A woman shouted.  
Both Wynonna and Waverly was startled.

“GO FUCK YOURSELF, I HAVE TO SEE ME BABY”  
The door to the room was CRASHED open, and in came Champ being tackled by a police officer. Champ hit the ground and shouted out loud.

“I KNOW MY LITTLE GIRL IS IN HERE” All the nurses ran towards Waverly to cover her, and keeping her save, seeing Champ crashing through the door.  
Wynonna immediately ran toward Champ and the officer who lay all tangled up on the floor.  
Wynonna caught Champs collar pulled him closer and threw a fist toward his head. She pulled back and threw one more.  
The sound of a bone breaking filled the room.

“I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU,” She shouted, while dragging him out of the room.  
The officer stood up quickly, left the room, and shut the door.

Doctor Crofte was standing completely paralyzed.

“What the heck just happened?” he asked to himself

loud shouting and commotion from the hallway filled the room.  
Waverly laid dumbstruck and hold her little baby tight.  
Not actually have seen what had happened, due to the curtain hanging in front of her.  
However, she had heard it all.

“Jesus. I think your daddy has gone crazy,” she said.  
One of the nurses went locking the door so the doctor could finish his job sewing Waverly back together again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ARREST WYNONNA, SHES GOING CRAZY” A man’s voice shouted in the phone.
> 
> \- Nicole's turn to deal with a certain Mr. Hardy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Chapter four it is. a bit longer than previous chapters. but I don't think you mind.  
> thank you for your shoutout's, really love it.
> 
> enjoy and hit me on twitter if its bad.

Officer Haught was sitting at her desk reading trough old cases and was eager for the time to pass so she could go home.  
She was tired, hungry and was really just looking forward to go home after her fourth late night watch in a row.  
30 minutes and she was off.

She had difficulties on concentrating on the files that laid in front of her and she knew that no more work would not be done this night, so her thoughts trailed of.  
She could not wait for her long bath in her bathtub, maybe a glass of wine, some music and just to be able to be sooo relaxed, she desperately needed it.  
Therefore, she was a bit starlet when the phoned ranged.  
She picked it up:  
“Purgatory police department how can I help you?” She said picking up her pen ready to scramble notes on her paper.

“YOU NEED TO ARREST WYNONNA, SHES GOING CRAZY” A man’s voice shouted in the phone. She held to phone away from her ear.

“Sorry Sir, but can you slow down a bit and first of all tell me who I am talking to, and second what seems to be your problem,” She asked politely.

“Yeah its Champ Hardy and Wynonna have just hit me in the face with a fist. I think my nose is broken. I would like to make and report towards her for violence” Champ hissed in the phone.

“Okay Mr. Hardy, where are you now?”

“On my way to the hospital, I have blood all over me and my nose is all weird” His voice was a bit slurry. However, the officer could not figure out if he was drunk or it was due to the “broken” nose, that he sounded a bit off.

“Champ have you been drinking? “ Officer Haught said with a Stern voice, already placing her notebook to her pocket and finding her keys for her cruiser, so she could go to the hospital as soon as they hung up.

“No not a drop and that’s not the point anyway, you need to arrest her do you hear me officer what’s your name.” he said.

“It’s Haught, Officer Haught and I will see you at the hospital, then you can tell me what has happened okay?” talking with her very strict officer voice.

“Ohhhh…ehh…okay officer” Champ said and hung up.

Officer Haught raised herself from her chair, threw her jacket on, hurried out off the door, and ran toward her cruiser. She drove away toward the hospital…

“Champ Mother Fucking Hardy” she said to herself. She had heard all the stories that there was about the so-called Rodeo Champ and she was not impressed at all. Moreover, the fact that he had said that Wynonna had punched him, did not even come as a surprise.

For both parties anyway.

Everyone she had talked to always mentioned Champ Hardy or Wynonna Earp! Like they could not say one name without the other. In addition, many of the reports had involved both off them.  
Wynonna Earp? The curse of this town, now being back and messing things up as always.  
That was what, she had been told by the townspeople.  
However, she could not say that she knew Wynonna or the matter of fact even had meet the person. But from what Sheriff Nedley had told, she was quite the handful.  
She knew that Wynonna had a little sister, but she did not know her name or where she lived. She should apparently be the most special and caring person in the universe… and if anyone ever did anything against her, Wynonna would make sure to handle it.

Info that Officer Haught could not get her head around.  
If Wynonna was the town pariah, how could her sister be the angel?  
Something just did not add up. She knew not to waste too much energy on the sisters.  
Her thoughts trailed back to Champ….she could not believe all the files she had read about him and all the time Champ had been arrested and been held in the drunk tank, it was just crazy to think of.  
And every single time a Mrs. Hardy would have signed his release... bailed him out.  
That woman of his must be quite the bearing and most patient human being in the world! or just stupid for keeping up with that piece shit, there couldn’t be any other way. The officer thought to herself.  
She knew he was married and had a couple of kids, but she had never meet Mrs. Hardy.

And she knew that she could not and should not make any assumptions against someone she had never meet….but Mrs. Hardy could not be the most intelligent kind of woman, to be with that Rodeo clown or maybe he was just the biggest stud in bed, who knew!!.  
Just the thought of it made her shrug her shoulder….Ewww!  
Something she had learnt years ago never to judge a sheep by its Wolfe clothing… yeahh well this was about Champ Hardy so it was quite difficult not to make any kind of assumptions at all,  
In fact, she had already made them all.  
She had always thought of herself being a caring and tolerant person, with patience for days. However, the few times she had actually met Mr. Hardy he had tested hers ability to control herself. No patience and compassion in the world would just cover it.

Good dammit he was a dick head.  
Officer Haught was new in town, well she had been at the PPD for a month now, and had been settling in pretty fast.  
She loved her little house and was almost done with the last of boxes from her mowing. However, do to long shifts and extra shifts because Lonnie just had had maternity leave, she had still some work waiting for her at home.  
She knew that she eventually would make friends beyond the ones at the station, but for now, the work had been the most important. Also picking up most of her time.  
Her eyes caught the neon light sign above Shorty’s that is she just drove by.  
Shorty’s…. she had been there a couple of times, just to figure out the atmosphere and see who actually was coming there.  
She knew that there was the regulars and Sheriff Nedley came there to “observe” with his cup of coffee (which may or may not had been topped with a squish of whisky) and mingle with the townspeople.  
One of the first times she had been there, her eyes had caught the bartender the moment she had stepped into the bar.

_She had placed herself on a Stoll at the bar._   
_The bartender had approached her with a smile on her face and lovely beautiful chestnut hair that waved down in curls on her back._

_“Hi I’m Waverly, you must be knew around here. I haven’t seen you before” she looked her in the eyes and really studying her. Held out her hand, while introducing herself._   
_Officer Haught was numb, just staring back at this gorgeous Lady in front of her…_

_“Arghhh hey lady, are you there” Waverly had said while waving a hand in front of her._

_“Uhh sorry about that, it’s not so often I get to see soooo beautiful eyes staring back at me!” the officer flirted. She took Waverly’s hand and said._   
_“Hi I’m Nicole, it’s really nice to meet you” holding her gaze._

_Waverly had blushed so hard that she just had looked down on her feet._

_“Well… ummm what can I get you, Nicole?” Waverly had asked still looking down._

_“A beer please and a smile?” Nicole had answered. Waverly had lifted her head and smiled at Nicole._

_“Coming right at ya”_

_Nicole had a victory dance, Highfiving and patting herself on the shoulder in her mind for making Waverly blush so dam hard._   
_Waverly had returned with the beer._

_“Here you go pretty lady” and winked at her._   
_Apparently, Waverly also knew how to play the game of flirting._

_“Why, thank you so much” Nicole winked back._   
_“So do you work here every day? …...or where do I have to catch you if I wanted to talk some more with you?” she said, feeling brazen._

_“Uhhh” Waverly paused and locked eyes with Nicole._   
_“You are a little cocky one aren’t you” she tappet the top of the bar with her index finger_

_“hmm I normally don’t work here… I am just covering from Rosita who work here almost every night, so this is a one timer here at Shorty’s for me and uhhh… I’m married but thanks though,” she said with a big smile._

_“But if I wasn’t I would totally had giving you my number…. The beers is on the house Nicole and have a great night.” She said with a sultry voice and turned away from Nicole._   
_She lost it completely; chin hitting the bar in awe of the woman walking away from her._

_“What an incredible woman… I think I’m in love,” she whispered to herself._

Nicole shook her head at the memory and still completely in awe of the woman’s word almost 2 weeks ago. She had not seen Waverly since, even though she had been at shorty’s a couple of times. She had just vanished. Nicole had asked Rosita one evening, if she knew anything about someone called Waverly.

“Yeahh the boss lady. Yes, I know her. She doesn’t come here that often anymore.” She just said and went away.  
Nicole knew she should not ask any more question at that given time.

Officer Haught pulled her Cruiser up near the hospital and found a spot to park... Took a very deep breath and went out of the car.  
Something just told her guts that this night would be very interesting…..in a bad way.  
She stepped in and faced the reception.

“Hi Officer how may I help you…ohhh… oh uh I know you’re looking for Wynonna right …she’s in room 8.“ The woman behind the desk said, almost jumping with happiness in her seat.

“Hi there… I’m hmm no not Wynonna…. arghhh but thanks, No I am looking for a Mr. Hardy. Do you know where he might be?” she asked politely, but completely stunned with the lady’s first assumption…

“Yeah sure Hun, he’s in room 3 getting that nose of his fixed, just down the hall to your left… do take care of yourself all right?” She said with a bit worried voice.

“Okay thanks…ehh why is Wynonna here?.... is she drunk?” She asked and raised her brow.

“Something about her sister, I can’t tell you though….you know personal stuff….but of with you officer, room number 3” looking back on her computer screen.  
Nicole walked down the hallway found room number 3 and was about to knock on the door, when she stopped in her tracks.  
She was so curious on why Wynonna and her mystery sister was here; maybe she should go there first…. She debated herself. Nope-bad idea. Because she did not know anything, what so ever, on what Champ was about to tell her.  
Therefore, she packed her curiosity away, knocked on the door and opened it slowly.  
She stepped inside and saw Champ laying on the bed, blood all over his shirt and the bottom of his face, a hand resting on his forehead.

“Mr. Hardy” she said walking closer to him.  
“I’m officer Haught, we have recently spoken one the phone” steeped closer and could smell blood and a hinge of vodka…

“Yeah, Hi…hmm …Officer” he glanced at her.  
“Wait…. I have seen you before haven’t I … I sure do remember a kissable lady when I see one” he smirked and tried to wink, but his eyes were all swollen.  
”I’m waiting for the doctor to finish of the X-rays or whatever he’s doing.”

Nicole was in chock…wasn’t that man married, she cleared her throat obvious taken aback.

“Okay then. Mr. Hardy”

“Call me Champ, which I know I am, ….ya know I’m hard to resist, pretty well packet as well, if I have to say it myself.” his hand went to his crouch.  
“Half of the lady’s in this town knows that I’m worth it baby. So umm… let me know Officer if you wanna play with those handcuffs of yours, huh huh.”

“Okay one more word and I will arrest you for sexual assault Mr. Hardy,” she said with a very stern voice.  
“First of all,” She held her index finger in front of him.  
“You do not have the right to talk to me or any other lady like that. Insults, harassments, I am impressed that nobody have not made that report on you yet.  
The FACT that you do talk to me like that, tells me a whole lot more about you, than I really would like to know.” Nicole stared at him, so angry and mad; she held her middle finger up.

“Second… what makes you think that I’m your type anyway? You are certainly NOT and will never be. You disgust me by bragging about your conquests.” The ring finger came up next to the two others.

“Thirdly aren’t you married to Mrs. Hardy.? In my world that’s called cheating.” She felt a sorrow for Mrs. Hardy even though she had never met the Lady. Nevertheless, knowing that her husband would not be faith to her, went straight to Nicole’s heart.

“And oh… number four” placing her little finger up to the next to the others.  
“Have a little respect upon yourself, would ya!” she spat at him. Dumb piece of shit her mind kept telling her.

“So with that out of the way, what can I do for you Mr. Hardy?”

He was silenced for a while, just looked at Nicole.

“Wynonna hit me in the face… I would like to make and report on assault towards her”

“Fair enough, what made her hit you in the face then?”

“Nothing, it just came out of know where, I had a chat with my Missus and then I left the house, she ran after me and pushed me to the ground and hit me in the face. …Tell me do you really not think that this body is a temple worth adoring or at least have a go on. Hmmmm must a Dyke then.” he shrugged his shoulders.

“Wow… trust me Mr. Hardy I would love to have a go at it…” her fist curled up and she was saved by the door that swung open and a nurse came in and interrupted her not prepared speech and insult on Mr. Hardy which probably was the best thing ever.

“Mr. Hardy I’m just gonna clean your face, wash of the blood,” the nurse said chipper and smiled at Nicole.

“Oh officer would you please give us a minute and wait outside?”

“Of course ma’am all be back later.”  
Nicole went outside the room and steadied herself against the wall, bowed her head and took in her breath, which was not any near normal. In fact, she was so furious that she almost hyperventilated. With her hands on her knee, she tried to calm herself.  
What a shitty boy. She could not even get the word man on her tongue…  
Well she knew there was of lot more to the story than Champ would tell, so she headed toward room number 8.  
She knocked on the door and went inside. As she stepped inside Wynonna caught her eyes immediately.

“Excuse me” Wynonna said and pointed at her.  
“What the f...” Nicole had to cut Wynonna off, knowing Wynonna’s vocabulary was not the nicest and she probably wanted to throw Nicole’s ass out the minute she had seen her.

“Sorry Miss, doctor, but I’m going to have a talk with you Miss Earp. There have been a report on you from a Mr. Hardy. So could you please follow me, so we can have a chat?” Nicole prayed in her mind that this could be an easy roll with Wynonna.

“Fuck no, I’m not going anywhere, I’m staying right here next to my sister” was the answer Nicole got...  
The doctor excused himself and left the room. And Nicole could see his need to leave the room due to the tension that hanged around  
Therefore, Nicole did what she knew best, played it nice and easy, held her hand out and hoped it would settle Wynonna down a bit.

“Hi I’m officer Haught, care to explain why Mr. Hardy would put a charge on you, and why he is in the hospital with what seems to be a broken nose,” Nicole looked at Wynonna.  
Then her Eyes caught the woman lying in the hospital bed. All confused she just stared at the woman…. Waverly? but wait what, who’s … her eyes found the big baby bump.  
Too much and to weird info, that she could not comprehend.  
However, she knew Wynonna was staring at her, so she had to say something.

“Wait, is that Waverly…ahrg uh...Uh… Sorry… Miss Earp? Is she pregnant?” she rambled and just looked at the floor.  
Wynonna smiled a cocky smile at the officer and took her hand.

“Officer Haught?...Yes that is my sister, that’s Mrs. Hardy to you. And yes you really know how to use your eyes huh!” She smirked….  
Wow wow wow, hang on… Nicole’s brain was working in overdrive.  
The Lady that was laying in the bed, the gorgeous wonderful breath taken woman….was Waverly…? Waverly who apparently was Pregnant? How on god’s green earth had Nicole missed that, when she had seen her behind the bar…. Well she hadn’t had much other focus than on Waverly’s face and hair…she thought to herself.  
All the pieces in her twisted puzzle all came together at once. Wynonna interrupted her stream of thoughts.

“Well Haughty, yes she is pregnant very much indeed and YES it is true that I smacked that son off bitch and yeahh I might have broken his nose and YES I enjoyed it completely and utterly, so THANK YOU!” Wynonna sing-songed and threw her fist in the air, full of victory.  
“And I would do it again without hesitation. That Satan’s broth is not allowed to be near my Baby sister ever again. Worthless piece of shit” she spat.

Nicole knew she had to do something with her hands so she wouldn’t lose her shit completely so she found her notebook and started to write a couple of words down, and nothing she could use later….be she had court that Wynonna was truly happy that she had actually slapped her ….. Wait what…..Brother in law?....... and would do it again…!

Nicole asked.  
“Would you care to enlighten me on your behavior then? So that I would know why you are protecting your sister and not let the police handle it?”

“None of your god dammit business officer” Wynonna had answered her. Dammit do I really have to play nice cop bad cop with her… well apparently, so Nicole shoot back.

“Well in that case I have to arrest you and take you to the station, so I can get you questioned and get your view on this case then!” Nicole walked closer to Wynonna and it had the effect that she had hoped on.

“The fuck you won’t, I’m not going anywhere until my sister wakes up again” Wynonna sounded defeated….tired, shameful… and before Nicole could do anything Wynonna had surrendered completely  
“Okay… okay I smacked his sorry ass ‘cos he left my sister tonight. She is going to have a C-section in a week and he just left her, want a divorce like it was at piece of paper he was throwing in the trash...and he just left his two other children at home. Therefore, I’m just ready to make a hunt on that man and shoot him, that’s how angry I am right now. It’s his family and she does not deserve this. Not her. She’s the most loving and caring person in the universe…So there you go officer, that’s why. And I will probably hit him once more when I see him.”

WHAT… Nicole’s mind was in a riot.  
-DID THE SHITHEAD LEAVE HIS PREGNANT WIFE? Shit, knowing none of the story behind all of this and only having seen Waverly one time in her life. Nicole’s heart broke into a 1000 pieces.  
Nicole could see that it tore Wynonna apart seeing her sister laying there.  
She was in awe of the protection she felt coming from the older sister!  
Nicole did not know what to say, so the only thing that came out was.

“Okay.” She stared at Waverly like a magnet drown toward the beautiful and pregnant woman, she could simply not look away.  
She knew she had to talk to Champ again, even if it wasn’t her fight.  
Nevertheless, something in her just told her to be fighting, she could not explain why, so she looked at Wynonna.

“If he ever bothers you again, let me know Yeah!”  
It was as Wynonna was hit by a lightning

“Wait what,” she said and Nicole replied.

“Yeah … Just take care of your sister, I will deal with Mr. Hardy” she turned on her heel and had to leave the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the pieces in the puzzle that she haven’t been able to put in place, just popped in and lay in front of her…
> 
> Waverly….
> 
> “I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU,” She shouted  
> .....and the one with an ass whopping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Five....enjoy;-)
> 
> Wow.... you guys!!  
> Thank you for your love and support.

Nicole knew that she needed to leave to room, she could not hold her poker face any longer.  
What that fuck she shouted out. Her emotions complete fucked. .. She could not even come up with a reasonable explanation toward the rage that was battling inside of her.  
All of her police training, all the years working on making her distance herself in a work related situation. Every wall she had built brick by brick crumbled down around her like sand.

“Jesus Christ Nicole, put yourself together will ya” she was standing with her forehead against the wall.  
All the pieces in the puzzle that she haven’t been able to put in place, just popped in and laid in front of her…  
Waverly….  
Rosita’s word, all the sudden hit a piece to… “Yeah the Lady boss”…of course Waverly owned Shorty’s.  
The bartender that had captured the officer’s heart with a glance, a free beer and a beautiful smile…Waverly!  
Wynonna’s little sister… Waverly!

The mystery little sister that everybody knew and apparently was the most caring and kind human being in the universe …Waverly!

Champ Hardy’s Wife…. Waverly … AKA Mrs. Hardy.

The Wife that Nicole have had the worst assumptions about. Being the dumbest woman in history to be with Champ…..Waverly!

It all just came to her…wow.  
Three mystery ladies turning up to be….Yeah Waverly…  
just like a Kinder egg… “Three surprises in one”  
Nicole mind Short circuits.

“Well that be dammed,” she said to herself.

It still didn’t make any sense what so ever, that Mrs. Hardy was Waverly... Wow.  
Nicole went to the waiting area, to fix herself a cup of coffee, just trying to comprehend all the reveals and emotions that went through her head.  
In all honesty, she wanted to rip Champ’s head off.  
Who the fuck leave's your wife one week before a child is supposed to be born.  
A completely knew feeling went through Nicole’s body and left her with a chill down her spine. … 

Protection!

It was the weirdest interactions that was going on in Nicole’s mind.

“You don’t even know her?”  
“No, I don’t but there’s just something about her!”  
“Yeah like what? She’s straight, you have already been down that road….it’s a fucking NO GO!”  
“Nope… she said if she wasn’t married, you totally would have gotten her number”  
“Yeah she played you, flirted with you, Come on Nic be reasonable… pull your shit together:”  
“But I need to protect her.”  
“From what exactly?...She doesn't even know you or what you do. she will rip your heart out, if she even glance at your way”  
“Might be... but I NEED TO PROTECT HER”  
“OKAY IT YOUR HEARTBRAKE”  
“It’s not like that…. She’s…. just wow…..I mean Protection!”

That was settled then; the little angel on her shoulder had won the fight against the devil sitting on the other side.  
She knew that she needed to protect Waverly. With all the respect, she could pull from her vows of the police academy, to protect and serve.  
Moreover, if it was not protecting and serving a lady in need, well not just a Lady but also everyone else…who was she then?

Maybe Waverly was not in any need now, but for some reason she just knew that Champ Hardy was a going to be a harassment around Waverly.

She steadied herself, and went back to room number 3 and a certain Mr. Hardy.  
A hard knock on the door, and she entered the room.  
Champ was now sitting up. With a shine on his nose and both eye swollen and slightly turning black

“So Officer have you changes your mind… huh.” He his hand gestured between them.  
Unbelievable…. That man was thinking with his dick. She wondered if there actually was any brain cells at all!

“Not exactly Mr. Hardy…but I have just seen your sister-in-law... Down the hall” she said with her stern voice.  
The Officer could see the chill that ran through the boy’s body.

“Wait… WY….Wynonna….no…..she… she can’t…..” His face went all pale.

“What? Mr. Hardy she can’t what? Be here at the Hospital or?… what are you saying?” Nicole knew she balanced on a knifes egg. However, she could not let him go just yet.

“No… No no no no. I can’t be here, I need to go!” He stood up from the bed.

“You will stay put now, and I want to know if you still want to make a report on Miss Earp.

“Why is she here?” he asked and Nicole could feel the panic in him.

“Something about her sister, that would be!”

“Waverly…! What’s wrong with her? ….TELL ME!” he yelled looked like he had been hit in the head.

“Not my story to tell…. But it seems like that you have pissed off her sister.”

“Son of a bitch….” He mumbled and many curses that the officers could not get a hold on.  
The door opened to the room, and the nurse was on her way in, when she stooped in her tracks and doctor Crofte’s voice filled the room.

“DAISY SHE WHENT IN TO LABOR, THE WATER JUST BROKE!… WE NEED TO GET HER PREBBED FOR SURGYRY” He shouted.  
The nurse whose name was Daisy. Turned toward Mr. Hardy and The Officer.

“UHHMM…. I will send someone to you with your discharge papers, so you can go home Mr. Hardy.“ The nurse said and left again in a hurry  
Champ stood frozen for what seemed to be ages.

“I…..I…I… I need to see her,” he said all frantic.

“No you don’t, I do not think that it would be the world greatest decision right now.”  
The officer said while going through her phone to see if the dispatcher had sent anything new to her. Nicole had a hard time not whipping the boy ass. Wondering what was going thru his mind at the moment.  
She knew on one hand that she had to get him to stay and fill out the papers for discharge and then eventually get him out of the hospital, knowing that he might do something stupid. Moreover, Nicole did not want to be the one standing in the middle of Mr. Hardy and the fierce Miss Earp. Assuming that it would be Miss Earp who would run away with the wrestling belt. And a victory dance… and Champs broken nose would be even more broken.  
But one the other hand it was his wife and child (in not so long) that was in that room. So she knew that Champ was conflicted like hell. But he still didn't say anything about what had happened earlier that evening.

“Serve and protect” she sighed to herself and leaned her hip on the hospital bed.  
Still holding an eye on Champ. She could see the rage within him.  
And the all the sudden he jumped up. Running too the door. Opening it and started to run through it when another Nurse bumped into him.

“Sorry there Mr. Hardy, it took a bit longer than necessary. But I have the papers, so you can be discharged!”  
She pushed him back in to the room. 

“There you go darling, you will need to have it checked next week, so be good and do go and make yourself an appointment, would ya,” she said with a chipper voice.   
“So I just need make an extra check and you can go out to the reception with your papers….when you have filed them out. Okay” she said and padded him on his head as if he was a little boy.

“Officer can I have a word with you in the hall, while Mr. Hardy here finish his paper works” she glance at the Officer.

“Off course ma’am” Nicole trailed after the nurse.  
Out of the room, with the door closed behind her.  
“Officer…?”

“It Haught Ma’am, Officer Haught.” Nicole said with a smile.

“My, My Officer Haught, no wonder.” She smirked.  
“Well just for your info – Mr. Hardy came in here and was under the influence of alcohol, I know you can’t do anything about that now, drink and drive, but he is not leaving this hospital in his own dammed car.” she said pointing a finger on The Officer.  
“And I also know that his wife is currently doing a surgery and having a C-section down the hall. And I would like you to consider getting him out of here before the older sister finds him…. It will be RAGNAROCK, and neither Wynonna nor Champ will stop before one of them is lying in the dirt… and when it comes to them it’s always Champ who gets there first…and honestly darlin’ I cannot stand his whining. So Officer Haught would you please be so kind and remove his ass from the hospital properties.” The nurse finished with a tired look.

“Yes Ma’am, I will escort him out of the building and drive him home?”

“Ohm maybe not home!”

“And why would that be?”

“Ahmm you are acquainted with Ms. Nedley right?

“Sheriffs daughter?”

“Yes her, she is home at Waverly’s together with Doc and looking after the two other children”

“Okay, where then? And how do you know this?” The officer asked politely

“Officer you will get to know this town a lot better, everybody knows everyone, so when Champ Hardy waltzed in here, and the Earp sister a little short while after in the ambulance.  
Then you know something is wrong, and Chrissy is like a daughter to me and Waverly’s best friend, so I called her to hear if she knew who was taking care of Wendy and Edward.” The nurse looked at Nicole with a little sadness in her eyes.

“Uhm Wendy and Edward?” Nicole asked tentatively

“Yes W&E the two most awesome kids in town…It’s the Hardy’s Children, Waverly’s and Champs…”  
She trailed of and seemed to be lost a little in her own thoughts.

“Wow, thank you for telling me.”

“It’s nothing dear, drop Mr. Hardy at his Pop’s he’ll know what to do with him.” She handed her a piece of paper and Nicole could see the address quickly scripted down.

“Thank you Officer” she said as walked away.

“Just doing my job ma’am” nodding her head.  
Tired and still just wanted to go home in her bathtub and wine….lots of wine.  
This night had just turned in to a fucking nightmare, well at lest it cannot get any worse now, she told herself!  
She took in a deep breath, pumped her chest out and straightening her back and walked with a termination toward door number 3.  
While opening the door she called Champ. 

“Mr. Hardy are you rea….” Before she knew what had happened she was laying on the ground with a pain in her forehead.  
She heard footstep and Champ growled at her. 

“Ha bitch, don’t tell me what to do!”  
Nicole was crawling on the floor trying to get a hold of herself and the situation. And she realized that it was actually most the shock of being ambushed and thrown on the floor aka her pride and knowing that she had not taken her precautions against Mr. Hardy. So within seconds she was on her feet again, a bit dizzy. Knowing that she would have a bump and a bruise in the morning, but otherwise okay.

”OHHHHH YOU DID NOT JUST HIT ME IN THE HEAD WITH A TRAY; YOU PIECE OF SHIT." Nicole shouted and she sprinted out of the room and ran down the hall - seeing Champ standing all confused head turning around trying to figure out which door to take.  
She ran faster and shouted at him, while he had started to make his move.  
He looked back and pulled at a trolley so it fell to the ground with a big crash.  
Nicole shouted at him. 

“IF YOU NEAR YOURSELF THAT DOOR, I WILL HAVE TO ARREST YOU.” He had placed his hand the door.

“GO FUCK YOURSELF, I HAVE TO SEE ME BABY”

Nicole knew she had to get him, so she went faster and threw herself at him and crashing through the door.  
Champ hit the ground and shouted out loud.

“I KNOW MY LITTLE GIRL IS IN HERE.”  
Everybody inside the room was startled and all the nurses ran towards Waverly who laying in the bed with a huddle on her stomach.  
Nicole noticed the rage that went through the brunette who was standing next to the bed, Wynonna had immediately noticed whom it was and ran toward them.  
Nicole could not say a thing, she just lay all tangled up on the floor together with Champ.  
She felt Champs weight being lifted of her and she saw Wynonna had taken a hold on Champs collar and pulled him closer and threw a fist toward his head. She pulled back and threw one more.  
The sound of a bone breaking filled the room.

“I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU,” She shouted, while dragging him out of the room.  
In awe of how quickly Wynonna had responded, the Officer pulled herself of the floor, left the room behind her, and went to the hallway.  
Wynonna was all over Champ, shouting, hitting and kicking, Nicole reacted at once. 

“Wynonna” she shouted and tried to make grip on the furious woman in front of her.

“WHY IS IT THAT YOU ABSOLUTELY HAVE TO MAKE MY SISTER’S LIFE A LIVING HELL, IF I DIDN’T KNEW ANY BETTER, I WOULD BELIEVE THAT YOU’RE FIVE YEARS OLD IN YOUR HEAD….YOU DEGENERATED PIECE OF CRAP” Wynonna was spitting out her words packed in a venom that would kill anybody who neared her.  
Tears streaming down her chins.   
Nicole wrapped her arms around her and pulled her away from Champ who was laying all still on the floor.

“WYNONNA – CALM DOWN, YOU NEED TO CALM YOURSELF,” The officer shouted.  
“Breathe Wynonna Breathe” Wynonna turned around and threw her face in the neck off the officer, who was taking off guard. Hulking and crying like every emotion that Nicole had just witnessed was flowing out of her.  
Wynonna felt a comforting hand on the back of her head.   
And small whispers to her ear. 

“It’s okay let it out. I am here. Just let it out….I’m here” She knew she could not control it any longer. All the times that her sister had taken that deuce in defense. This was it. She could not stand by and look any longer. Therefore, she let all her tears down in the officer’s neck and with a comfort Wynonna could not remember she had ever felt before, she felt all her walls fall.  
All of the things, she knew she could do to the piece of crap, that was laying in front of her, all the things she had dreamed of doing in return off all the time The Chump had belittled, cheated and lied to her sister. All the plans did not even matter anymore.  
She knew the only thing that mattered right now was Waverly, Wendy, Edward and little baby Eleanor. So she pulled a little way from the Officer. But stayed in the embrace

“Thank you officer…”

“Just call me Nicole, Wynonna, Nicole is fine.”

“Okay….Nicole. Thank you so much” she subbed.  
The officer knew that she had to take Wynonna with her to the station. However, Waverly was laying in the room all alone, and the two people who should have been there for her, was in the hallway all smashed up.

“Wynonna… you go in now and take care of your sister, because she needs you more than ever before, needs you to protect her right. And tomorrow you will come by the station and we will have a chat about all of this …all right?” she said wiping a tear away from Wynonna’s cheek knowing that she had overstepped Miss. Earp’s boundaries. However, Wynonna did not cringe.  
“And then I will take care of Mr. Hardy for you. Now of with you and congratulations Mrs. Aunty Earp.” Nicole said a bit to chipper.

“Thank you Nicole” she winked and turned to the door and went inside.  
“BABY GIIIIIRLLLLLLL AND LITTLE BABY GIIIIRLL!!!!!” Wynonna yelled and the door was closed.  
The officer turned to Mr. Hardy who now was wrestling himself to get up….

“Yeah... you deserved that one” Nicole said and took a hand under his elbow and helped him up.   
“Let’s go find a doctor so you can get that nose fixed again, and then we are going to the station.”

“Why?” he said.

“Mr. Champ Hardy, you are under arrest for assault on officer in duty. You have the right to remain silent. If you do say anything, what you say can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult a lawyer. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed for you if you desire”  
She pointed at her head  
“Remember?” she turned her head away and pulled him back toward room number 3.  
Moreover, she knew that the wine and bathtub was out of her way… because the night had only just begun…!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alot of honesty and emotions.

Waverly was starlet in her sleep by the small cry of a baby.  
A little confused on where she was and why a baby would cry, she have not even given birth yet!  
And the it hit her, all the memories from last night’s event.  
Holy crap.  
She quickly sat up in her bed, but do to the sleeping mode that she still was in, she had forgotten the wound from her C-section across her stomach, so with a sharp pain she was forced back into her bed.  
With a loud snap on her lips, she hissed and a hand went to her lower abdomen… her belly was gone.  
She managed to get herself up again, this time without hurting herself and found the crib just next to her bed.  
She took the little baby up and pulled her close to her heart.

“Good morning to you too little star, are you hungry?” she said with tears in her eyes and all the emotions in the world went through her.  
The baby was searching around with the mouth open and closing, coming with small quirks.

“Yes I know baby, let’s fine some food for you shall we!” Waverly kissed the little girl and tears starting to roll down her chins.  
“I know baby” she sulked.  
Opening her hospital gown and placing the little girl up to her chest so she could feed the baby. After a couple of tries, it seemed that Eleanor had found the way to get food.  
Waverly just stared at the baby who now was attached complete to hers chest.  
Smiling but with tears just kept flowing down her chin.  
Her mind just absorbing the sounds and the soft feeling of the baby.

“Your daddy is a shithead with worst fucking timing in the world ya know!” she whispered knowing that the baby did not understood a word otherwise, she would never had said that kind of words out loud.  
How could he, how could he leave her now?  
She knew that he never was the most organized person and timing was not in him…. But Now? Jesus Christ, she should whoop his ass, she thought.

Then her thoughts trailed back to the last night events….HOLY CRAP he did get his ass whopped… not knowing exactly what had happen in the hallway.  
However, Wynonna had come back in with blood on her fist and a smile on her face.  
Waverly knew that is was fake, because she could see the swollen red eyes and the line on her cheeks from tears falling.  
Wynona had told, while Waverly being patched up, what had happen in the hallway.  
That she had kicked his ass, and the new deputy officer Haughtstuff had taken him away.  
All in awe of the help from the Officer, she had asked Wynonna if the officer was okay.  
Because she had not seen anything from behind the curtain. All she had noticed was the sound of fighting and shouting.

“Yeahh Officer Haughtstuff is cool, she just fine, helped me with that boy of yours” Waverly shrugged at the words, she trailed of.

“Boy of yours…..” she whispered.  
Her thoughts had went back to the unknown Officer Haughtstuff.

“Sorry Nonna, but I’m not sure The Officers name is Haughtstuff?”

“Nope it’s not, but you will totally get why when you see her….its Officer Haught to you” she smirked.  
“And I know that this is exactly what this town need….god she’s good…..no even great… I… I...” Wynonna held her thoughts back and tears gathered in the crook of her eyes.  
Waverly took her hand.

“What Nonna? You sound like you’re in love,” she said with a chipper voice tried to get her sister not look so sad.

“Nope Baby girl she more your type” she smiled.  
“But I really, really like her…. She held me away from Chump in the hallway, and her grip was just so strong and yet so caring….I….I let myself in her embrace and I have never felt so safe before….” She said with a quivering voice and tears now flowing from her eyes, looking down to the floor.  
Waverly was chocked, never had she seen her sister like this.

“Nonna?” Waverly asked.  
“Nonna look at me…hey…Hey it’s okay” Wynonna looked at Waverly.  
“It’s okay Nonna, I’m glad the Officer could provide you with comfort. I am actually more than happy. Wow, just the words coming from you that you felt save. I’m in awe Nonna, she must really be something!” Waverly said to her sister.

“That she is baby girl…that she is”

As Waverly was caught in last night memories, the door went open together with a small knock. A nurse came in.

“You guys are awake,” she said with a smile.  
“Is everything all right?” She asked. Waverly immediately recognized her.

“OH hey Frida yes thank you, I have just started the breastfeeding and it seems to be going quite well actually” Waverly looked at her girl.

“That sound terrific and how are you?” she asked with a worried tone in her voice.

“I’m sore but otherwise fine.” Waverly trailed of held her gaze upon her baby and trying to hide her emotions.

“Well lady you don’t have to be a hero around me, I saw everything last night and I just wanted to know that you can talk to me if you wants to… Okay” she said and padded Waverly on her arm.

“Yes Frida, thank you” she nodded and everything just snapped in Waverly and she complete lost herself.  
Crying aloud and startled the little girl laying on her chest.  
“He is just such an idiot” tears and sulking  
“Argggghhhh I don’t know what wrong with me” Waverly said out loud

Frida took her in her arms.

“Nothing is wrong with you darling, first of all you have just delivered a baby. So all your emotions are very legit and that husband of yours leaving you, ughh, well your sister did fix his face a lot actually” she said with a half-smile.  
Waverly let herself stay in the embrace, trying to remember how it felt, when her own mom had hold her like this… my good how she missed her… her thought immediately ran towards her two big children at home.  
And just like that, it felt like Frida could see her mind!

“I called Chrissy last night just so you know. Your children is safe with her and Doc, and then I called again this morning. And I know that their aunt made them pancakes and told them that they have gotten a little sister, so that’s why you weren’t at home this morning”

“Thank you so much” Waverly whispered trying to find her voice.  
The baby was done eating and she pulled away from the embrace and lifted the little girl up her shoulder, so she could barf.

“Umm….what….umm” she hold her breath.  
“Uhmmm what happened to Champ?” Waverly’s asked with a small voice.

“Ahrg uh... yeah well after your sister rearranged his face and broke a couple of his ribs, Officer Haught arrested him”

“Wait what…why would she do that?”

“Yeah…well when he tried to get to you, at the operations room, he hit the officer in the head with a steel tray and due to the circumstances, he should not be anywhere near you.  
She arrested him for assault on a police officer. The officer have been here almost all night, waiting for him to get cleared, so she could bring him back to the station, so she could throw him in the cell. She is quite the woman I can tell you that!”

“Wow…she sound amazing, my sister was also head over heels for this lady, and we both know Wynonn, she never say anything nice about anyone.

“Yes Mrs. Hardy, she is something else I can tell you that!”

“Ughh Mrs. Hardy…” Waverly shrugged.  
“Can you just go back to Miss Earp if you have to be formal?” she said with her sash-winning smile.

“As you wish Miss Earp…. If you need anything let me know!” she pointed at the red string next to the bed.

“Okay thank you” Waverly said with gratitude.

An hour later Waverly was sitting in her bed with the knees bend a bit and her baby-girl laying on her lap in front of her.  
She had really difficulties not touching the little one, when door burst open.

“MAMA” Edward shouted when he saw his mom he ran toward her and threw himself at her...

“Hey buddy” she quaked when his body crashing into her and the little girl.  
“Easy there tiger” she looked at him gosh he was so big, well he was not, but compared to his sister.  
“You have to be careful around me and you little sister she said.

“Why mama?” he asked while Wendy had found her way to her mom’s embrace.

“Hey girly” Waverly smiled.

“Hey Mamma, are you okay?” Wendy asked quietly…Waverly could see that her oldest daughter knew there was something wrong.

“Yes Wendy, everything is fine. I want you two to meet your sister,” She pointed at the baby.  
“This is little Eleanor” she said very proud.  
“And you have to be nice around her,” she looked mostly at Edward.  
“She is very tiny and fragile, so no playing wild around her okay?” she said with a smile and she could see her son sigh… not what he had hoped for.

She spotted her sister in the doorway and mimed a “Thank you” towards her.

“And around me, you have to be a little gently, because I have a cut in my belly, where your sister came out from… okay? Both children nodded.

”Daddy says that baby comes from the….ahhh …. the” Waverly could see the conflict in her son and she giggled a little.

“What, Edward please do tell me darling.”

“No it’s not a nice word.” He said.

“Well then, I will tell you. When babies are born normally they come out of the vagina, but I could not do that, so they gave me a C-section, remember when I told you about that?  
Both children nodded again.

“Daddy said pussy,” Edward told very shy.

“I know that daddy’s word wouldn’t be nice,” Waverly said, as she held her hand against his chin and they both giggled.  
Wynonna came over and took the little girl from Waverly, so she could go out of the bed a give her children a prober greeting.  
After a big hug from her mom, Edward went over the sit next to her aunt and baby sister,

”Aunt Nonna, why don’t you have any brats” he asked with a smile.

“Well…Eddie I haven’t found a man yet to make me any brats with?

“WHAT? Is Uncle Doc not a man?” he said completely confused and in a total shock.

“HAHAHA yes he is” Wynonna laughed…  
”well okay I have the man, I have just not started to make the babies yet!” she looked at him.

“Daddy says that all you have to do is fu…”

“YES thank you Eddie” she cut him off.  
“I do know how it works...” she laughed and heard a giggle from her sister and niece.  
Waverly had her arm around Wendy.

“Are you okay honey” she asked her daughter...

“No Mama” she answered and looked Waverly in the eyes.  
“No Mama… Where is Daddy? Shouldn’t he be here?” she tugged her daughter in too her and whispered in her.

“I know baby….I can’t tell you where he is because I don’t know” Waverly lied.

“Hmm it is just so typical him…he is never around.” Wendy said with an hmph.

“So true girly, but we’re here together for now and that matters okay” she looked Wendy in the eyes.  
“I love you Wendy and I will always be here for you, you know that right?”

“Yes Mama, I love you to, but when are you coming home again?”

“Hopefully tomorrow, if everything is all right, okay? She asked with a smile.

“Is daddy going to be there tonight...?” Wynonna cut in and answered.

“No way… we are going to have Pizza and drink coke and eat a whole lot of candy, and I’m not sharing with your dad…. So movie and Pizza night with you guys! How does that sound?” Both children jumped around in excitement.  
And Waverly stood there with tears in her eyes and so ever grateful for her sister.

“Mama why are you crying? Is it because you are not coming to pizza night?" Edward asked tentative. She smiled at him.

”Yes baby, that’s why!”

“Hey Brats, should we invite aunty Chrissy to?” Wynonna asked and both children shouted louder and jumped around, at the same time Aunty Chrissy came through the door.  
They ran to her and gave her hugs.

“Hey you guy’s, I’m hearing Pizza is that correct?” She said very chipper

“Yeeeeeesssss” both children said.

“Okay now I just have to say hi to your mama for a minute” she had the biggest bouquet of flowers with her, she placed the flowers on the table and went to her oldest Friend.

“Hey Waves,” she said and she could see the tears in her friend eyes. She took Waverly in her arms and hold her tight.  
Waverly buried her face in Chrissy’s neck, and she could not help it any more, starting to shake and crying.  
Wynonna caught the hint and said.

“Who want hot cocoa” while laying the little sleeping baby in her crib. She took the two big children and went out of the door.

“How could he?” she shouted and she cried hysterical.  
Chrissy held her friend up so she would not fall to the ground, and she could hear her friends heart shattered in a million pieces.

“He…he…just left…me.” She hiccupped.  
“What about…..what about the children?” she could not think a straight thought. Chrissy dragged Waverly to her bed, pulled her up next to her, and just held her.

“I not going to sit here and tell you that everything is just going to be fine. Because it is not going to be like before.” She stroked her hand over Waverly’s hair.  
“But I will tell you, that we are all here for you. Every single one of us….well not the Chump, but you are so much better without him and you know that baby.” Chrissy said to her best friend.  
She had tried for years to tell her that he was no good for her and that he dragged her down to his level.  
And every single time Waverly had waved it off.

”Yeah I know, but he’s good for the children.”  
She remembered a specific conversation that she had had with Waverly, where she had told her that I was time for her to get rid of the deuce… and Waverly’s answer had been...

“Well who’s ever going to love me, then its better just to be living this life…where I know what I have” Chrissy had never understood how Waverly, her best friend, bar owner, professor, Purgatory’s nicest person, so beautiful that Chrissy sometimes was jealous on her natural beauty and sassy hair, could have so low self-esteem.  
That was the greatest mystery to Chrissy.

“I know Chrissy; I just never thought that this was how it was supposed to end… I mean, look at her, so tiny and fragile, she’s just come out to ragnarock between her parents…”

“Well about that… I know it’s too soon but have you been giving it any thought about the future?” she asked vey silenced.

“Yeahh actually, I thought about asking Wynonna if we could move out to the Homestead she has asked me before” she did mimic of her big sister.  
“Baby girl, when do you get your ass out here where it belongs…and take your brats with you to….”

“I guess that is an invitation!” Chrissy grinned.

“Yeah guess it is… my biggest worry right now, is the children, how am going to explain all of this…that their daddy isn’t around?” Waverly threw her hand around.

”hmm, not because I have to be a deuce here okay, but I’m just gonna speak from my heart and from severe observations through the last four years..!!!!”Chrissy raised her one brow and looked her friend in the eyes.  
“It’s not gonna change a god dam thing!..... Waves can you honestly tell me one single time, where the Chump have actually been there for you when you needed it?... Can you find one example of Him being the father that he should be? When have he ever taken responsibility for his children…and especially his oldest girl… well and now you can add the youngest to!” she said looking at the little girl in the crib.

“The only times he have been around, have been when it soothed him. Only to be there for his son! I’m sorry Waves, but from the button of my heart, you will be so much better off without him.” Chrissy took in her breath, looked at her friend, and was expecting some kind of reaction… but there came none.

Therefore, she dared herself to speak again.

“Waves…..when was to last time you felt loved, felt save? When was the last time he said he loved you?”

“I haven’t” Waverly fidgets with her hands.

“You haven’t what?” Chrissy said with a small voice and put a strain of her friend’s hair behind her ear.

“I have never felt save or loved by Champ at any point…. I have felt reassuring, because this is what I knew of and I knew he’d always wanted me….I know all the times when he hasn’t been home, most times he has been with others. Uhm last time we had sex….” She trailed off.

“Actually last time we had sex….was….yeah” she pointed at her daughter.  
“She is the result of our last time”

“Shit Waves how are you holding your shit together then, you most almost burst from tension,” Chrissy laughed and Waverly slapped her on the shoulder.

“Would you stop it, I do know how to take care of myself.” She burst out and flustered completely and her cheeks became redder than red, when she realized what she just had said.

“Good for you Waves” Chrissy just said and smiled.  
“Nothing better than get the tension out of the way...”  
“Which reminds me of… I have flowers from the Purgatory Police Department, as a congratulations and a sorry for the mess last night.” Chrissy handed her an envelope.

“What’s this?” Waverly looked at her with curiosity.

“I don’t know, but Officer Haught asked me to deliver this to you together with the flowers.” She said while raising herself from the bed.

“I’m going to find your sister and children, and take over from Wynonna….She has an appointment at the cop shop…”

“Ahhh what for?” Waverly asked with wonder.

“Well Wynonna did kick Chumps ass and should have been in the tank. However, due to the circumstances Officer Haught decided that it was for the best if Wynonna stayed with you through the night… but Wynonna did agreed to go and have a serious conversation today. So I’m taking care of your brats” she smiled.

“I don’t even know this officer Haught, but I must admit that she sound so wonderful and her actions are so extraordinary… and you’re the best” Waverly’s hugged her best friend

“She is Waves, don’t worry you will get the chance to meet her soon.” she winked, turned around and went to the door.  
“See you tomorrow Waves and congratulations with little Eleanor.”

Waverly looked at the enormous bouquet off flower, she did not think that she had actually seen such a big bouquet before. She checked her girl and tugged the blanket around her and then she placed herself in the bed, took the envelope that Chrissy had given her.

She opened it and took out at letter and a business card….  
Which said, Deputy Officer Haught and the phone number to the station, and on the back, there was a cell number written in hand.

_Dear Miss Hardy_   
_First, I would like to congratulate you with the birth of your daughter._   
_I hope it all went well and you are recovering just fine and your baby girls is healthy and save._

_Second, I would like to inform you that I made the arrest on your husband last night; I know it might not have been appropriate, but last night it seemed more reasonable to me_ _that your sister would provide you safety and comfort._

_If this decision was a fault, then I do apologize from the bottom of my heart._   
_And I am sorry if it have cost you any pain._   
_All I was trying was to keep you safe._

_I Know that I am a stranger to you, but do believe me when I say I care for your safety and health._   
_If I can help you in any way, please do not hesitate to call me anytime._

_Yours sincerely_   
_Officer Haught_

“Wow this woman is incredible” Waverly was in awe of the unknown Officer…


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I owe her an apology and an explanation…” or well..... it is wynonna so will it ever be given..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Wayhaught yet...but i promis it will come!!! ;-)

Wynonna wandered through the door at the police station and the Sheriff nearly ran her over.

“Wow there Wynonna”….he looked at her in surprise...  
”I most certainly be dreaming… Can you pinch me!” he said. She raised her brows and gave him a fist on his shoulder.  
“I said pinch I didn’t say hit me….Well at least I know I’m not dreaming…that be dammed, never in my life I would have reckon that Miss Wynonna Earp would come through these doors all by herself and not escorted or dragged by a police officer…Are you sick??”

“What the fuck, so cocky huh…..well Sheriff, thank you for your concern, but I’m here on an official business…”

“You’re not applying for a job …are you now?” he cut her off in a defensive tone…and she looked at him look she had been hit by a Taser with 200.000 watts.

“NOOOOO NO no no. NOT happening what the hell Sheriff are you trying to kill me... no worries,” she grinned.  
“I would not be able to look at your ugly face all day long and hear about you complaining. “She pointed at him

“Yeah likewise” he said

“Nope I’m here for your deputy Haught, I owe her an apology and an explanation…”

“Ohm yeahh that explains why Mr. Hardy is in my drunk tank…. And by the way congratulation’s on the new little Earp member.”

"Why thank you Mr. Sheriff," she bowed and went inside the cop shop.

She spotted officer Haught at the bullpen buried in paper…

“Officer Haughtstrout…. You look like shit.” The officer raised her head and turned it a little to the side…

"Well thanks to you, I didn’t get my beauty sleep…..but I traded it with lots of paperwork instead….so lucky me” her raised her eyebrow.  
”Some of us have been working… now….let’s see” she looked at the watch above the door...  
”Oh my…shall we say 25 hours straight… so yeah that’s probably why I look like shit. But thank you for your concern.”  
Wynonna did not know why, but she went to the other side of the bullpen and gave the Officer a hug, a bit starlet at the start because she had not expected that, the officer welcomed the embrace and let herself take it in. Wynonna whispered in her ear.

“Thank you, you’re really truly something” and she pulled away from the officer.

“Just doing my job ma’am, now how is your sister….and the baby?” She asked out if curiosity.

“Hmm, I would under normal circumstances have punched you in the face for asking about my sister…. However, since it is you I will tell you that my sister is o lot stronger than she looks like… but right now she is sad, hurt, sore and an emotional fuck up, do to all of the hormones there is raging through her body due to the pregnancy and also just have to swallow that the shit ticket of a boy she’d been marrying, is a looser and she is now alone have to do it all by herself.”

“She doesn’t have to” it slipped from the Officer…whose face matched her red hair.

“Well I know she doesn’t” Wynonna smirked…

“She’ll be moving in at the homestead together with me.”

“Wow that was a fast decision, have she already made that choice”

“No she hasn’t but I have!” she looked deep in the officer’s eyes… Pointed toward to drunk tank but never let go of the eye contact.  
“As long as I live I will never and I mean never let that pieces of shit go near my sister again. And if I can prevent him ever going near the kids I will do so… well I know I can’t, but I can always scare the shit out of him…he have been the shittiest dad and even worse husband. So I think that my job in the future…. HAHAHA Scare the shit out of Hardy whenever I get the chance,” she laughed hard…  
“Oh by the way, I should say thank you for the flowers from Waverly and said that she’ll kiss you next time she sees you”

“SHE SAID THAT?” the Officer face reddened and she fidget with her hand.

“ARGH NO, but I just wanted to see your face” Wynonna grinned  
“You totally have the ‘Haught’s’ for my sister, and also ewww.” she laughed and Nicole gave Wynonna a fist to her side.

“You are really piece of shit you know that”

“Ohh yes, mission accomplished” she gave the officer a big smile and turning to leave down the hall.

“Where are you going, we have an appointment, you and I and some strong words”

“Yes, Officer I am well aware…. Save the strong words for a minute or two, and then you can double them” Wynonna winked

“You are not going any near the drunk tanks”

“See ya.” Wynonna ran through the hallway. Knowing her way to the tanks, so it wasn’t any problem at all to find them…  
”geeezz if have been here way too many times” she said out loud.

“Yeah I know, normally you’re in here with me, why do you get special treatment.“ Champ said with a nasal sound.

“Holy crap Chump who have made your face look so pretty, I must say the blue eyeshadow really give your eye the extra spark, it fits perfectly to you blouse.” Wynonna knew she was cocky and it was easy to be, when he was behind bars, but the thing about Wynonna was that she would also be it when he was not. The sight of Champ behind bars she was thrown back to her last run in the drunk thank….she remembered that it was due to Champ that she had been thrown in back then and she had afterwards promised her baby sister, that that would be the last time…. And so far, it had been, she was actually proud of herself.

_She had been drinking heavily at Shorty’s playing pool together with her companion Dolls, when Champ came to their table..._

_“You wanna play” he asked a bit slurry._

_“Ahrg no thank you Chump, I would want to take you pocket money away from you!”_

_“What the fuck, why do you have to be like that Wynonna?” he asked._

_“Well why are you here anyway, it’s a fucking Tuesday, why are you not home with your missus and take care of you kids???” she stared at him._

_“She’s doing all right without me, besides she have all though paper things she looks at”_

_“Ohhh you mean her work… is that what you are talking about? Why the fuck aren’t you at home, helping her out with you children”_

_“Its seven a clock so they are probably a sleep anyway, so what should I be doing then?” he gestured his hand out. Wynonna just stood there with open mouth and was dumbstruck._

_“You shit ticket, how long have you been in here? An hour, maybe two. Who have taken care of your babies, made them dinner, probably went grosseri shopping on her way home from work…yeah Chump work! Getting them in the shower, maybe also doing a machine full of laundry. While taken the dishes and making home work with Wendy and for now to make the rest of her on work because she had to leave early from her job, because of the deuce that sits in front of me” she spat._

_“I’m getting tired of just hearing you talk about it, nobody does that amount of work anyways,” he said and shrugged his shoulder._

_“Are you fucking kidding me” Wynonna threw her beer in his face, “I should have whopped your ass years again. And then she jumped him with her fist first._

“Are you lost” Champ interrupted her flashback.

“What the fuck, I was in a middle of a flashback you can’t just do shit like that” she grabbed him at the collar trough the bars.  
“I will tell you this, ONE TIME AND ONE TIME ONLY, you will not approach my sister again.  
Not now, not ever, do you understand. You made your choice you left your family. Do trust me that this time you overstepped a line and that line will never be crossed again. You have always made away back to her, but this time Chump, ohhhh I’m gonna cut your fucking dick of and feed it to the street dogs. Do you feel me?“ She just held her gaze  
“Ohh and one more thing do look over your shoulder when you walk in the streets because I will be watching and one day…I’ll maybe snap.”

“You can’t hurt me Wynonna, you can’t take my children away from me.”

“I never said that, I said stay away from Waverly end of story.”

When Wynonna had sprinted trough the hallway Nicole was not in any rush to get her back, actually she was a little happy knowing that Mr. Hardy would face his worst nightmare once again.  
Therefore, she went back to her paperwork in hope that she could finish soon and then get a talk with the feisty but also very funny Wynonna, she really liked her.  
There was just that edge of her that so many people lacked, well when she went over the edge she was soooooo much too much.  
However, Nicole really found her drawn towards the oldest Earp, maybe they could eventually become friends…who knew. The fact that Wynonna had spontaneously given her a hug today had been a complete surprise, knowing from countless of files on Wynonna that touching was the worst you could do to her.  
She heard Wynonna’s raised voiced filled the hallway.

“Yeah well I think my hearing is very bad today,” she said quite chipper.  
A couple of minutes went by, and Wynonna had not come back yet…Hmmm maybe she should get her… a knock on the top of the bullpen downed Nicole’s attention.  
A blonde woman in her late twenties was standing in front of her... hair all done and the makeup, yep the makeup was definitely done…Holy crap did she use a spatula for her face… boobs all pressed up toward her face…Too much, excessively too much, Nicole thought to herself.

“Ahem” the woman said.

“Just a moment, then I will be there,” the officer said.

“Well I am not gonna wait ‘ere all day. I need to get my hubby.” She pouted

“Just one moment ma’am and I will be right there with you,” The officer repeated herself.  
The woman was tapping the top of the bullpen with her nails…  
It snapped completely in Nicole.

“OKAYYYYY what can I do for you?” she said with a high voice.

“I’m here for my hubby!”

“Okay…aaaaand who might that be.”

‘”Yeah you know, my boy toy?” She smirked and placed her both her hand on the side of her breast as she was correcting them to stay put. Nicole just shook her head…well that’s was NOT working. GEEZZZ woman have a little self-respect.

“Okay care to enlighten me here, I’m not doing twenty question to the professor just because you have difficulties on remembering your hubby’s name?” Nicole said with a tired but stern voice.

“Hallooooo I’m here to bail out Champ Hardy, my boy toy. My boyfriend!” she said as the most natural thing in the world…The officer was shocked.

“I’m sorry but who are you?”

“I’m Stephanie Jones, I’m Champs girlfriend!” she smirked and the statement hit Nicole in the face with such a hard blow that she instant saw red. Nevertheless, she knew she had to hold her poker face.

“Uhm I’m sorry but I’m only seeing a wife in his papers and that’s not you?” and pointed at the blonde.

“Argh ex-wife you mean,” She said with a cocky smile while throwing her hair over her shoulder.  
“it was about damn time that he grabbed his balls and fired that boring bitch, I mean live a little always being home and ‘looking after her kids’ ….BORRING” She shook her head.  
“First its WIFE…they are not divorced yet, ergo you can’t do anything here and second, his children….it is also his children. And the boring you are referring to is called life, a life with children and if you had the least amount of respect in you, you stayed away from here. Their newborn is not even 24 hours old and you coming in here claiming your boyfriend!” She had lost it she knew it. She had to get her out before Wynonna came back, she would without hesitation rip her head off, put it on a pedestal, and throw darts at it…just because she could and she would enjoy it very much.  
Nicole had no doubt in her mind.

“I’m sorry miss but I’ll have you to leave. You cannot get him out of here maybe contact his dad...”

“What have he even been doing huh … that bitch of his got him arrested because he finally left her sorry ass…..it’s a conspiracy” she spat.

“Ohm yeahhhh he attacked a police officer in duty...”

"Of course he have!…can you even proof it?”

”Yes…the fun fact about technology…you can actually save your footage… he is caught on camera, but I’m not going too disgust that matter with you Miss Jones. My concern is whether the people in this town are save and last night Mr. Hardy was a threat toward his wife.”

“Hmph – Waverly…she’s a looser everybody know that the name Earp is cursed.”

“Her water broke because her body had been exposed to stress.” Stephanie snorted…

”Ha she cannot even hold her liquor, so how could you expect her to hold her water” she turned around and stomped out of the cop shop.

“What that fuck” Nicole shouted.

“What did I miss?” Wynona said coming back from the tanks….

“Stephanie Jones” Nicole said Wynonna stared at her with big eyes.

“What did she want?” Nicole knew she should not, but she was furious.

“Pick up her boyfriend” Throwing a thumb in the direction of Champ.

“WHAT THE HELL” Wynonna sprinted out of the door the same time sheriff Nedley came in.

“Officer Haught” he looked at her.  
“Everything all right?”

“Ohh yes sir, everything is just peachy she said.” A smile crushing on her lips.  
“Everything is juuust fine, see you tomorrow Sheriff” she saluted him and went out of the door with dimples on full display.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hmm, well let’s get finished before the asshat gets home….have you filed in the papers on that divorce yet” she looked at her sister.

”Is that the last box baby girl?”

“Nope there are two more, and then were finished” 

“Why do you have so much crap anyway, you don’t even use it “Wynonna said picking up an old book from one of the boxes…

“Hey that’s my stuff, I actually use that in my teaching, tank you very much”

“Hmm, well let’s get finished before the asshat gets home….have you filed in the papers on that divorce yet” she looked at her sister.

“Yeep that’s a month ago, so he should have the papers to sign. Maybe he has forgotten how to spell his own name…or even better, maybe he has change his mind and want me to come back…figuring out that his sugar momma aren’t around anymore” she winked dramatically and started to laughed, her sister tuned in.  
And so they were standing there laughing there ass’ of.  
Until Waverly accidently snorted and Wynonna felled to the ground because she could hold herself up any longer.

“Oh shit…hole shit baby girl…” having trouble breathing.

Waverly could not hold herself up any longer so she fell on top of her sister.  
“Yeah…..he…..he” she could finish the sentence….

So the were laying there for what felt like forever.  
But they were so happy, ………well there had been so much crap so this was just perfect.  
After about ten minutes on the ground. Waverly found her strength to talk again without bursting into laughing.

“Year he found out, when Rosita cut him off and wasn’t serving him anything unless he’d pay his tap.”  
He thought that he just could drink for free, you know get a free wildcard for life, now that I got all the children living at my place…but his tap was near 1500 dollars so Rosita and I decided to make him pay. She smiled a devilish smile.  
He was furious and threated Rosita with burning down the bar, so she punched him in his face…and that broken nose needed another trip to the hospital.  
Both Wynonna a Waverly started the laugh again….

“ahhh man, But you know what I’m relentless and Together with child support she looked at the house…hell have to sell this place in not long now…I think he have found out that the moneymaker has left the building… “ Waverly smiled proudly

“Uff babygirl….im so fucking proud of you know.” 

“Thanks Sis….we’ll better get finished I do not want to see his sorry as and that shit ticket of Stephanie Jones Ew.”

“Yeah I know - has she threaten you again?” Wynonna looked at her baby sister with furred brows. 

\---  
She recalled the last time she had seen the bitch.  
She had sprinted out of the cop shops hoping to find that shit Stephanie.  
She court the sight of her turning around the corner of building dawn the alley.  
“Just perfect” Wynonna said to herself. Hoping that Officer Haught wouldn’t follow her…  
She ran after her…

”hey FAKIE TITS” she yelled after her.

Stephanie stopped in her tracks, “what the fuck did you just call me, you psycho.”

“Yuuup that me ya reckon…al psyched and ready for the storm collide…. Do you know what day it is?” Wynonna said looking at her with disgust all painted in her face...

Stephanie shook her head “its Wednesday you piece of shit.” 

“Wow you could have fooled me, 'cos I did believe when I woke up this morgen it was 'punchagirlinthefacewithafistday'…”she said, and slammed her fist in Stephanie’s yaw, so she fell to the ground.  
Wynonna jumped her, sat on top of her, and held Stephanie’s hand down here side… 

“Let go of me psycho….you know when my boyfriend comes out he’ll whoop your ass. Yeah and that shitty sister of yours. Ewww. No wonder he left her sorry ass. What a twat.” Stephanie spat.

“Ohhhhh Yes Today is a good day apparently; I’ve already threatened your boyfriend? Is that what he is? You know what? Of all the things I could call you…..I’m just gonna stick with whore…..but I guess that doesn’t even cover it…SO….you stay the fuck away from my sister, do you hear me. If I ever finds out that you near her or her children, you will feel what my boot in your face feels like…..but for now.” Wynonna threw another fist at her head.

“It’s good to be kiiiiiiinnng,” she sang.

“WYNONNA, WHAT THE FUCK” officer Haught shouted…. “What are you doing?”

Wynonna had raised Stephanie up, had threw her over her shoulder, and was on her way to the dumpster on the other side of the ally….  
“Ohm come on Haught she not even dead…. I just punched her”

“Why would you do that?” 

“She insulted my sister?” she said shrugged her shoulder…

“Okay” The officer said a grapped at Stephanie’s legs and pushed them down the dumpster.  
“I need some whiskey,” the red headed officer said…”think I have a bottle at home…you’re coming” she turned and walked down the alley.

Wynonna was frozen to the ground, in gratefulness and total respect for the officer.  
“Hell yes ma’am” and ran after Haught.  
\-----

“Nope, but I’m still waiting on her next move though. I spoke to officer Haught the other day, she wanted to see the letter that Stephanie had sent!” Waverly said

“Uhhh miss Haughty.” Wynonna teased.

“You keep saying that!, I don’t know how she looks, but she sound sooo sweet in the phone.” All dreamy eyes.

“Waves good dammit, why don’t you just move your ass to the cop shop and see her out by yourself”  
“Wait what? Why would I do that? She an officer just doing her work, so I emailed a scan of the paper….I am quite busy at the moment… but there is something about her though. Her voice sounds so familiar!”  
“hmmm by the way, have you meet someone…let's say a lady, in town with auburn red beautiful hair an the cutest dimplets in history…..and she might go under the name Nicole?” Waverly blushed hard.

“umh, …..uhm nope cannot say I have…has she been under that hood of yours?” Wynonna said with a smug.

“whaaaat? Nonna, stop it…no…I just meet her at Shorty’s 14 days before I had Ellie and she was so …so cocky….and cute…and pretty and …..Hot ….and….” she stopped her daydreaming and Waverly just looked at her sister who was smiling big...

“Uhhmmmm well anyway…... Officer Haught said that they couldn’t do anything about the threats unless they are death threats…yeahhhh suuuper charming I know right??!!  
She said hoping Wynonna wouldn't go back to what Waverly just had said, she did not so Waverly continued.

“You’ll burn in hell and I’ll make you go there” she quoted.  
“And that is not at death threat per say…Because she never said she would kill me…and she haven’t touched me so they can’t do anything…..Yet!…. however, she said that if she continued, they could pin her for stalking, and that would be a totally different game.” 

“The funny thing is though if I ever would threaten somebody with a death sentence I would at least be I bit more graphic…you know…maybe…say something like…  
Peel your skin of your bones and watch you bleed to death….or cut your finger off one by one, se the agony in your face, when I tell you that your family will be next…  
uh….uh or what about capture you in my basement, and make small cuts all over your body and starve you, so in the end you’ll beg for me to just put that bullet in your skull.  
Ya know that at least something you would take serious, and then might not finish the letter –Stephanie…..but then again she could have fooled me” Waverly said pointed a finger toward the skies and a chipper voice to finish the sentence.

“HOLY CRAP …...ugh baby girl remind me never make you pissed at me. And you don’t even have a basement” She grinned but still a bit in shock over her sister.

Wynonna had decided not to tell anything about her newly friendship with Nicole to Waverly. And if Haughtstuff had not given Waverly her first name, well then Wynonna sure as hell wasn’t the one to do so. However, she was excited to see how far out this actually came. 

She had put her money on the two of them… Even Doc had noticed that they both went dreamy face when, their names were mentioned.  
Wynonna gave them 6 month...Doc had said eigth …as he said, 

“Both lady’s get dreamy eyes when they talk about the significant other…without knowing each other. It quite unique, I am gonna follow this rom-com without a haze… darlin’ remember to buy me that popcorn. This is going to be fun.”

Wynonna thought it was hilarious and some kind of sweet. She knew that they had spoken on the phone, but that was mostly police business. However, small hints had made its way, from both women.

Nevertheless, she would not push her sister, just be the supportive one. By the way, Waverly had not an awful amount of time on her pallet with the baby on board. Dammed she was cool and just gave everything the time that was needed in this shitty situation. 

She looked at her sister in awe, the amount of work she did…Wynonna was excited just by the thought of it. However, Waverly held her head high…as she said,  
“Yeah well there’s no difference in having two children and Champ or two children and an infant…well that this is actual a lot cheaper to not have to deal with Champ!”

Wynonna’s phone started to ring…”oh shit Gus calling…then hell must be lose” 

She picked it up and both she and Waverly got up from the ground.

“Hey GUS, SUP?” she asked.

“Nope were just leaving…  
....okay  
…Yes  
….No  
…. All right see you in a bit.”

“Wassup?” Waverly looked with curiosity at her sister.

“Kids are fine, need more diapers, and were not drunk…Sadly “she ended with a shrug

“Wait she thought we were drunk?.....Okay then, let’s roll!” Waverly giggled...”Well I need to get drunk soon though….and laid”

“Yep baby girl…just get rid of that big udder of yours” she pointed at Waverly’s breasts.

“What? That my baby’s food you asstwat, besides the rack have never looked better.” She winked.

“True…and ew” 

Two weeks after Waverly had born, Gus had come back and helped with everything.  
Waverly had asked Wynonna if they could move out to the homestead together.  
Wynonna had looked at her and asked why the fuck, their stuff wasn’t already there.  
However, there was somethings that needed to be fixed at the homestead before they could move in.

Therefore, Waverly had hired Dolls…and Wynonna …well their firm, to do the renovations, the fact that she had loads of money, came as a total shock to Wynonna. 

“What why do you look at me like that? Waverly had asked her sister.

“you do know that, this is not cheap right….new kitchen…new floor, basically new everything…”

“Yeahhhh the bathroom upstairs need to be done to but I think we can wait with that…. And why do you even care anyway! It’s not you who’s gonna pay the bill?” she dashed Wynonna on the shoulder.

“Do you even have that kind of money?” her sister looked at her with small eyes.  
“Nonna I’m a college professor and I own a bar that runs pretty well…. So yes. I’ve got plenty. And I never payed a dime to live in champs house. He had inherited it. So we didn’t spent money on any mortgage…and looking in the rear mirror, I’m am so fucking happy we had separate economies,” She said with a smug.

Therefore, while Dolls and Wynonna renovated the house Waverly and her children stayed in the small apartment on top of the bar. While Gus had been in the room next to her.  
It had worked out okay, but she needed to make a home for her children. 

It was not easy for any of them.  
Wendy and Edward had been with there dad every second week, but already know 8 weeks in, Champ had been asked Waverly to take them more. So she did…gladly she did not trust him. However, she had to let him see his children.  
Eleanor had been held away from him…. Not that he wasn’t allowed to see her, but Waverly would not leave her in his care at all, and Champ had been furious about not getting to have his youngest with him…  
“What am I supposed to say to Steph huh… she had expected that this little one would be at our house hall of the time…?”  
Waverly had looked at him with thunder in her eyes.  
“I tell you once CHAMP HARDY, MY GIRL IS NOT A TOY, WHO IS GONNA BE USED, SO THE SLUT OF YOURS CAN GET HER SATISFATION ON, WHILE PLAYING HOUSE…THIS IS MY …MY GIRL. AND GET THAT IN YOUR BIG SKULL. YOU WILL NEVER GET ELEANOR ALONE. DO YOU COPY?”

He starred back at Waverly…Well, then I might just look at that adoption again…and pull it back from you….” His eyes narrowed.  
“Well you do that champ, my lawyer will be waiting…just remember I have the half custody over Wendy, I owe her just as much as you do…the only difference is I actual care for her… Uhhh one more thing. They will look at all the records in school, the doctors, and the hospital….and what will they show….MY NAME…EVERY SINGLE TIME – teacher parenting conference, doctor’s appointment my name champ.,….because I was there…where were you??? ...inside Steph” she said with disgust and turned on her hells and let a dumbstruck Champ behind. 

“All your stuff will be thrown out,” he yelled in a warning

“Nope champ, you can put it in the garage:” she winked at him. And he obliged.

Later that night Waverly had gotten the first nasty messages from Stephanie, she had not responded, but they kept coming and every one shittier then the last one.  
So she decided to call the cops, she had never called like this before, truth be told she was nervous for what Stephanie would do…she was crazy enough to do anything her mind told here to.  
Waverly had first handed seen what a completely bitch she could be.  
In high school, she was relentless of wanting to be the captain of the cheerleading squad, so she had tried to push Waverly of the bleaches so she could get her spot if Waverly had fallen and perhaps broken something, happily for Waverly she had landed perfectly without a scratch.  
Stephanie had put on her very surprised face and had pouted when Waverly had made her accusation against her... a lot of the other girl had seen everything and coach lucardo had given steph a kcick to her shines and tossed her off the team.  
Stephanie had been a maniac at the given time, but somehow along the way, she had accepted it…or had she!  
Well now it seemed that her life mission was to ruin Waverly’s life….naste letters, phonepranks, flat tyres, and now messages.  
Waverly had actually given this a bit more thoughts then necessary… what the hell had she ever done to her…she had always tried to be the better person. 

She even had a sash for crying out loud.

Maybe she was jealous! That Waverly had it all, everything that she ever craved for… well at least now, she had got Waverly’s husband, but she sure as hell not going to play house and pretend that they were this happy family on the cost off Waverly’s children…  
she knew what Stephanie was capable of it fucking scared her... 

“Purgatory police Department how can I help you? A female voice said

“Hi Its Waverly…uhm …Earp…Its Waverly Earp.”

“Waverly…” The woman on the other end whispered “uhm I mean Miss Earp…What can I do for you”

“Uh I’m sorry, not to be root, but who are you?”

"Arrrgh I am sorry. - I’m Haught”

“Excuse me…this is the police right…I must have dialed the wrong number. Sorry for any inconvenience then”

She hung up...completely flustered…she had dialed that number a hundred times… was she also losing her mind?  
Her phone ranged she pick it up just to see that it was the exactly same number that she had just dialed.

She answered; “If this is a prank I’m just go….” she was cut off.

“Its Officer Haught ma’am” she was greeted on the other end of the phone

“What,…..wait Haught ……ahhh now I get it? Officer Haught” she got embarrassed and said with a small voice

“I’m so sorry, I just got a bit confused”

It’s all right Miss Earp, you’re not the first on and will not be the last I think” the officer giggled.  
It sounded so sweet.

“So Miss Earp what can I do for you”

“Waverly was about to blur out – ANYTHING. But caught herself in the act.  
So she started to tell what has been going on.  
…Well so now you know what going on in my shitty life” Waverly sighed 

“Miss Earp Its not shitty, you have to be positive…you have a family that adores you, beautiful children, and a crazy sister that would shoot the whole town for you....you even have me” the officer had said with such a small whisper that it was barely heard.  
Waverly had heard it, and blushed in the phone but did not say anything.

“Thank you Officer, uhm and by the way, thank you for the flowers and the nice card.” 

“Did I overstep it? If I did I do apologize Miss Earp, I would never do anything to make you feel unconfutable, I….” She was rambling so Waverly cut her off. 

“It was very sweet thank you Officer Haught”

“Good…, just one question though, have there been any other accidents with Miss Jones. Like from the past or... with Wynonna? She trailed off….

“uh yeahhh. In high school, buts that’s a decade ago, but she’s always been ahmmm.. not a nice person….tend to be a little jealous I guess!”  
Officer why would you bring Wynonna into this??

“Okay, good to know…some people can bare hatred in their body’s for ages, so it’s a important knowledge to have. Thank you for telling me…and Wynonna….”she was a bit hesitance.  
“umm its just I know how she feels about Mr. Hardy, so perhaps she had said something “ 

“nope, nothing from Wynonna”

“okay ......so um you will text me right?” 

Waverly almost lost her phone “What….Why….but we…..immm.”

“Or email me…. like we just talked about Miss Earp. The messages that Stephanie have sent you?? More so I can get them in this notice….I do recall giving you my card….do you still have it?”

“ohh yes…yes I do…I will mail you then. And thank you so much Officer and have great night, okay! “She finished with a chipper voice and hung up.

As she put down the phone, Waverly sighed and felt a warm spread through her body and into her core…

“Officer Haught…you do things to me!”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Purgatory police Department how can I help you?” She said.  
> “Hi Its Waverly…uhm …Earp…Its Waverly Earp.”  
> Nicole just looked at her screen on the phone. All confused  
> “Waverly……” she whispered and found herself falling back to the screen, she shot down the app and closed her phone…shit.  
> “Uhm I mean Miss Earp…What can I do for you?” she hoped that it wasn’t too obvious that she had deflected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you, for your great respons.  
> a bit longer chapter this time..because I don't think i can’t find the time to post this week.  
> So lets just say its dripping.  
> have fun with wayhaught.  
> xx

Sitting at her desk and had actually nothing to do this fine evening…which was great…it really was for every else than Nicole….  
So now, she was using her time to plow through Instagram and had hit the Hashtag #makesmehappy when a picture of a certain brunette and her baby girl filled her screen.  
She looked at the profile name. Wearp with curiosity and tapped the screen to enter.  
She had hit Waverly Earp’s page and holy crap…. she was stunned…

There was a couple of pictures of her and Champ. A lot of food pictures… it looked like Waverly was a vegetarian, pics of her children and even a couple of Wynonna…and then there was the one’s of Waverly herself…..Nicole lost it completely, she had scrolled over some, that had been taking on a vacation…just in her bikini.

This woman was stunning. And Nicole was drooling.

Nicole knew she had to shut down the app, and focus on something completely different to get distracted…

When the phone on her desk rang.  
She picked it up.

“Purgatory police Department how can I help you?” She said.

“Hi It’s Waverly…uhm …Earp…It’s Waverly Earp.”

Nicole just looked at her screen on the phone. All confused

“Waverly……” she whispered and found herself falling back to the screen, she shot down the app and closed her phone…shit.  
“Uhm I mean Miss Earp…What can I do for you?” she hoped that it wasn’t too obvious that she had deflected.

Well it did not seem that it had worked.

“Uh I’m sorry, not to be rude, but who are you?” Waverly asked. Nicole could have shot herself at that point.

“Arrrgh I’m sorry. - I’m Haught” when the words had left her lips, she knew it was over.

“Excuse me…this is the police right…I must have dialed the wrong number. Sorry for any inconvenience then” Waverly hung up.

“Fuck, fuck …fuck…. No not now…not when she finally calls me. You stupid last name…I’m hot…no you’re a fucking idiot" she shouted at herself.  
Nicole knew she had to do something, so she made a redial and pulled her shit together with a slap in her face… she crossed her fingers and hoped that Waverly would pick up, so she could explain.  
After a couple of rings, Waverly picked it up, but she was in defense at once.

“If this is a prank I’m just go….” Nicole had to cut her off.

“Its Officer Haught ma’am” Nicole said with a stern but friendly voice.

“What,…..wait Haught ……ahhh now I get it? Officer Haught” She answered Nicole with a small voice and Nicole could almost feel the heat from Waverly’s cheeks through to phone.“I’m so sorry, I just got a bit confused” she said and Nicole bite down in her knuckles

“It’s all right Miss Earp; you’re not the first one and will not be the last I think” the officer giggled.  
God Dammit Haught pull your shit together. When she thought she was calm enough she asked.

“So Miss Earp what can I do for you?”

When they ended the call, Nicole was just thrilled, god dammit, she was just so fucking Amazing.

  
It really affected Nicole, that no matter how bad people treated Waverly, she would always try to see the positive in people anyway.  
Alternatively, maybe see through there barrier and know that their behavior maybe had something to do with the way they have been brought up.  
However, she knew that Waverly was scared of Stephanie… not of what she might do to Waverly, but if she touched her Children. And Champ wasn’t a player in this game…he was where there was booze and pussy… geeezz.

Nicole felt sorry for Waverly, not even knowing what the two of them have had.  
However, she knew the lines to the battlefields was in its drawing and Waverly would not wave one bit.  
If it was a fight he wanted, he would get it.

The officer leaned back in her chair and pulled a hand through her hair… looking at her notes and knew she had to write them into the file that was currently laying in the pile on cases, that maybe had some more to it, than just a single threat… it has become more systematic from Stephanie Jones' side….

She picked up her phone and dialed a number, that she have dialed so many times the last eight weeks… her friend.

“HAUGHTSTUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFF".

“Hey Wynonna, what you’re doing this fine evening?” she made a small laugh.

“I’m going to figure out if the new couch is good enough for my sister….but first I need to finish putting two more doors in…she is relentless…. And impatience…but what about you? Are you coming by with Chinese and helping me with the doors or what?

“Ahhh “Nicole looked at the clock… 15 minutes and she was off. “Yeah I will be there within the hour…. With Chinese!”

“Superb, AND WHISKEY!” Wynonna shouted.

“Whatever make you sleep at night,” the red head teased.

“Hurry Haughtstuff!" Wynonna hung up, leaving Nicole grinning at her new friend… they had just hit it off from the start.

Everything Nicole had ever read about Wynonna was something she could not use for a goddammit thing. She was insanely overprotecting about her sister and her children.  
However, so much fun, and the filter that normal people would have in front of others, didn’t seem to exist in Wynonna’s world or maybe she did not even care.  
But truth be told Nicole had never meet a character just like her, and she loved every single piece of it…...the rudeness…. the cursing… the shouting and also the hitting.  
Nicole was so conflicted, do to her job as a police officer; she had to act on Wynonna’s behavior.

However, she just couldn't. in fact, she had more than once helped the crazy brunette, finish something she had started and Nicole had caught her doing…. Like the time they had thrown Stephanie in the dumpster. Or the time when Wynonna had found a dead skunk, tried to throw it in the basement of Hardy’s house, and Nicole had been on patrol.  
Well she had stopped her cruiser, because the person's behavior around the house had been suspecies.  
Therefore, she had gotten out of the car and found that it was Wynonna sneaking around...

She had just looked at her.

“Haughtstuff …gimmy and hand would ya?” And without hesitation, Nicole had jumped in….knowing she shouldn’t. But around Wynonna, Nicole felt like a teenager again and she fucking loved it.

Officer Haught finished writing down everything Waverly just had told her and put it in the file, threw it her drawer, called the Chinese restaurant and placed her order.  
Running out of the cop shop and drove home to change and feed her cat CJ.

Driving toward the homestead Nicole’s mind wandered back to her conversation with Waverly….

_“You know officer…It’s not that I’m afraid of champ, he’s harmless but I do not trust Stephanie at all…. She is capable of anything…”_

_“Are you safe were you are right know?” Nicole had asked hoping Waverly would have said no….She had answered that she was just fine and so was her children._

_“Okay, but do you have any people around just in case.”_

_“Yes my aunt Gus is next door and my Wynonna is at the Homestead. So officer I will be just fine,” she said a bit chipper._

_“Good.”_

Nicole was going through the driveway toward the Homestead, and there was just something about this place….it felt so calming, settle and just like home….  
She walked to porch and before she could knock on the door op was ripped open…

“Fucking ‘bout time” Wynonna yelled.

She pulled her inside and gave her a big hug…” I missed you”

Nicole bowed one eyebrow. “Is that because I bring you food?” she said lifting the bag.

“Nope” Wynonna said and pointed at the flask in Nicole’s hand “you bring me whiskey” she laughed hard and Nicole did too.

They sat on the couch and pulled the food from their container's.

  
“Have you told Waverly that you have punched Stephanie in the face and threw her in a dumpster???”

“why would I?” Wynonna pointed at the red head…”WE…! WE threw her in a dumpster….have you told my sister your name…NICOLE?”

“Why would I?” she shoot back.

“Hmmm just maybe because my sister, is having trouble figuring out which lady she should hunt down… should she play her horse on the sweet Officer, that make her cheek blush and her smile even bigger when she hangs up the phone…..or should she start the search of a certain red head, that goes under the name Nicole and is ….and I quote….., cocky….and cute…and pretty and …..Hot”

‘”WHAT” Nicole looked at her friend… her face matched the auburn hair.  
”I’m...ahhh...uhm I know…it’s not fair to her ...and I would never...i’m…I don’t ...hmm I have just talked to her actually… Well she wanted to make a report on Stephanie….” She was cut off.

“What have that pig done now?” Wynonna looked with stern eyes at Nicole.

“You know I can’t tell you Wynonna”

“The fuck Nicole….I have just told me my sis has the ‘Haught’s’ for you…..and this is how you treat me…. I’m disappointed over you kid.” She pointed at Nicole.

“Wynonna were same age okay...so I’m not a kid and….wow …just ….are you sure…..I mean…god dammit.”

“Yeah you should probably go and introduce yourself like right now….don’t you have third name, so you can make the confusing even bigger …...than It already is? Wynonna snapped at her friend.

“I would, but right now I’m here and enjoying Chinese and lovely company…and tomorrow I head off to Toronto to settle a lot of things…but I will, when I come back.”

“What? are you leaving me here all alone you twat!”

“Nope Nonna, I’m just have to finish some personal stuff from my life before….uhm before I came here! And visiting my parents…”

“Umm okay, what kind of personal stuff”

“I’m not telling ya.” Nicole said with a smug and took a sip of her beer.

“The hell you will.” Wynonna jumped her and started to tickle the red head.

After a heavy battle, who Wynonna definitely won. Sitting across Nicole lap. She shouted “do you yield…do you yield you filthy squire”

“okay….okay….I yield” Nicole panted in the lack of breath…  
“Okay… I’m going back to Toronto the finish the last of my divorce…” she did not look at Wynonna.

“What you’re married…and trying to seduce my baby sister…what the fuck red!”

“HEY….have you seen my wife somewhere here around” Nicole questioned Wynonna.

“Arrrgh no, can’t say that I have!”

“Well that’s maybe the reason it’s called a divorce…..”

“Okay red…spill it…and don’t be sap… can’t deal with that emotional crapshit.” She said and took a long drag at the whiskey bottle…

“Ooookaaayyyy you shithead… I am married…..well currently under divorcinating a cheater”

“It’s not a word red….but I love it hehehe divorcinating, I gotta remember that one for Waverly” she chuckled  
“Wait what she cheated on you?”

Nicole’s one brow went to her hairline…”Yeahhhh...… so I couldn’t really see myself there anymore… you know finding your wife in bed with your friend, doesn’t really attracts the whole lot of me… so I knew I had to leave… and the further away the better…”

“So that’s why you ended here in this shitty town?”

“Yeahhhh well, Nedley had tried to recruit me for ages and then it just seemed so right when he called me the last time…. So yes, here I am…..but honestly, now that I have been here, I really just don’t see myself in the big city anymore. This just feels like home to me.”

“I said no sap” she Wynonna shrugged and hit Nicole on her shoulder.

“Sorry… why did you come back to purgatory if you think its shitty town…? She asked knowing that Wynonna would definitely deflect on that particular matter.

“Have you meet my sister? That’s why, I abandoned my sister and left her here in the godforsaken town….I regret it every single day…left all of it….couldn’t cope with it any longer so I just had to leave….

“Wynonna…” Nicole breathed “I so sorry, I shouldn’t have asked, it makes you unconfutable I can see that, I’m sorry.

“No its fine Haughtass,…I just don’t really ever talk about it….it hurts to fucking much. However, you do at least deserve to know the truth about the Earp’s. You’re the only god dammit person who haven’t judged us yet...”

“Ohh trust me I have Wynonna, I have judged you to be unexpectedly awesome…and so is your sister, just hotter. She grinned.

“You asshat….yeahhhh she is pretty hot, though given two pregnancies… she’s the bomb…top shelf”

“Wait two pregnancies….Wynonna she has three children?” she said a bit lost…

“Yup, but only given birth to the small ones… Wendy is adopted!” Wynonna said as the most natural thing in the world.

“What adopted Wendy from whom?”

“From a one-night stand Champ had before he and Waves got together. She was 7 months when they started dating….yeah and then they began to play house” she shrugged her shoulder.

“Holy crap….”

“What are you getting cold feet at hitting on my sister” she said offended

“No way….im totally in it…even though I don’t know if she’ll even have me…

“So all the kids doesn’t scare you?”

“Should it?” Nicole answered and turner her head a bit.

“No…I just think…there is a lot of children… and that is something you have to consider, even before you just start the thought on defiling my sister. She’s not to be toyed with…understand?” she said with the most serious face Nicole had ever seen on her friend.

“Yes ma’am” the officer replied

“Good now answer me…does it scare you?”

“Nope – the more the merrier… but I am I totally awe of the person your sister is…. Holy crap…. Adopting woaw. She just hit the top nudge of respect in my book.”

“yeah well mine to.. Haughtshit we gotta get mowing these doors don’t place themselves…and I do need my sister to move in pretty quickly.  
“yes ma’am.”

Waverly had moved in to the homestead after almost 3 month living above the bar. However, it had worked okay. But she was so happy that they could finally sleep in separate rooms. And she could actual walk around naked in her room if she wanted to.  
All three children had gotten their own rooms. So the two small ones was living on the top floor together with Waverly and Wendy had a room next to her aunt. In the renovation. Waverly had given doll an assignment that should soundproof Wynonna’s room…..knowing a little to much about her nightly escapades and knowing that there were children in the house, Waverly really saw that as a great investment.  
Wynonna’s answer had been. “well they gotta learn” but hadn’t put up a fight.  
So all settle in their new home, Waverly needed to go out without children, her sister or nobody just getting wasted and crash above the bar and having zero responsibilities for just one night. Also giving that it was not long before she had to start working again….so a little fun would hurt.

“Wynonna…. “ she asked her sister who sat on the counter in the kitchen..

“wassup baby girl”

“we do have stool you know that right.” and pointed at the dining table with chairs around it. Waverly continued.

“can you take care of my babies tonight…???”

“why?”

“I need to get out and not worry about children or anything else in this world…I just need to get drunk!”

“and laid” Wynonna added

“yes that to” she grinned.

“okay but your buying pizza, and don’t even think to come home, without someone have driven that truck of yours…!” and then she left a surprised Waverly in the kitchen.

Wynonna stepped outside the house and went toward the barn. Once inside she picked up her phone, and called her friend

“Haughtstuff.”

“ I need you to go mowing your lawn”  
…………………  
“‘Cos I say’s so”  
…………………  
“You’re going to Shorty's tonight”  
………………..  
“I don’t give a shit if you’re working…get someone else to take it or call in sick!”  
…………………  
“Because my sister is going and she needs a ride…..if you get it…..”  
………………  
“All rigth sorry”  
…………….  
“Nope I’m home taken care of the brats…”  
………………  
“So just go please.”  
………………  
“God I love you” and she hung up.

Nicole sat in the bar, when she felt someone sit next to her…  
“What your havin’” the lady pointed at the glass in front of her.  
Nicole didn’t look up, she didn’t dare to. so she just answered “beer and whiskey.” Fidgeting with her beer.

“hey Rosie…two beers and two shoots of whiskey…nope make it four” the voice of a certain brunette just filled Nicole’s ears with a fucking angel symphony… geez what she would do make her scream like the angels.  
Fuck Nicole… not now. You dickhead.  
Rosie came to their end at the bar.

“Two pitcher and four whiskey shot…. I’ll just throw them at your tap, right boss” Rosita blinked and Waverly took her beer and turned toward Nicole.  
“It’s Nicole right?”

“Yes”

“I do remember a pretty face when I see one,” Waverly said as she raised one brow

“Wow, why thank you, Waverly! …I remember one to.” Nicole smirked.

“It’s been a while since I saw you in here?

“Yeahhhh I guess so, around four month give or take...” she took a sip of her beer.

“Woaw that long…well a lot had happened since then!” she looked at Nicole with sultry eyes.

“Hmm is that so!...is it now that I can ask for your number then?…. or are you still married.?" Nicole said and looked a whole lot braver than she felled…

Waverly was stunned at the redhead words, but happy though.

“My my Nicole… so forward." She raised her whiskey shot at Nicole “okay two in a row” she said, downing one shot, then the second.  
Nicole following her act without taken her eyes away.  
Waverly slammed her glass in the bar…”uhm that was good.” She pointed at Nicole.  
“You know what… I feel like I know you….do I know you??? …. You sound so god dammit familiar, I just can’t put a face to you”

“Perhaps you do!… Do you want to?” she felt so cocky. Waverly dawned the rest of her beer.

“Hmm, I would like to get your number” she raised herself from her stool... and started to walk away.

Nicole just sad there dumbstruck and looked at Waverly walk away, who turned her head and whipped it her way.  
Nicole got the hint and walked over to her.

“My phone is upstairs.”

Waverly walked in front of Nicole swaying those hip a little bit more than normal.  
Nicole enjoyed every single moment of the view, she had of the behind in front of her, climbing the stairs, every muscle working, god dammit this was so fucking sexy. She stopped herself from reaching out and grapping that fine piece of ass in front of her.  
They reached the top and Nicole’s mouth was dried out.

“This is it,” Waverly said opened the door and walked in with Nicole behind her.  
She closed the door and turned to Nicole.  
When the door had shut, Nicole turned around and took one step forward, pinned Waverly against the door and crashed their lips together and kissing her hard.  
Waverly kissed her back with a force that wade Nicole stumble a bit back.  
Waverly licked Nicole’s lower lip asking for entrance. And Nicole responded by sliding her tongue in and the battle began.  
They kissed as if they had done it a million times before. And it felled so natural, so pure.

Waverly pulled back a little not saying anything, but looking in Nicole’s eyes.  
Then ripped of her own shirt and pulled at Nicole’s whom ripped it of even faster.  
They looked at each other “woaw” they both said in unison

Nicole found Waverly’s lips once again and smacked her back into the door, kissing her jawline while whispering” You are so fucking sexy” which gave the redhead a moan.  
She kissed her way down her neck and Waverly pulled a bit to the side given space for Nicole.  
She sucked at her pulse point, while her hands had found Waverly’s breast and the moans became louder.  
Cupping them and pinching the hardened nipples

“aww…uhhh baby more” she breathed out.  
Waverly’s hands had found the way to Nicole’s neck and hair, which she tucked at softly

Nicole took her hands on pinned them above Waverly’s head and began to kiss down Waverly’s sternum, she pulled out one Waverly’s breast and sucked on the hard nipple. “Jesus Nic” she could feel on Waverly that this was good, but definitely not enough.

So Nicole let her hand dive lower till she reached the hem on Waverly’s jeans, she opened them, and Waverly briefed “yes” so she continue her travel down, her fingers reached the top of Waverly’s panties and she dug under, into soft curls, further to her wet folds.  
Waverly opened out her legs a bit to give Nicole better access. “Fu…Nic!!!!”

Nicole was in awe, so soft, so wet.  
She moaned at the feeling of Waverly, something she had dreamed of since the first time she saw her.

She knew that this was the most stupid idea ever, but she could stop herself even if she wanted to.

“So wet for me baby” she said and slide her fingers deeper into the folds, circling around her entrance and back to Waverly’s clit.

“All for you Nic” she panted “deeper” she just said.

So Nicole drew her fingers through the dripping folds and slided two fingers against the entrance teased a bit and then went inside of Waverly. “Ahhh baby” Waverly rasped and Nicole knew she crawed a lot more.  
Nicole moaned at the contact, so wet, so fucking wet, all for her and so delicious soft, Nicole felt here own core soaking and knew she was dripping to.

She kissed Waverly again while her finger pumped in and out in a lazy steady rhythm and with every withdraw she curled her fingers against Waverly walls.

“Ohh fuck Nic….fuck this is…..oh shiiiiiittt” Nicole went faster and with every pound, her base off her palm hit Waverly’s clit.  
Waverly panted and moaned even louder,

“holy fuck…Nic….baby I’m …I’m coming” she screamed and felt her walls crumbled around Nicole pumping fingers and held them in a vice grip.  
There wasn’t any better feeling in Nicole’s world the silky skin, clamped against her fingers.  
She was holding Waverly up, still pumping her finger in and out while Waverly came down from her high. She kissed her neck and let her steady her breathing.

“So fucking beautiful when you come baby” Nicole whispered at her skin.

“Holy fuck Nic” that was….wow” she said.

She kissed Nicole with her tongue, pulled her hands down, and place them around Nicole’s neck.  
Nicole pulled her fingers out from Waverly’s dripping center and Waverly whimpered at the feeling.

Looking Nicole in the eyes and said “my turn”, with a smirk.  
Smashed their lips together again and guided Nicole over to the bed.  
The back of Nicole’s knee hit the bed and she felt back down with Waverly on top of her.  
Never letting go her mouth, Waverly climbed on top of her sitting on Nicole’s lap, starting to grind the red head, who’s moaning became louder and louder.  
"fuck.....Fuck.. Waverly"

Waverly kissed her neck and went further down and found Nicole’s nipple trough the fabric of her bra…”OFF” Waverly said while pulling of her own and tossed it on the floor and Nicole raised herself a quickly threw of her bra.  
Waverly looked in awe at Nicole,

  
“god your so beautiful” she said grapping the read heads breast and sucking on it while her hands was fidgeting with Nicole’s belt, Nicole’s panting became louder.  
Waverly finally got rid of it, opened her jeans, and looked at Nicole, who stared at her with all black eyes.

“Please fuck me baby” the word just came out and Waverly swallowed hard.

She crawled a bit back and ripped Nicole’s pants and panties off.  
Waverly was love-struck…holy crap Nicole was a vision.  
She traced her hand on silky skin and parted Nicole’s thighs bit by bit, so she could get access to Nicole’s wanting and dripping pussy.  
Nicole was on her elbows, looking at Waverly with hungry pleading eyes...  
Waverly held the gaze and dipped in the wet folds with her tongue, god she tasted amazing. She found her clit and circlet around before sucking on it and Nicole pushed her hips toward Waverly’s face in a craving for more.  
Waverly placed her hand across her hips to hold Nicole in place.  
Who threw herself back on the bed moaning loudly,…”fuck …waves ….this…don’t stop…” more moaning

“You taste fantastic baby” she said while taking long strokes from her dripping center and up to her clip, repeated it a couple of times before She went back and concentrated on Nicole’s clit with her tongue circling around, while a teasing finger played around her center.  
“In….” was all the red head could say, so Waverly pushed her finger inside and earned a shaking core from the redhead.

Sucking and fucking Nicole was so much better, than Waverly had ever dreamed of.  
This woman was stunning. Reacted so delicate on Waverly’s touching.  
She is going to be the death of me, Waverly thought to herself.

She pumped in and out while sucking on the clit and then added another digit in her wanting pussy.  
She twistet her wrist with every pull and added a little more speed to the pumping… she could feel that Nicole was close.

”Fuck you are so tight baby” The contraction within the walls became tighter and tighter …

”Jesus fuck…Wav-…..fuck ….harder fuck me harder,” she panted.  
And Waverly obliged and pulled her face away from the clit and adjusted herself so she came up to Nicole’s face, still pumping her finger in and out, but with her thigh on top of her hand, so every trust became so much harder, she kissed Nicole, who moaned at the taste of herself.  
That send her ever the edge, two more strokes and Nicole came as she never had come before.  
Screaming Waverly is name and panting for air, while the stars in her eyes would not go away.

after a couple of minutes she opened her eyes and saw Waverly’s beauty eyes looking back at her, she was also gasping for air.

“And you say I look beautiful when I come…hole fuck Nicole. You’re amazing….”

"Are you okay?” Nicole asked

”yeah I just came with you, couldn’t hold myself back, you just taste so fucking great.” Waverly grinned.

“Yeahhhh” Nicole said with a twisted smile…. she is definitely going to be my death….

”I wonder how you taste though...” she flipped Waverly over and began to descend on her, twisted Waverly’s tight jeans of her slim body, tossed jeans, and panties aside….

“Holy crap….you are so fucking sexy...”

Waverly laid with legs wide open and her pussy just waiting for Nicole to make her move… and giving Nicole the best view she could think of…..  
Waverly looked at her with hungry eyes….

  
"are you going to find out how I taste then?” she said with a low but seductive voice

“YES... guess there is only one way to found out” she grinned and dived in.....


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly woke up feeling a bit sore in her body, but in the very best way… 
> 
> and Haugth is an ass..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have fun...a bit more wauhaught...but i know you won't mind ;-)

Waverly woke up feeling a bit sore in her body, but in the very best way… she found herself all tangled up in red hair a bit confused.   
Then it hit her…. 

YES… HELL FUCKING YES SHE HAD SLEPT WITH NICOLE….  
The mysterious Lady but HOLY crap she knew how to please a woman…

The memories from last night…and early morning…. floated through her mind and she felt her lower abdomen twitch and her pussy getting wet again…god dammit this lady do things to me.  
She untangled herself and went to the bathroom to pee and freshen a bit up.

When she came back in, Nicole was awake and laid on her side steadying her head with her hand. …

”I thought you left me here…?” 

“I own the place Nicole, it would be kind of weird if I had to sneak out of my own place…! But you are still here!”   
She pointed at Nicole and her eyes went dark and she could feel how aroused she got in an instant, just looking at the redhead. 

Who had crawled to the edge of the bed and was now sitting with front to Waverly

“Yes, I figured that I wasn’t quite finished with you yet…” she said very confident and Waverly went over to her standing there in between Nicole legs.

Nicole placed her hands at her hips and kissed Waverly's toned abs…   
“You ….do…. something…..to ….me…..” she said between sloppy kisses.

Waverly’s hands was in Nicole’s hair. Pulling a bit harder…  
“Is that so…” Nicole went a bit down kissing Waverly’s sensitive bud.  
“Yes…it …...seems…...like …it.”

Waverly spread her legs and Nicole found the glistering pussy dripping down on Waverly’s thigh…

“Holy fuck….your dripping baby…” pulling one of her legs over her shoulder, sliding her tongue over her thigh, and up toward Waverly’s waiting center 

“YES I know…” she’s panted   
“That’s what you do….to…..me…...fuck NIC…….ahhh this is…..so…..good” she says while pulling in Nicole hair. Not knowing what else to do with her hands at that moment.

“Fuck don’t…. ever… stop.

Nicole twisted her finger in between Waverly ass and thigh from behind in slid them in Waverly’s core.   
”can’t…shiiiiiittt…BABY…..” Waverly was so close so Nicole increased the tempo of her trusting.

Waverly came hard in Nicole’s mouth, juices flooded all over her chin , Nicole just lapped it in and kept licking Waverly, who’s body went all stiff an Nicole held her up, while relentless kept her pace with trusting inside of Waverly.   
She came even harder 20 seconds later, Nicole released her grip on Waverly’s thigh and she collapse on top of the redhead while she came down all shuttering and moaning  
"FUCK….FUCK this …is…..fuuuuuck.....to much....!.   
Her eyes closed.

Nicole was a proud woman. 

After a couple of minutes getting the grip off herself, Waverly flipped them over so Nicole was on top of her.

She grinded her roughly and Waverly encouraged her to do so, while snaking a hand in between them and finding a soaking wet cunt that just needed to be taken care of, she smiled in the kiss. 

“What” the redhead askes in the kiss.

“Hmmm so ready for me!” Waverly kissed her harder her fingers had founds it way and was trusting Nicole slowly.

“Ride me baby,” she whispered at Nicole’s ear while sucking at her earlap. 

Nicole moaned at the statement…, placed herself just right, and started to ride Waverly’s fingers…. Slamming into her palm every time she went down…

Nicole was in Awe of the woman beneath her… 

“Fuck …geeezz …fuck babe” Nicole panted knowing she could not hold it back much longer.  
Waverly crumbled her fingers every time she slammed down, so she hit Nicole in all the good spot.

She came all over Waverly’s hand.   
Collapsed on the brunette who kept pounding in and out. While Nicole found herself again.  
Waverly pulled her fingers out. Took her hand up and licked it clean from saliva and Nicole’s eyes grew bigger in excitement. 

“Fuck Waverly, that’s so god dam sexy”

“I Know right?” she smirked.

Nicole climbed down and laid beside of Waverly, stroking her hair.

“You are quite something, you know that right?” Nicole said looking Waverly in her eyes.

“Speech for yourself, pretty lady” she answered back.   
“When can I see you again?”

“You want se see me again?” Nicole said a bit surprised.

“Yes…..I do… I… I… can’t remember when the last time I have felt so used….I’m… you know… in a good way.” She hoped that Nicole did not get it wrong…

“Yeah…then I must be pretty good then!” she smile very confident…

“There it goes again…so god dam cocky!” she said with an hmph.   
“but yes you are pretty great actually. She said and blushed a bit and turned her head away.

Nicole caught her chin and pulled her head back. She kissed her on her lips.   
“Hey… don’t ever be embarrassed around me okay, you are fucking great yourself. I don’t think I have ever come this hard before…”

“Okay” she said, sighed, and kissed Nicole back.  
“Does Tuesday work for you?” Waverly asked Nicole.

“Yep I’m pretty sure that it’s quite all right. Do you want meet here or?

“Yes here is fine… 8 pm? Is that okay?

“Yeah guess that’s just fine.” She said pulling Waverly in for at siring kiss.

A couple of hours later, Waverly walks through the front door at the Homestead.

“Mama, your home” Wendy was in her mom’s arm’s.  
“Yes, home again. Have you had fun with your aunt?” She asked kissing her daughter on top off her head.  
“Yes…do you know that auntie can have 2 slices off pizza in her mouth the same time?” The girl said in totally awe.   
“No I did not….But it’s always good to know” Waverly said rolling her eyes…of course Wynonna had done that, she wasn’t event questioning her daughter on that matter.

“Where is Eddie?” she asked.  
“Oww....he’s in his room…he’s sad”  
“Why, what have happened”  
“Don’t know” Wendy said and felt on the couch.

Waverly went to the kitchen where she found her sister.  
“Hey Nonna” she smiled

“Hey you…you seems very happy!” she glanced at her sister her whole body was just glowing and she could feel the sexual tension or frustration that had been around her sister was gone….  
She smirked…” well well well, baby sis…it was THAT good huh…”

“Yes” she just said.

“So you been a good girl…and listened to me for once…since you first home now?” Wynonna was about to burst in to laughing.

“Yes Wynonna, I’ve been a very good girl…. You know…. Begged and pleaded for more” She moaned with a wink.

“What …ewww...”

“You asked for it”

“Touché…! Was it Haughty’s wagon you been driving?”

“Nope, I rode Nicole all night long and the morning too..."  
She said and left a dumbstruck Wynonna in the kitchen.

Waverly heard her sister shout out ”what the heck Haughtstuff”

But did not give it any extra thought.

She knew her baby girl was napping due to the time, so she went to find Edward.   
She knocked on his door, and opened it slowly. At first, she could find him, and then she looked under his bed. 

“Hey buddy,” she said and went under the bed next to him.  
“Hey Eddie… “She found his little hand.   
"Why are we under here?" she said, knowing that he only went under there when he was sad.

“You….you left me mama….” He said crying.

“Ahhh baby…yes I did, but I came back…as I always do…Right”

He was sulking…”but when will you stay away like daddy do?”

“Never…..will I never leave you Babyboy.” I’m not like daddy, you know that…don’t you?”

“Yes….but what if you leave me?”

“Edward I will never leave you, do you hear me...... I’m here and I stay.”

“But daddy left”

“I know baby, but I’m not your daddy….I stay here every day.” 

“But why did you leave us”

This was a bit difficult to explain… so she said.  
“You know, sometimes when you say you need to be alone with your auntie Nonna, remember that?”

“Yes…that’s fun…just me and her?”  
“Exactly, and sometimes mommy need to have some alone time too. So I can come back and be even happier, when around you guys.

“Momma you have been crying a lot… I’ve heard you in the nights”

Waverly swallowed hard. He was such a sensitive boy, always caring.  
“Yes baby, but I think I’m done with that. I have been really sad that daddy left me and you guys…so that why I have been crying”

“Momma can we get out from here”

Waverly chuckles and crawled out from under the bed.   
She sad on the edge and Edward came out. He was all swollen in his face from crying.

“Come here baby” Waverly said and reached for her son and pulled him on her lap into a big hug.  
“Now you hear me boy, I’m always going to be here I won’t leave you…never ever. Do you understand?  
He nodded.  
"There may be days when I am not home, but that does not mean that I have left you okay. That just mean that mommy needs the be free from changing diaper and giving bottle to your sister okay."

He grinned” yes you DO that a lot” squishing his mom even harder.

“I love you Eddie…don’t believe anything else. I love you to the moon and back and no word can describe it okay baby,” she said and tears fell down her chins

“I love you to momma, and don’t cry, I’m here with you right?”

She smiled through her tears, “Yes…Yes you are” she kissed his forehead.  
“Come on momma, auntie Nonna owes me an ice cream."   
He jumped from her lap, took her hand and led her down the stairs to a waiting Wynonna, who mimicked “are you okay” and Waverly nodded.

She knew that there would be reactions from her children, and this was the first time that Edward had actual showed something….yes he had been crying and wanted his daddy.   
However, not like this before.   
So even if Waverly knew that having some time for herself was important, she felt guilty toward her children.   
They never asked for this, they never had a saying in this.   
This was not their fault and still Waverly felled so sorrow for them, that their father was so fucking shitty…but then again…he had always been.

Waverly had been seeing a therapist, to help her getting control on herself and her emotions again.  
Being left, just before you give birth to one of your children do something to you.   
She knew, if she had loved Champ for real, she would have been devastated, heartbroken. 

She just felled empty.

It had helped her a lot to get her thoughts out, and not to Wynonna…..but she knew she was far from finished….a betrayal like that did not just go away overnight.

She had always believed that he was the one…!   
The one, she would become old with…even knowing that he was a shit…but he did had his good moments, and then again what could you even expect in this small town….maybe she should just leave…and never come back…. Pack up her children and just leave….Holy shit, just the thought of it gave her chills and a raised heart friction, okay maybe that was not something she should use her thoughts on.   
Where would she even go…?   
She had many great things in Purgatory.   
Her family…well at least the chosen family, her friends, her bar…she loved the Homestead and was so happy that they had been able to move back out here…here she felt save, she belonged here and together with Wynonna and Doc, they would be more than fine.   
She hoped deep down that, they as a family could find the peace within. Peace so they could move one with their lives.   
Many people had been living with divorced parents….and Waverly did not have any…so why couldn’t she be the one why gave her children the best upcoming.   
She was at least trying every single day… her children was the most important in the world. She had never thought that she could love someone so much, that sometimes her heart was aching and she could feel physique pain, at the thought of not having them around her.

She was hoping for a better future, and now it did seem that it would be great!…there was just some obstacles that needed time and hopefully it would turn out the best way possible.   
She was on the right path and she knew that once she started working again, it would be a lot easier.   
Because interactions with people were just so important for Waverly, and honestly… her sister was not the most intelligent and inspiring woman on the earth.   
She loved her, god she love her….but she could be the biggest deuce…. 

She have had a lot of conversations with the fine Officer Haught, who was smart, witty and had definitely intelligence…   
Waverly was never cocky but her IQ was just so much bigger than anybody else she knew.   
So it could sometimes be hard to find someone who actually could handle Waverly’s cleverness….Officer Haught seemed to do….her mind trailed off hmm, maybe even Nicole could…she was thinking fast….and Ohh so god dammit cocky….but she didn’t even know her!…they haven’t been talking that much…she admitted to herself that they haven’t at all.   
But frankly, she didn’t even care.   
Because she had needed to be taken care of, taking the top of her frustration…almost a year without sex….not anything she would recommend for anyone.

Her mind trailed back to Champ…  
Not ever had gotten, why?....why he had to leave at that time…  
He could have picked any other time. It torn her not knowing why….well she knew that Stephanie had been the big push here….fucking Stephanie Jones always wanted what Waverly had.

Waverly had never known to hatred, not even when her sister and father had been taking away from her in that nasty car crash and Wynonna left shortly after….not even then, when she had been all alone in town…  
She had held her head high and tried to be so god dammit positive.   
Greeting life with joy, compassion and understanding that life’s precious and not knowing what tomorrow bring you…she ha leant that the hard way…even so hatred had never found her way to Waverly….

Not until Stephanie…not that she had stolen her husband…well it sounded so stupid in her ears.   
Because he had a choice to in this matter. So she hadn’t stolen anything but the fact that she didn’t had the respect in her and stayed away, when she knew he was married…a sacred act between two humans….but then again, Champ had cheated on her, so in that matter she could just be mad at Stephanie…. 

But one thing was, that she now had Champ, where she wanted him… it seemed like he had become her lap dog…every time Waverly and Champ have had a great talk about the children, and in which way they should work, to make it the smoothest transition for the children!.   
They would have reached a conclusion and were both happy about it….at night when Champ then have had the change to “talk” to Steph about it, he would text Waverly and tell her that she was fucked up, only thinking of herself, and always doing anything possible to ruin the relationships between the children and their daddy…  
The first time Waverly had exploded and shot back, not even reflecting on the message….that was until Wynonna had read the messages…

”Uhm sorry baby girl but that is not champ writing in those texts. Look at the style and isn’t he dyslexic? I mean that’s way too complicated words to his shitty little brain.”

Then Waverly had started to study the language, and that was not Champs words… not at all.

Okay so he was a marionette, and Stephanie was pulling the strings…holy crap.   
He probably didn’t even know what she had been doing…

She had confronted him one day about the threats but he didn’t react at all.  
That creeped Waverly out…all the threats, cut tires. Harassments at Shorty’s, she felt sick, what was she capable off… 

She knew that Stephanie had said a lot of shit to Wendy, that Waverly was not her real mom.   
And that she could be the mom that she always had wanted.  
Wendy had come home after school one Monday, after spending her weekend at her dads…

”mama...do you not want me?” she had asked

“Yes of cause I do” was Waverly’s first response, but startled at the question.  
“Why would you think I wouldn’t?”

“Stephanie says that you only adopted me because daddy made you?”  
Waverly explode on anger. But hit in inside not letting the girl see it.

“Well baby you know what we say in this household right?

Wendy nodded, but Waverly felt she had to say it once more, and possible a 1000 times more, so her daughter understood every word of it, every meaning of the word love….that love is thicker than any kind of blood.

“Baby, you know that I love you more than anything. And I was so lucky that I could actually choose a baby. You know anybody can make a baby but not everyone get the chance to pick on out. And I got that chance, so I choose you. You are so special because I got you. – love is what you make of it, it is not the blood that run through our wains but the one that run through our heart – and I will always love you.”

Wendy was sobbing in her mom’s arms.   
“Why does she say it mama… I don’t like her, she want to make me call her momma…and I’m NOT doing that…I only have one MAMA.” She almost shouted.

“I know baby. I’m glad you told me” she hugged her tight and kissed her forehead.

She would kill her if she got the chance, fucking lying bitch.  
And THAT was exactly what scared Waverly…the effect Stephanie could have one her children.   
She knew something had to be done.

And Champ…. what at shithead without a decision ever made in his pathetic life.

Waverly had a saying with she pretty much lived by.  
“You are free to choose. But you are not free from the consequences of your choice”…and then she normally finish it with KARMA…she hits like a bitch.

Sunday morning, Waverly was up early because Eleanor was done sleeping and very hungry.   
Waverly was not done sleeping and not hungry at all.   
So while making her daughter a bottle milk she made herself a cup off coffee.   
She loved the ease that always was around the Homestead, and knew summer was on its way all the wildflower was spread over the field.   
So she sat on the porch, gave her daughter her bottle, and just enjoyed the silence and the feeling of her daughter.   
God she was so beautiful... she pulled out her phone and snapped a couple of pictures of both of them…

Absorbing the fresh air and the silence just gave Waverly and extra kick of happiness.

Her phone pinged and she knew it was email.  
She opened it and saw that Officer Haught had sent her a message, she smiled big.

\---  
Dear Ms. Earp.  
I am sorry to bother you on this fine Sunday, but I would like you to contact to police department when you have a free moment.

And maybe also tell you, that I miss talking to you…

Best regards   
Officer Haught  
\-----

Waverly dialed the number to the station.  
A bit confused, she rearranged Eleanor in her lap so she could have one arm free.  
“  
Purgatory Police department, how can I help you” Officer Haught’s voice said.

“Officer Haught, its Waverly.” She smirked.

“That was fast Miss Earp? did I wake you...if so i'm truly sorry.”

“Yes I heard the one before….” She said almost like a whisper  
“Umm sorry No I was awake anyway, the little one needed her bottle...! So what can I do to you….ahhh. I…. for….for you Officer Haught.

Officer Haught made a small laugh...  
“No worries Miss Earp. I just have a question for you, i'm following up on different cases and apparently there have been made a report toward you from a Miss. Stephanie Jones.”

Waverly almost lost the phone.

“WHAT….I can’t believe that shitty asshole. She said trough here gritted teeth.

“Well she have apparently made it Friday night, and I haven’t been working Friday or Saturday which I why I haven’t seen it before now…. Anyway…umm she have made a report saying that you have been seen around her and her boyfriend’s house and breaking two windows…? So my question is…where were you Friday night, around 10 o’clock?”

There was something about the voice that sounded so god dammit familiar, Waverly had been talking a lot to the officer.   
But always on phone, so what her voice was in the real world…she could only guess…but it still triggered her though...

“Uhhmmmm Friday night…..I …I was a Shorty’s?”

“Okay, and can anybody confirm that?”

Shit she didn’t want to let the officer know that she had been banging all night…..holy crap she was brought back for a brief moment to wandering hand and soothing touches it went stray to here core…uhm god dammit she couldn’t wait till Tuesday came around.

”Miss Earp…Miss Earp are you there?”

“Ohh sorry Officer…yes I’m here…what where you asking? Sorry…I just trailed off a bit caught in a moment....sorry!”

It sounded like the officer was having difficulties berating...

“Umm I was just asking if anyone could confirm that you were at Shorty’s around that time…”

Uh yes that’s right…umm yeah Rosita…the bartender…she saw me there…and … umh…..”

“Anyone else miss Earp. It just that she’s you employee and that might be seen like nepotism.” Officer Haught said 

God dammit, she had to tell it… she really not wanted to…there just was something about the officer that attracted the hell of Waverly, and she had been given small hint toward her.  
And the officer had reciprocated it at lot. 

“Okay…. Um Nicole… I was together with Nicole!”  
She said with a small and almost embarrassing voice. She could feel her face turned deep red.

The Officer sounded a bit starlet.  
“Uhh okay…...can she verify that she was with you?”

“YES,” said out a bit too loud.

"Okay, and when was the last time you saw her”

“What? Am I on the witness stand here Officer?” Waverly asked and felled the questioning got a bit too close for liking.

“No ma’am I do apologies. …uhm do you know where I can find this Nicole this…do you have a last name or a phone number?

And then it hit her, she knew absolutely nothing about the mystique Nicole other than, she could make her come, like she never had before.

“No…” she whispered  
“Sorry, no I don’t know her last name…and I didn’t get her number…..but she will be at shorty’s Tuesday around eight o’clock if you need to talk to her…” she trailed off…

“Okay…Thank you,” She said

Fudge nuggets this was not going in any direction Waverly had hoped for, she did not wanted the officer to think that she was sleeping around with anybody that came across her path.  
“Super…anything else officer or …what do I have to do with this report…am I being charge or...”

Officer Haught cut her of “No Waverly…I…I mean Miss Earp….you will hear from me…. I.,uhm….The PPD. But I think we will leave it at that. Unless anything else happens."

“Okay fine…thank you officer.” She said and hung up, not even hearing the officer’s goodbye.

“What the fuck???”

“Wassup baby girl” Wynonna said and come out on the porch with cups of coffee, she handed Waverly one and placed her own on the floor, while she grapped her niece from her sister lab.  
“Who’s the prettiest little baby around here?" She said muffling around with Eleanor who grinned at the contact with her auntie.

“Just been on the phone with that officer Haughtass” she spat out.

“What?” Wynonna looked at her

“Yep…Stephanie have made ne report on me… I have apparently smashed two windows in their house Friday night! So I had to tell the officer were I was…good dammit.”

“And what did you tell her waves?”

That I was with Nicole! She sounded so weird when I said it and…, wait why the heck are you wearing spandex…."

“Okaayyyyy…well I guess I need to talk to my buddy Haughty today… I’m… mean… I’m …. Going to work out with Haught”

“Workout…workout…are you sick Nonna ….wait do you know her?” Wynonna nodded…

“And you didn’t tell me? God dammit Wynonna!”   
she took Eleanor out of Wynonna grip and stormed inside and toward her room.

She laid herself on the bed with her daughter playing with her small hands.   
She was mad…but could not quite figure out why…the whole situation about Stephanie had made a report on her….harassment.   
For crying out loud….what was next.

The officer who asked way to personal question….wasn’t she allowed to be with someone without being confronted…geeezz it was just sex………..   
Or that her sister in fact knew the officer and not telling her about it… crap.

She decided not to let this ruin her Sunday together with her children…  
So she placed Eleanor back in her crib since she had fallen back to sleep, and went downstairs and began on making pancakes as she always did on Sundays!.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you ready Wynon. ...” she was cut by a punch to her stomach.

Wynonna knocked on Nicole’s door, a few moment later she opened and greeted her friend.

“Are you ready Wynon. ...” she was cut by a punch to her stomach.

“WHAT THAT FUCK HAUGHTASS”

“FUCK…. Wynonna …..Okay what did I do to you?” She questioned Wynonna while getting her breath back all bend over.

“I told you not to toy with my sister…OFFICER HAUGHT, or NICOLE for that matter.”

“I know you fucked her reeeeeaaaaaal Good Friday evening…night and Saturday morgen, but that does not give you the right to play her like that…what the fuck’s wrong with you”

Nicole’s eyes almost poppet out of her skull.  
“Did she tell you that…?”

"The fuck she didn’t, but I can read my sister like no one else…  
and the way she staggered in to the house yesterday around noon, walking like she been riding a rodeo bull all night long…  
I might be oblivious but I’m not a god dam fool… and when I asked her if it was you Haught." She pointed at Nicole  
“She said nope it was Nicole….I fucking assumed that you told the god dammit truth.”

Nicole hold her hands in the air.  
As a surrender.

“Okay…okay just listen okay… I really wanted to tell her, but all the sudden there wasn’t a lot of talking involved okay... and yes I did fuck her and I loved every single second of it.”

“Watch your mouth there Ladyshit, that’s my sister you’re talking about.” Wynonna spat.

“Ahmm okay…I had sexual intercourse with Waverly and I loved it very much. And I would do it again!...........Listen Wynonna….  
I know that it’s wrong not to have told her the truth, don’t you think I know that…  
I know almost everything there is to know about Waverly and her family, because of you….  
It’s just so confusing….and she doesn’t even know me, or know that were talking together like friends…you know…..god dammit I should have told her FUCK!??....”

“She does know that we’re talking…… she got really pissed when I told her that I was going over to you….”  
She mimic her sister. “Wait do you know her….and you didn’t even tell me?” 

“Phhh I’m the fucking reason she got laid!” 

Nicole looked at her friend.“Christ we’re two fucking idiots aren’t we…”

“Yup.”

“Well I’m going to see her Tuesday, so I’m telling her there…? I hope she won’t be to pissed at me, because she Is just so fucking perfect in every single way.……it’s not like I have been lying…just skipped the names…” 

“Good plan...And no stubbing before you told her the truth okay! Ohh and why did you do that anyway?” Wynonna glanced at Nicole.

“Scouts honor,” the officer said pulling her hand to her forehead.  
”do what exactly?” Nicole asked.

Wynona laughed at her and said. “Skipped the names...? I mean you had every possible chance...

“I know, I think I went into work mode at the start…and then I was always officer Haught in Waverly’s eyes. I don’t know Nonna…it just never slipped that my first name is Nicole, and now it’s just so fucking complicated, because she flirts with Officer Haugth and have banged Nicole….!

“Hmm okay…fare point ….and also eww …..but get it fixed and don’t hurt her…” 

Wynonna change the topic completely “SO…what are we going to do with Stephanie Jones?”

Waverly was sitting in the small apartment above Shorty’s texted with Chrissy about a coffee date, when there was to a small knock on the door….  
Finally, Waverly thought to herself.  
She was so fucking horny, that even releasing herself earlier in the shower, did not do it for her.  
She longed to be touched and the read head knew exactly how. It was now that Pandora’s Box had been opened Waverly could not get enough.  
She could even imagen, that on the long run it would be beyond anything she had ever experienced before, because already at their first rounds Waverly felt save and holy crap she have had toe curling orgasms along the night.

She went over and opened the door; Nicole was standing there looking so fucking hot. 

So she pulled her in, closed the door and practically jumped her.  
Kissing her fiercely.  
Nicole kissed her back and soon it became very headed between them. 

Waverly had pushed Nicole toward the bed, and pulled of her shirt, while she almost had her own off to.  
When they hit the bed the fabric was on the ground and Waverly on top of Nicole, kissing nipping, pulling at the redhead...

Nicole pulled back a bit...  
”wait…wait Waverly wait”

“What baby”

“I think we need to talk”  
She was cut off with a NO and a kiss the quickly deepened, and Waverly’s hands found her breast and incredible hard nipples.  
“Waves…” she tried again.  
“I really need to talk to you,” she mumbled through the lip battle.

“Nope…you be quiet now… I need you to fuck me!” Waverly said not even pulling away.  
“I need you to fuck me so hard…till I’m screaming your name”

Nicole lost it…. They could definitely talk after.

So she flipped them over, and she pulled at Waverly’s leggings. Within second, both ladies was naked and Nicole was laying between Waverly’s legs.  
Who had placed her legs around the redhead waist, she grinded into to her core and the friction made Waverly moan with pleasure.  
Waverly sucked at Nicole ear lop and whispered... 

“I have been wet since Saturday morning” and then licking further down Nicole’s neck.

Nicole gulped and almost coming from that statement alone.

She took Waverly’s legs down, places one knee between her thigs, and started to pound into Waverly’s pussy with every strength she could pull.  
Dammit, she felled so good and wet on her thigh.

“Baby I’m… I god….ummhhhhh…Nicoleeee” Waverly screamed when she came.

Nicole collapse on Waverly while she come down from her own high to… god dammit this woman knew how to use her hips.

“Thank you” Waverly whispered in the skin of Nicole’s neck

“For what Waves” Nicole pulled a little back. “You don’t have to thank me…I enjoy this just as much as you do.” She said with a smirk.  
“Huh…bad day” Nicole asked with a raised brow.

“The worst” Waverly sighed. “Yeah but anyway…that was what I really needed.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Nope…but I really would like you to ride my face!” she said serious and not flinching a moment.

“Okay…” Nicole said a bit surprised…Waverly was awesome!

She crawled on top of Waverly and placed herself on her knees, so she was just above the tip of Waverly’s nose and Waverly guided her to the right spot  
She looked down locking eyes with Waverly...”are you sure,” she asked.

Waverly answered with pulling Nicole down to her mount and started feasting, while placing her one hand on the redheads thigs and the other one snaked in between her face and Nicole’s dripping center. 

“Shit… fuck Waverly” Nicole panted 

She was soaked, the fluids was running down Waverly’s chins as she was making her way in the wet folds…god dammit Nicole was amazing.  
She encouraged her to start grinding… so she did with pleasure.

Nicole held herself up and steady with help from the headboard. She was almost flying.  
The trusting, pounding, licking and sucking in all the right places at the right time…how Waverly had learned this was a……. she was cut off in her thinking. 

“…. God….waves….baby I…. shit….” 

Waverly moaned into Nicole’s center and every muscly in Nicoles body was screaming as she tried to hold her orgasm back. However, the contractions in her lower abdomen had begun and she knew it was seconds away…and with Waverly under her and fucking her with her tongue, she could not focus on holding herself together anymore.

“Holy ….fucking….fuck …baby….I’m… ‘m coming” she screamed at her thighs contracted and clenched around Waverly’s head. 

She felt the room disappear every muscle become hard and then loose. Her hearing and vision disappeared and her whole body trembled…  
She felt a tap on her thigh remembering that she in fact was sitting on Waverly’s face, somehow she manage to get herself of, of her and down on the bed…while she mumbled a  
" ..holy fucking crap…….."

Waverly was Awe of the sight she had just witnessed. The way Nicole had orgasmed all over her, and the way she had contracted in her whole body ….holy fuck.  
That was the most beautifully sight Waverly had ever seen in a bedroom. 

God she was hot when she came….but this…this seemed to almost, be an out of body experience for her though.

Nicole was not responding at first when Waverly tried to get her attention…she was after all sitting on Waverly’s face and had cut of the airway.  
Therefore, Waverly had tapped a lot harder on the redhead’s thigh…and it seemed to get her attention. 

Nicole had fallen down on the bed…panting moaning and was all gone…and Waverly smiled so hard knowing that she was the one making sure Nicole couldn’t talk.  
God dammit, she was proud of herself.  
YES, she gave herself a mental high five. She laid herself next to Nicole and let light stroking fall to the side of Nicole…

She was gone…lost in her orgasm…Waverly wondered if she had passed out or the orgasm just had pulled every energy from the beautiful redhead... 

She was beautiful, Waverly had found it difficult to actual focus on her task with the sight of Nicole…the way she had been rolling her hips and the way her perfect breasts had been bouncing... her pale skin, her slim body, with all the right curves but also such a strong appearance.  
She looked like she was using an enormously amount of time on her workout…. There was so many questions Waverly wanted to ask her…but right now that was impossible because the redhead was snoring lightly and Waverly giggled a bit.  
She was cute.

She went to the bathroom and took a shower. when done she crawled back to the bed, next to Nicole and cuddled into her. An arm snaked around her waist and Nicole pulled her into her core and mumble in her sleep… “I need you baby.”  
With one big smile on her, face Waverly feld into a dreamless, sleep.

Nicole woke in the middle of the night. A bit lost…holy shit…memories flooded…and all the sodden she felt so embarrassed…she had fallen to sleep right after she had orgasmed…..holy crap she had never crashed so hard before…..she pulled her hand to her head…  
” Jesus Christ Nicole…what kind of gentlewoman are you.” She mumbled to herself…  
she felt Waverly’s body lying next to her. She laid on her stomach sprayed all over the bed.  
Nicole couldn’t help laugh a little. Also happy that she had not abandoned her…she could have left her right after.  
Considering Waverly was not even half satisfied… but she was still here.

Nicole went to the bathroom, she felled used, sore and sticky.  
So she ran herself a bath hoping not to wake up the beautiful brunette laying all over the bed.

She was impressed over Waverly’s physique. Do to her late pregnancy…if Nicole didn’t knew it, she would never had guessed that Waverly had given birth a short while ago.  
She had abs for crying out loud… 

Nicole was standing in the doorway and looked at the beautiful sight in front of her… she had to tell her soon, because she really needed Waverly in her life.  
Now that she had tasted the waters, she knew there was no turning back.  
She was falling in love with her… Waverly stirred a bit, but did not wake up.  
But Nicole felt how aroused she got of the view of the sleeping woman.

Nicole walked over to the bed, and laid next to Waverly and was cubing her buttocks, stroking them lightly.  
Kissing her back and down her spine Waverly stirred at bit more, moaning but didn’t seem to wake up, but she had spread her legs a bit in her stirring, which gave Nicole a better access.  
So her hands ran through the crack and down to Waverly’s center.  
She wasn’t ready for Nicole to be there, so she started slightly to hit her bud, her finger was circling around while she had found Waverly’s pulspoint in her neck. Sucked at it and Waverly moaned and moved her hips a bit.  
Nicole couldn’t figure if she was awake or dreaming, but the moaning became louder, Nicole focused on circling Waverly’s clit and soon her fingers was glistering from Waverly’s sex. She ran her fingers lightly over the wet folds and she teased the entrance for a bit.  
She licked at Waverly’s neck and kissed her with sloppy kisses, Waverly rasped, her head lying down to the mattress…  
Nicole decided to slide her fingers into the wet wanting pussy.  
The feeling just left Nicole in a haze. She was so god dammit soft and delicious.

Nicole’s fingers trusted Waverly’s pussy slow and with a steady pace and Nicole could feel how wet she became herself, just from the sound of the slick and wet pounding.

Waverly’s moaning became louder and she whispered, “Yes….yes….more baby …. More.” She turned her head, Nicole found her lips, and she kissed her with a passion she had not done before. Slipping her tongue in and she moaned at Waverly.

Nicole readjusted herself and was now laying on top of Waverly’s back still trusting her with her fingers but pounding in to her ass with her hips also, this felled so right, so easy, everything with Waverly felt perfect.  
“Baby….you feel so good… when you’re fucking me…. from behind……..oh god.” 

Nicole increased her speed. And Waverly lifted her ass up to meet Nicole’s hips. 

“Nic….ahhh…please……hmmm. Nicole……fuck me” Waverly came hard and she clenched her thighs together holding Nicole’s hand in an iron grip.  
Screaming into the mattress, her orgasm faited out... and her lifter herself up on the elbows.

“Jesus…….That was so good Nic.” She panted  
“Nicole did you just fuck me in my sleep…” she grinned  
“not that I mind at all, that was actual quite hot to be woken like that.”

She sighed because Nicole pulled her fingers out of Waverly’s pussy.  
She rolled of Waverly and licked Waverly’s saliva of her fingers.  
Waverly took Nicole’s hand away from her mouth and replaced it with her own. And licked the rest of it off, holding her eye contact with Nicole…  
“I’ve always loved the taste,” she said with a smirk and Nicole gasped for air and lost it completely. She smashed their lips together and she almost swallowed Waverly. 

“You taste so fucking delicious Waves.” 

Waverly quickly found the redhead center knowing that Nicole would probably be dripping so much that the bed would be soaked.  
She ran her finger over the clit and stating to rub her.  
Nicole wanted more, and pushed Waverly’s hand further down. It was a fast run, and Nicole could not hold it for long. So when she had come down from her high she collapse at Waverly’s neck and both of them quickly felled to sleep due to exhausting.

Waverly woke with something bussing…it kept on going.  
So she stood up and walked over to her purse.  
She found her phone. Wynonna was calling.  
She took it. “Hey Nonna…wassup” she whispered not trying to disturb Nicole’s sleep. “Everything okay?” she asked.

“Ohh not to bother you baby girl…but you have some children who need to go to school. “She looked at the time on her phone… 

”holy crap…I am so so sorry Nonna... I forgot the set the alarm. I will come right back. Shit.”

“Don’t hurt yourself, baby girl and give Haughty a smack from me.”

She hung up….”fuck, fuck, fuck”  
She threw on her clothes and found a piece of paper and a pen I her bag. Scripted quickly a message to Nicole.  
She went out the door and closed it silently.

She was driving toward the homestead a bit too fast, but she could not stay away, not after the talk she have had with Edward…fuck why didn’t she set her alarm.  
She knew this was a back step. She just hoped Wynonna had given them a perfect lie about why she was not home.

Wynonna….why had she said give Haughty a smack from me? Did she assume that she was sleeping together with the officer?  
A warm felling spread across her breast and she could feel that she got embarrassed…. Wow how would I feel like being in her arms…probably amazing.  
She had to questioning Wynonna about that statement later.  
However, for now the most important thing was her children.

Nicole wake up to an empty bed…  
“Okay she left me already” she said to herself and sighed her arm fallen on Waverly’s side of the bed hitting a piece of paper. She grapped it.

Nicole, darlin.

I’m so sorry that I had to leave you this fine morning.  
I would much rather be cuddling in your warm embrace.  
However, the time have slipped and my children need to go to school…  
Yep I do have children… a lot actually!  
Call me if you want to. Alternatively, we can meet here again Thursday at eight.  
I’m here anyway, but I would be pleased to see you.  
I had a great night.  
XX - Waverly

Nicole read the message a couple of times. And hold to her hearth…  
”you will be the death of me, Waverly Earp.”

She got dressed and stumbled out of the door, she was running home not that she needed the exercise but she had to clear her mind…she hadn’t said anything to Waverly, she hadn’t told her yet…fucking coward.  
This woman was so truly fantastic and Nicole fucking Haught could not even be real to her… what a way to treat a Lady…what a way to try and start a relationship.  
Fuck you Nicole she spat at herself.

She came home stripped of her clothes and went to the shower…she needed to just stand in there with the hot water running over her body.  
She hit the tiles in anger upon herself..  
She could ruin her chance with a blink of an eye with Waverly…Because Waverly’s trust in people could lay in the corner of her pocket…  
”God dammit Nicole”  
She picked up her phone and started on a text for Waverly.

Haughty: Hey you, I really really want to talk to you in private….  
Haughty: I want to take you to dinner...  
Haughty: shit sorry it came out wrong. …  
I would love if you would have dinner with me…  
Like on a date.  
If I’m to forward please let me know...  
xx Haught

Nicole threw her phone on the bed and crashed next to it.  
A couple of hours later she woke up feeling a bit more rested… remembered that she had texted Waverly.  
She found her phone.  
She had 4 calls from Waverly and 10 from Wynonna and a Dossin of messages.  
She opened the one from Waverly.

Waves: Officer Haught…. So brave…what do you want to talk about?  
Waves: Ohh I’m sorry I would love to go  
Waves: shit sorry I would love to have dinner with you, how does Friday sounds?  
Let me know…  
Kisses Waverly.

Nicole melted at the messages. YES, she punched her fist in the air and danced around in her bedroom.

Haughty: fantastic, Friday sound perfect.  
I will pick you up at 7 pm…  
if that’s okay with you.  
and kisses back to you

waverly responded right away

Waves: I’ll be ready Officer.

Nicole opened the ones from Wynonna….  
Crazy Topshelf: IM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU  
Crazy Topshelf: YOU BASTARD….  
Crazy Topshelf: I MEAN IT…  
Crazy Topshelf: ANSWER ME GOD DAMMIT  
Crazy Topshelf: OKAY I wouldn’t answer if it was me…  
Crazy Topshelf: was she that good at convincing you to talk after?  
Crazy Topshelf: and then you banged all night and she left you in the morning before you could talk???  
Crazy Topshelf: FINE BUT I AM TELLING HER.  
Crazy Topshelf: BITCH  
Crazy Topshelf: call me I have donuts and whiskey.

Holy moly Nicole was having a great laugh out of this…knowing THAT she should have persisted on talking and not banging…she was not afraid to admit that Waverly had giving her the greatest orgasm in her life …and if that didn’t count as something in Wynonna’s book….well it probably didn’t giving it was her sister…..but that hole monologue that Wynonna have had with herself… this shit was hilarious.

Haughtpants: come on over and I we will talk… I have asked her out on a date Friday…and she agreed.

Crazy Topshelf: good I’ll be there in twenty…please be decent and have some god dammit clothes on.

Haughtpants: it only when I am with your sister, I’m naked.

Crazy Topshelf: FUCK YOU HAUGHT.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “HOLY FUCKING CHRIST STEPHANIE FUCKING PATHETIC JONES. “She screamed and pointed back at her…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys... just a head up... I have got to place at WARNING tag on this chapter..well actueally two.....   
> VIOLENCE AND ANGST.  
> just so you know it in forehand.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :-)

Thursday noon Nicole was troubling herself, if she should meet with Waverly in the evening or wait until their date Friday, and then take her on surprise.   
She hoped, crossed her finger and eyes that everything would work out fine.   
Maybe she should just get it over with…. So she decided to go…get it out of her system and maybe she could pick Waverly up tomorrow for their date. 

They had been texting a lot back and forth and they had been flirting so hard both of them.   
Therefore, Nicole had decided that she could no longer hold it back. So she was going to Shorty’s to confront herself actually…!!   
She had the day off, so she put on her running clothes and hoped that it would help her clear her mind.

Waverly was on her way back to the homestead after a couple of meetings at the university, she was really looking forward to start again, and this was just to figure out the best way to start up again.   
Then she have had a great talk with the leader at the daycare. She could get Eleanor settle before she had to start working again…what a relief. 

She was in her own thought when she felt a bump against her car….she quickly looked up at the rear mirror to see a car driving insanely close to her.   
She took a light steep on her brakes, just to scare off.   
That did not work as intended. In fact just contrary. The car behind had apparent increase its speed so while Waverly was slowing down, the other came in with full speed and hit the back of Waverly’s car with a crash.

She was fucking scared, so she hold her steering wheel with an iron grip. She hit her brakes and hoped that the one back would drive away.   
She could see blond hair in the driver’s seat…

“HOLY FUCKING CHRIST STEPHANIE FUCKING PATHETIC JONES. “She screamed and pointed back at her…  
”Ohh I see you your slot” 

She pulled her phone out and dialed the PPD

"Purgatory Police department, How can I help you” Lonnie’s voice trailed off.

“Lonnie this is Waverly...I’m being followed by Stephanie jones, she is trying to drive me of the road.”

“Okay easy Waverly. Where are you at?” he asked.

“EASY” She spat. “It’s not you, who’s getting followed here Lonnie… I’m just outside Purgatory...”

“Okay I will send an officer toward you, see if you can make to town...”

“Thank you Lonnie… but I will increase my speed to more than it is aloud.”

“Sure thing Waverly I won’t stop you. Just see if you can get back here in one piece.”

Waverly increase her speed and drove into town hoping that the officer in duty would appear any time soon.   
She still had Stephanie on her tail, intact she had bumped two times mores into Waverly’s car.

She could hear the siren before she could see it….and so could Stephanie, because she smashed her brakes and turned her vehicle around, Waverly tried to get her number of the license plate but missed to two last digits.

She stopped her car when she saw Officer Hernandez pulling up near her.

“Mrs. Earp” he greeted   
“Are you okay ma’am” he placed a hand on her shoulder, because she was shaking.  
“Waverly are you okay….” 

“Yes thank you officer, just a bit shocked”

“Who was fallowing you?”

“Stephanie Jones. I have the most of her license plate. She was driving a grey Toyota…It could be Champ’s actually.”  
“Can I make a report on Stephanie Jones?” she asked. 

“Yes I think that would be the best… do you want to come to the station with me?” he asked.

“Is Officer Haught There…?” she asked very quietly.” She could use as hug right know to be honest.

“No she not on duty today Miss. But I can leave a note for her to contact you.”

“Its fine officer Hernandez. I’ll just catch her another time”  
Therefore, Waverly made a report on Stephanie Jones.

Waverly was furious, she literal just wanted to drive after her and run her over.  
She took her phone and dialed a number she knew was a stupid idea.

“Hey Waverly”

“Champ. Can you please do me favor, get your lapdog on a leash”

“What are you talking about?”

“I have just been followed by Stephanie, and if you think that it will not have consequences, then you’re just a big of piece of shit than she is.   
She tried to drive me off the road.”

“Easy there sister….Stephanie would never do a thing like that…,”

“Okay tell that to my bumper… and Officer Hernandez, I got her license plate. So you tell her to back the fuck off...,”

“But nothing happened right?” he said

“Would you have been so at ease, if I told you your children was in the car with me…?” She spat.

“Well no.”

“Good…tell her to fuck off, Champ or I will…. Wynonna’s just waiting for my green signal.”  
She hung up and was ready to explode.

She called Wynonna…”we need to talk”

Nicole was on her way to Shorty’s she knew that she had to talk to Waverly before anything else, she couldn’t let lust, in Waverly or herself for that matter take over again.  
She have had great correspondence with Waverly on texting… and boy she knew how to flirt.   
If Nicole didn’t knew exactly how Waverly was in bed, she would have been in chock over the massive flirting.

She was so much forward, contra the way she seemed to be…sweet and nice person…that was the way Nicole had thought of Waverly at first… 

But man…. she had never seen the freight-train pull into town. Because Waverly had kicked Nicole’s leg away under her.   
So sexy, willing and mother fucking dirty. She was like day and night and Nicole loved both sides so dam hard.

So she had promised herself to tell Waverly the truth right there at Shorty’s and then deal with the consequences….it wasn’t fair that she knew exactly who Waverly was, and Waverly only knew that Nicole was someone she had fucked.

She opened the door to Shorty’s and was instant hit in the face with the smell of beer and her eyesight had to adjust from the dim light in the bar.  
She spotted Waverly at the end of the bar... fidgeting with some papers.  
She took in a deep breath, and started to walk over to her, as on a cue Waverly looked up and court her eyes.   
She smiled at her but Nicole could see that it was not that big as it used to be.

She already started to panic.   
“Get a grip Haught,” she whispered to herself.

“Hey Waves.” She breathe out taking in the beauty in front of her.

“Hey Nicole…. I didn’t think you would come tonight.”

“Yeah well…...” she looked down.

“Sit down please, do you want a beer?” Waverly asked.

Nicole placed herself on the barstool. “Uhm no thank you…I…I’m…..”

“Are you okay, you seem so nervous” Waverly placed her hand upon Nicole’s.

“Yes I just really need to talk to you…like talk and not… “She pointed her finger at the ceiling. 

“I get it, I need to talk to you to…”she gathered her papers and sat next to Nicole.

“Okay” the redhead said, “you go first then”…. You fucking coward Nicole, she thought to herself.

“Okay….I have really enjoyed being together with you. Like so much…” she looked at her hands.  
“It’s like you know exactly what I want, before I know it myself….” 

Nicole swallowed hard.

Waverly continued. “But….I have feelings for someone else. And to be fair to this person and myself…to be able to give myself 100%, I think that I need to back off from you.   
You have been great really. However, I have to be fair and I won’t be, if we are still fooling around…I am sorry.”

She looked up in to Nicole’s eyes. And Nicole held her gaze and smiled a big smile, so dimpled came in display.

“Don’t be, that was what I was here to talk to you about….I am falling for someone to, so…” 

A big crash came from the kitchen and Rosita was shouting out loud.   
Waverly raised herself and flew to kitchen…

30 second later, she pulled her head from the door. I’m sorry Nicole but kind of emergency back here. So don’t wait for me… text me…I want to be you friend.“ She smiled and went back into the kitchen before Nicole could answer her.

“Jesus fucking Christ, how hard can it actual be to tell the truth around here….”

She stood up from the chair pulled her phone out and called Wynonna.  
“We need to talk”

Nicole walked in to the police station on Friday morning; her shift was 10 minutes away.   
She greeted her collogues and went to the break room for coffee. 

Shen went through her phone, and wondering why Waverly had not responded her last night, she had texted her a couple of hours after she had come.   
Was she mad at her…had she found the connection… well that was something that she could not distract her now.   
She took in a deep breath and cleared her mind ready for the days shift.

She was tired and had not slept much… Wynonnas words keept coming back to her….”Haughtass we need to visit Champ….you know what to do…!” and off cause she had known what to do and had left her warm, comfortable bed to meet the oldest Earp. And then all the thought’s about Waverly that was running around in her head… 

However, she knew she had to focus on her work.

She went through all of the last night events, that the night shifts had left for them.   
Not much tough, a Drink and drive… a report on a burglary and a fight a Shorty’s…her heart stopped...   
She looked to the board on the wall containing the plan of the drunk tanks and detention…

Why the FUCK was there an MISS EARP in detention. Had Wynonna gone back to Shorty’s after they had parted?

“Lonnie you shit, why haven’t you told me there is someone in detention…”

“Ahhh it slipped “ he said dugging his head.

She went around the bullpen and down to hall toward the detention…

“Wynonna your shithead, I thought you promised your sister to keep out of h…” she shouted but stopped in her tracks…

Behind the bars sat no other than Miss Earp…  
”Waverly…...” she rasped

Waverly raised her head and looked at Nicole… 

“Nicole” she said surprised.

Nicole found her keys and quickly opened the door to the cell. Waverly crashed into her chest.   
Nicole took her in and hugged her with all the emotion she could gather.

“What are you doing in here darlin?” she whispered at Waverly’s crown.

Waverly was sobbing.  
“I can ask you the same….” She said

She pulled back a little and looked in Nicole’s eyes.   
“I had a fight with Stephanie Jones last night… and I ended in here…..better place than her anyways….I think I might have broken her nose…….   
Uhm …wow there Nicole you look really hot in a uniform!” she giggle a bit. And her eyes went all black.

Nicole pulled her in for another hug. And just hold her tight.

“I didn’t knew you were in here otherwise I would have done anything to get you out.”  
“Geeezz, are you okay” she put a finger on Waverly’s chin and lifted her head.

“Yes thank you…. Nicole… or should I say Officer…? “Waverly’s eyes trailed from Nicole’s to her nametag.  
“Officer? ………….Officer Haught?” in total chock Waverly pulled away from Nicole.  
“Officer Haught!...as in Nicole…Haught!” she said total dumbstruck  
“Nicole Haught ….huh…..huh…. All right…everything just makes total sense right know...” she stepped back into the cell.

Her face became motionless and eyes cold.

“If I’m done in here, could you please call my sister Wynonna I’m sure you have her number…. and have her to pick me up.   
And if I’m not please tell Lonnie That I would like to speak to him.” She said and turned her face away from Nicole.

“Waverly…Waverly please let me explain!”

Waverly ignored her.

“Please…I tried to tell you in Tuesday and I tried also last night, but you cut me off. I wanted to tell you.   
I know I should have told you before… it was just so…..Waves…...I really really like you……Waverly Please say something”

Waverly placed her head in her hands and pulled her knees up to her chest while her head felled onto her knees… not a word.   
She ignored Nicole Haught and did not respond what so ever.

So Nicole went outside off the cell pulled her phone out and dialed Wynonna.

“Haughtstufffffff….wassup…are you done banging my sister for the night or what”

“Wynonna, I haven’t been with your sister….why haven’t you been called?” she asked.

“I’m here at the station and Waverly is in detention, for a bar fight with Stephanie Jones.”

“What the fuck, so that’s why she haven’t been responding any of my calls or messages why didn’t you get her out before now…???”

“Wynonna I didn’t knew. I was of duty last knight….as you know!!!, and I have first seen it know. She won’t talk to me….”

“Ahhh …so she figured it out then…”

“Yes, I thought it was you in the tank. I really didn’t wanted her to find out this way. Geeezz fuck.”

“Hmm at least shell know now, can you drive her home?”

“No she won’t talk to me.” Nicole’s voices brooked and she started to cry.

“God dammed Wynonna,” she sobbed.

“Okay I will pick her up after I have sent the kids to school and then we’ll talk okay...”

“Thank you” Nicole whispered. Hung up the phone.

Waverly sighed when the door was closed, she raised her head from her knees and let it fall into the wall…

“What the fuck…. NICOLE FUCKING HAUGHT…..why didn’t I see the connection before...”

She was pissed, Nicole had lied to her, toyed with her, knowing who she was and then still pretended…  
She heard Nicole’s voice from the outside of the cell.

“Yes, I thought it was you in the tank. I really didn’t wanted her to find out this way. Geeezz fuck.”  
………………  
“No she won’t talk to me.!!

Waverly could hear Nicole’s voice break, and the subbing that follow behind  
But she would not even focus on it, she had betrayed her… her trust… all the messages that they have been throwing at each other.   
The sex…..holy crap. In her mind, she had tried the put a face to the name, Wynonna had called her Haughtass and had meant it was she asked about how she looked.

“You know tall, gorgeous, a real Hottie… by the way I did not even know you swung that way….so when you said you had hit it with Nicole…”

“Do it bothers you?”

“Nope baby girl... if you’re happy I’m happy”

“I swing it in whatever directing I will, gender doesn’t matter. The person behind matters” she had answered with a wink.

“Why the hell, was you together with Champ then….. “

“He was different when I meet him.” Knowing that she should have had left his sorry ass years ago.  
she did not had any hope or wishes for, what Officer Haught would may have looked like, because looks didn’t matter to her.   
She really liked Officer Haught, liked her humor, her story’s, her flirting and had been so excited to meet her…Tonight….. 

“Yep not gonna happen.” 

However, she had to admit to herself that she deepest down had hoped that the Officer was just as great in bed as the red head that she had been banging…   
“Well at leat now I know she is” she shook her head.

“Crap”... was that why she wanted to talk to me yesterday…..she was not sad that I didn’t wanted to sleep with her again.   
She actually seemed to be at a relive…. Then her own words hit her 

“I have feelings for someone else” and that she was sorry.

Nicole Response had been.  
“Don’t be, that was what, I was here to talk to you about….I am falling for someone to, so…” 

Then that fucking stupid Stephanie jones had entered through the back door in the kitchen…

Waverly was lost in her memories for a moment… all had happened so fast and yet it seemed like hours ….

Nicole had entered the bar and Waverly knew she had to finish whatever they were.   
She loved the sex…Christ she could even remember if she had ever gotten so great sex in her life…even if she only had spent two night with Nicole. God dammit.   
Just the thought of it, wet her…   
However, she didn’t even know the redhead. And to be honest she had gained feelings for that fine Officer Haught… even before she had seen her in real life.   
But she knew within, that if she should give Haught any chance, she had to stop whatever she was doing with Nicole.   
She was such a distraction.   
And knowing that she could just meet up with her did not do anything good for Waverly. 

Therefore, she had decided to stop it. And as she had said to herself, if it didn’t go as planned with officer Haught, she could track the redhead down and see if she still was available…. God Waverly, you sounds like a fucking dude….have a chick in backhand if it doesn’t work as intended…

Shit… Nicole had sat there all nervous and it was clear to Waverly that she had something on her mind to…   
Waverly had started and by the end of her telling, the big crash in the kitchen had come and Waverly had rushed out there, looked at the situation and then left Nicole for hanging.   
She knew it had been a bad way to end it, but that fucking Stephanie had barked in and Rosita had trouble holding her down.

When Waverly had come to the kitchen Stephanie had looked at her and said…   
“Ohh you’re still here…how’s your car? Maybe next time you kids will be there to. And don’t think you can call my boyfriend and rat me out… there will be consequences.”   
Waverly had seen red and could actually not remember what had happened in the kitchen.   
But what she did remember was that she had dragged her out of the kitchen to the street behind Shorty’s were she had punched Stephanie, so hard and so many times that she became unconscious, before Rosita had been able to stop her.   
While Waverly had been shouting that “no one ever touches my babies you crazy bitch” and probable had broken her nose in her run with her.   
Nevertheless, she couldn’t care anymore… what had she ever done to that psycho.   
It was as if Stephanie got a kick out of it, every time that she approached Waverly in any kind of way…that’s she breath in and was feeded on the shitty things that made Waverly hurt and miserable.  
Waverly had never in her life punched someone on purpose, but that hatred bobbling inside of her, was torture and she would kill, if she ever approached her children…

The commotion had attracted attention and before Waverly knew of it, she was in the back of a police cruiser, not that the police had caught her hitting Stephanie, but she had some blood on her shirt and Rosita was holding her back. 

Rosita had whispered to her “do not say a fucking word Earp. I mean not a word” before they pulled her away. 

Rosita had told the officer that Stephanie had fallen down the stairs, probably because she was so drunk, and Waverly had tried to get her up and running again… but the officer wasn’t quite convinced…”so just in case, were taking you in to the station miss Earp.” Waverly had shrugged her shoulders and freely followed.   
She had mimed a - Thank you - to Rosita who just had winked back.

She was put in detention and the officer had asked what had happened and Waverly had sticked to her story… the officer had given up and left the holding cell and Waverly for the night.

Waverly was cut off, in her thoughts of last night’s crazy events, she wasn’t quite aware of how long she had sitting there since Nicole Haught had left…it could have been an hour or two…The door to the cell opened and Wynonna stood there…

“What the fuck baby girl….I’m so god dammit proud of you” she laughed at her sister…  
She walked in and took her in her embrace.  
“I know what you did, and you will never hear a bad word from me,” Wynonna whispered.  
“You are free to go; even that Stephanie have pulled out the big guns, but Miss Deputy Officer Haught can’t seem to find anything that connect you to the scene, other than you tried to help her up, since she had fallen her drunk as of the stairs….And even Rosita claims that’s the truth.   
And the surveillance shows how’s she falls and then you grasp her shirt to raise her up…” 

Waverly was dumbstruck. How was that even possible…”I’m free to go?”

“Yup baby girl” 

She pulled her in tighter and whispered again,   
“You need to give Rosita a raise for messing with the evidence and give Haughty a thank you for letting you go now. And not seen the bigger picture here…I tell you anything later. Ok”  
Wynonna pulled back.

“OKAY LETS GO” she shouted and Waverly followed behind.

They walked down the hallway and reached the bullpen, Nicole was standing there with her head buried in papers.   
Wynonna knocked on the top of it and got the officers attention.

“So Officer we’re free to leave right?” Wynonna asked.  
Nicole looked up at Wynonna and then looked back at her papers.

And answered with a rusty low voice  
“Umm yes… Waverly is free to….I’m sorry I mean that Mrs. Earp is free to leave.” She did not flinch from her papers because she knew if she looked up, she would start to cry.

Waverly looked at Officer Haught, who looked like she had cried a lot.   
Like a whole lot. She placed her hand upon Nicole’s and squished it a bit, and then whispered, 

“Thank you Nicole Haught” before leaving the station.

The squeeze and touch of Waverly’s hand, which was so swollen and bruised, and then the lack of it, hit Nicole so hard.   
So when the Earp sister had left out of the door, she had stormed to the lady’s room, sulked, cried, and felt her heart crumble into pieces. 

She knew it was over, she had lost her chance!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Officer Haught can easily arrest me, I confessed to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The truth shall out.
> 
> hope you like.
> 
> I will not be posting all week, do to holiday with the kiddos... so have a great week:-)

Wynonna was driving Waverly’s jeep home.   
And she could cut a knife true the silence…so Wynonna started because it was killing here to see her sister stone faced like that.

”So your brats are at school and Daycare. Ellie is at Chrissy’s for the day, just so you know. I told Wendy and Edward a lie, that there had been a lot of trouble at Shorty’s therefor you have had to stay the night to make sure everything was okay.”

“Thank you Wynonna, they really not deserve to know that there mom have spent the night in the detention…. Jesus fucks…you know I am not even embarrassed I’m just pissed. I really hope that the shithead have more than a swollen nose”

“Ohhhhh she does baby girl, her face dive from the stair did just the last touch to the doll face she’s wearing…. So faaaake…hmm Botox…“ Wynonna tappet her lips…”Well …broken nose, a split eyebrow, a cut lip. And two broken ribs. … and a small concussion…and…..”

“WHAT!!!!I never hit her in the ribcage …how’s that even possible.” Waverly knew for sure that she hadn’t punched her other than in her face.   
She looked at her hand, maybe she should put some ice on it….it was swollen and bruised but it didn’t seem to have any broken bones.

“Ohhhhh yeah I think that Rosita said something about, giving her what she deserved, when they waited for the ambulance …”

“Woaw shit Rosita…???”

“you’re lucky that they can’t find anything on you….or at least that someone doesn’t want to find anything on you…you could have gotten easily 6 month for assault….”

“Officer Haught can easily arrest me, I confessed to her…..just so you know”

“Yep I know baby girl, I know she could…but I also know she wouldn’t, she cares a lot for you.”

“Phhh ….that a weird way of showing that you care for somebody…by lying them in the face…” she whispered but then continued.  
”… 6 month huh….yeah, but what about all the shitty things Stephanie have been doing huh…am I just going to ignore it. …… tell me WYNONNA….is this how I’m gonna live my life from now…looking over my shoulder, not even feeling save in my one house….hoping that the next call that I get on my phone, isn’t the police or worse….. The hospital!   
BECAUSE SHE’S A FUCKING LUNATIC, THAT THREATENS ME AND MY CHILDREN…..I…WILL…NOT….LET…HER….CONTROL…MY…LIFE…WYNONNA” she had started to shout in the end.

“I know baby girl”

They had reached the homestead.   
They both went out of the car, and Waverly shot the door a bit to aggressively do to her anger. They both walked into the Homestead and went kitchen where Wynonna had put water on for tea.  
Waverly plumbed herself down on the kitchen chair and steadied her head in her hands. She looked at her sister….there was so much info, that she was lacking…

”please do tell me Nonna, I need to know the truth!”

“Tell you what baby girl?”

“The missing pieces in the story…all the story, not just the one you think I need I want all of it….every dirty secret that I know you are keeping from me, I know that you talk to officer Haught a lot….. What the deal with her anyway…since I have been fucking her …geeezz that was awesome!” 

Wynonna looked at her sister narrowed her eyes in chock…and nodded like a confirmation…

“Okay….Okay baby girl I will tell you…So Rosita called me after they had driven you to the station… and we agreed that I should stay home and pretend not to know what had happened to you…!!”

“So you knew that I was in the tank…? You could have gotten me out… you could have called officer Hau”

Wynonna cut her of “WOULD YOU PLEASE LET ME FINISH…. You can scream all you want at me later, but for now you will fucking listen.” She pointed at her sister.

“Yes I did know, but both Rosita and I knew we had to work fast. Therefore, when everybody had left Shorty’s Rosita called me again and I went to Shorty’s. Chrissy was here when I left. So no worries.“ She said when she saw her sister worried expression.  
"Therefore, we messed with the security footage from all the cameras. What you see, is the story we told you. Stephanie fall of the stairs, and you comes out and lift her up or help her up….yeahhhh that is it then!   
Uhm… we did it because, we really don’t like to see you, go away for 6 month. Also, we really don’t like Stephanie.   
So we decided that it was the best thing to do…but that’s not all.”

Waverly looked at her sister with big eyes, she raised her self and went to get an ice bag for her swollen hand in the fridge.   
”Okay….phhh …okay I need to go sit on the porch to get some air…” she said and went out of the kitchen.

Wynonna followed her sister and took their tea’s with her.  
She sat next to Waverly and gave her, her cup.

“Huh…no whiskey today…?” Waverly said with a raised brow.

“When you’re on a rescue mission for your sister you need to have a clear head.” Wynonna tappet at her side.

“Well you said there was more?”

“Yeassssss” Wynonna laughed.  
“Okay, so after fidgeting with the footage, Rosie and I thought it would be a great idea to visit Champ….”

“Nonna…he had not been involved in this…!”

“Nope exactly…..he hasn’t, but every single time he have been told, that she have been after you….what have he done then??? Absolutely FUCKING nothing.  
So now he is involved…that shitty piece of boy toy, can’t manage to get his dog in a leach, ergo he must feel it the hard way…   
so while Stephanie was in the hospital, getting that nose fixed, provide by you, by the way….awesome job baby girl… we went by his house….?” Wynonna held her hand for a high-five and Waverly slapped it and grinned.

“Okay, let us just say, that I hope the message was clear to him, that he should convince her to get the hell away from you?” 

“What was the threat Wynonna?”

“His dick!”

“Okay… so what know?”

“Well Haughty and I have been working on different plans…some of them is a long draft, and some is a short term…  
The short ones are going quite well actually… well every time she is harassing you…We do the same!…make things disappear at their home…cars that won’t start. Windows that breaks….”

“Wynonna you can’t do this….you’re the one doing harassment too…” Waverly barked in.

“Yup I know… but I don’t ever hurt them or try to drive them of the roads…only material stuff… and as long as they can’t make and arrest and charge Stephanie!  
Haughtstuff and I have made it our goal in life to make sure they get what they deserve.”

“So officers Haught, know about all of this???”

“Yes….she is fucking awesome; she knows exactly what to do, not to be charges, if you get caught.”

“Don’t tell me that she is clearing things in the paperwork’s”

“NO NO No…she would never do that. And I won’t let her…. It would totally get her fired and that’s not worth it…But let us just say, she have her way around things.”

“How long Wynonna….how long have you to been doing this…?”

“Since you gave birth. Nicole and I had some great talks about that shitty boy of yours…  
Do to, that he had punched her in the face at the hospital, so she have never been a fan.   
And the Stephanie waltzed in the cop shop, the day after you had given birth and demanding her “boyfriend” released, well Haughty knew that you had just giving birth and that you were married, so she saw red, when Stephanie acted the way she did.   
Then I caught Stephanie outside the cop shop and went berserk… hmmmm and Haught came to... ”

“What did she do Wynonna, did she arrest you?”

“Ahrg NO…she helped me throw her in the dumpster, that’s what I’m telling you, she is fucking awesome” Wynonna grinned.

“Is this why Stephanie is keep going at me…because of you two! Waverly spat.

“No baby girl…they will never found out, that it is us….were not stupid…and I’m telling ya, Nicole has the coolest pranks ever. Also mean ones but…were holding them a bit though. These things that we are doing are for “FUN” she took up both of her hands and made quote signs with her fingers….   
Okay a broken window is not fun…but it costs a lot to get replace….no, it’s something that is just quite annoying and would be considered as pranks, that the teenager dudes of the boring town would do….”

“Okay…so now there is TWO “teenage girls” who does it instead…” she mimicked her sisters Quotes …so mature Wynonna...grow up good dammit…”

Wynonna giggled “It’s the small things in to long run that gets to you right….??? And if I can get Champ Fucking Hardy to leave this town so be it… and that slut of his needs to follow...  
So on short term it’s just annoying, on the long term is expensive, annoying, frustrating and a fucking pain in the ass…  
last night their water pipe broke!…….and I know that he doesn’t have insurance on his house….because that’s a shit load off money, that could be used on good beer instead….!” She smiled a grim smile…. 

“But Nonna, he will know it was you, if you both threaten him” Waverly said and hoped her sister and the Officer would not be that stupid.

“Yeah you see, the officer is the QUEEN in this game of chess, you know that she is there, and you know that whatever move she makes, it will destroy you…..and no matter how good you are….The Queen always kill you in the end….Nicole have never been spotted anywhere… I was at the house, as always ,when I threaten him…he knows that by know….the police do not know, how close The fine officer I are have become.   
Therefore, they would never suspect that the ‘Top of class Officer’ would run with the town pariah, the god dammit pain in the ass Wynonna.   
I called Haughtass last night after Rosie and I was done with the…yeah you know... and we told her that I was going to Champ to make a threat, do to his stupid girlfriend.   
And I knew that I did not need to tell her, that you were in the lockup.   
Because we needed her, and not to make it suspicious, and it would have been, if she would come to the station in the middle of the fucking night, and try to save your sorry as because she’s in love with you .” 

Waverly blinked a couple of times and then swallowed hard….  
”wait what….she’s in love with me?”

“Yeah, every time she talks about you she make heart eyes and her voice become so soft and dreamy…eww it’s pretty disgusting actually.” Waverly slapped her sister and Wynonna grinned.

“Anyway…” Wynonna continued her story... ”I called her and we went over to you old house and I threatened Champ, that I would make him a god dammit eunuch, if he just as much thought of going to the cops…

Rosie and Nicole sneaked in while I had made him company…and both Rosie and Nicole are super creative on how to destroy things,” Wynonna laughed   
“so they made something with the water pipe….well I do think he need to have someone to come and take a look and have some extra spare parts along…Rosie said something about it was going to the drain…and Nicole had laughed so hard on her own joke…that he could stick the pipe in, so he had almost heard them…..

Well I told him that he needed to firstly.” Wynonna held her pointing finger up…  
”get his slot of a girlfriend in a tight line and make sure she wasn’t anywhere near you.”   
“And second” … two digits went in the air.   
”pull his god dam shit together and get rid of her. So he could get a normal life and actually get to see his children on a more regular basis…  
I will continue to do these things, as long as she is keeping going for you….for some reason I haven’t figured out yet.   
And every time there will be tings that he need to be repaired at his house…..So you see, in not so long… he will be forced to sell his house because he haven’t got the money to make it, and the insurance that he doesn’t-t have, won’t cover it………And I will make sure that they won’t get a place in this town….  
Then in the long run, I really want you to have the full custody… so that is what I’m working at….well we are working at…all of us…

Waverly looked at her sister…and was in total shock…..”And who is US” she asked...

“It’s Rosita, Nicole, Chrissy and me….were all in this together all covering each other’s track’s and back…

“Why Wynonna?”

“ WHY I tell you why, okay…..I know it is a lot to take in baby girl….but now that I’m honest with you I can just keep going… so you’ll know… kill me afterwards.   
Rosie, Chrissy and I have been standing on the sideline all too long now…every single one of us have seen the way you have been treated, by this boy –man, that you have been calling your husband…and by that I’m so sorry.……..   
Sorry that I haven’t interfered a long time ago… I knew you weren’t happy…you were just surviving in your marriage and no one…and I mean NO ONE ever deserve that.   
I should have kicked his as ages ago.  
The way, he never were around you and when he was, it was only he who was in the center… Never taken your needs seriously… and I do not even want to think, that he have ever treated you as a goddess in the bedroom…  
Belittle you ever single time he had the chance…slept with have of the town behind your back…even though I know you knew about this.   
Using you money and the fact that you own a bar…to get free drinks…and never even covering his own bills…you have been taken care of a grown as boy-man for to fucking long…and this is the price you have been paid!!!!   
To get a shitty ass psycho on your tail. And not even knowing what you have done in the first place.   
Well to cut this story down...”

“It’s a bit too late for that…so please don’t cut it down for me Nonna. I love every piece of it……. Just one thing…did Nicole knew I was in the tank?” Waverly cut in.

”Nope, I’ve kept that away from her…she is so much involved in the first place and then she is a cop, and I don’t want her to destroy her carrier… so no baby girl…  
Don’t blame this one on her……..  
I know that she have played you….but boy she have tried……I mean really tried to explain to you, who she was……  
and I….. I am….ummhhhhh ….shit… okay I am sorry for not telling you… I knew all the way…That Nicole was Haught…..but I really thought a smart girl like you would see the connection.”

“YOU KNEW….!!!!   
You’re son of a bitch Wynonna! You could have told me you piece of shit, instead of me being dragged through this emotional shit ticket of a craptour… ”

“I know baby girl. I thought it would be better if you fixed it on your own…well that did not work out as planned though,” she said with a sigh.

“You know, I really thought that I knew that voice from somewhere, I really just couldn’t put a name to the face…well obvious I couldn’t giving that I thought, that I haven’t seen officer Haught I real life…just texting and phoning with her.   
Nicole just sounded so familiar…but then again moaning and screaming my name doesn’t really count, does it?…” she smirked.

“Shut up baby girl I don’t want to know how the Haughtstuff sound…!”

“Hmmm I can tell you though, that she’s really great with her ton...”

“FINE I GET IT…” Wynonna covered her ears.

“Okay…what’s gonna happen know and how why did I get released so fast?”

“Well after you figured out that Nicole was Officer Haught she called me...”

“Yes I heard…she cried in the phone!”

“Yes….yes she did baby girl…it’s been hunting here like a creepy nightmare, that she hadn’t told you.   
And I know that she really wanted to. Nevertheless, it just never happened the way she wanted to.   
She knew that screwing you was a bad call…but I also know that you said ‘NO’ when she wanted to talk to you last Tuesday…..” Wynonna winked.

Waverly blushed and looked at her hand feeling the heat in her face...  
”uhm ….uhh… yes I was really horny…so I guess it wasn’t important at that moment to talk….it was another language I wanted to speak….” 

“Yup I’ve been there baby girl so no worries….but any way…” she trailed off, caught in her own memories for a moment...

“Nonna…are you there?”

“Ohh shit…lost it a bit there…. Oky…well anyway she called me told me you were in lock up and I had to sound sooo surprised…well Chrissy and I finished up and drove your kids of to school and daycare. Chrissy took Eleanor with her and said not to worry and she would call you later.   
So I went to the station and had a chat with Nicole…that maybe she should make sure that Stephanie got a visitor at the hospital….and to make sure that you weren’t been charged with anything, therefore, before she went to the hospital, she saw the footage of last night’s event from Shorty’s, so that she could actually say what had happened…at least do to the recording!.”

“Did you tell her, what I did Nonna?”

“Of course I did…she was very proud of you for standing up for your children and that you indeed did kick Stephanie’s ass… and she also know why you did it. But it was first after you had seen her…so she was a bit off.”  
But anyway she came back from the hospital, just looked at me and told me to get you out of there and she would handle the rest.”

“Wow…. She is really something huh… and you two seems like really good friend’s….who knew that you were actual capable of making new friends Nonna!”

Wynonna flipped the bird toward her sister.

“Shut it baby girl, Haughtstuff is solid.   
I swear to you, that she’s the go dam best thing that have happen to this town in the longest time…I… I really like her a lot.  
And so do you…and don’t fucking deny it.   
So you better get your sorry ass together and fix whatever you need to…because I want her in my life…and I don’t care how your gonna be…if it’s just friend or whatever…….things you feel like being….just fix it… and now I’m gonna take a nap. Cause the whole ‘running around in the night thing, acting like a shitty teenager.’ Really gets to me.” 

She smiled at her sister and then kissed her forehead, before standing up and walking inside.

Waverly pulled her knees up to her chin and got lost in her thought.   
This was a lot to absorb….not only had Nicole been officer Haught… but Wynonna had a vendetta going on, on behave of Waverly!   
And not only putting herself in it…but also people that she loved and cared about…Rosita, Chrissy and apparently also Nicole…why would any of them risk so much for her… they could get charged for manipulating with evidence, if Stephanie ever would take it that far!…….so why….?

It was really a mystery, that any of them would even cover for her….she was just her….no one….a single parent with three children…she knew her sister would kill if she asked her to.   
But Rosita and Chrissy….yes, she had known Chrissy all her life and Rosita for at least a decade…and they were close all of them…but still.   
Waverly knew why they haven’t said anything…because she would have objected immediately, and told them to back off….   
They were real friend, always having her back…and so would she, if it was needed.

Then there was Nicole…..why the heck, did she even bother…. Waverly shook her head...  
Why hadn’t she just came clean, she have had every opportunity, considering the amount of text that had been flowing between them….God!...Nicole had known exactly how Waverly was in every aspect, and pretended not to know….and Waverly had imagen a lot of things she would do with the officer….. Geeezz well some of it had been tried with Nicole and Waverly had been very pleased…..but still! 

She was in ‘purgatory’ with her thought of the redhead….if anything, they would have to meet again…from scratch…if, and that was if, Waverly could find any reason to give Nicole another chance….her mind was really in work mode. 

“She lied to you…. 

“Yeah and so fucking what…Champ did it all the time….

“But this is different….

“Is it now…how so? I can see the resemblance…

“Hmm… Nicole knew what she was doing….

“And CHAMP DIDN’T….

“Okay fair point…. Nevertheless, she started by lying to me…. And I know she wanted more than just a date…she wanted…

“yeah I get it she wanted to date you maybe even a relationship… okay I take it back…she did lie to you!.

Waverly shook her head once more “nope I can’t do that again, I can’t deal with liars!”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And nobody knows that we’re buddy’s you and I…you are…..Nicole… you….you are my person NICOLE FUCKING HAUGHT……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Officer Haught kick's ass.

“Ahhh …so she figured it out then…”

“Yes, I thought it was you in the tank. I really didn’t wanted her to find out this way. Geeezz fuck.”

“Hmm at least shell know now, can you drive her home?”

“No she won’t talk to me.” Nicole’s voices brooked and she started to cry.  
“God dammed Wynonna,” she sobbed.

“Okay I will pick her up after I have sent the kids to school and then we’ll talk okay...”

“Thank you” Nicole whispered. Hung up the phone.

Nicole was just done…she had never in her wildest imagination thought, that it could actually have been the sweet and innocent….well now ‘not so innocent’ Waverly who had been thrown in the tank. How was that even remotely possible…?  
And why the heck had Wynonna not been informed of this…she was Waverly’s next kin after all.

Her mind was in a rage…what the fuck was happening around her…

She went back to the office and shouted at Lonnie.

“Care to explain why the hell our prisoner’s first kin haven’t been informed that her sister, have spent the night in detention?  
Have she been getting a call by herself?  
Have you giving her any kind of drink…like some water for instance?  
How long have she actual been in there…Lonnie you better get me some answers fucking right know…!  
DO YOU KNOW THAT HER CHILDREN MIGHT HAVE BEEN ALONE ALL NIGHT LONG….SHE HAS A FUCKING INFANT, YOU STUPID FUCK.”

Lonnie had more or less crawled under his deck to escape the rage and terrifying anger that Officer Haught had let lose…

He answered with almost a whispered. “I sorry Nicole”

“It’s Officer Haught to you…NOW SPEAK UP.”

“All right… she was put in detention around 10.00 pm. After she had been arrested in the back off Shorty’s, were it seemed that she had kicked Stephanie Jones ass big time.  
She had blood on her shirt when Hernandez brought her in.  
Stephanie is still at the hospital, something about some broken ribs….”

“Okay and what have Miss Earp told you, about what had happened?”

“Well she said that Stephanie had tripped down the stairs and that Wav…..uhm Miss Earp” Nicole had raised her brow and he knew she was fucking serious business when she did that.  
“..Uhm Miss Earp had walk down to Stephanie to help her up again...it must have been some head dive though.”

“Hmm…okay, have you been gathering any material from shorty’s…like surveillance footage or maybe any witnesses had seen something unusual!”

“Uhm no ma’am... I haven’t”

“Okay then what have you been doing all this time then, if not your job, then what? Well … I do not even want to know…. I have to let Sheriff Nedley go on with this, this is some god dammit lousy police work Lonnie. Now one last thing….why the hell haven’t you been calling Wynonna?”

“I forgot.”

Nicole exploded  
“YOU FORGOT, YOU ALSO FORGOT THAT YOU HAD SOME ONE IN THE TANK…YOU WORTLESS PIECE OF SHIT.” 

Wynonna stepped through the front door and went straight to the exploding redhead.  
"Come on Haught, I have brought you coffee…"

Wynonna took Nicole by her sleeve and dragged the Officer down the hall and in to the breakroom…

Nicole collapsed completely and Wynonna did everything to hold her up, she got her down on a chair and she knelled in front of her.

Nicole cried out loud.

“Wynonna I am so sorry, that you didn’t knew before, they should have called you last night… so we could have gotten her out before and not going at Champ’s” she said sulking through her words.  
Wynonna took her palm to Nicole’s cheek and lifted her head a bit, and wiped her tears away with her thumbs.

“Numbnut it’s okay”

“No it’s not okay…not at all…she have been in there all alone and I couldn´t even protect her.”

“I know Haughty, I know…. But…..you have to listen very carefully now, okay?”

The Officer nodded. “Okay”

“Well… I did know that Waverly was here, when I called you”

“YOU WH”

“Shhh you piece of meat, you will listen and don’t fuck this up okay,” Wynonna pointed at her and made googly eyes at her.  
“Good… Rosie called me last night around 10-ish. And said that Waverly had been taken to the station, and that we probably needed to do something about the surveillance, due to the material on the footage was not going to be in Waverly’s favor, if the PO PO’S needed to see it.”  
So we agreed that I would come over when Shorty’s had closed…  
I called up Chrissy and made her come by and look after the brats, and of course, I explained why.  
And as always Chrissy just said “Hell fucking yes, see you in ten” and I knew, if you were told, that Waverly was in the tank, you would have stormed the station to get her out….am I Right?”

“You know I would!”

“That’s what I figured…  
Hmm, well we don’t need anyone is this building, to know that you have banged the lovely lady in the tank…because that would make it a lot harder to do your job, because all of the cases with Champ and his adorable crazy fuck up of a girlfriend…  
And nobody knows that we’re buddy’s you and I…you are…..Nicole… you….you are my person NICOLE FUCKING HAUGHT…… feels like I have known you all my life...And I cannot, not love the way you just deals with me.” Wynonna said while looking at her feet’s

Nicole was in tears by Wynonna’s statement, bend over, and hugged her friend.

“You are my person too WYNONNA FUCKING EARP”

“Don’t be a sap Nicole” Wynonna teased.

“Okay so what now?” Nicole asked and pulled back and wiped her tears away.

“Well you have to see to security footages, which shows you exactly nothing…or well it shows that Stephanie is flying out of the door and Waverly trying to pull her up by her collar.”

“But that’s not what happened …right…..Wynonna?”

“Ahhhhggg no…not at all, Stephanie had shown up in the kitchen at Shorty’s and Rosie tried to deal with her,”

“That was why Waverly left all the sudden.” Nicole said the memories from last night stood all clear again.

“Yeah I guess so…. Well you know that Stephanie tried to drive her of the road, and then she came by Shorty’s to mock Waverly or ….I really don’t know why, But she said something about that next time she hoped that Waverly’s children was in the car….”

“No fucking way…I will kill that psycho,” Nicole hissed.

“Easy Haughtstuff…. We will deal with it... but let us just say that Stephanie Jones is having a blast at the hospital….

“Do you know anything Wynonna…?”

“Yes I do have my contact at the hospital….and word has it that a broken nose, a black eye and some broken ribs… but I guess that’s what you are about to find out…I know Waverly went crazy when Stephanie threatened her with her children.  
Rosie said she saw black…. And that she had never seen Waverly like that before….all cold face and black hard eyes…  
Waverly had grabbed her and had been throwing her out of the back door and had went after her so she could rearrange Stephanie’s face.  
And then she was stopped by Rosita, otherwise Waverly would have killed her…I don’t even doubt it.”

“Holy crab…who knew she had it in her….dammed I’m proud of her…she so fucking amazing.”

“Yup I know right…but know you’ll need to see that video and leave to see that Steph-girl, so it actual look like the police care….”

Nicole was in her cruiser on the way to the hospital…The last time, she had been there was on the night that Waverly had born Eleanor, and that was almost 4 month ago….shit time had gone fast…and now she was back with another one, that had been harassing Waverly….Jesus fucking Christ was this the way it would be…she hoped not. 

However, both Champ and Stephanie wasn’t the one’s that shined brightest among the stars…..to be honest.  
Nicole had never meet someone like those two before, they actual believed so much in them self’s and in their action’s that they truly believed, that nobody could touch them and they were raised above the law…because after all…they were valid and they were doing quite all right in life, CHAMP AND STEPANIE the new power couple in town and everyone else around them, was the idiot’s…. 

Stupidity on a higher level…. 

Nicole shook her head….but then again, who was she too judge, she had fallen in love with Waverly, whom after all had been married to Champ…..or was she even still?…had the divorce papers went thru….  
Hmm anyway, she still couldn’t get her big skull around, that sweet beautiful Waverly had been together with that shit head for so long…

Her thought was abrupt, when she reached the parking lot at the hospital; she found a spot and went inside the.

She was greeted in the reception, by the same woman that she had meet 4 months ago.  
“Officer Haught, to what do we owe the pleasure…if there’s gonna be a rally like the last time you were here, I will have you to leave.” She said and pointed at the Officer.

“Sorry ma’am I think that it was a one timer though…I assume that Miss Wynonna Earp isn’t in today…right?

“No Officer, she’s not in here today!”

“Okay, then the coast is clear,” Nicole smiled and continued 

“well I’m here to see a Miss Stephanie Jones, could you tell me, where she might be?”

“Officer Haught I will tell you this, that girl is trouble, and if that rodeo-boy of hers come in, you’d better leave in a huff…. Because they are crazier, than a pack off newborn cattle’s, room nr. 4.” She pointed down the hallway.  
“I assume you know your way around.”

Nicole walked down the hallway and stopped at door number 4….

”okay lets walk into hellfire on a free volunteer basis….just because I like to get fried on Friday mornings….here we go Haught. Pull yourself together and eat that shit alive…” she knew that she mentally had to psyche herself up….because Stephanie was a number on her own.

She knocked two times on the door, opened and walked inside, while with her Officer Voice said... 

“Miss Jones… I would like to have a word.”

She closed the door behind her and Stephanie just looked at her with angry eyes…

“That took you long enough, to get your ass over here and get my statement.” She hissed.

“I’m sorry Miss Jones there have been some issues at the station, and that’s why we had trouble to find the accurate personnel, and for that I’m truly sorry.” Nicole knew she had to play it smooth….and starting out with an apology was always the best way, because then the person would put their guards down a bit.

She took her notebook from her pocket, found her pencil…, and place her recorder on the table...

“Okay Miss Jones, is it okay that I record this?”

“Yes” Stephanie said

“Okay will you please tell me what happened last night?”

“I want you to put that Psycho Waverly away for a long period off time…she need to be locked up, a meanness to society.” 

“Okay there, that a bit harsh, care to explain why you feel like that.”

“She kicked my…hmm…I’m… okay….she assaulted me last night. And now I’m here.”

“Wow that was rich,” Nicole mumbled to herself.

“What now? What was that?” Stephanie spat.

“A lack of info here, sorry Miss Jones” Nicole tappet her pen at her lips.

“how did she assault you…I need some more to go at, because, you are claiming that she assaulted you?! …is there any back story or…...anything?”

“nope I was in the street behind Shorty’s having a cigarette, when she came out and threw a fist in my face…  
and when I was tossed at the ground, she kicked me in the chest.”

“And you know this for a fact, or are you just guessing, remember it or assuming that she did it.”

“no I remember it all…could you just do you good dammit job…..get her locked up…why isn’t anyone at the police doing their job…includes you, you just stands there and making stupid questions?”

Nicole was writing a couple of thing in her not book. Then she looked at Stephanie for a long period.

“What are your injuries, can I see your papers and charts,” she pointed at the clipboard next to the bed

“Yes just go ahead…and just so you know, my boyfriend is on his way…and he will go after Waverly and those shitty children…she has to pay…look at my face!” she spat

A cold chill went down the redhead’s spine, every nerve in her body was screaming, and she had to use all her strength, to not just place her hands around the girl’s neck and just choke Stephanie right there, right now.  
Nicole took the clipboard with the papers in her hands and started to read:

Fracture on the nose bone  
Split eyebrow  
Cut lip  
Swollen eye socket  
Minor concussion  
Two broken costa  
A bruised sternum 

While she read the papers, Stephanie was still making accusations against Waverly, most of it, had not been noticed by Nicole, but then she had started to pay attention, still looking and pretending to be reading the chart.  
It seemed more, that Stephanie was talking to herself, than no one in particular

“She think she is so god dam pretty... Looks like a hooker, glad Champ finally pulled himself together and dumbed her sorry ass.  
And like she even can manage her own children….I will make sure that they are taken away from her…she’s not capable of anything good… I swear if that’s the last thing, I ever do…. She’ll finally loose her mind if I steal the kids away from her. Fucking stupid cow...I will make her pay in hell… she trailed of.

Officer Haught went completely in cop mode, her anger was is full rage and almost bursting out of her.

“Miss Jones, I must inform you that lying to and misleading the police, in any circumstances will never do you anything good.  
You want me to lock Miss Waverly Earp up?, on an accusation the you’re coming with, the fact is, that there are no evidence or witnesses, that can back your story up…  
The surveillance cameras tells a bit different story Miss Jones…  
You tell me that you were out back off shorty’s having a cigarette…that is a lie; you were actual in Shorty’s…  
You are spotted leaving the kitchen and when you walk out of the door, you trip and fall down the stairs…a short minute after Waverly comes out and try to help you up….but you were unconscious, so tell me Miss Jones.?  
How can Miss Earp, had kicked your ass?  
Because that is what you literally accuses her for right?… Kicking… your…ass” Drawing out the word as she said them.  
She could have hit her in the face and that would even have been a nicer way to tell her…the venom in her words just spat at Stephanie… even though the officer said it in such a low, but very consistence voice….she continued. 

“It is all in the surveillance footage that the police have gotten from Shorty’s.

“THAT’S A LIE, I REMEMBER EVERYTHING, ALSO THE AMBULANCE COMING TO GET ME,” Stephanie shouted

Nicole continued ”I’ve talked to the rescuer from the ambulance, both of them telling me, that you were passed out went they got to you, and you seems to have been off for a long period of time…and Miss Earp was not even near you… and the chart here.” She tappet at the papers. “Sais that you woke up around 2 am and suffering from a small amnesia, not able to remember anything when you woke up….  
By that, I can’t go any near to make a charge on Miss Earp… Oh and one more thing. If you hate Champ’s children that much…why don’t you just let them be.  
They don’t deserve this fight that their parent’s and you obvious is a part off.”

“Fuck you officer, you don’t even know shit… don’t come in here believing you are better than me…. Just because you want my boyfriend….yes he told me, how your saliva was all over him last time he was in here… and he had to get you off him, and the only way was to punch you in the face…  
you’re pathetic…  
but he is mine…do you hear me, HE IS MINE, YOU SLUT.”

Nicole had just been standing there and maybe a little startled but also very amused…  
okay so that was the story Champ had told her. She grinned inside. Nevertheless, hold her stone face.

“Miss Jones, I will now inform you that you have lied to an Officer on duty, you have threatened another human with abduction and death threats…I quote  
“She’ll finally loose her mind, if I steal the kids away from her. Fucking stupid cow...I will make her pay in hell”.

So Miss Jones. The accusations that you have made against Miss Earp, are not going to hold up in any court, due to lack of evidence, and you have just made a bunch of lies.  
and threatening Miss Earp….”she pointed at the record player, picked it up, and turned it of…

“and it has all be recorded, so Miss Jones if I was you, I would find myself a pretty dam good lawyer, because there will be charges made toward you…. Have a great day Miss Jones.”  
And with that, Officer Haught left the room.

When Nicole found her cruiser, she placed herself at its side standing with both hand on the roof and bending her head down while breathing in. 

“Holy mother fucker, how can you possibly be so fucking stupid?” referring to Stephanie.

“yeahhhh I tell myself that all the time Officer Smuck….” Nicole lifted her head  
“I know you still want a piece of this…” Champ had appeared he grapped his crutch.  
“Suck on it baby, I know you like me to fuck you good, and” he stopped his monologue because Nicole had set in a sprint, and tackled him into the pavement….

She sat on top of him, and turned him around and threw her handcuffs on him…  
“As I told you last time, when you and I played with my handcuffs…this is the only way you’re gonna get it… she stood up and pulled him with.

”you can’t do shit to me.” He spat

“You are really dumber than you look… Champ Hardy, I am arresting you for sexual harassment in public, toward a woman who never asked for it, and never will.….and then it happens that this woman is also a police officer”.  
She threw him in the back of the cruiser, and went to the drivers seat…

What a morning it wasn’t even 10.30 and she had already lost her shit, three times already.

She pulled up at the cop shop, and had already informed dispatcher that she had an incoming, and that he should not be near Miss Earp.  
She went out of her car, pulled Champ out of it, and dragged his sorry as inside, while he was cursing and spatting nasty word toward her.

Nicole had hoped in her silent mind that Wynonna would be there still…her thought wasn’t even done when the sound of Wynonna bursting in to a hard laughter while chanting Champ’s name… she laughed so hard that the tears started to roll down her chins and she feel onto her knees, while banging her hand in the ground.

“Holy guacamoly Champ Fucking Hardy” that was all she manages to get out.

Nicole steered the boy-man around of her and toward the cells.  
He was thrown in and the door locked. 

Wynonna came around to Nicole, with a stone face and pointed at the break room.

They both went in there and Nicole looked over her shoulder before she closed the door.

“What the fuck Haught, what happened?, not that I don’t like the sight of you pulling him around in handcuffs ….cos I really really do…!”

“I arrested him on the parking lot, he was just a prick with a large mouth… I was actual on my going back to here after I had been questioning Stephanie. So I’m gonna charge him for sexual assault…”

“Cool, he fucking deserves that, so what did Stephanie had to say…” Wynonna clapped her hand together.

“Well, she is so stupid, that the word does not even cover it…. But let us just say, that she would have lied anyway… I recorded it all, so please listen, while I go to the bathroom.” Handing Wynonna the device 

When Nicole found her way back to the break room, Wynonna just sat there and stared out in to the air…  
“Nonna, are you okay?”

“hmm….Arrrgh….no” she said with a raspy voice….she will never stop, will she?”

“No…No I don’t think so….we need to figure out a plan the get done, with both of them.”

“Yes Haughtstuff you know I’m in… but what now?”

“I will recommend you, not hand out any of the children, at any giving time.  
Neither Stephanie nor Champ should be alone with any of them. Both will be charged and as long as they going on, you can deny them any contact with the kids.  
But my biggest fear is that both Steph and Champ can't se to have done something wrong, in their world they are total legit and their actions are valid….. So even if they get a sentence or a ticket or something in court they will never stop…"

“But it has to; I can’t tell my baby sister that it going to be just fine, when I know it isn’t…”

“Let’s think about it and then you give me a call later, or tomorrow when we both have slept on it….right?”

“Yeahhhh, I think I need to speak to Dolls and Doc on this one…. Then I know I have s shit load of explanation to Waverly….FUCK.” She shouted out. And smashed her hand in the table.

Nicole pulled her in and gave her a hug….

“As long as we have each other’s back Nonna…..then it’s gonna be fine.”

“Thanks Haughtstuff.” 

“Get your sister out, while I still can do something positive here and please tell her that I’m sorry” she said with a smile

“OKAY LETS GO” Nicole could hear Wynonna shout out from the Tank.  
Nicole had started doing the paper work on Champ’s arrest, when she heard Wynonna and Waverly walking down the hall toward the bullpen. 

Nicole just ignored them while standing there with her head buried in papers knowing she should had payed them attentions ages ago…but she couldn’t. 

Then Wynonna knocked on the top of the bullpen and finally the Officer gave in and let her attention to the two ladies.  
“So Officer we’re free to leave right?” Wynonna asked.

Nicole looked up at Wynonna and then looked back at her papers. She had difficulties finding her voice and seeing Waverly hurted like hell.  
“Umm yes… Waverly is free to….I’m sorry I mean that Mrs. Earp is free to leave.” She did not flinch from her papers because she knew if she looked up, she would start to cry.

She felt a warm hand on top of her own, Waverly squeezed it at bit then whispered,  
“Thank you Nicole Haught” The squeeze and touch of Waverly’s hand, was nice and felt like home and then the lack of it, hit Nicole so hard. 

So when the Earp sister had left out of the door, she had stormed to the lady’s room, sulked, cried, and felt her heart crumble into pieces.  
When her shift was over, she went straight home to bed, didn’t even strip of her uniform before falling in a deep sleep on top of her covers.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hernandez. Let’s move,” she shouted.  
> “A threat of abduction from the daycare center.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'm back from holiday with another chapter, I do hope you like it.  
> I feel i need to trow a warning tag at this chapter.  
> not sure but #attemp to abduction and #mental illness....also #attempt of voilence against children...would be it....  
> i know it sound harsh, but no worries it will work out just fine....

Purgatory police department how can I help you” Officer Haught responded.

“Umm hi, this is Erin from the daycare center” it was barely a whisper

“Hi Erin is everything all right.” The officer said, already alert

“No I need you to come right away….there is someone in here to pick up two small children. And she is not allowed to…and she is quite aggressive.” Still whispering.

“I will come right away Erin. See you in a bit.”

“Hernandez. Let’s move,” she shouted.  
“A threat of abduction from the daycare center.” She said while running thru the door.

She flew into her cruiser and drove off, and Hernandez right behind her.  
Nicole did not even know who the two small children was…but she knew a certain woman who was capable of doing anything to ruin another woman’s life….  
She just hoped the they would be there in time ….  
Nicole didn’t even want to think of the scenario that could have played thru her mind…just crossing her fingers…..

she wasn’t even sure if Waverly was at work and if Eleanor had started in daycare yet….

do to the lack of communication between them.  
Well it was non-existent.

Two month was a long period of time.  
Two months where Nicole had to let all her feelings go…two month of hitting herself mentally for being such a fucking coward and looser… she missed everything toward Waverly….and she hadn't been able to let go off her feelings...it was killing her slowly.

Wynonna did not revealed any information recording her sister… only went Champ had done something completely stupid and needed a reminder of how stupid he actual was…. And the bill he had gotten for verbal assault an officer, hadn’t’ done anything at all.  
Toward his behavior oh contraire. Officer Haught had been taken his ass in, on two more occasions, due to his lack of social abilities… 

Nicole tried to call Wynonna, knowing she was off on a big job…she didn’t pick up… she tried again…it went to voice mail;  
“Umm Nonna it me Haught… do you know if the children is together with Waverly or…?  
Just a quick question…please call me back ASAP.”

She hung up.

She was in conflict….but pressed dial …a couples of rings in.  
”Hey its Waverly, I cannot pick up at the moment. Please leave a message and I will come back to you. Hiya” 

“Hey Miss Earp, its officer Haught, will you please call me back it’s quite urgent.  
I want to know if you have you children with you…so like really important. Please call me ASAP”

She tried a couple of times more but it just went straight to voice mail.

She pulled up near the daycare center and Hernandez and she went to the door.  
Knowing that they were dealing with children, they had to play it low and not just storm the building.  
So they whent through the front door and turned straight to the office.

In total stealth mode they approched a woman sitting at the desk. Officer Haught got her attention.

“Ohh thank god you are here…” she looked desperate… 

“Are you Erin?” Nicole asked

“Yes… yes… I’m so glad you’re here”

“What have happened…and is the woman still here?”

“She is down the hall, and she really want take two off the children with her.  
She came in here and asked for them… and I said I needed some ID, because I do not know her… and then I asked whom she was going to pick up, and if she was allowed to…. Then she went berserk. Shouting and screaming… and… and then she walked down the hall and is still in the room…  
I know the personnel is trying to keep everyone calm including the woman…"

“Okay…. So she is still there…? Is there a lot of children in the room?”

“Maybe a just a couple, I’m not quite sure, but that also enough.”

“Have you called the parents of those children…?”

“Yes, I have, but we already knew that, get a hold on the mom today would be very difficult, something about some exams at her work… and the father is not allowed to see them at the moment….”

Everything stopped and a chill went through Nicole’s body….

she knew exactly who the children was….

Waverly have, had an early morning at the university….due to the exams that the student, was going at in the moment….and today was the final exams for the grad student’s, pretty emotional on Waverly part…some of the student’s had become close to her…  
well they meant a lot to her and seeing them evolve from knowing nothing, to now were they would go into the world and would be searching for jobs…  
she remembered it from it was herself in their situations….  
the excitement , the nerves , the stress that followed up to the exams….  
But she had always loved school….maybe a reason why she had wanted to become a teacher…. well she had the feeling every year….so this day was the only one, were she always turned off her cellphone not to be disturbed.  
To be focus completely on the last task, it had been a tradition every single year, so this year was no of course different.  
Even though she had been missing out the last half year, due to her pregnancy and birth of Eleanor. 

She had informed both Wendy’s school plus Edward and Eleanor’s daycare. That she would not be available due to the exams…but if they needed her in extreme situations they could call the university or Chrissy… she was standby, so everything was in order. 

In addition, she was so excited about the presentations… after the first round of presentations; she went to get a fresh pot of coffee….had some small chats with her colleagues.  
When it was time to return to the classroom, she had a strange feeling deep within…not knowing why, a shiver went trough her body…a cold chill pilled down her spine and goosebumps shattered all over her body….  
She felt her heartrate rise and her breathing was unsteady….she had to place herself against the wall…she staggered her way to her office to catch her breath…  
”what the hell is happening” she breathed out. Placed her hand on her knees, bend over and trying to steady herself….  
Something was wrong…but what had hit her, she did not know…she shivered…

After a couple of minutes, doing her breathing exercise she felt okay again…but the feeling deep within was still naggering her…  
However, knowing that the school and daycare was informed, that she was not available and who to contact made her at easy, so she left her office and walked toward the classroom…  
She turned back and quickly tuning her mind to teacher’s mode… it was a long day, and she knew that her mind was just playing with her…

She entered the classroom and Tom the teacher she was sharing the position with was already there with the next student in line.  
“Sorry I’m at late, I hope it doesn’t make too much trouble.” She said with her bright smile and charming self, knowing that Tom could not resist it.

It had been quite quiet around her, if she considered that Both Champ and Stephanie had not done anything remotely of the line the last couple of mount.  
Stephanie had gotten a restraining order, which meant not to be near Waverly or the children within 300 feet. Moreover, if they appeared, Stephanie had to leave the perimeter.

However, that did not mean that Waverly was at ease at all. She knew that at some point Stephanie would come around again.  
Wynonna had been a great support and the harassment that she had been doing together with Officer Haught had been systematic and she knew that Champ was on a limp of freaking out do the things that needed repair on his house and vehicle, but he couldn’t afford it. 

He had visited her one night at Shorty’s.

“Hey Babe.”

“What was that” Waverly didn’t even look up from her papers.

“Uhm I just said hey babe…” his voice unsecure.

“Well I’m not your babe anymore, so please call me Miss Earp if you have to talk to me at all!”

“What… I am not calling you that…. Please Waves can we just talk.”

“What do you want to talk about….the harassment that you and you crazy batch off a girlfriend is doing against me and OUR children… or the fact that you don’t do anything about it…you just let it slip through….. Moreover, actual support her in it,… you are a fucking twat…. Is that what you want to talk about?” she spat at him.

“Arrrgh no, I want to talk about money.” 

“OUT….OUT OF MY BAR, YOU IGNORANT FUCK”

“Please Waverly….please I can’t afford to pay you….” He begged, but was cut off by Doc pulling in his collar toward the door.

“You heard the lady, Champ, and her name is Miss Earp to your.”

He pushed him out of the door. And went back to Waverly and pulled her in a big embrace.

“Baby girl, are you all right my dear.” He said tentatively

She shook her head and started to cry.  
Through her tears, 

“No….No I’m not!”  
“Why doesn’t he just leave me alone? I haven’t done anything to him.” She sulked in his shirt

“Shhh…shhh. No worries baby girl, we will deal with it…” he said still holding her tight.

After the last exam had finished, Waverly and Tom had head back to their shared office to wrap up the day… 

“I think it went all over expectation today…what do you say?” Tom placed a hand on Waverly’s back.

The past month, they had been seeing each other a couple of times after work… Tom had asked Waverly out on her second week back.

She had always thought Tom was attractive and he was smart enough to deal with her cleverness… so she had said yes.  
But she was not sure if she wanted to go any further with this….it had been fun hanging around him, because he was funny…  
but he was a bit younger than herself and had no children……so it was quite aloud to let into one’s life… 

also she didn’t quite feel the connection.  
Yes, he was sweet, cute, and attentive…..but…but he was not her.

Not in any way could she compare him to her.

He was funny and made her laugh, he made her smile, and he kissed okay….  
In bed….NO, she had been with him twice, but she had not felt the spark of butterflies, and she really wanted to give this a try, because he was sweet and a real charmer…  
So she had let herself give in to him…… she was not even remotely satisfied after he had finished.…  
and when she had left his apartment the first time, she had felt empty …..yes she had been flattered by him and his effort to make her feel like a princess, a gentleman nevertheless.  
The second time, she had felt empty and filthy,… he was not enough, he would never be enough, no matter how hard he would try, Waverly would always need something more.

She was attentive in a way, that every need was taken care of, she was sweet, cute, sexy, Ohhhhh so Fucking hot, wild and a gentlewoman….  
and she was funny, holy crap she was funny….. 

She was it…

The one…

Waverly had tasted her and she was addicted…  
even though she had lied to Waverly, even that she had pretended to be two person’s…

Waverly missed her, missed the correspondence, the banter, the flirty text, the sex…Ohh my god she missed the touch of the red headed officer… she had never felt so full, and so wanted.  
But she had cut her off, after Waverly had found out, how the story was connected.-...she hadn’t had the strength to deal with it…deal with the lie….and had she even been lying to Waverly?…..No she had just never said, that her last name was Haught, or that her front name was Nicole…and Waverly had never asked.  
But at that moment, Waverly had been furious, so it had been easier to just cut it loose……..well at least that what she had thought.

She had texted the officer, after Wynonna had picked her up from the detention and thank her for her help, and that had been it.  
And the Officer had not even responded. 

Therefore, Waverly had convinced herself it was the right thing to do, let it go and move on…. 

But it wasn’t…she had figured out, that she needed Nicole Haught in her life, she needed her to talk to, to flirt with, to fuck senseless…to wake up, next to Nicole…it had been so naturel and felt so save. She had never felt more save in the bedroom, than when she had been there with Nicole… not even with champ or anyone else she had ever been with….she missed her, she craved her.

“Ohh Yes Tom, I think it was a wonderful finish off this class…god they were great.” She answered him

“So do you want to go celebrate tonight then, I mean I would love to celebrate with you… on top of me?” he asked so fucking cocky.

And all the sudden she felt that she was standing in front of Champ Fucking Hardy…and was actual disgusted by it… Therefore, she knew exactly what to do….  
She should call it off, whatever it was that they were doing.

“Uhh No thank you Tom…I would much rather be home with my children tonight.”

“Hmm why, we need to celebrate like always”

“Well, like always, isn’t tonight…. And not to say anything bad at all, I think to we should stop whatever we are doing here. I don’t feel it….I don’t feel the connection” she said being truly honest. 

“What….!.... are you dumping me?” he asked in total surprise

“Hmm, technical I can’t dump you since we were never together, what we have been doing have been fun, but I can’t see us do anything more than this. And really I don’t want to….”

“But I thought we were great together, we could build something here…you know” he gestured his hand between them.

“I sorry Tom, I can’t do this”

“Why what have I done wrong?” 

“Nothing …but I’m in love with someone else, and that’s not fair to you.” 

You are not her, she thought to herself.

“Thank you for today, Tom. You were brilliant. I will see you in next week for graduation right?”

“Yes Waverly…I guess I’ll see you around” he said with a sad voice and puppy eyes.

“Good” she smiled at him and turned around and left the office.

On her way down the hallway, her thought’s kept running to the Officer…she had thought of her…a lot, she could not deny that…and the last couples of days, her mind had been working nonstop with the memories of Nicole….and a shiver went to her core and the twitch in her lover abdomen didn’t help at all.  
Just the memory made her soaked.  
Even when she had been sleeping with Tom, she had been Thinking of Nicole… she knew she had to call her…she knew she had to do whatever it took to get her in her life again…if only she could start with a text it would be awesome.

She reached her car, and went inside found her phone and turned it on…..the sound of a billion text, and messages hit her with full force... around 50 missed calls, 20 text from Chrissy and 46 from Wynonna, and one from a certain redhead.

She looked at the miss calls….the list was so long;

The Daycare  
Nicole Haught  
Nicole Haught  
Wynonna  
Chrissy  
Rosita  
Doc  
Wynonna  
Dolls  
The Cop shop  
Nicole Haught

In addition, the list just keep going and going…  
The fact that Nicole had Called her, indicated that there was something terrible wrong, because she had not contacted her at all, after their smash up.

So Waverly pressed dial….

Nicole did anything she could to steady herself, she was sure of it…..that fucking Stephanie Jones…

“Erin…is the two children, Edward and Eleanor Earp?” officer Haught asked 

“Yes…yes it is….why, do you know them?

“No ma’am but then I think I know, who the woman is… Stephanie Jones…do the name say anything to you?”

Erin Closed her eyes and hold her pointing finger against her lips  
“Yes it does” she the said “that is Champs girlfriend Right?”

“Indeed ma’am…she is not allowed to be any near the children. She has a restraining order, how have her behavior been?”

“She have been shouting a bit, pushed Isabell one of the staff on the ground, when she stormed in here.  
But anything is caught on camera, she pointed to the ceiling...so you will be able to look at it later.”

“Thank you Erin, did you see if she carried any kind of weapons, or just stick or anything that could be used as a weapon?”

“No Officer, she came in empty handed...just knocked Isabel to the ground and stormed in to get the children… 

“Hmm, okay…is there two ways into the room” Officer Haught asked Erin.

“Uff yes. There’s one here down the hallway, and then there is one door leading out of the room into the garden, so you have to go around the building to get there.” She answered

“Thank you Erin, will you do me a favor and stay in here, call the police department…again, I know, but inform them, that we are in here and they need to send back up and have a ambulance standing ready. But they needed to go under the radar.” Looking at Erin with a steady face. 

The whole conversations with Erin had been in a very low tone, almost in a whisper, because they could afford to be heard, and Nicole knew if she called over her walkie, they would be heard.  
Erin nodded and picked up the phone.

“Hernandez I think we need to make a double on this one…I will go in to the room, she will expect it is me” she locked eyes with him.  
“She will probable do something completely stupid…. However, we need to take her down easily, the children must not be harmed in any way….nor may they see something that can give nightmares…. I will do anything I can to distract her, so we can get the children out of here, okay?”

“Yes Haught, I will go around, signal me what to do right!” he said and left the office.

They had been working a lot together and this was not their first rally with kidnap attend…. Last time, the abductor had tried to kill the person, but was instead shot in the lower abdomen by Hernandez.  
Nevertheless, they had done all right and had worked great together.  
Therefore, she was in full confidence that they could do the same now.

She made her pep talk in her head this time, not to make any noise….and walked down the hall toward the room.

She knocked two times, and then opened the door slowly…. She made one step in, her eyes searching through the room, she noticed Stephanie setting on one off the small chairs surrounded by a bunch off children, she was singing songs with them, but had stopped when the officer stepped inside.  
Nicole was searching for anything subspecies, but she found none.  
There was a teacher standing against the wall supervising and had probably done anything she could to make them stay in there and not leave, and in the group around Stephanie, there was a teacher hugging some of the very small ones.

Nicole looked at Stephanie and she looked back and locked their eyes. Next to stephanie sat Edward and in her lap she had Eleanor

Fuck, was the only thing that went through her brain. She spotted Hernandez and with an almost invisible shake of her head, he vanished out of sight, but she knew if she needed him, he would be there.

“Hi you guy’s, I’m Officer Haught from Purgatory Police Department” Officer Haught said with a chipper voice.  
“What are we singing today, and can I tag along?” she said with a smile

The children cheered loudly and the officer sat herself down on one knee… she knew she had to be able to move fast.

Stephanie hold her gaze and they started to sing again.

Nicole mind was working on overdrive; she knew that she had to move fast, the longer Stephanie was in there, the longer it would take to get her out again.

So when the song had finished, Nicole made a decision and hoped that Stephanie would not go completely phycho….so she said.

“Woaw you guys are great, but do you know what, I need to have a talk, with the sweet Miss Jones here,” she said with a childish voice.  
“So could you all be so kind to walk outside and the I think that Isabell will make you some lemonade” Nicole didn’t even know if Isabell was in the room, but she took her chance, the woman standing at the door reacted instant. 

Okay, so that’s Isabell, Officer Haught said in her thoughts. All the children immediately left the room, including Isabell.  
The second teacher staying in the room…

Stephanie had an iron grip on the Edward and Eleanor.

Nicole changed her focus to the boy.

“Hey Edward” she said going a little closer to them.  
She pulled out her hand very easy and steady toward hand; he took it and she shoke it.

“I’m officer Haught, how are you?”

“Officer Haught! My Aunty says that you’re soooooo coooool… you have a gun, and you do all cool stuff…..wait do you have a gun” He was full of excitement

“Yeahhhh, it is true, I have a gun. Actual I have two.” She said and looked at Stephanie.

“Wow I always wanted me a gun, but mama Sais no….it can kill people” he whispered 

“What do you do here?” Stephanie said with a hard tone.

“Hmm, what do you think I do here Miss Jones” Officer Haught said with a sweet voice, knowing to keep it cool.

Stephanie stood up with Eleanor in her arms,  
“I’m gonna walk out of here with both of these children and leave this shitty town, and nothing will stop me.

“Miss Jones, I think we need to talk about this.”

Stephanie lifted up at Eleanor so her hand slipped from Edward, Nicole grapped him and pulled closer without him even noticing anything, and asked him easily,  
“Do you want to see my handcuffs?”

“Oww yeahhhh” she kneeled next to him and found her handcuffs.

“These are cool, fudgenuggets I want some of those….” He was ecstatic.

“So I can cuff auntie Nonna,” he laughed and so did Nicole.  
“Do you think she would be mad at me?” he asked her.

Nicole could see Stephanie’s rage… but she just hold her focus on the boy.

“Hhhhmmmm maybe…but do you know what, what if I come by your house some day and we do it together, how does that sound.

“yeaaaaahhhhhh” he jumped up and down…his happy face reminded her so much of his mom… it hit her hard.  
Shit Waverly….she missed her so fucking much…and right know, it was almost not bearable. 

“Do you want some lemonade Edward?” Nicole said not looking at Stephanie

“Yes I really would” he answered her back. 

“Okay, go with your teacher while a have a chat with Miss Jones here all right!”  
He took the teachers hand and started to walk

“You can’t fucking do this.” Stephanie spat

“Yes I can and you will stay still right now”

The door behind them closed and in the same time, Hernandez had made a small move to open the door to the garden a bit, so it would not be heard while Edward left the room.  
The moment the door was closed officer Haught face and approach shifted completely.

“What do you want Stephanie?” she asked hard

“I want to leave this shitty town, with my children” she retuned just as hard.

“Why don’t you leave town then, and find someone to get baby’s with.” She was cut off

“I HAVE, CHAMP AND I HAVE THIESE TO SMALL ONES….THEY ARE MINE, HE SAID IT HIMSELF.” 

Shit….It was much worse than she had thought.  
Eleanor had started to cry, and Stephanie tried to comfort her, with no further luck. 

“Okay Stephanie you want to live I get it, but why would you take Waverly Earp children away from her?”

“She doesn’t deserve them; she’s a coward, a fuck up, a looser. I don’t know why all of the town think she is so fucking awesome, she’s a liar… she stole money from champ, stole HIS bar, stole HIS children…made him pay for HIS house…….and now she must pay…it is my children know.”

Eleanor was still crying, and even louder now…Stephanie began to show signs of stress  
“Don’t cry….I can’t deal with the crying… she looked at Eleanor with a stern look.

“Stephanie, Eleanor was just shocked that you yelled, that’s all…. But you know you just can’t take Waverly’s children away.”

“I can’t have babies…don’t you get it…I can’t get pregnant…and then…..and then this slut…comes, first of all and steel my boyfriend….then she gives him babies…….THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME and now, she is ruining my life” she started to cry

Okay that was new, and to know made a lot of sense infact it made total sense.

“I’m sorry…I am truly sorry Stephanie but that doesn’t give you the right to take another woman’s children.”

She became more and more distressed knowing that the situation she was in was not the best anymore, and the child in her arm screamed higher and higher.  
“I’m gonna throw you out of the window if you don’t shut up…..or shoot us the way through the door, her hand went behind her back and she pulled out a small gun from the hem of her jeans.

Everything in Nicole froze completely.

“Stephanie what are you doing?” she asked quietly and slowly raising her hands on the air.  
As a surrender.  
While given Hernandez a sign.

“I will shoot you officer Smuck, you fucking deserve it.”

With a blink of an eye, Nicole had reached down and pulled out her own gun.

“Stephanie, if you are gonna shoot me, I need you to consider this…  
You… Will… Go… To… Jail… For…a…very…long…time…  
And while you are away, don’t you think your beloved Champ are gonna get tired of waiting…”

Stephanie looked terrified at the Officer…  
”Don’t think you gonna get anywhere with your games….I will win….I always do….ALWAYS…now... you will leave through the door, and leave me and Eleanor THE FUCK ALONE.”

“Nope that not how it works, you know just as much as I, that I can’t let you leave with the child…”  
If you give her to me, I will let you walk out of these doors, and I won’t chase you….That’s a promise”

“A promise from a copper, go fuck yourself Haughtshit, you’re a piece of lying shit…off course you will follow me through that door, and knock me to the ground…do you think I am a complete idiot… but if I shoot you, you can’t follow me and I see you haven’t brought backup…so I win!”

Nicole’s mind was on overdrive, she had to act fast, knowing that whatever Stephanie’s mind was going to do next it was not any good.

She signaled Hernandez to be ready for anything.  
“Stephanie…I really want you to consider it again…do you believe in your heart, that this is the right choice…  
if so, feel free to shoot met, but just have in mind, killing a person, will not only give you a life sentence in jail, but it will haunt you the rest of your life….I will haunt you the rest of your life…”

“STOP TALKING TO ME” Stephanie shouted  
“I SWEAR TO GOD, THAT I WILL TAKE YOU DOWN,” she kept screaming

Nicole took one step closer to her, knowing it was a big risk, but the closer she got to her the easer it was to get Eleanor away from her embrace. 

“Get the fuck away from me now” she said trough her teeth.  
Nicole took another step.

“I MEAN IT….I will shoot you.”

“I know you will, but Eleanor haven’t done anything to deserve this…so leave her alone.”

Before Nicole knew what was happening Eleanor was flying through the air toward the windows, Nicole jumped after her followed by the sound of gunshot and a sharp pain.  
Everything was going in slow motion, the sound, the pain, the fall to the ground.  
It felt like hours but it was barely a couple of seconds before everything went back to normal.

Hernandez was shouting at her, “HAUGHT….HAUGHT ANSVER ME GOD DAMMIT”.

“Yeah…” she quaked “Hernandez what….”

“You will lay the fuck still, before I knock you out” she could hear Hernandez Say with a stern voice.  
Nicole could hear shuffle and banter and then a smack to flesh and bones that broke.

She felt a bump against her belly, looked down, and saw that Eleanor was laying on her. She looked all scared.

“Hernandez is Stephanie down?” she yelled at him

“Yes, the medics are on it way.” 

”good” she answered him and breathed out  
She carefully tried to move, not knowing if she was hurt and if so, how bad it was.  
She took a hold on Eleanor while maneuvering herself up in a sit position.

“Hey baby girl,” she was stroking the girl on her head… she was still so small.  
“Hey you baby girl,” she repeated in a whisper.  
“I’m here for you; you will be save now...I’m not letting you go okay.” She said and tucked the girl to her heart and Nicole’s tears starting to flow freely.  
“I’m here baby girl… I’m here.” Nicole’s breathing became lighter and Eleanor seemed to be relaxing into Nicole’s chest, just lying there and feeling the heartbeat. 

Nicole knew she was save, both of them was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no wayhaught yet...  
> but it is a slow burn ....I know...i'm shitty...but it wil be worth it.  
> xx


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY NOW…..MY PHONE HAVE EXPLODED….EXPLANE YOURSELF.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a bit angst in this one...  
> hope you like it just as much as i do...  
> i will say I was crying just a bit.  
> xx

Nicole sat leaned back on the couch with the Eleanor on her chest, when her phone rang, she picked it up not knowing who it was.

“Officer Haught’s on the line.” She said with a chipper voice

“Officer Haught its Waverly, what’s going on...is…is everything all right?” she stuttered  
“I have had a million calls and text, what the hell is happening?” Waverly said with a worried voice and out of breath.

“Easy Waverly…Breathe Waves.”  
“Everything is under control now.”

Nicole was cut off by Waverly “WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY NOW…..MY PHONE HAVE EXPLODED….EXPLANE YOURSELF.” She shouted.

“OKAY…..if you would fucking let me…” Nicole shoot back.

“Okay I’m sorry Nic, I’m just a bit frustrated had the longest day, and then I come back to my car and find all these calls and text…so please do tell.” Waverly said kind of defeated.

“Fine…it’s okay Waverly. Sorry I snapped at you... I will tell you, but you have to listen to me and don’t interrupt…”  
There was no response so she continued.  
Nicole knew she had to tell Waverly just the basic on the phone, and then the rest later.  
But for now Nicole’s priority was getting Waverly save home to her children, and that was not gonna happen if she got every detail, then she would probably be driving like the devil was following her…and that was not save. 

”I called you earlier, because of an incident in at the daycare….but I will tell you this, EVERYTHING IS ALL RIGHT, WE ARE OKAY” she said with a stern but not harsh voice, she needed Waverly to understand this….to understand that whatever she said next, they were fine and healthy. 

This was not an easy messaged to get over the phone. 

“Okay …Stephanie had made her way into the daycare and claimed that she had the right to pick up your children. The Police was called to assist…I was on duty when the call came in. Therefore, I got there together with Officer Hernandez and dealt with the situation.  
However, everything is all right now. I will tell you anything when you come home….okay?” Nicole could her Waverly subbing in the phone.

“Waves…..Waves please say something.”

She was hulking in the phone.

“Do you need me to come and get you?” Nicole said with a caring voice.

“No…..no….I….jus….” Nicole could hear her trying to control her breath.  
“Waves…I mean it, I can come and pick you up baby.” The nickname just slipped. Shit….Nicole thought to herself, why the hell couldn’t she speak with this woman without thinking that she wanted her so badly.  
“Uhh sorry it just slipped….uhh but I mean it a can come and pick you up if you...”

“No…it fine Nic…I just need to pull my shit together….you say everything is just fine right, my children is okay…you are okay?”

“yes Waverly….it’s all fine….I will tell you everything when you come home to the homestead, but I need to know that you will be save to drive home, I’m here on your couch with baby girl sleeping on my chest….so yeah were pretty fine her and I, aren’t we?” Nicole said and stroking the little girls head with a light hand.  
“she so cute right know, laying and drooling on my shirt and having a solid grip on my finger, I really would take a picture for you but right now I won’t disturb her.” Nicole said smiling in her words

“Thank you Nic…Thank you for being there!” Waverly whispered.

“No problem Waverly…now get home, and drive safely okay…. And then we will have a talk?”

“Okay, I will be home soon.”

“Good, see ya waves” 

They hung up.

“Nicole, do you want to live here” Edward came into the living room. Followed by Chrissy and Wendy.

“Ahhh that’s a heavy question there buddy…why do you ask me that?”

“You sit on the couch with my baby sister and look like you have done it all the time…. And then you don’t have to sleep at the police station….And… you are not in your cool uniform?.  
Why don’t you have your uniform…?” He looked at her, as if something had been taking away from him….both Chrissy and Nicole laughed. 

“Woaw there good question…first, I have my own house…..and I don’t always wear my uniform.”

“WHAT…..BUT YOU’RE A COP, YOU HAVE TO WEAR UNIFORM.” Edward was in shock. It looked like all his reality just cracked  
“I thought you lived at the Police station, together with Sheriff Nedley?” he said with a small voice.

“Okay there buddy…come here” she tapped the seat next to her, and he came over and sat next to her.  
“Yes I am a cop or a police officer… but that’s my job, I am also a woman. Just like your mama, her job is being a teacher, but that doesn’t mean that she is a teacher when she comes home right?”

“Uh huh…mama, she is always a teacher!” he looked at her with serious eyes

“Okay, bad example” Nicole laughed

“hmm, sometimes I have days of work, were I don’t have to wear my uniform, and the I can put on any form of clothes I want to…you like when you have weekend and not need to go to daycare…you can wear you pajamas all day long…”

“Arrhhhggg now I get it, he said tapping his temple.  
“But do you live with the sheriff in your house” he raised one brow.

“Nope, But Chrissy does, she lives together with the Sheriff” Nicole said pointing at Chrissy.

“WHAT?...are you a cop too, and lives on the police station?” He was all confused.

Wendy laughed so hard at her brother.  
“Come here Eddie, I will explain it to you” she pulled at her little brother’s sleeve and they went into her room.

“He is such a sweet boy,” Chrissy said as they both looked at them leave to Wendy’s room.

“Yes…yes he is.” Nicole answered.

“Are you okay Nicole? How are you feeling?” Chrissy asked with worries in her voice.

“I really don’t know…it have been a very long day, both physical and mentally… she could have killed this little one here without a blink of an eye, that’s the scariest of it all.” She nodded toward her chest.

“Why don’t you lay her down, so you can get some rest and I do believe it would be best for your stiches,” she pointed a Nicole side.

“I have tried… but she won’t let go.” 

“But she is sleeping, Nicole you have to take care of yourself, you got shot.”  
“Okay…it’s okay, when she lay up her…..and it was just a graze…..I only got five stiches, so it’s okay.  
Probably gonna leave a scar, and girls digs scar's" she winked at Chrissy, who shoke her head.  
"But look what happens when I try to lay her down…” Nicole looked at Chrissy and then tried to lift Eleanor from her chest…only an inch off Nicole’s chest and she started to cry and grip after Nicole’s shirt even though she was still sleeping…so Nicole placed her back on her chest.  
“See she won’t let me go…..she was even laying on me went they patched me up.” She chuckled

“Hmm… it seems a bit strange….she doesn’t even know you…and that’s not to be rude or anything.” Chrissy said with both her eyebrows up in her forehead.  
“So now you can tell Eddie, that you actual are moving in, because his sister won’t let you go, right Haughtstuff” she winked at Nicole…knowing that both Nicole and Waverly had feeling for each other….but were stupid asshat’s, that never had a prober conversation about it.  
“Just saying, you know!” 

“Shut up Chrissy, and you perfectly know that Waverly is still pissed at me for not telling her that we had slept together…” Nicole laughed.

“Why didn’t you?”

“Hmm…I don’t know…when I tried there wasn’t so much talking involved and Waverly cut me off with her…”

“Geeezz, I get it Nicole…..don’t get graphic,” both women laughed. 

“Okay….okay… and then when she figured it out, she wouldn’t talk to me about it…So I never got a chance to explain…so now where here!”

“Yes you are…and what about you and Mercedes?”

“WHAT….how…what...uhm…what about it?” Nicole spluttered.

“I’m no idiot Nicole…I have seen you to at the diner a couple of times in the last month…it was quite obvious that you too were sharing more than just a milkshake…what's the deal with that?”

“Woaw there Chrissy. Do you spy on me?”

“Nope, I’m not, just trying to figure out how’s my friend is doing…. Wynonna tells me shit about what’s going on…and even when we get wasted at you house…I feel you avoiding to talk to me…well talk feelings with me…even though I can see you’re hurt…so stop your bullshit and be real to me…” she looked at her friend with serious eyes.  
“Nicole I’m your fucking friend…and I know I’m Waverly’s friend to…but you two twats could at least agree, that you both are shitheads and then we all could be in the same room for once… I don’t care what the fuck is going on between you, but if you just could be friends at least…please do consider…and now do tell me what’s going on between you and Mercedes?”

Nicole looked at her friend with open mouth and eyes almost popping out…how was it that Chrissy was always just straight out of the bag…always saying things as they were…she was fucking awesome.

“Sex” was the only thing that Nicole said.

“Yes, I have figured that out my friend…anything else?”

“No just sex…and we talk...but mostly it’s just sex…we use each other to let off steam”

\------  
Nicole’s mind wondered back to the first time she had met Mercedes… she had called the cop shop, because some of the supplies from her newest building project had been stolen, so Nicole had drove by to take a view, on what had been stolen. She had parked outside the construction site, and walked in to the building. Mercedes had been standing against the doorframe, arms crossed over her chest and looking at the Officer walking toward her.

“I always appreciated a good looking cop” she had smirked.  
¨  
“Well then I guess, you are lucky today, Miss.” She answered a bit cocky

“Guess I am….a hot redhead in a uniform…how did I get so lucky…hmmmm” Mercedes looked at her with sultry eye.

What the fuck, Nicole felt a stir between her legs, and felt how aroused she got.

“Hmm a hot redhead in a little black drees….not bad at all” Nicole flirted back…

“Okay, this way …Officer” Mercedes turned away from the door and began to walk down the hallways with a massive swing to her hips.  
Nicole followed her closely, and was admiring those hips swing.

Mercedes had lead them in to her offices, closed the door behind them, and before Nicole had said anything, Mercedes lips was all over Nicole’s…and she gave in and followed the movement.  
Clothes being discharges all over the floor, and Nicole had cleared the desk with a frantic move and thrown Mercedes on it and had fucked her senseless.  
When they had put on their clothes again, Mercedes had asked if Nicole would come by later at her house for round two… so that’s what Nicole had done.  
She was physical attracted to Mercedes, but that was it, she could not see them together at any cost….and vice versa. However, they used each other for sex, and that had been working just fine and the agreement was sex…and no further.  
So the last month Nicole had been working, fucking, sleeping and running….she did was she was best at, when heartbroken or felling utterly lost in this world…she fucked and run her way through the day’s to get better….why, she didn’t knew, but that was something she had always been doing…coping with sex and long run’s. She wasn’t addictive, but to get the tension out of her body, was such a release…it was not every day that they had been fucking, but a couple times a week.  
but the last week it hadn’t felt good to her, Nicole had not felt she wanted to go anymore… so she had stopped it, and Mercedes was okay with it…after all it had just ben sex.  
But they agreed not to be strangers, but friends….do to that Wynonna and Mercedes apparently was old buddies, so running into each other was definitely gonna happen.  
Nicole had found that every single times they had been done; she had been laying after worth catching her breath and imagen that it had been Waverly…. Therefore, she knew it was time to quit it.  
And even though Mercedes was good and kinky in bed, she would not even try to compare Waverly and Mercedes…because, Waverly was just so much more…so much more consuming, intrigued, and so damn everything Nicole have ever longed for.  
Not even her ex-wife could reach the pedestal that Waverly was on…..it was scary.  
\---

“Nicole….Nic… are you there?”

“huh…umh yeah…I was just in a thought here” she smiled at Chrissy

“yeah…I could see that…..so just sex” Chrissy shrugged her shoulder.  
“well I’m not gonna anything about that, we all have needs…just be aware that Mercedes can be a bitch”

Nicole chuckled ”I know Chrissy, but thank you for your concern, but I did end the sex thing last week on good terms, so now were just friend…with No benefit” she added do to Chrissy’s face expression. 

“hahaha okay good one!……wel back to the original question” she tapped her lips.  
“what are you gonna do with this little bugger, still think its weird she won’t let go of you…” Chrissy wondered.

“it’s really not strange, actually….see when we were in the room, she could hear how calm I was, and then when I catch her, and she was on my chest, and I calmed her down…  
With everything that went on in that room…first Stephanie, with her shouting and stressing out and then all the police and medic people…huh…these small ones can feel the tension…I was the calm voice…so she have been attached to me since then….  
and in lack of her mother’s heartbeat mine is the one that’s working right know….when Waverly comes back home, she will be taking her easily…I’m not even worried.  
It’s a coping mechanism…she is so small, so she doesn’t know anything yet….probably the best anyway.” Nicole smiled.

Nicole closed her eyes and felt the little ones heartbeat toward her own….good she could get used to this.  
It was so peaceful, so settled… her thought was abrupt by a car pulling up outside the house…fast footsteps and a door that was ripped open.  
Moreover, Waverly was flying into the living room….  
Chrissy stepped up toward her and gave her a hug, trying to get her to slow a bit down.

“The little one is sleeping, so easy Waves” Chrissy let go of her best friend. And walked toward the kitchen to let the two ladies have some privacy…

Nicole was still sitting laid back in the couch.

“Hey” Nicole said and smiled at Waverly.

“Hey yourself” Waverly walked over to the couch and crashed herself into Nicole side, with tears running down her chins.

“Arrrrhhhhggggg….holy crap that hurts.” Nicole busted out and tears felled from her. 

“Sorry, did I hurt you” Waverly said a bit startled and pulled a bit back

Nicole placed her hand at her side…..and breathed a bit harsh.

“Nic are you okay”

“Yeahhhh I just forgot to teel you, that I was shot a little bit” she answered still trying the steady her breathing

“YOU WHAT? Ups to loud” she said looking at her baby girl and caressing her back.  
“You got shot?” Waverly places her palm at Nicole cheek

“Yes…yes I did, but it was all worth it.” Nicole leaned into Waverly’s palm and looked down at Eleanor  
“It was all worth it….it still is,” she whispered.

“You saved my babies?” 

“Hernandez and I did it yes… I believe the best way to tell you what have happened is actually to show you……if you want to of course, if not, I will tell you what happened. They have camera in every room of the daycare… so it is pretty clear of what have happened. There is no sound, but I do believe I can retell it all.

Waverly slowly nodded, “I think I would like to see it.”

“its scary shit, Waverly just so you know, but we are all fine, and cleared from the hospital…even this little one, she have been with me all day now, and attached to me from the moment I saved her.  
Before I show you the video, I will tell you that, Stephanie was threatening me and Eleanor with a gun…… And…..and……that….. that she...shit this I way harder telling it than I thought it would be…shit.” tears was streaming down her cheeks…it just seemed that the whole day just crashed down on her.

“shhh shhh it’s okay baby” Waverly whispered, Whipping Nicole’s tears away.  
“come here” she pulled her in and hugged her the best way she could, in the position they sat in, while Nicole had Eleanor on her chest, it looked so settled.  
“you saved my children…how do I even repay you.”Waverly said with a trembling voice, She kissed Nicole’s temple.

Nicole was subbing and Eleanor stirred at her chest. 

“you don’t need to Waves…I was just doing my job”

“I know Nic….but this is far more than just doing your job” Waverly gestured at Eleanor.

“Can I take her off you?”

“you can try, maybe she wont cry if its you….she have been on my arm or on my chest since 10,30 this morning… “

“What….why the hell wasn’t I informed at the university.”  
Waverly then froze…  
”around 10,30 I had my first brake from the exams…I had a panic attack not knowing why, and what the hell was wrong…but I felt that something was wrong…holy crap” she just stared at Eleanor 

“We tried to call the university…but without any luck…and the police was called in, before they called Chrissy…  
But yeah…Ellie have been with me the whole day…even when they gave me my stiches she was on top of me and not letting go…”

“Wow…something bad must have happen then…what did happen Nic?”

“Stephanie, wanted to take you children with her and leave town… so she threatened me and Ellie with a gun and at one point, Stephanie just lost it… and …she….she…god dammit Haught…pull your self together.”

Waverly placed her hand on her chin again “Nic its okay, don’t blame yourself okay…you have had the worst day, take your time okay.”

Waverly took Eleanor from Nicole’s chest and the little on craved into her mom like a koala bear.  
For the first time in many hours Nicole didn’t have the extra weight on her and all the sudden she felled naked not to have to small girl attached to her.

“Okay…Stephanie lost it…and…and…shit…okay. She threw Eleanor toward the window” 

“What…..” Waverly swallow hard  
“Why would she….” She started to cry.

Nicole shifted her body and embraced Waverly, and caressed her back.

“It okay waves…..shhh…shhh. She can’t hurt us anymore…she is in surgery as we speak, and when she’s done and ready to be moved she will go to be locked up….whether its prison or a mental institution….she will go away for many years."

“Okay….did anything happen to Ellie” she started to try to exam her

“Nope I caught her in the air, while I got shot on my way down”

Waverly looked at Nicole in awe, “you are my fucking hero Haught” she hold her gaze and Nicole squished Waverly arm a bit before standing up, not easily, do to her wound.

Nicole smiled at Waverly “hump….okay, I will just go find my laptop, can I bring you a cup of tea or anything?”

“Yes please a cup of tea would be lovely, thank you.” She answered with a smile.

“Your welcome.”

Nicole went to the kitchen and found Chrissy on her phone.

“Hey you, can I get you anything….Nonna is on her way home…she bringing pizza.”

“Ohh cool, then I guess I will wait to show Waverly the video then… is there water in the kettle?”

“Yup, I will bring you some tea, just go in again and relax, okay” 

Nicole smiled at Chrissy, “yes ma’am.”

She went to Wendy’s room and knocked silently on the door and opened it slowly…  
”hey you guy’s your mama is home“ she said, both children raised themselves, and went to the Livingroom.  
Nicole followed them slowly...she was tired, hurt and her emotions was on a leash.  
In the Livingroom, she found the family all cramped up together in the sofa.  
Nicole leaned herself at the doorframe and watched how they interacted with each other.  
Waverly was a great mom, so attentive on her children’s need. She was cupping Wendy’s cheek with one hand, while Eleanor still was clinged to her.

“So did you have a great day?” she asked them….

“Yes…Mike and I had the presentation today...” 

“That’s right baby, how did that go.” Waverly asked Wendy

“Great….we did good. Mr. moody was impressed, and said if we was having grades, we would have gotten an A+”

“That’s my girl, I’m proud of you honey” she gave her daughter a high-five. 

“Thank you mama”

“What about you, Eddie-spagetti…how was your day” Waverly didn’t knew how much he had been involved in anything, with Stephanie, so she was a bit angst for the answer.

“YEEEESSSSSSSS I had the best day...mama….mama…officer Haught was at the daycare….and she shoved me her GUN, MAMA…SHE HAS A GUN...that is so cool…and then she showed me her handcuffs…that was before she had to talk to Stephanie.” Waverly looked over at Nicole who still was standing in the doorway.

“Okay buddy, but that was so cool that Officer Haught came and visited you in the daycare right?”

“Yes…. And then she came here….she didn’t wear her uniform…are you even sure she is a cop?” he whispered

Waverly was about to burst into laughter. “Yes baby I’m sure she is a police officer...it’s like when I’m wearing my pajamas when I come home…Nicole does the same thing.” She looked at Nicole, who was fighting not to start to laugh.

“It’s still weird…do you know that Chrissy…” he pointed at Chrissy ho just appeared from the kitchen and made her freeze in her movement.  
“She lives at the police station, together with Sheriff Nedley….and she is a COP I really thought she was a lawyer….”  
Waverly pulled her 4 year old into her and could not help not start to laugh.

“Oh my god Eddie, this is amazing...” still laughing and both Nicole and Chrissy had completely lost it.

Okay buddy, why don’t you go to you room, and play with your action figures while mommy talks to Nicole and Chrissy.

He gave his mama a kiss on the cheek and went out of the Livingroom, while passing both Nicole and Chrissy he placed his fingers to his head in a salute...  
“Officer Haught…Officer Chrissy.” And went to his room

Chrissy was rolling on the floor from laughing and Nicole had issues breathing...

“Holy crap he is funny” Nicole got out between laughs

She went to the couch together with Chrissy.  
“How did you get so lucky with these children?” Nicole asked

“Don’t know…faith perhaps” she laughed…he did say the funniest thing and not even knowing he did.

As they started to get there breaths, Wynonna burst through the door with pizza boxes in a stable so high that you almost could not see her.  
She placed them at the table, and walked straight over to Nicole and pulled her in to a tight embrace.  
She buried her face in her neck and was subbing while she chanted “thank you, thank you”. Repeatedly.  
Nicole took it in and hugged her friend back…

“Nonna its okay, were okay all of us.” Nicole whispered to Wynonna  
She pulled back a bit, and Wynonna was all full off tears. 

“You saved my family Nicole…when I couldn’t, I’m in dept to you,” Wynonna said between tears.

“No Wynonna, nobody is in dept to me, I did my job and saved innocent life’s…that’s what I do, that my profession….that it just happens to be your family every single fucking time, is a god dammit mystery on my account.” Nicole laughed.

Both Chrissy and Waverly had tears running down there cheeks, because seeing Freaking Wynonna Earp Cry, was not something that happened very often.

“Okay…happy times who want’s Pizza,” Wynonna shouted, so the two other children could hear her.

After dinner and the children had been tucked into bed. Including Eleanor,…she felt so save now, that it wasn’t any problems, to get her to sleep in her own room.  
They sat down on the couch, all four of them, with Nicole laptop in front on them.

“okay, so before I start the video, I must inform you that the content, is violent, and there is gunshot and child abuse in it to… so if it is too much…please look away, and tell me so I can stop it… there is no sound on it, only the pictures…but that also says enough…okay….please ask all the question’s you want…and I will answer them as good as I can.” All of them nodded in unison

She pressed play, and the video started….

-Stephanie walks through the door, pushed Isabell, she is searching the room for the children.-

Nicole held a sharp eye on Waverly, to make sure she was okay. Her hands was already curled up into fist’s…so Nicole took on of her hands, and placed her own so it was surrounding Waverly’s hand. She squished it, and she could feel Waverly relax a bit still eyes locked at the screen.

“Nicole could you please stop it right there…and play back a bit.” Wynonna asked. She rewinded it a bit and the situation with Edward was showing once again, where Nicole pulled Edward away, so he did not notice.  
Wynonna pressed pause…” holy crap that was smooth, nice move Haughtstuff!” she gave Nicole a high five.

“Yep that was pure luck that she needed to shift her arms with Eleanor.”

She pressed play again… and they all focused on the screen once again.  
Waverly pressed pause after the situation, were she was shouting, and Stephanie’s whole body language was on fire…it was actually a great way to see, new features on how people reacted when being pressed.

‘”What was she shouting at you…? And how on earth could you be so in control Nic,” Waverly asked tenderly.

Nicole took Waverly’s hand and placed it on her chest.

“Do you feel that” she looked Waverly direct into her eyes….her heart was pounding away…it almost felt like it was going out of her chest.

“Holy shit Nicole, it feels like it’s gonna burst through you ribcage” Waverly looked at her in shock

“yeah I know….in work related situations I have learned to control whatever feeling that runs through me and stay calm….but it was worse when I was actual there…this is the second time I see it…,and it’s still surreal to me.”  
“Stephanie was shouting that I should stay away from her, and that it was her children, because Champs had told her so.  
Stephanie is not capable to get pregnant…so she cannot have babies…she blames you for taking her happiness away, because you had to be Champs girlfriend before she could.  
And that you have his children…and that you have ruining their lives, because you have been taking his money, bar and the children away from him… and her…so basically you are the worst person in Stephanie’s world….which lead her to this...” Nicole gestured her hand toward the laptop.

“it’s kind of funny…no it’s actual not funny at all, knowing that I have ruined another woman’s life, without even knowing or being in contact with her for the last decade…..geeezz fucking Christ.” Waverly said with a sigh

Nicole squeezed Waverly’s hand and Waverly laced their fingers together…  
She had tears in her eyes…”please continue,” she said to Nicole.

She pressed play again.

Stephanie pulls her gun out. And a gasp comes from the three of them.  
Then Nicole pulls her gun.  
“That’s my girl,” Wynonna said while starring at the screen.

Both Chrissy and Wynonna sat like the where mortified…Nicole could have sworn that if there had been popcorn, Wynonna would have stooped in the middle of her movement to get the popcorn in her mouth...

Nicole knew the bad things was approaching pretty fast, so she kept here grip in Waverly’s hand.

When Stephanie throw’s Eleanor through the air, the three of them jump up. And screamed out loud.  
Back at the screen, Nicole flew through the air, catches Eleanor before she hits the window and both Nicole and Eleanor goes down.  
Stephanie shoots toward Nicole and Eleanor.

Nikole pressed pause…..  
Waverly, Wynonna and Chrissy were all pale in their faces…

“She threw her…she actual threw her” Waverly said in shock then she turned to Nicole and pulled her in to her...

“You are my hero Nic, god you’re great….Thank you” she said with all her feelings in her body. She kissed the redheads temple and let her go.

Nicole just smiled at Waverly. And gave her hand a squeeze.

“okay…everything that happens after here is a bit off a blur to me…I lay down in the floor, I have been shot to my side and Eleanor is laying on top of me….my only concern here is if Eleanor is okay. So I really don’t know what they are saying.”

They all nodded and Nicole pressed play once again:

-Stephanie turns and start to walk over to Nicole and Eleanor, when Officer Hernandez appears through the door, he’s gun is pulled out and he shoot’s toward Stephanie, and she is hit in the lower abdomen. She collapses, and Hernandez shout something toward Nicole, who is responding.

Stephanie, try to grasp after her gun, but Hernandez is on top of her and shout something, they hustle and in the end, officer Hernandez get a punch against Stephanie’s face, and she is knocked out.

10 second later, the room is filled with police officers, medics and a doctor from the hospital.  
The doctor runs to Nicole, who assures him that she is fine…so he turns to Stephanie, whom is bleeding a lot on the floor.

Nicole stands up, and someone tries to take Eleanor from her arms, but the child just start’s to scream, so it’s not negotiable.  
They see that Nicole place her hand on her side, and looks at the hand in horror when she sees the blood.  
She is being taken out side still with Eleanor in her arms.

Stephanie is placed on a stretcher and is taken out of the room.  
The screen goes black, after that.

They all sit in silence in their own minds…and is processing what they just have been witness’ to.

Chrissy breaks the silent first  
“okay, that was something I will never forget….Nic…how do you even sit here right now…you have been shot, you have had a gun pointed against you…and you sit here with us so calm and steady…how’s that even possible?.”

“Ohh no worries Chrissy the aftermath will come, trust me, it always does… right now I’m calm because I have to” she lifted Waverly’s hand…  
”someone need the comfort and I can provide it.” Nicole said with a low voice.

“I don’t even know what to say…I’m…..I’m…shit….” Waverly was shaking

“You don’t need to say anything at all,” Nicole looks at her.

“hey come here” Nicole pulls Waverly in to a hug and Waverly crawl on top of the redhead and just cries against here shirt.

Wynonna and Chrissy leaves the room, and let the two woman have a quiet moment to themselves.

“You saved my family” Waverly’s cries.

“Baby I did my job, and yes your family is safe now”

“BUT YOU GOT SHOT” she lift her head and look at Nicole.  
“You scarified yourself for my family…. I owe you my life Nicole” she’s subbing and pulls at Nicole even more.

“Shhh baby…..shhh….it’s okay, and I know it overwhelming. But everything is fine, we will be fine,” she said and kissed Waverly’s crown.

After a good half hour in silence, Waverly crawl down from Nicole’s lap and is yawning.

“I better get home, it getting pretty late” Nicole say and suppressed a yawn herself, while standing up.

“Stay...” Waverly looked at her hands.  
“Nic please stay with me tonight. I don’t want to be alone…and don’t want you to be alone,” she point at Nicole’s side.

“Okay Waves, if you want me to, I will stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anything come scream at me on twitter.  
> @eva_junker


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If she wasn’t all ready in love with that woman, this definitely did it.  
> Nicole was a fucking Goddess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you mind...a little bit wayhaught...finally:-)
> 
> thank's for the love you guy's.  
> you're awesome  
> xx

Waverly took Nicole’s hand, entwined their fingers, and lead her upstairs to her room.  
It was the first time Nicole had been in there, since Waverly had moved into the homestead.

She opened her door and they went inside. 

She slipped her hand out, went over to her drawer, and found some clothes that Nicole could sleep in.  
Nicole stood as if she was frozen. Therefore, Waverly walked over to her and rubbed her arms a bit.

“Are you okay Nic?”

Nicole nodded.

“Uhm….if you’re not comfortable about this Nic, I can sleep in the nursery together with Ellie” Waverly said in a low voice…as if she was embarrassed.

“NO…no its okay Waves…I’m just tired, frustrated, emotional fucked up…. So no it’s fine…and if anything I could take the couch, after all this is your bed,” she said with a small smile to Waverly.

“Okay, if you’re sure… I have found some clothes for you to sleep in…the bathroom is in there” she pointed at the door.  
”and there is an extra toothbrush under the sink….holler if you need anything...okay?”

“Thank you” she said and turned to the bathroom.

Waverly changed into her pajamas.  
She was tired and a little lost, so she sad on the end of her bed and placed her face in her hands.  
Holy crap it had been some day. How could she even begin to explain Nicole the emotions that was flowing through her body, the feeling of awe she was in, that Nicole had saved her children…that she had scarified herself, for her children. 

If she wasn’t all ready in love with that woman, this definitely did it. 

The word’s was not remotely enough for Waverly…and her vocabulary was quite big…but she could not find the right word’s…because it would never be enough, she owed Nicole her life. She needed to show her, not by sex, but actions…she knew that no words would ever describes Waverly feelings.  
The feeling of wonder, affection, gratitude and awe was floating in her mind when she thought of the redhead that currently was in her bathroom.

The way Nicole had handled the situation, and just brushed it off with it was *her job* Waverly knew it was a lie… she would never had taken another’s child on her chest a hole day….taken care of them all.  
She neglected her own need’s so Waverly and her family was save….

Nicole was a fucking Goddess. 

What had she ever done to have this remarkable woman in her life….and how the hell had she ever been so stupid, to ever let her go…..  
Seeing Nicole with Eleanor on her chest at Waverly’s sofa, had just felt so right and so domestic…like Nicole never had been anywhere else. 

Waverly promised herself right there, that she would do whatever it took to get Nicole back in her life…she needed to explain to Nicole why she had acted the way she had….but Nicole also had to explain why she had done what she had,….and actually get the chance to say whatever was on her mind, without Waverly stomping out of the door like a sour teenager. 

She knew she had been a bitch, but at the giving moment she haven’t had the strength to deal with whatever it was…..she should have…she should have listened.  
She had been egocentric and selfish letting her brain win and not let her feeling and heart find the way instead….  
and what about Nicole…how had she been dealing with all of this...Waverly knew that Nicole was pissed at her, for just throwing her out….

Then it hit her…She had used Nicole and had thrown her out like a piece of trash…not by bad will….but had been the easy road…  
”fuck I’m such a looser”

“Well in that case, you’re a pretty looser” Nicole responded to her, from the now open bathroom door.

“Ohh my god did I say that out loud” Waverly blushed.

“Yep…um would you help me redress my wound? I have some difficulties with seeing what the fuck I’m doing here,” she pointed at her wound.

“Ahhh yes of course” she walked over to the bathroom.

Nicole tried to pull of her t-shirt, but had some trouble due to her wound…  
“Waves could you give me a hand here” she said all tangle up in the t-shirt.

“Yes of course…hold….hold still for a moment….here we go” Waverly gentle untangled Nicole from her shirt, her cheeks became a bit rouge…with Nicole standing there in front of here in just her bra. 

”umm…umm…so let’s look at this,” she said with a stutter.

Nicole turned around and looked at Waverly…  
”It’s okay Waves…you seen me in less than this” she smiled

Waverly pulled Nicole in and hugged her,  
”you have no idea how much you mean to me,” she whispered in Nicole’s ear.

Nicole pulled Waverly in even further  
“I think I do Waves…and…and you mean the world to me” she whispered back.

She felled a shutter going through Waverly, she turned her head a bit, and she could feel Waverly’s breath at her lips.  
She couldn’t resist it, or deny that she craved the smaller woman’s delicious lips on her own… so she leaned in and found Waverly lips against her own.  
Waverly melted into Nicole’s lips and felt her world spin…she had never felt a kiss so soft, so meaningful than the one she was sharing with Nicole at the moment.  
She let all her feeling feel free.

Nicole knew they needed to talk and so did Waverly…but right there and right now in this particular moment, there was nothing more important in Nicole’s world than to show Waverly how she felt.  
The way Waverly kissed Nicole back, she knew that Waverly maybe felt exactly the same but she wasn’t sure of it...actual she wasn’t sure of anything at all, but this kiss was more than lust…more than sex…it was a prove off more…more to come.

Nicole asked permission of entrance with her tongue on Waverly’s lower lip, she granted it immediately, and their tongue danced together in a lovely symphony so smooth and wonderful, both ladies taken in the feeling of each other…so full of life…full of hope…. this seemed to go on for eternity.

When Nicole came up for air, she place her forehead at Waverly’s and sigh…  
”holy mother that felt good” Nicole smiled.

“Yeahhhh” Waverly smirked.  
”that was really great….I liked that very much…umm I like you very much Nicole”

“Yeahhhh” Nicole smirked back at her.  
“I really like you to Waverly”

Waverly caught Nicole’s lips and they went into another lip battle…  
They pulled apart and just looked at each other…

“Ummhhhhh it was something about a wound that needed to be redressed” Waverly said

“Ohh yes…I just got caught up in someone else!” Nicole made a small laugh and blushed.

“Yes and that someone really liked that you got caught up though…but I think I need to look at it, before we get caught up in each other again” she blinked and swallow hard…  
She wanted Nicole…and it wasn’t lust, she really felt deep inside that this was here she belonged; she wanted Nicole more than she had wanted anyone in her life… 

She felt home!

Waverly took a step back and dug under the sink to the cabinet, she found new bandages…and started to remove the old one.  
“Babe, please tell me if I’m hurting you okay?” Waverly said and went down on her knees.

“Yes, but it’s okay Waves… I had worse” she hissed “okay that one hurted a bit.”

“Okay it’s off…it look really good though” she padded the wound with some sterilized napkins; she tried to be very gentle…

“Holy….that stings babe…shit” Nicole breathed out loud and grapped the zinc

Waverly placed the new Band-Aid on her wound.  
“Sorry…I’m so sorry Nic, I never meant to hurt you” Waverly looked up at Nicole...and then it hit her…tears fell from her eyes….Waverly repeated herself slowly like in a haze  
”I never meant to hurt you Nic.”

A bit confused about why Waverly had tears, from redressing her wound…it hit her too…  
“Ohh…” Nicole looked away from Waverly…  
“But you did…” she took in her breath.

Waverly felt her heart crash in her chest. 

“You did hurt me a lot….but I hurt you too…I never meant to hurt you Waverly”. She pulled Waverly up and placed her arm around the smaller woman.  
“We are two crazy chick’s, whom are completely utterly in love with each other.  
We really need to talk about all this, that’s been going on between us…and why?...but I think we need to do that tomorrow are someday soon…but not tonight…we both need sleep, it’s been a hell of a day” she pecked Waverly’s lips.

“Waverly I can’t hide my feeling from you any more, I don’t want to…I like you a lot…actual I think I’m in love with you, and have been since I saw you the first time at Shorty’s…I know I want to be with you…if you want me.?” Nicole looked down ad was not sure how to actual handle, that she now had let all her feeling on the table…

what if Waverly didn’t feel the same!.

Waverly kissed Nicole with a passion that took all Nicole’s fears away.  
“I won’t hide my feelings for you either…babe I’m in love with you and you’re constant on my mind… you have been this mystery lady, that I fell utterly in love with…and yes we need to talk, but you’re right not tonight.” 

Nicole smiled at her and pulled her in to a kiss. 

“I’m in love with you Nicole Haught, and I want you... I want to be with you…if you let me?”

“Yeahhhh” Nicole beamed yes...yes…yes she said in between kisses. 

They kissed and it quickly became heated, Waverly pajamas top got pulled off, as she guided Nicole over to her bed and they both felt down, without breaking lips.  
Nicole hissed and cursed out loud…

“Mother fucker…..ahhh,¨…shit….fuck” Nicole’s breathing was erratic….  
”okay, as much as I want you right know,….and I really really want you ….ummhhhhh we need to wait, because this shit really hurts”.

“It’s all right Nic….as much as I really want you too, I think you’re right.”

So both lady’s crawled under the blankets.  
Nicole could only lay on her left side, so Waverly crawled up behind her back and played the big spoon, with a strong but caring hold at Nicole.

“Goodnight baby” Waverly whispered.

“Goodnight Waves…This feels like home,” she said with a yawn and fell asleep immediately.

Waverly kissed her shoulder and smiled, while her eyes shot down. 

Nicole woke up around 5 am by a distant cry…not knowing all the sounds of the place and never had been sleeping at the homestead before…  
so she found herself sleeping light.. and the pain in her side needed didn't help on the sleeping part...she needed some painkillers.  
she emerged the bed and went out of the room, where she found that he small cry came from Ellie’s room…

Six month old and not sleeping all night yet…she was not crying…just making herself noticed…so when Nicole entered the room, her face lit up in a big smile…and babbling a lot. 

“Hey you” Nicole said with a chipper voice…  
”Why aren’t you sleeping huh?” not expecting an answer she took her up.  
”Ewww you need a new diaper, you smell really gross...let’s go.”

Nikole took her to the changing table and started on her task…it wasn’t the first time she had changed a diaper… but she wouldn’t say that she was an expert.  
However, Nicole couldn’t make herself go wake Waverly up, just because of a diaper… 

When she was done she took Eleanor on her arm and went downstairs she place her in her high chair. 

“Okay girlfriend…where do your mama leave the oat flakes” she found them on the shelf on the wall next to the coffee.  
While the coffee ran through, she found a pack of painkillers and popped a few, then began to make a big pot of oatmeal for Ellie, who was jumping with happiness in her seat. 

Nicole kissed her cheek...and she could swear that she felt Eleanor lean into it.  
In some way, Nicole was sure that they had made a connection… like a real connection.  
Due to what they had been through together the day before!

Nicole was standing in her thoughts when someone came and took a coup off coffee.

“Haughtstuff…how’s that side of yours…did Waverly nurse you.” She said with a smirk.

“Shut up Nonna…why are you up this early?”

“We have a big project that were working on Dolls and me, and we really need to stick to the time schedule, because the work just keep coming in….”

“Wow Nonna that’s great, I’m really happy for you guy’s, is Doc helping you?”

“Thanks… sometimes…you know he’s an all-rounder… sometimes he work at Shorty’s to help out, sometimes he fix cars…and some days he will help out us out on the construction site in town..”

“What…wait? Here in purgatory?...do you guys work for Mercedes Gardner?” Nicole looked at Wynonna like she had been hit.

“Yup” she winked.  
“Or should I say yes you stud” Wynonna laughed,  
“I know every single detail, about how you have been fucking Mercedes I hear you are the best!….but no worries, I also know that it was just sex….besides I really don’t think Mercedes ever had a relationship..” she tappet her lips  
“Nope she haven’t…and no I will not tell that love-struck birdie of yours that is a sleep in her room.

Nicole swallowed hard…her eyes was almost popped out and her mouth agape.

“Jesus Nicole…we all have needs, I bet Waverly did someone to…not that I know of, but sexual tension is not something that you should joke around with...I remember once I hadn’t got any dick for 14 days…  
It felt like my pussy was all growing together…what a fucking nightmare, I’m telling you worst fucking 14 days of my life.!”

Wynonna nodded to Nicole the let her know that her messages was al clear – Do not neglect you needs.

“Okaaaay Nonna, that was very… uhm… graphic….but I’m practically sure that it is not physical possible for that to happen…”

“Well you never know….and I for once will most definitely not be testing that experiment”

“Cool, well then I don’t think you’ll ever have to then?”

“Nope… well I got one fucking question for you Haught?”

“Yeah, hit me.”

“I’m gonna.”

“Okay”

“Do I get to kill Champ? I mean now that Stephanie’s is gonna be locked away for a long period of time?”

“I think we need to sit down and talk serious business…I think all the team should join in minus sleepy head,” Nicole pointed at the ceiling.

“I think you’re right….I’m just freaking scared what will happens next…I can’t even bear to end that thought. I do not want him near the children again or Waverly for that matter….  
six feet under would be great though. “

Nicole went quit for a bit... and started to feed Ellie with oatmeal, who nearly swallowed the spoon as to how hungry she apparently was.  
Wynonna took out a cup and poured coffee in it for Nicole…then she took a bowl and made herself a portion of oatmeal…

“Holy crap Haughty, this is the god dammed best oatmeal I have ever gotten.”

Nicole smiled at her friend, do to her childish way to act sometimes, but Nicole never believed anything else, that this was the best oatmeal, Wynonna had ever gotten.  
She fucking moaned every time she took in a spoonful.

“Are you done making love to that oatmeal…or do you want the kitchen for a couple of minutes to be alone.?”

“Fuck you Haughty, just be pleased that I actual love your oatmeal…just like baby girl.” Wynonna sad next her niece.  
“Yes you love it don’t you baby girl…do you want Haughty here to move in, so we can have oatmeal everyday…yes you do.” Wynonna used her baby voice…and Eleanor got so excited that she threw her oatmeal of the spoon…  
“I take that as a yes…high five Ellie, Haughty is moving in”

Nicole shoke her head and rolled her eyes…

“Is Nicole moving in here at the homestead” both of them turned their head to the door.

“Good morning Chrissy, slept all right?” Wynonna asked a bit nervous and looked at Nicole.

“Yes thank you, but you do snore like an old steamer, you know that right?” She giggled.

“Holy crap… Ha…you slept with Chrissy?” Nicole laughed hard.

“no no no. we slept together”

“Yup I can tell.” Nicole’s smile was humongous and her brows was in her hairline.

Chrissy didn’t commented it, but just went to the pot and pointed,  
”can I take some?”

“Yes…just dig in” Nicole smirked, it wasn’t very often that Nicole could get Wynonna to blush so when she finally had the chance she wouldn’t let it pass by.

“Fuck you Nicole we slept together…I …I mean we slept in the same bed, god dammit...asshole.”

In the same time, there came a moaning from the other side of the table.  
“Mmmmhhh… mmmmhhh, this is so gooood.” Chrissy licked of her spoon with her eyes closed.

Wynonna spluttered and Nicole exploded in a laugh.  
Wynonna left the kitchen with steam coming from her ears…

Chrissy held her hand up for a high five and Nicole smacked it.  
“YES…..by the way, this is the god dammit best oatmeal I have had in my life…. What did you put in it?” 

“Thank, Wynonna also said that, it’s a secret family recipe” Nicole answered. 

“So is that why Wynonna want you to move in…because of your oatmeal?”

“Yes”

“Okay, I agree with her…..soooooo Haughtass did you and Waves ….uhm…talk talk or just talk.” 

Nicole held another spoon up toward Eleanor who grabbed it. Nicole blushed hard.

“Uhm we talked a bit and we are on good terms so…yeahhhh that’s it”

“Hmm…that’s it?” she repeated

Wynonna came back in the kitchen and sat at her seat.  
“I wasn’t done eating” she said and focused on her bowl. Just as Waverly walked into the kitchen and stopped in her track…

"Well good morning everybody." She looked at Nicole and then on Ellie…to see that Nicole was feeding of her youngest.  
”Tell me when you are going to move in” she said while walking over to Nicole and kissed her with so much passion. Pulled back, cupped Nicole’s face.  
“Good morning love,” she whispered.

Both Wynonna and Chrissy sad dumbstruck and just tried to acknowledge what the fuck just had happened in front of them.  
Nicole then pulled Waverly back in and smiled at her lips and kissed her knowing they had an audience.

“Morning love” she whispered back after the broke apart.

“WHAT THE FUCK DID JUST HAPPENED?” Wynonna screamed.

“Would you calm yourself…you are scaring my baby.” Looking at Ellie…but no reaction came.  
She was immune for her aunts shouting…she was just blabbering along.

“So I guess you did TALK TALK….. dumbass one plus two have finally found their way around each other…oh my god. I’m so happy for you guy’s…YAY” Chrissy was jumping from ecstasy. 

“Thanks Chrissy, can I take the last oatmeal?” she asked.

“Yup be my guest I’m just gonna make another batch for the big ones” 

Wynonna still sat all dumbstruck…  
“Okay…let me get this right…you two are banging again?”

Waverly was moaning over her oatmeal.  
“Mmmmhhh this is soooooo good” 

Nicole and Chrissy laughed and Wynonna left the kitchen again….while shouting.  
“Fuck you two…I leaving for work!”  
“Haughtshit I will call you later.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I do recall I made a vow…to serve and protect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo...wayhaught!!
> 
> just a small tags...#mention of minor character deaths  
> not to bee worried though.
> 
> Enjoy!

“As I do recall I made a vow…to serve and protect… so the fact that I’m sitting here listening to you and not arresting your sorry ass for death threats against another person…makes me just as guilty.  
What the Fuck Wynonna are you even being serious right now… tell me you’re not…tell me that this is just a fucking story that you have been making up in that twisted mind of yours” Nicole threw her hands in the air…  
“What do you really want me to say… huh that I approve of your actions or that I have you back …or that I can make sure no evidence will ever be found!!!”

“Yes exactly that” Wynonna pointed at her friend.  
“I want you to make everything disappear, I need him to disappear”

“I can’t do that Wynonna…what the fuck….why don’t you just scare him off…throw a threat at him so he will leave town… his not much worth anymore…and now while Stephanie is gone it’s like he is almost crawling in in the outskirt of town…just to be invisible.”

“yup, but that’s not good enough…he hurt my family…he let it happened…even though he was warned, even if he knew she’s a psycho…he stood there and let that fucking bitch play her game…that easily could have costed you and my niece’s life…don’t fucking deny I Nicole…you were fucking lucky that you just got a grace, if you had gone down a millisecond later she would have hit you in your chest….SO DON’T FUCKING DENY, THAT SHE WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU” Wynonna shouted and tears started to run down her cheeks.

“What you did, to save my niece will forever have the biggest place in my heart…  
I haven’t’ slept since, since I saw that fucking video, you are my god damn hero Haught.” She crashed in to her friend…

Nicole embraced her….

“Easy on the side Nonna” she hissed a bit

“I don’t know what I would do if something ever happened to you guys…” Wynonna sobbed, and started pacing the Livingroom

“Okay Wynonna…please just listen to me for two seconds here, and please sit down…I’m getting even more stressed that you are pacing”

Wynonna sat down on Nicole’s couch.

“Do you have any whiskey?”

Nicole sighed and went to her cabinet and pulled a bottle of whiskey out. She knew it was not something she should be supporting, but right now, she believe that it would actual calm her friend.

2 days since she had been in the daycare together with Stephanie, it had not been two fantastic day’s at all.  
She have had nightmares at night and had woken up covered in sweat and heart pounding her chest like it was gonna explode… always the save dream.  
That she couldn’t save Eleanor, so Nicole would see in slow-motion, that Stephanie had throwed the little girl and she would hit the window and then go down on the other side, while Stephanie had grinned out loudly…  
”See I always win” and then stepped forward shot Nicole in her chest.

When she fell asleep again, she would drift into the same dreams once more and wakeup in the same place every single time with a jolt.  
She needed to talk to someone about this, because this was not going to be an easy ride….maybe she should get a hold and that psychologist.  
Anyhow it was always good the get the head cleared once in a while…even if she might should have gone a lot sooner…do to her divorce, which reminded her that she still had her apartment, that needed to be sold…she was sure, that she wasn’t going back, and even if she did, she would never want to live in that place…it held all to many bad memories…geeezz. That was fucked up.

Why was it that she couldn’t stay away from trouble just for a freaking minute! 

Then all this stuff that had been going on with Waverly and Wynonna, and the fact that she just jumped head in first without a second thought, about what she was doing, when she was with Wynonna.  
That actually scared the shit out our her, that she willingly did crimes when Wynonna asked her to…what the fuck was happening to her…this was not who she was or was it?  
She really did want to smack that Champ Hardy boy so freaking hard in his face that all his teeth poppet out.  
And she was sure that if she got the chance and not being in uniform she would certainly do it.

She found to glasses and poured whiskey for both of them...  
Wynonna downed hers in on bite. Then took the bottle and poured another shot.

“okay, I for one knows how you feel, and I, just like you would love to see The chump six feet under, the problem is, that it would always be lead back to you or Waverly…due to his relationship with Stephanie Jones.  
So whatever happens to him…will not be seeing easy upon, and it would be treated as a case of revenge”

“THIS IS REVENGE” Wynonna spat.

“DON’T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT, DON’T YOU THINK I WANT HIM DOWN JUST AS MUCH AS YOU DO…I HAVE FUCKING NIGHTMARES EVERY SINGLE NIGHT, THAT ELLIE IS KILLED AND STEPHANIE IS JUST LAUGHING IN MY FACE” Nicole shouted back at her friend…tears where rolling down her cheeks...  
She collapsed at the couch…

”Jesus fucking Christ…I want him dead just as much as you…but this is not the way…we need to get him, financially and mentally. No touching, no killing…nothing that can be lead back to you or Waverly… what would happen if you got in jail…huh, do you think your sister would be able to handle that shit or forgive you…’cos as I see it she has her plate full…and even if I’m gonna step in and help her...it wouldn’t be enough and you would break her…just for once Wynonna, let’s do this the long hard way, piece by piece and let the puzzle take a bit longer and not put our self on the line…I love you. But I would rather visit you at the homestead than in prison.”

“Okay then…what do we do?”

“I think we should start getting Chrissy in the centerfield… Waverly need a lawyer trying to get the full custody over all the children…and what about the divorce have that been settle yet...?”

“Nope, Champ doesn’t want to sign the papers?”

“well, infidelity is a way to get those papers fixed in a hurry… if he won’t sign, then Waverly can use that he have been sleeping with someone else than his wife…”

“Why would you know anything about that?”

“it happens that my Ex-wife, didn’t wanted to sign the paper either…but do to that she had been fucking my friend for the last year of our marriage….well then you kinda get to know stuff like that!”

“WHAT”

“Yeah…that was not one of my proudest moments when I found out… let’s just say I snapped.”

“You can’t just let me hang here…what the fuck happened?”

“Wynonna that’s a story for another bottle, which is not gonna be today…I will tell you, I promise, but I can’t deal with it right now.”

“Sap…okay, but you will tell me…I love those breakup stories… well as long as it isn’t my own.”

“Fuck you Nonna.”

“Anyway …uhh I wondered if you could look after the kiddo’s tonight…uhm….I….I really need to talk to Waverly!”

“Hmm, I thought you already had *talked*” she said with a goofy smile and quotes…

Nicole shoke her head “nope, well yes… A bit...but we need to talk this entire mistake trough. About what kind of fools we both have been.  
And I would really like to not get interrupted while doing so.”

“So you can fuck her good” Wynonna raider one brow.

“Jesus Wynonna does it always involves sex, when you talk to somebody…Ups, never mind don’t answer that question.” Nicole narrowed her eyes.

Wynonna sat with open mouth and was genuine ready to answer that question.

“No I really just want to have a talk with Waves, while her focus is not somewhere else, that she can be present, and not have an eye on one of the children for once…” she said seriously

“Did you mean it back then?” Wynonna looked at her friend

“Uhm I don’t quite follow?”

“I mean are you sure that it’s not a problem…. The more the merrier.”

“Okay...I’m lost here. A hint please!”

“With all the children… did you mean what you said, before you even started to kiss my sister?”

“Did I mean that it wasn’t any problem that she have kids?”

“Yes”

“No, it’s not a problem at all… I love kids… and I never thought that I was gonna have any”

“Why”

“When I was with my ex, she made it very clear that children was a no go, so I just settle at that… but I really want some…even if I haven’t given birth to them. And even if there old enough to know what going on… so yes I did mean what I said back then…the more the merrier” she smiled at Wynonna.

“Good answer Haughtstuff, I will take care of the Brats” she downed another shot.

Waverly was going through a lot of paper trying to figure out how to apply for full custody… it was a jungle…but she knew she needed to move fast… she had asked Chrissy to help out.  
Also, because Champ had refused to sign the divorce papers… what a fucking looser… she could not even try to comprehend, why on god’s green earth he wouldn’t sigh the damn thing…It was him who had left her, not the other way around… she should have left years ago.  
However, it was always easier to look back and see the mistakes…well one mistake that she needed to get out of the way, was the Thing with Nicole. They really needed to have that talk.  
Nicole had left around noon the other day, and had come back yesterday for a couple of hours, but she had been tired and in pain do to the stitches… but they had been kissing a lot. 

Waverly smiled at the memory, gosh, she had such smooth and soft lips. She could wait to kiss them again.

Waverly knew that Nicole have had nightmares, because when she had entered the homestead yesterday, she had run over to Ellie and picked her up and squeezed her in a big hug.  
Waverly had asked if anything was all right and Nicole had told her about the nightmares.  
Holy crap, she could total get why she was tired and scared. However, Waverly assured her that they all were fine.

She still wasn’t sure what they were, other than the really liked each other…a lot. So if they were girlfriend or… she needed answer, so she picked up her phone and In the same time it rang, so she almost dropped it because she got a bit starlet.  
The display showed. – Haughty

“Hey you,” Waverly smirked.

“Hey you back, how are you?” Nicole asked.

“I’m fine thank, and you? did you get some sleep last night?”

“No, not really… but I have just got a nap…so I guess that count for something… right!”

“No, Nope Nic, that doesn’t count for shit, you really need to get your sleep.”

“I know baby, but the god damn nightmares…it scared the shit out of me.”

“Is there anything I can do?” Waverly asked all serious.

“Yes, have dinner with me tonight, and we will have that totally long overdue conversation that is lacking, so I can officially call you my girlfriend?”

“My my, Haughtstuff, so brazen and feisty…I love it” she purred  
“Yes I would love to have dinner with you tonight…girlfriend” she giggled in the phone.  
“But I just need to get a-”

“No need, I have already arranged that Wynonna take care of them.” She abrupted Waverly

“Such a planner, if I wasn’t already in love with you, this had done it…this would have been my breaking point?” she said with a bit shaky voice

“For real? Do to I’m a planner?”

“Yup”

“Awesome…what about, you come around 7 pm and bring some wine!”

“I definitely will, see you later babe.” She send an air kiss trough the phone

“Bye babe” 

After Wynonna had left Nicole’s house, she had been driving a bit round town… she was furious, but she knew that the redhead was right, she couldn't just kill the Chump, even if that was the biggest wish on her Christmas list.  
The thing was the she was having a feeling in her body, that she could not get rid off, the same feeling of being worthless and incapable to do right, like the last time family crisis had pulled her away from purgatory, away from her beloved sister…she knew that this time she had to fight, fight the feeling of running… how could she possible run away now.. she had anything she wanted.

She could not betray her sisters trust once again... and she was pretty sure that if she left town, Nicole Fucking Haught would follow her sorry ass, and bring her right back and tie her up in the barn on the homestead, till she had confessed her deepest and saddest memories and emotions of her sorry life..

Her memories drifted back to the devastating night where her dad and sister had been killed… she knew it wasn’t her fault per say, but the nagging feeling of guilt did always found it ways, even though it had been almost a decade ago, she could still feel the immense feeling of insufficient.  
She knew that Waverly had never blamed her for the accident, nor would she ever...but Wynonna would always feel guilty… she wasn’t actual sad that her dad had died, he had been a piece of shit, who had treated both Wynonna and Waverly like dogs.  
It had only ever been Willa that had worked in his sorry story of a life, were alcohol was the only thing that had worked, and especially after their mom had ran away from the alcoholic, abusive, controlling and manipulative husband of hers...she had flee’d, ran to never look back.  
Wynonna could only say that she was glad her mommy had survived, but felt pissed that she hadn’t taken, at least her two small ones with her.  
Willa would never had left with her mom, she was daddy girl… and had the same ‘exquisite’ personality like her dad…a fucking mean streak in every action, she could ever pull of…and Waverly was always the punching back for Willa… How many times Wynonna had saved that little girl from been torn apart, left in the cold barn at night in winter…and all the beating their beloved sister would throw at them…  
Wynonna could vomit just at the thought of anyone trying the hurt her family ever again.  
Maybe it was why she reacted the way she did at the moment… Stephanie reminded her of her sister Willa.  
Willa….literally the fault of the accident…she had convinced her father to drive them home, Wynonna had sat in the back of the car, after her sister had punched her in the face with a fist, and broken her nose. 

Because “that little twat, shall not decide if we want to drive home or not.” 

Her father had laughed…Wynonna had tried to get the keys from her father…without any luck.  
”where is your little sister…she could use a good whoppin’ just because she her!” he said and laughed… and that hat tricked Wynonna so bad, that she had grapped her father head from behind and tried to choke him, but she never came that far, because, do to his eyes was not focused on the road, he missed the stop sign…(he would probable had done it anyway, do to alcohol that was flowing through his veins) and the car was hit by a Truck in full speed…  
Her dad and Willa had been killed on the spot, and Wynonna had been left with a broken nose - thanks to Willa, a broken leg, and a broken heart that would never be able to heel completely and the scars in it, would always be leaving her with guilt….  
the guilt that eventually had been so heavy on her shoulders, that looking at Waverly and knowing that she had been the one that had coursed her baby sister to be parentless.. And stuck with her aunt Gus…she couldn't bare it so.  
She decided to leave, to get rid of the memories….  
But the memories never disappeared and no matter how much alcohol and how many drugs she had tried in her past, the memories lingered and stayed…not so consuming as before…but some days she was hit more than others…..it was the feeling she dealt with again, now…but this time she knew that fleeing from the problems would not be helping anybody and especially herself…she had in fact came so long in her mental state of mind, that she was seeing a therapist once a week…nobody knew about it…just the way Wynonna wanted it…  
And her new friendship with Nicole, was also helping her, more than she would have thought, despite Wynonna never had any close friend…except from Mercedes..…  
That lady, Officer Haught was just extraordinary in every aspect, and why her sister had fallen in love with her, was no surprise…  
Nicole did something to Wynonna, something she had lacked in her life…not that her sister wasn’t good to her and she loved her more than life itself… but Nicole…she was her friend… like for real.  
Told her when she was an ass, when she was cool, Nicole could handle every aspect of Wynonna… that was a new feeling… a feeling of love, without being in love… she could not see her life, without the magnificent redheaded police officer… 

She had been driving a good half hour…and actual not paying attention, so when she had parked her car, she saw that she had droved to the construction site…  
well while she was here after all, she could just go in and say hi to her friend.  
Wynonna and Dolls was not working today, because of the lack of missing material, and there was a bit of delay on some off the orders…so today was off…for once.

She went down the hallway, and was almost bursting through the door, but held back when she heard loud voice’s… she placed herself on the other side of the door, just before it was ripped open… and Champ came stumping out and shouting 

“WHY IS ALL THE READHEADS IN THIS TOWN INSANE…FUCKING DYKES” he didn’t see Wynonna, and she let him stomp off…

She entered the office, and closed the door behind her.

“I TOLD YOU TO FUCK OF CHUMP, I DON’T WANT YOU, YOUR DICK OR ANYTHING FROM YOU. SO BACK THE FUCK OUT OFF MY OFFICE!”

“Wuuups I think someone needs to get laid, but I’m not helping…so fucking furies” Wynonna grinned

Mercedes turned around and looked a Wynonna, and laughed.  
“Bitch…bring it in” she hugged her friend.

“What was that all about?” Wynonna threw a thump over her shoulder.

“Well the idiot wanted to work for me…slash you, I guess it would be…but I told him no, and that we didn’t had any open spot’s.  
Then he tried to flirt…you know like Champ does it…the fucking gross way…grapping his dick…and telling me I would never find someone better…and we both know that’s a lie…why was it your sister was married to that deuce bag…can you explain that to me????” 

“I don’t know…I wasn’t around when it happened, and I AM SORRY FOR THAT…but in her defense he wasn’t always a fucking creep…”

“Well doesn’t’ matter now anyway…he have been applying for work in basically all my firms…I have declined in each and every one…”

“Wait…I thought he worked at the mill?” 

“Yeah well, do you know who owns that place… well uhm well own it now anyway?” Mercedes made a flirtatious smile

“It shouldn’t be Gardner enterprises?”

“Yes my dear Wynonna…buying the town back bit by bit…” she smiled big time.

“Why did you lay him off…?”

“When you make sexual insult on my employees…. And on the woman I have been fucking…well, then there is one way...and that’s the mother fucking highway…so I cut him loose…he cried like he had been whooped.

“Are you even real” Wynonna laughed and gave her friend another hug.

“I fucking love you Mercedes Fucking Gardner” 

“I know baby” she smirked…. “Wanna get high?”

“I…. no thank you…I’m on baby duty tonight…so I’m good, but tomorrow your place and I bring Doc.?”

“That’s a deal Bitch – see you tomorrow.”

Wynonna exited the office with a much lighter steep in her than she have had for ages…this was gonna get so fucking awesome…Champ with no job…fuck yes…

“Baby girl… I’m hoooomeeeeee,” Wynonna shouted as she entered the homestead.  
Wendy came running toward her auntie. Wynonna caught her as she had launched herself against her aunt’s chest.

“Hey there darlin’, what’s with you?” 

“I missed you, what’s for dinner?” Wendy said with a shrug.

“You are really bad at lying girly?”

Wendy looked at her auntie and then whispered” is mama going on a date with officer Haught?”

“Umm, why do you ask that?”

“I…umm…argh... okay I saw a text on mama’s phone, and I swear it wasn't on purpose…”

Wynonna just looked at Wendy...”okay”

“It was from Haughty… and it said, I miss you, and I can’t wait for you to be here tonight…. And then a kissy smiley …eww”

“Well… I thought we should have Chinese… what do say to that? And what if mama is having a date with the Officer, would that be a bad thing….”

“No not at all, I like Nicole…she’s cool. A bad ass just like you auntie” she giggled.

“That’s right she is… and what is it that we say in our family? Do you remember?”

“Yes, love is love…and if you are happy, I am happy”

“Thatta girl” Wynonna said and pulled her niece in for a hug.

“So is she going on a date?”

“Yup” Wendy high-fived her Auntie.

“Awesome”  
Wendy turned around and left for her room…  
Wynonna just looked after her and smiled…that was one of the 3 things that camp had manages to do right in his life…well the only three things…his three children.”

Waverly knocked on Nicole door 6.58 pm always a planner, so not to be late she had actual been driving 10 minutes before she should, so she wouldn’t be late… but she had been there before time and had just waited in her car a couple of minute and texting with Chrissy about the papers that they needed to go through the following day.

Nicole opened the door, and looked absolutely stunning in black slim jeans and a bottle green oversize t-shirt.

“Woaw Nic…you are …breathtaking, you look really good.”

“And hello to you beautiful” she replied.

Waverly entered and turned to hug Nicole, who embrace her and kissed her with so much passion, that Waverly had goosebumps all over the body.

“My my Nic…so delicious.” She smirked 

“I know right” she winked.

“Come on in, I’m almost done with the dinner”

“It smell’s so good babe... what are we having?”

“Yeah… I have made Spinach lasagna…you are a vegetarian right?

“Wow you are so thoughtful.” Waverly said and pecked Nicole’s lips…

“I brought wine” she pulled two bottles out of her back

“So I see,” Nicole found two glasses, took one of the bottles, and opened it.  
“Here we go, cheers” she clinked her glass at Waverly’s

“Cheers” Waverly said and smiled…  
“Uhhmmmm this is good,” she moaned out loudly and Nicole’s eyes got so dark, and she felt a rush of lust hitting her… Waverly did notice and raised a brow.

“Uhm... I … I’m just gonna check the lasagna…”  
Nicole turned around and opened the oven, and took the lasagna out and place it on the kitchen table. She moved the cutting board next to the oven, and pulled out some flutes…  
Waverly, knew exactly what she was doing and she was not going to stop.  
So she stepped up behind the redhead and placed her arms around her waist and kissed her neck, laid small bites, while her right hand had slipped under Nicole’s shirt and made small circles at the bare skin. The left one grabbing her breast. Nicole moaned.

“Baby…we…I…. ahhh”

Waverly licked her neck and had moved her hand down under the hem of Nicole’s jeans.  
Nicole threw her head back at Waverly, and placed her hand in her hair and pulled Waverly closer.

“Is this okay?” Waverly whispered in her ear, while sucking on her earlobe.

“”yes….yes… please” Nicole was in awe of this woman…full of surprises… she couldn’t say no…not the way, Waverly was touching her at the moment. 

Waverly slowly moved her hand further down in Nicole’s pants, under her panties, and into Nicole’s wetness.

“Holy crap you are soaked baby” she whispered as she moaned in the fantastic feeling of Nicole’s clit against her fingertips... she stroked it lightly, and took all Nicole’s moaning in. she increased her pace, while her other hand had found its way, under the shirt und losing a breast from the bra.  
Waverly mumble words at Nicole’s neck and kept biting, pecking and licking her neck and the line of her chin. Nicole, body started to tremble and Waverly knew she was close.  
She added some more pressure and whispered 

“cum for me babe…I wanna see you cum”

That was all it took, Nicole screamed out Waverly’s name as she came against her hand.

“Baby…I….ahhh...uhm shit”. Nicole was trembling and almost not capable to keep herself standing, her knees was weak.

“I got you babe” Waverly removed her hand from Nicole’s blossom, and tightened her grip around the redhead, so she could ride out her orgasm.  
After a minute in silence, Nicole turned around, faced Waverly, and kissed her hard.

“God, that was something”

“Yeah…good I hope”

“Most definitely”.

After dinner, Nicole let them into to lounge, holding there glasses of wine and guided Waverly to sit on the couch.  
She gave her, her glass, and Nicole took a seat next to her.

“Okay,” she sigh. “I guess that I’m the one to start this overdue conversation about me not only being Nicole that you fucked in shorty’s but also being Officer Haught that you have been texting /sexting with for a long period of time.” She said looking at the floor.  
Waverly placed her hand under her chin and lifted her head.

“Hey, babe…were here to talk about it, us, so don’t be shy okay…

“okay…the first time I saw you at Shorty’s I fell complete for you, you captivated me so deeply, your eyes….man…I just got lost in them…and you hair woaw…I was so caught up, that I didn’t even recognize that you were pregnant.”

Waverly sat with open mouth and just stared at Nicole…  
“What, you didn’t see the gigantic baby bump that stock to my body…”

“Nope…I had heard about Wynonna’s little sister, not knowing it was you, then I had heard about Ms. Hardy”

Uhgg, please don’t” Waverly cut in.

“Sorry, but that was what I had heard…and then I had meet Waverly in Shorty’s, and none of the three women striked me to be the same person…. So when I saw you on the hospital.”

“Wait what… I didn’t see you at the hospital!”

“Nope, you were unconscious, just before you gave birth. And I had been told different stories about you, and I made different assumptions…and trust me I try never to make any assumptions at all, and always let the people make their own impression…but have seen all the reports on Wynonna,...and the be told her sister was a ray of sunshine……arrhhhggg that was a tough one to swallow.”

Waverly giggled and leaned into Nicole and kissed her.

Nicole continued her telling.  
“Well then there was the reports on Mr. Hardy…and that Ms. Hardy always would find her way to the station and bail him out…. So from all the reports and all the things that people was telling...I thought that either, you would be incredible stupid…or else he was the MAN telling his wife what to do…and you would be little Ms. Hardy, who stayed at home nursing her children…” Nicole realized that it was perhaps not the nicest way to say that Waverly had been bad at choosing her children father.

“Sorry, Waverly…I didn’t mean to say it like”

No, no you are completely right…I can see it now, when you point it out like that…never thought of it that way…but you are right…” Nicole kissed her passionately, to show her how much she cared…

”Hey, I’m here okay…and we’re talking….and I can tell you, that I meet this incredible woman…who captivated my heart from the moment I saw her… but knew that it was out of the way, to even try to get her attention…”

“Hmm I guess that must have been a special lady then…But you didn’t gave up”. Waverly smiled and then laughed at Nicole.

“No, well kind off, okay, whatever I’m gonna say now…don’t get mad okay”

Waverly tilted her head to the side and nodded “okay” she let out a breath.

“It wasn’t till Wynonna called me on a Friday, around midday….telling me to get my ass to Shorty’s…because you were going.” She put her hands in her face covering her eyes…  
”god I swore I would never say that.” She said in her hands.

“Wow, there” Waverly tappet her lips  
“okay…so the way I see it…if you haven’t been ‘working together’ with Wynonna, we would never have been sitting here today…god Nicole that night was just pure magic….I get wet just to think of it” she turned red..  
”okay I did say that out loud didn’t I?”

“Yes, yes you did” Nicole crashed their lips together and licked Waverly’s lower lips, who caught the tongue and they kissed for so long, and at one point, Waverly was pinned beneath Nicole, they caught up reality on why they were there….

“It was something about a talk.” Waverly pinpointed and pushed Nicole off.

“Dammit…can’t we do that later?” Nicole mumbled against the brunettes lips 

“Nope…why didn’t you tell me, that you were you?”  
"  
Honestly…I cannot tell you why. You never asked for my last name…or my first name…so“ she shrugged her shoulder.  
“And the second time we meet a Shorty’s I was gonna tell you, but you kept cutting me of….  
Then the last time at Shorty’s, when I was actually going to tell you…that was when Stephanie had entered the kitchen... I could have said in a text.  
However, I just never did. And I swear to you, that I never meant to hurt you or lie to you in any way.”

She took Waverly’s hands…

“Waves, I’m crazy about you…I have never felt like this ever before, like never. You do things to me woman…  
And now that I am gonna be honest…just so you know, I…I…I have been married…I am divorced and haven’t been living with my ex-wife for the last 1 ½ year.”

Waverly felt a pang of jealousy, knowing someone else have had Nicole’s love….okay, she could say anything due to her own marriage with Champ.

“Yeah…I have been married too…well technical I’m still. But that’s not a surprise...” She said with a small voice.

Nicole increased her grip around Waverly’s hands...

”Hey look at me…as you said were here to talk about us…and we both have past’s…even though yours is definitely more exciting than mine.” She smiled

“I don’t think so….okay, so I’m up…I know I have been a shithead…for not letting you in, and not giving you a chance to explain…and for that I’m truly sorry…  
I was in a state of mind, that didn’t provided me with a lot of surplus. In addition, the fact that you knew who I was…  
Nicole you’d fucked me and then pretended not to know anything about me, when officer Haught rolled out on the field!”

Nicole bowed her head.

“I got so pissed at you, because you made me feel like the most wanted women in the bedroom…and then you played a different part on the text…even though you knew exactly what I was in bed...”  
So I guess that’s why I acted like I did…but then I started to think about you, like a whole person…not just the one I was having sex with…or the on that flirted shamelessly in every text I received from you….  
Dammit some of them let me all flustered and wanted to leave the house just to go find you at the cup shop and throw myself at you, even though I didn’t knew what you looked like…  
because the lust inside had taken over. It intrigue me a great deal…that I could fall for a person, without having seen them.  
Wednesday, when you saved Ellie, before I knew…  
I had made up my mind, that I would try to get to you, get to know you the real you…because a had realized that I missed u, missed everything about you.  
And I wanted you in my life in whatever state you would let me”

“Baby…I’m all in” Nicole said looking Waverly in the eyes.

Waverly went silent for a couple of minute’s and Nicole could see the younger woman’s mind working on overdrive…

Waverly finally broke the silence

“Just a quick question….you do know I have children…Is that gonna be a problem?.” She looked at their linked hands.

“No Waves…the more the merrier”

“How are you even real” she pulled Nicole in and kissed her deeply…she then turned and straddled her lap, and whispered against the redhead lips

“Nic, take me to bed!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all who's going to EHcon.. have fun and live fully. ;-)
> 
> coma and shout at me on twitter, if you would be so inclined.  
> @eva_junker


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She ran a finger all the way up her legs, and ghosted Waverly’s soaking core

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Smut ;-)  
> a bit shorter than the usual ones...but - well I realized it was friday.... so enjoy  
> Always a good way to start a weekend..especially if you going at EHcon, have fun guys

Nicole swept Waverly off the couch and carried her bridal style toward her bedroom.  
When she reached the stairs, she sat her down, pinned her against the wall, and kissed her deeply, tongues stroking against each other and both of then moaning in the kiss. Nicole grabbed the back of Waverly’s hips, lifted her and Waverly pulled her legs around the redheads waist.  
She slowly walked up the stairs with Waverly clinging on to her while they kissed passionately.

When she entered to bedroom, she kicked the door shoot, and walked to the bed where she laid them down slowly, while she passionately kissed Waverly while stroking her side...

She crawled up on her knees while straddling Waverly who was laying on her elbows…  
she bent down and kissed her, then went to her neck and sucked on her pulls point.  
All in such a slow manner…this was not a frantic make out session, this was no fuck...this was feelings…both women knew this…they wanted to pleasure each other in every single way.

Waverly pushed Nicole off her and stood up slowly, and started to remove her clothing, holding her gaze at the redhead while she pulled of her shirt…tossing it a side and stepping into Nicole who sat on the edge of the bed and remover her t-shirt slowly while kissing her along her collar bone. 

She reached for her own jeans, but Nicole removed her hands and opened them for her, shimmied them slowly down and Waverly stepped out of them.

Nicole kissed her on her stomach and pulled her in between her legs, laying kisses all along her abs up to her breast where Nicole took her hand behind her back and released the hook on Waverly’s bra, and took it off her, she looked at Waverly and swallowed...

“You are so beautiful darling” she cupped her breast and stroked the hardening buds. 

Waverly leaned over and catched Nicole’s mouth.  
Lingering in her kiss. 

Nicole’s thumbs found the strings of Waverly’s lace panties of each side and pulled slowly at them, Waverly nodded and smiled in their kiss... so Nicole broke it and carefully pulled them down.  
... Waverly shuttered.

Waverly placed her arms at Nicole’s and pulled her to stand, while she descended the redhead, opening her jeans and tugging them down, together with her thong.  
She placed kisses along her long legs, up until she reached her center, were she placed at kiss at her bud and a little lick with her tongue, which gave her a pleasant moan.  
Rising and kissing her way op, so she ended with her chest.  
Unhooking the bra and taking one nipple in her mouth, Nicole had already thrown her head back and was moaning silently while her hands was in Waverly’s hair… 

Both women was naked and Waverly guided them back down on the bed…  
She was touching Nicole with such a grace and was light in her touch an almost ghosting her fingertips along Nicole’s beautiful ivory skin. This was due to the wound that still was on Nicole’s side. Witch reminded Waverly, about how she had rescued her daughter.

She kissed her so wild and deeply and with all the emotions that mustered in her body, she had placed one thigh between Nicole’s legs and grinded against her throbbing center.  
Rocking back and forward in unison, kissing and just feeling each other’s skin, was so intense and so intimate, it wasn’t long before Waverly knew that Nicole wanted more, so she raised herself a bit on her knee, so her thigh was in direct contact to the throbbing wet core, Nicole moaned.

“Baby….Uhgg…this…” 

“Shhh babe… let me take you, she whispered

Waverly started trusting slowly and rolled her hips against Nicole...she lifted her leg a bit to the side so Waverly had better access…Nicole brushed Waverly’s hair to the side and pulled her down and kissed her while they moved against each other..

Nicole was not long to reach climax and she was shaking when her orgasm hit her.  
Almost in a whisper.

“baby I’m coming…ahhh….hmmm” she threw her head back and Waverly kept her pace steadying her on one elbow she snaked her hand down between them, and found Nicole’s clitoris, she rubbed it fast while Nicole still was in her highs… and it sent her over the edge one more time.

“holy….waves…shit…” she panted…”I…ahhh…I’m…..”

Waverly caught her lips and her moaning in the kiss.  
Waverly keep whispering soft words at Nicole’s neck while she was finding herself again…. 

In a smooth movement, Nicole flipped them over, she looked down at her lover and could help smiling.

“What baby” Waverly whispered

“I’m just happy……you are here with me” Nicole said buried her head in the crock of Waverly’s neck, knowing that she couldn’t hold her gaze upon the beautiful lady beneath her, without tears gathering in her eyes…  
All emotions just came to her, knowing exactly why...she was here with the woman she loved…yes loved, who she would do anything for...and now the way Waverly had showed her how much she cared about Nicole in every single touch, it was like magic……  
Nicole had never felt this way before…and never felt being loved like this….and this was only the beginning of this relationship….she was in awe of Waverly.

Waverly stroked her back.

“I’m happy too baby…please look at me?”

Nicole shook her head, and instead she started to peppering small kisses along Waverly neck.

“Baby…”

“No Waves, close your eyes and enjoy it.” She whispered with a seducing voice and changing focus from herself, she could feel the shiver from the brunette.  
Nicole kissed her neck, and then made her way up under Waverly chin. Nicole’s hands easily found Waverly’s breast.

While kissing her way down, she gave Waverly’s breast a lot of attention, pinched her hard nipples just a bit and the moans that Waverly came with told Nicole everything… she kissed her way down sternum, and then found the hard bud with her tongues, swiping around it and sucking in…Nicole was fully aware of how Waverly would respond to this, and Nicole took her time on these beautiful attributes…

Nicole loved breasts and could use hours on them, if she was allowed. But right now, she knew that Waverly needed a release…the way she squirmed under her…so Nicole did was she knew would send Waverly over…  
Not that she had ever tried it on Waverly, but she needed to.. so while sucking on her nipple an pinching the other, she gently straddled Waverly and started to grind her lap just as easily that she could, knowing it was a tease but, the orgasm would be so good.  
She pinched the nipple even harder and the friction in Waverly told her that it wasn’t long time away. 

“Baby….what… I…. ahhh …I…What are you….shiiiiiittt:” 

Nicole sucked even harder and twirled her tongue around the bud, rolled her hips a last time…and Waverly arched her back and eye all shot.  
She came hard.  
Waverly had never tried anything like that…coming without being touched where she thought she needed it the most…she had never thought that she would react in such way, to the mere touch of her breast….

“Holy mother, Nic” She panted….”that was…. Shittt... fuuuck…” she had a hard time breathing. 

Nicole lifted her head from Waverly’s breast and places a kiss on Waverly’s forehead before she rolled of her.  
Waverly turned to her….

“Woaw that was something.”

“Yeah…good I hope” repeated Waverly’s own words from earlier and smiled.

“Most definitely” Waverly tuned in and giggled…  
“Must say, I have never tried anything like that before…just you giving attention to my breast…that was…woaw... just woaw”

“That good huh…” Nicole smirked.  
And continued…”what do you what me to do to you?” she fidgeted with a string of Waverly’s hair.

“Uhh…I… I don’t really know right now.” Waverly said in surprise, as she thought that Nicole might was a bit tired 

“Okay…I really want to taste you…is that okay?”

“YES” Waverly almost shouted, and Nicole laughed.

“Okay babe…” she rolled back on top of Waverly and peppering her with kisses all the way down, she opened Waverly’s legs and settled in between them…  
"My my….so ready…so fucking wet” Waverly shivered at the redheads wort and felt another round of arousal hitting her between the legs.  
“So beautiful…” Nicole locked eyes with Waverly and Waverly took a breath in.

When Nicole placed her tongues and made the first lick, Waverly breathed out and let her head fall back at the pillow.  
Nicole started to lick and tease Waverly. Finding her clit, twirling her tongue around and sucking softly, while her finger played at her entrance. 

Waverly was wet, so fucking wet…that the juices was running down and landing on the sheet.  
Nicole was in heaven, just buried her face in Waverly’s blossom…

“Uhhmmmm…that’s…soooooo….gooood.” 

“Hmmmmmmm” Nicole hummed at Waverly’s pussy and the shiver that went through her body just felt so amazing.

“Nic…uhh. I …need….hmmm. “ 

Nicole still licking and sucking, she knew what she wanted.  
She hummed again, and the reaction came immediately…

“You want me inside right?” She asked with a devilish grin

“Yes…god, yes…now….” 

“What now?” Nicole teased.

“Please baby…please” still not giving Waverly what she asked for.

“Please Nic I need you to fuck me with your finger’s…I …holy shit” Nicole quickly inserted two fingers in her and started to trust her.

“Is this what you need huh baby….tell me?”

“Yes….Yes….You….” that was all she could manage.

Nicole trusting her and licking her….and she increased her speed...Waverly had already started to crumble her toes… and the muscles seemed to be clenching already.  
“Nic…baby…fuck... I… imm….com...”  
“Let it go… Come all over me” Nicole said and Waverly lost it completely…she came so hard, that she almost lost consciousness…  
Nicole cleaned up the mess that was all over Waverly, she licked her clean witch gave the brunette and extra orgasm, but Nicole was in heaven…  
how was it even possible that she could have her by her side… 

She crawled back up and placed herself next to Waverly…  
Who’s eyes almost closed.

“Baby are you okay,” Nicole whispered...

“Yes, Nic…just so soo tired”

“Aww did I worn you out Waves?” she said with a smug.

“Yes you did baby,” she said while kissing Nicole…  
"uhm you taste good" she could taste herself. 

“I know babe…go to sleep” Nicole said with peck on her lips, found the covers, and pulled it over them.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Girlfriend” she smiled…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is a bit sap...but it doesn't all have to be intense shit;-)

Waverly woke up before dawn…she smiled and pecked the arm that was holding a firm grip around her.  
She felt save…she was laying in the arms of the woman that she had fallen completely in love with...even though she had tried to convince herself otherwise.  
She had been hit with Amor’s arrow from the first time she had been sleeping with Nicole….  
The first real encounter with officer Haught had done it too…

she had been a real mess… 

not knowing what to do...with two such incredible women…  
The one she had been sleeping with, who was fantastic, attentive and knew how to touch her, guide her and tease her, but whom she didn’t knew a dam thing about, other than the fact that she could make her scream like no one else had done before….Waverly felt the arousal hit her, at the mere thought of Nicole…and even it had only been sex, she had felt something deep. 

Then there had been Officer Haught…attentive, in all the right way, caring for how Waverly was, how she’s been doing through the day…flirting like no one else had done it before, texting her or sexting either way, it had worked...saying the right things at the right thing, always… 

She have had mixed feelings and more than once she had imagined, that Officer Haught would be like just like Nicole...or at least in the bed… she still was a mess, but that was mostly because she was so love-stroked. 

At first, she had been mad, the sad, then wondering, and then kicking herself for never asking any first or surnames…  
then the thought kept coming to her about the fact that Nicole was Haught. 

The interesting fact the they actually was the same person and that it was what she had hope for!!!, praying to the universe …and at one point it all stood clear to her…that she had needed Nicole Haught in her life… she would even say (not out loud)…but that she loved the woman lying next to her…  
was it too soon to love some one that you barely knew…

NO, Waverly thought to herself.…..… 

have you ever meet someone and instantly know in your heart that they mean something to you??..

YES… that was how Waverly felt, when she thought of Nicole…. She was a goner and she knew it….and from the moment she met her she just knew that this special lady was going to mean something big to her. 

She turned slowly not to wake up Nicole, but the redhead was almost awake, with one eye open looking at Waverly.

“Hey babe” she mumbled.

“Morning girlfriend!” Waverly returned…

“Did you sleep okay…any nightmares?

“I slept soo good babe and no actual… no nightmares…I think it worked then!”

“What worked?” Waverly asked curious”

“That we had a talk and I could get to call you my girlfriend afterwards” Nicole smiled

“Hmmm yeahhhh maybe it did….Giiiiirlllfriend…I really like the sound of that” she smirked

That seemed to have a great effect on Nicole.  
She open both eyes, leaned over, and kissed Waverly.

“Girlfriend” she smiled…

“So you will be my girlfriend?” She asked

“Yes Nicole, I wouldn’t have it any other way.” She smirked

“Yay, I have a girlfriend” she beamed and Waverly could feel the proudness radiate of her.

“Yeahhhh….how’s she’s like?” Waverly asked a bit cocky

“Uhm, she’s really something…you should meet her you know…beautiful brown eyes… hair for days…she’s really stunning…then she has a doctor degree, so super smart“  
While talking Nicole was running a finger up and down between Waverly’s breast and the top of her pubic bone and Waverly was shivering, goosebumps was all over her body.  
“She caught my eye the first time I saw her…. She’s incredible in bed, more than great actually, also one time she made me come like I have never before…passing out … Ohh she is a fucking master with her tongue… yup so I can’t really complain… the best girlfriend.“

She giggle and kissed Waverly with passion.  
She just wanted her to feel safe.

“Wow, you must be a lucky lady then…hmmm, but you know what…I have an awesome girlfriend too. You know, she a cop and every time I see her in her uniform I just get soaking wet, and have this fantasy that she will arrest me, and I get to pay the ticket, with being taken on the hood of her cruiser” Waverly held her face…not a single twitch to her eyes..

“What…wait...say what? Are you even real babe…good I always wanted to try that!” she said with a surprised face but with a grin.

“Well that’s, what my girlfriend does to me… she so good dammit sexy…and she really protect the ones she care about… and when she is around kids…woaw… I just fall even more in love with her, than I already am…. I love her auburn red hair and the way her skin seems like silk…but her frame is so strong and confident…such a turn on….god…and her fingers…god dammit those fingers can make me spin like a pussy” she grinned.

“Well maybe that girlfriend of yours should try to make that pussy spin, while she twist and turn the fingers then?”

“I think that my girlfriend would be so happy to see me enjoying those fingers…”  
She captured Nicole’s lips, and Nicole’s hand found its way south and reached a pussy that was so wet and soaking…  
this was something so could never ever get enough of this…how could she… her finger glided through the wet folds, and Waverly moaned...

“Please baby…that feels so good” she licked her lips….

That was too much for Nicole who crashed their lips together and her finger went straight to the core and entered once inside starting to pound them in and out while stroking the walls of Waverly…  
The more Waverly moaned the more speed and pressure Nicole added…and less than 5 minutes in, Waverly came and yelled out loudly… 

“God dammit Nic…. I …. Shit… fuck that was good.” Rasping for air

“Yeah…also for me” she smiled.  
“Take a shower with me,” she asked Waverly.

“Yes of course” Nicole helped Waverly of the bed…both giggled and Nicole lead her to the bathroom with a smack in her ass.

Waverly looked over her shoulder with very seducing eyes  
“Officer…!” She smirked as she entered the room.

“Haughty?...Haughty… HAUGHT GOD DAMMIT… could you please be so kind not the defile my sister in my presence? 

“What was that now?” Nicole asked… and pulled herself away from her girlfriend.

“Ew ….glad I’m not even home tonight, with you two fucking while making diner.”

“Shush now Nonna…my children do have ears… and you might be oblivious to a lot of things but my children are not.”

“Wow okay, fine my bad… I will rephrase it… hmm hmm okay…ready;  
I am profoundly joyful, that I will not attend your delightful dinner party this divine evening,  
due to the promiscuous intercourse that seems to be deflowering in this astonishing establishment…  
I’m sure the main-course, will be truly delightful with the true amount of saliva…  
and now you will have me excused, lovely ladies…I have the joy of true companionship with the fine dame Mercedes and the adorable Adonis Doc.”

In addition, with that Wynonna did a curtsy and left the room….

Both Waverly and Nicole stood there with often mouth and eyes wide open…

“Who knew she even had that kind of vocabulary in her? Waverly finally said

“Yeahhhh I know…and then with British accent…!” 

After the shock that Wynonna indeed a given to two ladies…they continued to prepare for dinner. While laughing for what Wynonna, just had played in front of them.

They had both agreed not to say anything to the children yet…if thing's didn’t work out the way, they thought it would…they wanted to be sure of them!…even both women knew deep down that this was here they belonged. So for now Nicole was just eating with them as a friend… but it was hard for them both not to touch the significant other.

Wendy came into the kitchen with Ellie on her arm…while Waverly was in a tight embrace with Nic.

“Errhhmm… what’s for dinner?” she just said.

Waverly pulled away, with a bit rouge in her cheeks.  
Nic went straight to Wendy and took the little girl from her arms.

“There’s my partner in crime “ Nicole said she tickled her on her belly and Eleanor giggled.

“We’re gonna have tacos” Waverly said and walked over to Wendy and pulled her in…

“Mama, can I you ask a question?” Wendy took a small step back.

“Yes darling always, you know that?”

“Are you and Nicole girlfriends?” she asked not giving any emotions away at all.

Nicole lost her jaw on the floor...and Waverly coughed more than once indicating that she had completely lost her breath and the ability to communicate in any way...  
Waverly felt her face become awful red and her voice not finding the strength.  
Good dammit this was not supposed to be happening right know…shit…she thought that she could have waited to have that conversation with her children…  
She knew that, she never had to explain her choice of partner to her children… 

She had from them being very small told them that love is love…  
and no one should ever tell them, whom to love. As long as they were happy with themselves….this was something that Waverly had found was important, that her children knew… 

Champ had been in the complete opposite ditch….only a man and a woman could be together…anything else was not prober, and disgusting.  
Even though Champ knew that Waverly was bisexual and she had never been hiding the fact… 

However, that was different in Champ’s eyes….because that was hot; due to his fantasies about Waverly with another woman was a massive turn on.  
He had suggested that a threesome would be so much welcome, in fact he believed that it would be the most natural thing to do, now that Waverly was bi…  
but that had never been Waverly’s kink…always being monogamous in her relationships.

But she had agreed to do it… but only, only if they had a threesome with a man first!  
That had been a completely disaster, how could Waverly ever suggest such an insane thing…how could he ever share his wife with some dude…had his answer been, and Waverly had said to him…

”well how do you think I feel, to share my husband with another chick?”

But in Champ’s eyes that was not comparable in any way, and Waverly had to look at it with different eyes…because she was the one who was attracted to both men and woman….so that was not disgusting….but it would be if there was an extra man…  
Moreover, what would his friend say about him when he told them. That he was a fucking homo!

That remark had giving Champ the honor of sleeping on the couch the next month.  
And after that, they had never discussed the opportunity to have a threesome again.

and then Waverly realized, that she had been strategical right and in head of herself for not telling Champ about the relationships that she have had with woman in her past…she was not embarrassed not one bit…  
but she knew this was something that Champ would never understand or even comprehend in his small brain of his…  
that love was not destined to only be between a man and a women.  
Therefore, she had made it her goal to make sure that her children knew this; it was okay to find a significant other in the same sex.  
And they would not be loved any less.

So now she was standing in front of her now 9-year-old daughter, asking her mom if she were in a relationship with a woman…  
she would not lie to her, she just would have liked to wait…. 

Moreover, why the hell was she even asking that question…they had only been hugging each other when Wendy had come to the kitchen.

“Mama you there?” Wendy waved a hand in front of her mom.

“Uhm. Yes. Sorry hun, I …you…wait…” the words just didn’t want to come out.

“Okay mama, its okay…I just ask Auntie Nonna” she said and turned on her heel.

“GOD NO” Waverly shouted with big eyes, even Nicole’s grew a bit bigger.  
Waverly nodded to Nicole who stopped Wendy from leaving.

Nicole took the lead.

“Okay, Wendy, why do you ask that?”

“Uhm, I saw a text on mama’s phone yesterday…not by purpose, I swear that. But it was ahrg… something about you to seeing each other later…and…umm.-.a kissy smiley…I hate kissing…ahrg” she shoke her shoulder like a shutter.

Both Nicole and Waverly laughed at the last phrase.

“Ahhh I see. Yes that was me sending your mama a kissy smiley… and yes” Nicole looked at Waverly…who nodded.  
“Yes we are girlfriend’s…we just wanted to wait to tell you, so we would be completely sure of this.” Nicole gestured between Waverly and herself.

Wendy just stood there and looked at Nicole.  
Then she lifted her finger, pointed at Nicole.

“Did you take her on a date last night” Wendy could see Nicole panic a little.

“Kind of” the fear In Nicole’s eyes was true…what was coming next?

“Did you kiss her?”

“Yes” shit… was this her own doing?

“Do you like children?”

“Yes” Nicole smiled…and hoped the interrogation was done for know

“Awesome”

“So is it okay, that I call your mom for my girlfriend?” Nicole asked with a n almost steady voice

“YES TOTALLY” she threw her one hand in the air as a victory.  
“YES” she said again left the kitchen…

“Okay, I think that is a good sign… don’t you babe” Nicole walked over next to Waverly and pecked her lips...

“Yes….yes definitely”

OH MY GOD, YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR FACES…HAHAHAHAHAHA” Wynonna laughed so hard and rolled herself into the kitchen  
“I… have…never...hahahaha …I …have …never…seen so much panic before” she hulked.

She manage to get a grip of herself and Wendy came into the kitchen, with her phone on and high-fived her aunt.

“WYNONNA YOU SHITHEAD” Waverly shouted at her sister.

Both Wendy and Wynonna was laying on the floor al tangled together, hulking, and laughing.

“Mama you should have seen your face…. It was priceless,” Wendy was crying in her laugh.

“I can’t believe that I have raised a copy of my sister….how did that happen?” waverly said all pale in her face. shaking her head

Nicole placed Ellie on the floor and took Waverly in for a searing kiss.

Both Wynonna and Wendy went “ewwwwww….gross!”

When she released her, Waverly was a little embarrassed…but took Nicole’s hand...

“Wasn’t you on your way to Mercedes and Doc?”

“Yup, but I really needed this one…you guys, your faces dude…. Man…. you can see it later” she said and wiggled her phone.

“I knew this was not something Wendy would do on her own?” Waverly shot back.

“Well to my defends, Wendy here, came to me yesterday and asked if you were going on a date?”  
“Should I have lied, especially when she had seen the text?... We have talked about it and we approve!” Wynonna said and shrugged her shoulders and her smile was very big and indeed very bright.  
“Right honey” Wynonna standing next to her niece both with armed crossed.

“Yup… totally…I get Officer Haughtstuff as my awesome badass bonus mom…how cool is that!”  
Niece and aunt left the room in unison…with hands in the air.

After dinner and the kids were all tugged in bed.  
Waverly joined Nicole who was sitting on the sofa and relaxing to some Netflix.

“Did it go okay waves” Nicole asked and pulled Waverly down next to her.

“Yes, yes it did… she promised not to say anything to her brother….if you gave her a trip in the cruiser” Waverly laughed.  
“But she is so okay with it…and quite happy about it…she said that I needed to smile some more, and she knew that you could make me” she sighed

“Good” Nicole just answered

“Are you okay Nic?” Waverly said with a small voice.

“Yes, I’m great…I’m tired but that’s it though….Why Waves?” she shrugged her brows down.

“You have been awfully quite after Wynonna left”

“Just been thinking that’s all.” She looked down on her hands.

“Umm having second thoughts here,” Waverly said with a broken voice

“WHAT…NO baby, no. not at all….” Nicole took Waverly’s hands and brought them to her lips, she kissed them  
“No baby…how could I have second thought…? I Lo... uhm I like you so much.”

She knew Waverly could sometimes be insecure on how others acted around her...and the trust in that people would treat her with respect or decency, in this shitty town was laying in such a small place.

Therefore, Nicole pulled Waverly onto her lap.  
And kissed her with such a passion, that both ladies became breathless.

“Baby, I’m not going anywere, I know I have been quite…but I have been thinking about us, the children and your fucked up sister” she smiled.  
“I can’t remember when the last time I was so happy, that I am right know in this moment. I know we have moved fast…and then again, no. we have been juggling around each other for almost a half year….being completely idiots…and not saying what we really wanted, but hide It away…  
I really want to be a part of your lives, babe this is really something... I ….I fe…huh...I feel like I belong here.” Nicole said and turned her head to the side… as if she was embarrassed.

Waverly took a finger under her chin and pulled her back.  
She looked her in the eyes. Waverly was sure she saw pure light and love in those big deep brown eyes… Waverly could get all lost in them…they were so intense and fucking beautiful.

“You do belong here, you belong with me…and yes this is fast and then again no. But we are just so good together babe…I wouldn’t want it any other way…I like you to a lot” Waverly got chills running down her spine  
“And Wendy did called you bonus mom!”

“Uh uhh…she called me awesome badass bonus mom” Nicole grinned.

Waverly rolled her eyes.

“Hey now… that is a pretty awesome title, so don’t take that away from me… we both know Ellie loves me more than you know and don’t you dare roll your eyes at me, Miss Earp.”

“Or what” Waverly smirked

“I might have to punish you then”

“Is that a promise?” looking at Nicole with sultry eyes

“Yes” Nicole gulped

Waverly rolled her eyes at the redhead.

“that’s it..”  
Nicole slipped her hands around Waverly’s buttock and lifter her up in one sweep motion and carried her to Waverly’s bedroom.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just roll with it:-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like this one....

Wynonna got out to her truck feeling awesome, she knew the trick she had pulled on her sister was a bit filthy in the edges…but dammit it felt good…  
it had taken Waverly and Nicole long enough to get out of that shell…  
but now they couldn’t get their hands of each other…it was disgusting how glad they were for each other… they made the note book look bleach… 

Hell… Wynonna felt so much love at the moment, that she had trouble to condemn it…and she had after all a image to pursue…not letting the town see her newly found happiness and love… she shoke her head.

She couldn’t believe it, still the feeling of running was there and it knocked hard…  
but when she saw her sister and best friend kissing…  
she just felt nothing more than love…that she belonged here in that weird triangle… her best friend and her sister.

Goddamn Waverly who was the most awesome sister and the better of the two of them…Wynonna knew this.  
But she also knew that she would do anything in her life to make it up to her…leaving her behind had seemed like the best solution at the time…could she had given Waverly what she needed…could she have given her the opportunity to go to college….and the university… NO…she would never could have given her that… she couldn’t have giving her shit…  
Hell Wynonna wasn’t even able to take care of here self… so how could she had been taken care of Waverly..

She regretted that she didn’t came home before though… knowing what she knew know. She would never had left...

But that fucking rearview…

Ha, you can always look back and see what you should have done, what you could have done, and what you would have done… it was that fucking nerve that hit her ever single time…shoulda’, coulda’, woulda’..  
She could use that for absolutely fucking nothing….

She had to focus on the path a head…her new life…that involved so much love, so much fun and so much of Waverly and Nicole. 

In addition, not to forget…so much whiskey…she came out of her own pittyparty…

”fuck it Wynonna, this is awesome…this life is fucking great… pure out a shot for me…..and just leave the bottle“ she shouted.

A memory came to her about a bet she had made with Doc, about Waverly and Nicole.  
Wynonna had giving them six month...Doc had said eight!

“Hell YES Mr. Doc holiday, you naughty man, you owe me whiskey and an orgasm” she fist-pumped the air.

Her phone rang...

“Mercedes wassup?”

“Ohh bitch, that’s no way to greet your lady of luck.” She smirked

“Uhhh lady of luck…that sounds awful…then I guess you mean you have the best news bitch” she grinned in the phone

“Oh, do I not!”

“Well spill it”

“I have a gift in my basement for you.” 

“What…did you finally get the big cross up…so I can strap you to it later?”

“ha-ha yeah that to…well darlin’ it not something…it’s someone and it rimes on hamp”

“No fucking hell, what the fuck dude….”

“Yeah I know I’m the best, you can show me later together with that boy toy of yours… now get your ass over here and we will have some fun for sure”  
Mercedes hung up before she could replay…

“BITCH” she laughed and pushed the speeder down. 

She entered Mercedes gigantic home…why on earth she still had that huge house, was a mystery for Wynonna… well at least she had enough room to play in then.

“Yo Bitch” Wynonna yelled from the hallway it smelled like weed, someone had started without her!!

“In here darlin’” Mercedes called back

“I’m disappointed in you, you started without me,” she shouted back.

Wynonna entered the Livingroom and saw both Mercedes and Doc sitting at the couch, Doc pulsing on a spliff.  
She went over and kissed them both hello.

“So what’s up you guys”

“Bring it in bitch.” Mercedes hugged Wynonna all too long, so she tried to flee...

”ugghhh stop it you baby” Mercedes squished her tighter

“Well honey…I found The Chump walking around at the mill…with some very suspicious tools in his hand.” Doc said…exhaling thick smoke and passing the weed on the Wynonna.

“So obvious I had to take him to the owner of the mill…anything else would be out of proportion. And I do believe that the sheriff’s deputy is a little preoccupied to deal with this matter…”

“Ohhhhh Ohhhhh that reminds me that you owe me a bottle of whiskey and an orgasm” she took another blow before Mercedes snapped it out of her hand.  
“Geeezz this is strong shit,” Wynonna shrugged 

“Well, do I know!….Well it only took them six month huh!”

“What am I missing here?” Mercedes asked with a raised brow… and passed the spliff back to Wynonna.

“You know Waverly and Nicole are like…” Wynonna answered with a cough, Mercedes cut her off.

“What stubbing each other?”

“Holy crap, this is…is… how much did you put in it.” Wynonna Coughing through her words and Doc completely ignoring her.

“Not the phrase I would use, but they are indeed quite pleased and occupied with each other’s company”

“Ohh Doc for crying out loud, don’t be modest… they are fucking each other’s brains out and call themselves for girlfriends”

“WHAT….little sweat innocent Waverly stubbing NICOLE FUCKING HAUGHT, how on earth did that happed.  
…so that why Nicole cut me of…good dammit that lady know how to use her tongue” Mercedes had dreamy eyes

“OKAY, CUT IT…I do not need to know anything about how my new sister-in-law’s tongue feels like…

“….and fingers…ummm the way she curls them inside…”

“STOP YOURSELF”

“Just try to imagen her head between my thighs, uhhmmmm I can almost feel it” Mercedes teased her.

“KNOCK IT OFF…..god dammit you bitch…but I do believe that my little sister beat you to it though…they started this thing a looong time ago”

“I didn’t even knew Waverly was riding all kind off trucks, dammit…why the hell didn’t you tell my Wynonna?  
I mean have you seen your sister…holy mother fucking crap, a cunt that I would have loved to ride my face.”

“OKAY STOP IT – NO MORE TALKING ABOUT WHO’S RIDING WHO…AND WHO’S TONGUE FEELS THE BEST,” Wynonna shouted.

Doc was sitting leaned back, hands behind his head and watched the banter between the two women…so damn pleased…this was fun.  
Everyone knew not to say a damn word about Wynonna’s sister…but Mercedes had never been the one to follow the unwritten rule. 

“Jesus fucking Christ….who stole your orgasm from you….angry lady….” Mercedes pouted

“Just don’t talk about my sister sex life… geeezz fuck”

“Well because of your sister’s sex life I have a deuce in my basement, who could use a big ol beating…just because he’s him…so yes please, I do think I’m aloud to talk about your sister’s sex life…..  
Still don’t know why she ever got into him in the first place…”

“Well we could discuss this all night long…but that doesn’t give me any peace at all. I know my sisters’ choice in men are not the best.”

“Nope but in lady’s….god dammit I bet they look Haught when they fuck”

“Shut it” Wynonna shook her head…”what did I ever do to you?”

Mercedes laughed hard…  
“Not enough I guess” she smirked…

“Well okay. What do we do with the shithead below?”

“could let him stay there for a week or two…I know that my shit brother Tucker is coming home in a couple of days…maybe he could use some new toy…?” she laughed but her eyes was serious, the three of them knew that Mercedes little brother was a real shithead, and he had the meanest streak upon him…

“Hmmm good call. However, I need to talk to Champ first.”

“One question though… what do you want to do to him? I mean I know you hate his guts… and I for one really would love to see him hurt… all these year´s he have been strolling around like he owned the fucking town…  
fucking his way around with all the girls that felt for his boy ’ish charm…not giving his wife the respect she deserved…GOD, cut off his fucking dick…  
Always bragging on who earned the big money….  
HA, and we all knew, that it was Waverly who wore the bigger trousers in that household…  
Do not get me wrong here I really want to hurt him bad!  
Do you want to kill him?  
…scare him?  
…hurt him?  
…just want to know what to expect…do you feel me Wy.” Mercedes looked at her friend.

“Cedes…have you ever hated someone?”

“No, I don’t think I have hated anyone…yet!  
Annoyed definitely…and I can’t stand my brother…but I don’t want him dead…I just don’t want to use my time on him….”

“I hate Champ….but to be honest…I hate Stephanie even more… and it’s not that I want him dead…I just want him to acknowledges that what he have been letting her do, to his children…not only will it affect the children…but their entire family…and HIM…he will never be aloud anywhere near them again.

“But has he done something to the children?…hurt them?…beaten them?… you know!...and what about Waverly have he ever laid a hand on her?”

“Not that I know of… not physically, mentally I know he fucked Waverly up…but the children” she shrugged her shoulder.  
“They always seems so happy to me…and not ever being sad…so whatever lack they are missing from their dad, Waverly have always picked it up. And help them through whatever!”

“And Wendy?”

“I my god, don’t get me starting on that girl… it always brings me to the brim of tears… if she breaks down at some point, I wouldn’t fucking blame her...  
but I’m glad that she at least have us, and that Waverly did adopt her back then…. Could you see it now?”

“I would rather not, actuelly”

“Would Waverly ever tell you, if he had hurt them?”

“I don’t know. I guess she would though… but I figure that torture will make any man talk…”

“Okay then let’s go then…!”  
Mercedes raised herself from the couch and Wynonna and Doc followed her. Going through the house to the hallway and taking the staircase down

They entered a quite large room. And in the corner was Champ tied up like a fucking dog…’actual like the dog he is’ Wynonna thought to herself….  
She just stood there and looked at him…so sad and such a looser…he smelled like booze and piss.  
She kneeled in front of him….

“Chump…look at me?” 

He turned his head and looked into her eyes…he was fucking scared no doubt about it… not knowing what to come,  
but he did knew that you don’t piss of Wynonna Earp without there be some kind of consequences… 

“What do you want from me?” he said with a broken voice  
“Can’t you just leave me fuck alone.” Still holding his gaze.

“Do you know what? I could definitely leave you alone…but I don’t want to… do you recall how many times that I have visited you at your house…yeah well what’s left of it anyway… huh…DO YOU REMEMBER!” she was fucking furious.

He just hold his gaze and spat one the floor, Wynonna reacted immediately by throwing her first in his face.

“What that fuck Wynonna” he spilled.

She mimed him “what the fuck Wynonna” sliding her head to the side….  
“You know what always have bothered me, Champ…!  
The fact that you always thought that you were better than Waverly…“

“I am!” 

“Really… okay…name me one thing were you can reach her level… just one.”

“I… I…. I look better….I earn more money than she do… I have my own house… I am a better father then her…. I do better in my love life…”  
Wynonna cut him off...

“Okay… let’s be honest...I’m a bit stoned here, but did you just say you were a better father?” Mercedes Doc and herself burst in to laughter…

“You-….hahahahaha is…such a …moron. Hehe.” Mercedes stuttered out 

“I AM A BETTER FATHER?”

Doc went over to him and kneeled  
“Son do you ever hear yourself talk…I mean do you ever consider to actual think before you speak…or are you really just that dumb…  
Okay I will rephrase it for you…and just to be sure, of what you said right…you said…  
I am a better father…then I ask you son, better then who?”

“I don’t know what you mean?”

“For crying out loud” Mercedes smacked him hard in the face.

“You really are so stupid….Champ you asshat…. How can you be a better father than Waverly???? She a fucking lady”

“What…fuck you I don’t care what you say…I’m a better father…”

“nope you are not…you would even know what to do if all of your children was here today….but I can reassure you that Waverly is a better father, better parent, better anything, better looking, earns a lot more money than you do.  
She owns the half of Purgatory but it can’t be proved though….well and Mercedes owns the other half.”

“Wait” Mercedes interrupted…  
“Like for real… does she?”

“Yup…we will take it later”

“but back to you champ….giving the situation that you currently in…I will hope for you own sake, that you do what we tell you to…or we will let Tucker play with you!”

“NO…No not Tucker.

“What are you afraid of that little fucker Tucker?..... Well I do feel you on that one…so am I!”

He looked like had had been stabbed in his heart.

“what did I do to you…huh…I never did anything to you Wynonna…nor have Stephanie…I love Stephanie and we are soulmates…she has never done anything wrong…  
The only one, who have been wrong is Waverly, always doing her things with the children…how the fuck did she even get that many…huh.. I never wanted kids in the first place…  
She have never understood what I would take to be a real wife…giving what I needed, when I needed it…I bet she cries herself to sleep every single night…begging me for come to her…to fuck her brains out.”

“Okay…begging…don’t she have you phone number?…I mean, if she would beg you, don’t you think she would have called you at least once…well, but what do I know…  
I really wanted to kill you…but then again, you are not worth the time in jail.  
But your so called girlfriend will do her time…for trying to kidnap you baby...I can’t even yell at you…because I really don’t think you can understand it.  
But what you will do…is sign these papers here…it’s your divorce papers…  
and you will sign the paper here, that says that you willingly are giving Waverly Earp the full custody of the three children that you have together… sign it”

She handed him a pen and he signed it even though his hands was tied up….

“Good boy,” she tapped him on his head…

“Uhh and one last thing, I know she’s begging to be fucked….and if I’m not quite of….the redhead that’s been beating your ass…you know her” she chummed.

“Officer Haught?” he narrowed his eyes.  
“  
Exactly the one, yup…I bet she is fucking Waverly’s brains out in this very moment…I have never heard her scream like she did the other day….begging for more….  
‘Ohh Nicole don’t stop…please don’t...I need more. Just fuck me…,” she moaned knowing exactly what she was doing…

“Holy fuck Wynonna I really want to fuck you right know, when you talk like that,” Mercedes said in a seductive voice

“Fuck you both” champ spat.  
“I don’t care about that dike….she can burn in hell.” 

“Well she doesn’t believe in that…. But she do believe in the fine art of Muffdiving, what do you say Mercedes?”

“Mmmmhhh she certainly knows how to please a woman” she pulled her hand from her waits up on her breast and leaving them in her hair…

Champ was sitting all still and swallowed a big lump…

Wynonna turned to him.  
“You will leave this town…you have two hours to pack your shit and leave.”

“Where would I go to?” he said a bit too cocky

“Do I look like I care” she threw her fist at his face once more…

She pulled him up by his collar….  
“You will leave and never come back…and if you feel like at some point you need to return…then you think of my pretty face that tells you to stay the fuck away and then you will stay the fuck away.  
This is a warning shot…if you come back…I will kill you.”

He finally understood that she meant it…and he was shaking.

“Doc, would you escort him out of town…!”

“I would be delighted to do so, Miss Earp.”  
“I will get Mr. Dolls to accompany me.”

Wynonna went to him and kissed him.” Thank you love”

“Mercedes lets go…we have a cross to try and some whiskey that need to vanish”

“Yes ma’am” Mercedes drawled and led Wynonna up the stairs.

When they reached the living room, Mercedes found the whiskey and purred them a shoot.  
They downed it and she refilled the glasses. 

“Cheers Bitch…you still got the Chill factor.”

“Yup No Chills”

“So tell me is it true what you said about Waverly, that she owns half of the town”

“yeah….I found out a little month ago….that whenever she had extra money she would put them in to property…  
She fucking owns the grocery store, Pussy Willows, shorty’s and two enormous ranches just outside the city limit, that makes a ton of veggies that she sells of too different stores in the city and then the god dammed bookstore… and don’t get me into how many property’s she owns… I would even be able to count it.  
She is fucking loaded…. She have kept it away…nobody knew about it...including me… she always just told me she was working at the University, and having Shorty’s… but the more I get into, it the more she seems to own… just like you!”

“That be dammed…little Waverly cunt…we should definitely do business together.

“I guess you should…well let’s get high and drunk.”

Nicole woke up next to the most beautiful sight.  
Waverly was looking at her with her big brown eyes.

“Hey girlfriend”

“Hey you back” Nicole said and leaned over and kissed her girlfriend.  
“How are you this morning…feeling sore?” she asked caringly.

“I’m good” Waverly smiled at her and looked a bit embarrassed  
“I’m really good actually…I’m…. was I too much, too demanding last night…please tell if I was.”

“NO no no no… not one bit I like it when you are so dominating…I just never thought that you had it in you…I would have pecked you to be more submissive” Nicole smiled.

“uhh trust me I can be very submissive….but I do like the controlling streak once In a while…are you comfortable to talk about this…I mean…sex?”

“uhh yes…I do believe I am…I believe it is quite important to be honest and open to your partner, so you know exactly what you want, and what you don’t.  
So what we did last night, is that something you would do again or?”

“Uh yes please…I do like a smack in the but… but I do like giving also” Waverly was red in her face

“baby, don’t be embarrassed okay…I do like it to, so I guess were on same path here…  
and I know that I really like having sex with you, because it’s like we’re already tuned in to each other.  
But if you have something you want to try or a fantasy, please tell me.” Nicole kissed her deeply.

“Such a deep conversation from the early morning huh… okay I have one thing I want to ask you about?”

“Shoot” Nicole said.

“Okay how do you feel about strap-ons.?”

Nicole could feel how aroused she got just to think of it. And then a thought hit her…was she not enough for Waverly, due to her latest relationship?

“Do you miss it?” Nicole asked almost in a whisper.

“What, cock…no not one bit...you do know how to fill me up babe…no…I don’t miss it at all…  
But I was actual thinking, I would use it on you!”

Nicole couldn’t hold her breath back, a pool of juice flooded out of her, and she moaned out loudly, she couldn’t comprehend what she just had heard her girlfriend suggest.  
Her brain short-circuit.

“Holy…hmmm” she could not say anything.

She just moaned and Waverly was looking at her with real intense eyes...and then it clicked for her...  
Waverly reached down and found Nicole’s dripping center

“Babe…whoa” Waverly plunged in two fingers right away and kissed Nicole…  
“So wet for me babe…huh...you got so wet of thinking of me fucking you with a strap-on didn’t you.”

Nicole just nodded and was getting all lost in the sensational feeling of Waverly’s fingers pounding in and out of her.

“Use your words babe…you would love it, if I was fucking your brains out till you were screaming my name, wouldn’t you?”

“yes...fuck waves...fuck me…please harder…I …I… would … fuck…to …have…shit...harder babe….I love if you fuck me ….with your ….cock” Waverly increased the speed and had added another finger so three finger was pounding in and out, the sound of sloppy sound of skin and fingers colliding in wet juice filled the air…

“Do you hear that babe?” Waverly whispered...  
“That’s my cock hitting your wet dripping pussy, diving right in deep, hitting your walls in all the right places.”

That was all too much for Nicole who felled the string in her tighten up and then snap. Her whole world blacked out for a minute while her orgasm rode on the highest level.  
She cried out Waverly’s name and clamped her thighs together, locking Waverly’s hand in her.

“That’s it babe, I’ve got you.” She kissed her on her neck and just laid next to Nicole and let her get down from her high.

“Shit waves” she finally found her voice

“I take that you would love me to fuck you with a strap on” she smirked at Nicole.

“Yes please.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How is it possible to have so beautiful boobies…god I love them”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 22.. holy crap this have being going great...better then I hoped for... half way through...almost ;-)  
> and thank you for you comment's and kudos..you guys are so cool  
> xx evsi

Sunday mornings was the best…Waverly had always enjoyed Sunday morning...it was just so quite around the house.  
She wondered how it would be in the future…now with Nicole as her girlfriend.  
Would she be here around Sundays to…she surely hoped so, having her family with around her filled her with joy…

She started on the breakfast…pancakes, scrambles eggs…freshly bakes buns…yup she loved it.  
While making the pancakes she felt two strong arms around her waist, and a soft whisper

“Hey babe”

Waverly felt soft lips on her neck… shit this was more than she could bare…she turned around and kissed Nicole with passion.

“Good morning to you to.”  
“You left me in the bed…I missed you” she smiled

Waverly traced her hands down to Nicole’s waist and pulled her into her hips…god this woman was stunning.

“you fell asleep after you came…so I thought you might wanted another hour, besides…who would have made you pancakes then…and coffee”

“You know what?....I could really get used to Sunday mornings like this”

“Yeah…me to babe” Waverly pulled Nicole in and the lost themselves in the kiss.  
Not noticing anything…just the two of them.  
After a heavy make out session and a very burned and black pancake. Nicole took a cup of coffee and sat down at the kitchen table, after being reassured that she shouldn’t do anything to help Waverly...

“Ummm Waves…do you have a secret lover…that I do not know of?”

“What!” Waverly turned around quickly. And found Nicole sitting with an envelope and on the front was written ‘I love you ‘.  
“Not that I know of…no” she took the envelope and opened it and pulled out the papers that was tucked in it.

She started to read them…and she couldn’t hold back her tears…

“Waves…what going on” Nicole immediately was next to her girlfriend, not knowing why she had tears streaming down her face.

“He signed the papers” was all she could managed to say, before crying out wildly.  
Nicole pulled her in and took her over the chair were she sat down and placed Waverly on her lap while stroking her back.

“Who signed what babe?” she said with a caring voice.

“I’m free,” Waverly just said. And buried her head in the crock of Nicole’s neck.

Nicole took the papers from Waverly and started to read them. 

The first paper was a hand written letter from Wynonna;

-Baby girl  
I got your shithead of an ex-husband to sign the papers…yes your ex-husband…!!!!  
I also told him to sign the custody papers…so you will now have the full custody of the children…  
I promise that he will no longer hurt you.  
He left town last night.  
I’m at Doc’s today…cannot stand the smell of cunt that flows through the house.

love you  
-W

Holy crap….Nicole knew this was big…this was what they had been working forward to…something crazy must have been happening since he had signed them.  
She looked at the other papers…the divorce and custody paper signed and sealed…ready to go through the courthouse so they could get them expedited in a hurry.

“Baby. This is huge….I mean…this is all you have dreamed of…holy crap”

“I …I…know. I can’t believe it” tears still running down her cheeks

Nicole removed them with her thumb and kissed her temple.

“Do you think that she killed him?” asked with a twisted face

“No…I told her not to touch him…I would not be able to defend it at the station…and she needed to get to him without doing anything completely nuts…  
so she would go to jail herself…that was the last thing I told her…stay out of jail, because you need her!....but she must have done something since he left town…whatever that means…”

”yeah it’s a god question…whatever that mean. huh!  
Well why don’t we celebrate at Shorty’s tonight. And have Nonna and Doc there too I think that would be good.”

“Whatever you need babe…I’m here and I support you in every single way.” she leaned in to kiss her cheek but Waverly turned her head and captured Nicole’s lips.

“Babe take me upstairs before the kids wake up…I need to feel you, to feel save, I need you inside. All of you!”

Wynonna, Doc, Doll and Mercedes entered Shorty’s… walking over to the table where Waverly, Nicole, Wendy, Edward, Eleanor and Chrissy sat.  
“Holy crap the whole family is here,” Wynonna said while being attacked by Wendy and Edward

“Auntie Nonna” they both shouted

“Hey you brats…have you been driving mama crazy today?”

“Wendy looked at her aunt “nope…not yet though” she winked

“That’s my girl she answered her niece,  
“Could you drag your brother over and play some pool…. He needs to learn.” 

“YES auntie.” She jumped in happiness…it was not so often that they were aloud at the pool table.

“Come on Eddie…we have an appointment with a stick” she grinned and they both ran away...

“Ten bucks that he will beat her sister with the cue…” she laughed.

Rosita came to the table….  
”so what we having?”

They all ordered their food and drinks.

Nicole was sitting with Eleanor on her lap… and Mercedes sat next to her…  
“So this is where I have to find you after you left me hanging and still wanting more…… playing house” she blinked and pulled her into an embrace.

“You look good, I’m happy for you,” Mercedes said being real.

“Thank you…I am happy...I think I have found my soulmate…and I’m not playing house yet…but I have found myself a little girly here who stole my heart away, when I saved her from that shithead Stephanie…. But yes I think that playing house is not far away” she smiled big time and looked with heart eyes at Waverly who was in deep conversation with Chrissy.

“See!” Wynonna shouted  
“I told you…fucking puppy eyes…ewww Haughtass stop making heart eyes at my sister…that’s discussing.”

“Fuck you Nonna…. You are just envious that you didn’t get a taste of the ’Haught ass’…before your sister snapped me.” She spat back with smile in her eyes…

“Uhhh, she got you there Wy… like I told you last night…the tongue right” Mercedes giggled

“Shut up Cedes…and you to Nic.”

Both women laughed hard.  
Waverly snapped out of her conversation with Chrissy…

“Who’s tongue?” Waverly asked.

“Apparently Nicole’s tongue is quite an experience.” Wynonna told her sister

“Why do we even talk about that….there is no discussion…the best I ever had?” she said nonchalant, then looked at Nicole winked and turned back to her conversation with Chrissy.  
Wynonna’s eyes almost popped out of her head.

“Se Wy, I told you,” Mercedes said in a laugh.

“Fuck all three of you.”

Nicole wasn’t even sure if Waverly new that she had been sleeping with Mercedes…but it was no secret and they hadn’t even been talking at that point. So she would not make a great deal about it…and Mercedes didn’t seem to want to either.  
They were just friends having a night out now. And Nicole felled so welcomed in the group of people that just had taking her in and embraced her into their life’s.

They all ate and laughed and had a great time, and at a point where the children was tired, Nicole thought they would have to leave. But Waverly placed her hand on her thigh and whispered in her ear.

“that’s why it is total amazeballs to own Shorty’s… there are two apartment's upstairs. One where the children sleep… and one were we can stay…and not sleep “she winked and Nicole’s mouth became dry…Waverly had that effect on her.  
Waverly just took the children with her to the apartment upstairs, Nicole asked if she needed any help, but she just shoke her head and smiled at her and told her to enjoy herself, while she tugged in the children.

Waverly came back down after 20 minutes, with a baby alarm. Smiling and looked profoundly happy.  
She went straight to Nicole and slumped down to her lap and pulled her in for a searing kiss.  
The table was shouting in excitement.  
When she pulled away, she looked at her girlfriend.

“God, I wanted to do that the whole evening.” She pecked Nicole lips once more before turning to the table…  
“Okay…would someone please tell me what the fuck happened last night?” She looked at Mercedes, Doc, Dolls and Wynonna.

Then they all shifted to tell the story on how Doc had found Champ at the mill and how they had threatened him, and then they told, how he had been telling that he was a better father than Waverly… they had laughed so hard all off them.

Dolls took the word.

“When he got home, he packed as much as he could….and then I drove him into the city…to his aunt? I think it was….but he definitely got the message that Wynonna would kill him if he would return…he was scared…but it was like he couldn’t see that he or Stephanie had done something wrong…it was all of us” he gestured his hand around the table.

“We are the ones who are off… It was scary to witness… I mean, I have known Champ for many years…but this was something new…like he was brainwashed…. So off...I just hope for his own sake, he will stay the fuck away from Purgatory”

Waverly had listened to it all...  
“I know… I haven’t been talking about him…and I’m not sure I should...!”

She turned to look at Nicole, who captured her lips, kissed her, and then said.  
“It’s okay babe, you have after all been together for a long time…and do have children together.”

“Nope…Nope, not anymore…they are mine…it’s my children” she said proudly.  
The whole table cheered and she looked at her sister and mounted –thank you.

“when Champ left…first of all, it was like being hit by a shovel in the head and it broke my heart…well I thought my heart broke…but honestly it was more the thought of me having child number three and he wouldn’t be around…the thought of being alone...that scared me more than being happy…  
but to be completely honest and with the hand on my heart I swear on my daddy’s grave… I can say this without a blink…that I would be devastated and it would hurt me so much more if Nicole left me now…and we have been kissing for 4 days….so it says just how much I have been I love with that man…” Nicole squished her thigh. Stroking her back as support.

“And I figured out that I stayed with him, because it was easy…the easiest thing to do…but the most wrong thing I could ever do to myself and the children…so actual I’m happy he left…he freed me, from something I never thought I needed to be freed from… but I must say that Stephanie jones is someone I never saw coming…and hopefully will not see in the longest time…” tears starting to appear in the crook of her eyes and her voice trembling.

“I want you all to know, every single one around this table, that I owe you more than ever will be able to repay you…you have been helping me, saved me and my children from pain”

“And Nicole saved Eleanor’s life” Wynonna cried out.

“Yes” tears running down Waverly’s cheeks  
“Yes, Nicole saved my baby’s life” she leaned back a found Nicole’s neck and found her save place.

They were all applauding her around the table.

”Haughty for fuck sake” Wynonna shouted.

Nicole got all embarrassed, but at this moment, she knew that she had finally found her family…the one! the one that she could count on, the one that always would have her back…  
She was loved and appreciated but most of all she felt safe... she could hold back her tears. 

“You guys” she said in her tears and Waverly hold her even closer.  
“Fuck….you guys…you are so…uhhmmmm I just love you.” she subbed.

As Wynonna always did when it all became too emotional…  
“Okay this is not a fucking SAP party…so take you glasses and bottom that shit down,” she yelled

And they all raised their glasses “to Waves and Nic!” They shouted in unison.

Waverly lead Nicole up the stairs to her small apartment.  
They had just said goodbye to Chrissy and Dolls, who was the last ones to leave the dinner party.  
It had been anything that Waverly had needed.  
Her family and friends around her…she could not feel more blessed than she did in that moment.  
Moreover, thanked the universe that it finally seemed to go her way…she was happy…like genuine happy for the first time in years.

She stepped inside with Nicole on tow and closed the door softly behind them.  
The door, was just closed when Waverly was pinned against the door and her girlfriend lips crashed against her own. Hands all over her and a desperate pulling at her shirt, she pulled it off in one motion and caught her girlfriends lips one´s more.  
Nicole went for her neck and sucked at it, while taken Waverly’s hands above her head and holding them in firm grip and instantly Waverly got a flashback to the first night they hand spent together…  
“Ohh my” she whispered while Nicole hand had slipped down into her tights’ and beyond the hem of her panties. She just led her girlfriend take the lead and being taken care of for now.  
She felt Nicole’s delicate fingers reach her clit and she dived into the feeling right away, she slowly kissed Nicolas neck up her jawline, finding her earlobe swiping her tongue around it, taking in the moaning her girlfriend gave her.  
Nicole remove her hand from Waverly, lifted her up, and pushed them even further together against the door, kissing her slowly. She turned around and walked them to the bed, where she laid Waverly down as if she was a delicate flower.  
She absorbed all of her girlfriend and prayed to the universe for haw grateful she was.

She straddled her and hovered Waverly with a hand on each side of her head.  
Waverly looked at her like no one else had ever done before. 

Nicole knew that Waverly would be the death of her…no other woman would ever make her feel like this….she never wanted any other...she only wanted Waverly….the way her stomach felt the butterflies stumble around, the way she gasp for air when Waverly smiled at her.  
When she touched her…wow this was so much more than Nicole had ever dreamt of….this feeling…so new and untouched…feeling it in her bones the ache in her heart when Waverly wasn’t next to her. The felling of craving another person…she had only heard of it, but never had the feeling of belonging…she could be herself with Waverly...not hiding herself away. She felt save, wanted…that was actual the thing that attracted Nicole, spellbound her…she felt wanted…not needed...of course Waverly needed her too touch her…but it was mutual…she needed her touch, but Waverly also needed to touch Nicole.  
And that was a new thing for Nicole…the want and lust that Waverly embraced her with…feeling wanted…Whoa that felt so strong.

She wasn’t supposed to be something she was not….!

Shae had never been supportive in anything if it didn’t benefit in supporting Shae herself… Nicole had to drees a certain way when they were out, she couldn’t lead the way at all. Not in any way of life and in the bedroom Shae had been the one who was in charges… and the few times Nicole had done it…she had been relegated to the couch for being too much!!!  
At lot of things had been wrong in that relationship. And it had taking to long for Nicole the get out of it… but as Waverly had said earlier that evening... it was just easier, the easiest thing was to stay…because you knew what you had…

“What is it babe” Waverly asked her and caressed her face with her palm

“You…you are just so amazing. I do not have the word to tell you how I feel right know…how lucky I am that can be here with you and call you my girlfriend.” She leaned down and kissed Waverly with so much passion.

When she pulled back, Waverly stared at her with glow in her eyes.

“If this is how they explain what love feels like…then I’m total in” Waverly said and winked and Nicole laughed at her.

“Oh my…well then I’m in it too” Nicole winked back and Waverly flipped them over.  
So she was the one on top, but instead she settled herself between Nicole’s thighs, and having her arms on each side of Nicole head. She took a leg around her waist and Nicole follow through with her other leg and crossed her ankles behind Waverly’s back, Waverly dipped her hip into Nicole center and the friction mad Nicole moan, she lowered herself and kissed Nicole…so while rolling her hips into Nicole she kissed her slowly and with feelings beyond anything Nicole had tried before.  
Waverly steadied herself on one elbow and caressed Nicole face with a finger, then slowly touching her fingertips down her lips, the chin and then the neck, where she found the collarbone, she followed the line down Nicole’s sternum where she found her breast and incredible hard nibbles through the fabric. 

She replace her fingers with her mouth and took her free hand and snaked it behind Nicole’s back and released the hook of her bra in on motions, she pulled the straps down and removed the beautiful lazed bra to reveal breasts that are even more beautiful.

“How is it possible to have so beautiful boobies…god I love them” Waverly said and bent down and took a nipple in her mouth, she didn’t see Nicole blush at her statement, she was more focused on given Nicole pleasure she played with the nipple, swirled her tongue around it, small bites to it, and every time Nicole would moaned out louder, and still rolling those incredible hips into the now soaking throbbing center. 

Nicole followed the movement that Waverly provided and knew she wasn’t a long time away from coming in her pants. The friction into her and the way the fabric had placed itself, so every time Waverly rolled her hips, she would hit Nicole clit...she moaned out loud. 

“baby this feels so…arrrgggg….soo good” the feeling that Waverly with herself raised above Nicole and her legs around her hips, made her fell in charge that she was the one in control...it made her feel so good dam sexy… and wanted, because Nicole just took it in and rolled with Waverly, let her take the charge… 

She was close, she could feel Nicole being more frantic witch meant that she would not be able to hold it for long, and Waverly wanted to fell her skin, her soaking wet pussy against her thigh.  
So she took Nicole’s leg away from her waits and started to work on her jeans, opening them slowly and pulling at the to get them down.

“Dammit…nooo I don’t want to get of you “ she whispered at Nicole’s lips

However, she knew she had to, so she quickly untangled herself from Nicole, who still laid on her back.  
Waverly pulled at the jeans and Nicole lifted her hips so she could rip them of her. 

Nicole lay all naked, cropped up on her elbows, with her knees bent a bit, and legs wide apart, so all of her was on full display.  
Waverly just stood there and enjoyed the view...

“Nic …are you trying to kill me” she gulped and started to rip of her clothes.

“slow it down babe” Nicole said with a sultry voice and Waverly stopped in her action’s she turned her side to Nicole, bent forward and down to her feet were she slowly manager to get her footies of in a slick move. She was impressed by it herself, she then raised herself slowly and her hands fund her legs, then her thigh and the move was in slow-motion and Nicole eyes got wider, when Waverly puller her tights easily down and kicked them off, with a move that was way to awkward to be sexy.  
But everything just seemed so god dammit sexy to Nicole, who hand traced her hand down to her own thighs and trailed her finger against the inside and up to her core, she knew Waverly was watching her.

Waverly gulped and she could not take it any longer. 

The strip show would have to be rescheduled for another day.  
She teared her bra and panties of, while Nicole’s fingers had reached its destination and was glistering from the lubricate, that almost flooded out of her. 

She almost tossed herself down between Nicole thighs, to get a taste of her.  
Nicole laughed at the sight of her girlfriend, she looked like she was about to miss Christmas…if Nicole wasn’t in love with her already…this had fucking done it.

“Babe don’t laugh at me.” She dived in with a moan…god this was so good, Nicole tasted so sweet and salt at the same time, she was in heaven.  
“It’s just…mhhh… when…. Mhhh. There is something… mmhhh….i like…I don’t want to wait…..uhhhh this is so good babe…..” Waverly said between the strokes.  
She kept licking Nicole, running her tongue up and down and then going for the entrance.

Nicole’s laugh had died and replaced with moaning and cursing.

“Waves…please…I need you ….up here…ummm, my…god...I’m…co.” Waverly pulled away, not giving Nicole what she wanted …yet. 

She crawled up positioned herself between Nicole’s leg and starting to pound into her, while she leaned down and kissed Nicole.

“ummm your right…..ummm shit waves….I do taste ……gooood,” she said as she taste herself,.  
Waverly had snaked her hand between them and plunged two fingers in Nicole, so with every trust Nicole was even closer to the edge. 

Nicole found her hand down between them to, not with much space to play, but she could put pressure on Waverly clit.  
Knowing from Waverly’s breathing, she wasn’t so long from her release herself. Nicole moaned when Waverly had increased the speed and the weight behind the trusting… Waverly was panting.

“Nic I’m gonna….shit…”

“Babe come with me, let go I…..”

Both ladies screamed out the significant others name. And collapse at each other, panting, gasping for air.  
Forehead against forehead. Waverly looked in Nicole’s eyes…

“So this is love,” Waverly whispered.

“Yes it is” Nicole retuned.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Earp, Hi this is Chrissy Nedley from Nedley’s Attorney & Law firm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to worry, I know this is a short one...but some info is revieled...

Waverly sit’s at her usual spot at the end of the bar at Shorty’s, working on her laptop when her phone rings, Chrissy’s on the display.  
“Wassup Chrissy” Waverly answer with a light voice.

“Miss Earp, Hi this is Chrissy Nedley from Nedley’s Attorney & Law firm.” Chrissy made a small pause and Waverly giggles in the phone.

“Hello to you Miss Nedley, what can I do for you?” she ask in her official business voice.

“As your attorney I am joyful to bring the happy news to you…   
From an hour ago, you are now a free Woman, and do have the full custody over, and I quote:  
Wendy Earp  
Edward Earp  
And Eleanor Earp.  
They are now in your custody and yours alone, their last names have been changed to, in the legal way, may I just ad.” Chrissy could only hear subbing in the phone.

“Waves – are you there honey?”

“Yes…..Yes” Waverly manages to get out.  
“Is this real…no lies Chrissy?”

“This is real. I have just gotten back from the city, with the papers sign and sealed … you are free and the children is yours”

“Thank god” she cried.

“Just call me Chrissy,” she smirked 

“Shut up Chrissy,” Waverly laughed

“Okay…..are you at Shorty’s, if so I will swing by with the papers”

“Yes I will be here all day?”  
“Ok, see you in a bit” she hung up.

Waverly just sat stared at her phone complete petrified

“Holy crap” she whispered

Three weeks since Champ had signed the papers, and disappeared and she hadn’t heard a single word from him, not that she had anything to complain about, but she didn’t think he would stay away forever…but this was good, this was more that good.

Chrissy had completely taken over and had went in work-mode instantly, and the way her best friend went from friend to lawyer in a sec always impressed Waverly…she knew that Chrissy had pulled some string so this could be effectuated quickly as possible…   
she was a fantastic lawyer..   
Which was why Waverly only used her, in all her transactions…. 

Chrissy Nedley was the only person in the world, who knew exactly how big Waverly’s business was, she had been in from the start when Waverly had bought Shorty’s.   
Therefore, their friendship was so much more than that…it had also formed into some kind of partnership.   
Where Chrissy as a lawyer did all the transactions and was accountable for more or less everything that did not needed Waverly’s attention.   
And it was perfect, they worked well together. 

Waverly had always just told people that she owned Shorty’s and then she had her dream job as a university teacher… which she definitely had…but then there was everything on the side…it all worked smoothly by itself and the managers that was employed to be in charges, all did a fantastic job. 

Moreover, she did not need to interfere. Well the manager did not even know, that Waverly owned the places they worked at… just the way Waverly wanted it to be….   
Wynonna had caught the mail one day and had opened one of her letters, not by purpose, but it had happened and she had confronted Waverly on why she was standing, as the CEO of Pussy Willows… and Waverly had to tell her sister what was going on….  
Waverly had always had a good eye for business and when she had bought Shorty’s and it had turned out to be a success and the money had started to come in as a steady steam, she knew she had to invest them… and Pussy Willow had been for sale, quite cheap, so Waverly had bought it. Turned the sinking ship around, just the way she had done it with Shorty’s… and soon other business’ had come her way…

She didn’t knew why she never told anybody, but she just thought it would be better to keep it for herself.   
And in this town there was just one (other) lady that had quite the success with her business and that was Mercedes Gardner…whom Waverly loved and respected truly.

Mercedes had always had money, do to her family so she was more used to be bragging about it and her success… though without being a dick .  
But Waverly didn’t need the extra attention, in fact she enjoyed that she knew, that she helped the people that worked for her, instead of the closing shops…  
So she/ They, her and Chrissy did what they could to make things turn around…and there had been an extension to the town. 

So maybe in her quite mind she though that she actual needed to talk to Mercedes at one point…making business with her, wouldn’t be a bad move...  
Nevertheless she should wait a bit, till after she had actually told her girlfriend about it…   
Nicole was always very observant and caring about Waverly shouldn’t be paying all the time… because even if they were the greatest number all 4 of them, and then Nicole. She could afford to take them out.   
However, Waverly had been hesitant to say anything a first…but she knew she had to, like very soon, merely because she had invited Nicole with them on holiday to visit her aunt Gus.   
And she had already booked the tickets and Nicole didn’t got the change to pay. And Waverly wouldn’t have her money… and also because Waverly had invited Nicole.   
So to be fair, she knew she had to tell her girlfriend that she was loaded. 

The only place she would interfere with was at Shorty’s because everyone in town knew she owned the place…and she did like occasionally to be standing behind the bar.

She was abrupt in her thinking by hands on her waist and a soft kiss to her neck. 

“Hey baby” Waverly whispered.

“Hey you back” Nicole kissed into her neck

Waverly turned around on her stool to great her girlfriend properly. She placed her hand around Nicole’s neck and pulled her officer into her.   
Nicole placed herself between her girlfriends legs and took in the soft lips that had covered her own.   
Waverly pulled back but rested her forehead against Nicole.

“What are you doing here babe?” she said in a smile.

“I sensed you needed me!...and I was hungry!” she laughed, but she could feel on her partner that she did need her so she kissed her softly and hold her close.

“Waverly are you okay?” 

“Yes….I’m more than ok?” and she pecked Nicole’s lips.   
And was about to pull back.

“Nope, one more…no ad least two more” she said with a hunger in her, that Waverly indeed knew all too well, but made her heart swell.  
She kissed her girlfriend again.

“HEY, CUT IT WILL YA…GO GET A ROOM, YOU MAKE ME SICK” Chrissy shouted from the door.

Which made Waverly throw another more passionate and maybe a bit too dirty kiss at her girlfriend in display for her attorney…

“Yeah, yeah okay I get it, and as your attorney I will remind you both that I can redraw anything I ever made for you…. “She pointed at both them …  
”And that includes both of you!”

Waverly looked at her girlfriend

“What?”

Nicole looked at Waverly and shrugged at her shoulders and said

“My divorce!...I tell you later”

“Ahhh okay…. Phew I was getting worried here,” she giggled

“No need…but should I?” Nicole raised one brow.

“My divorce!... I tell you later” she winked back at Nicole

“Ahhh okay… phew I was getting worried here” she answered back and made quite the drama with her hand tearing sweat from her forehead before she laughed hard.

“You shithead” Waverly laughed with her…

“Okay, lovebirds…you can discuss your divorces later…which I think will be so much fun by the why…but I have this for you Miss Earp.   
The judge signed the papers approximately two hour ago… you are a free bird…Well…” she gestured her hand to toward Nicole…

“Well you’re not married anymore….but you can though” she smirked.

Both women made big eyes at THEIR attorney…both could not hold out a laugh...

“well I do believe that it would be about time to…I mean do you lesbians not U-Haul It in the first week or so…” she said tapping a finger to her lips.

“What the fuck Chrissy” Nicole laughed.

“Nope I would say a month give or take, right darling?” Waverly pouted with heart eyes at her girlfriend.

“Haughty have you moved in already?” Chrissy was in chock

Both Waverly and Nicole had trouble standing up because of laughing so hard…

“Chrissy you should have seen you face, it was fantastic.”  
“No we haven’t moved in together…yet, I want the children to know that we are together and that this is steady and we are serious about each other,” Nicole said seriously.

Thinking back on Sunday where Waverly and Nicole had sat down and talked to Edward and Wendy (but she knew already) that they had become girlfriends so that was why Nicole was spending so much time together with them… Edward had looked at his mom and then on Nicole pointed at Nicole…

“You better threat her right,” he said seriously holding his gaze for a moment and started to laugh hysterically.

He jumped into Nicole lap and placed his head against her chest.   
She just pulled him in…

“Officer Haught… you are my hero…and it is okay that you kiss my mom…I like to kiss her too”

“Wow thank you Eddie….so it is okay that I sometimes is here to make your breakfast as well?”

“Yes…but only pancakes” he grinned and hopped of her lap and went to his room.

Nicole was ripped back to reality again with Chrissy word cutting through the air…

“And how does your girlfriend take that proposition…”

Waverly placed her hand at Nicole’s cheek and look her strait into her eyes answered for her.

“not well, I would much rather have Nic living with us by now…but yes it is the best decision for now… what if we finds out that were not capable to be girlfriend or I don’t know...we just don’t want to rush things through…” 

Nicole kissed her, because that was exactly what she would have had said.

“Wow…you guys. So mature… I like it…but if it gives you anything…I think you are adorable, awesome and bloody beautiful together, and I can’t wait for you two to get even more children and get married…I dip maid of honor”

“Hey why don’t you stick to your own love life…huh…any kids in the making yet?”

Chrissy got a dreamy look on her face.   
Moreover, both Waverly and Nicole could see how she was dragged to a memory of some sort of nasty thinking…

“Is it true I saw you hang out with Dolls the other day…well hanging doesn’t cover, you were clinging to him with your tongue stuck in his troth ready to dry hump the man…?” Nicole smirked at her.

Chrissy blushed and could not hide her red cheeks and the smile that crept on her lips.

“Maybe” she grinned and turned on her heel and left shorty’s

“What the hell” Waverly said with a smile.

She looked at Nicole and pulled her in to a searing kiss…

“Hmmm more kids and marriage…you are carrying…I have already brought two children into this world, so I guess it’s your turn.” She giggled

“What…are you serious…more kids and marriage” Nicole looked all dumbstruck.

“Yup Nicole Fucking Haught”

“Okayyyyy, why do I feel like I’m not supposed to be here right now, the grueling fact that your creep of a brother is sitting and staring at me, is kind of disgusting.  
Wynonna says and turn to Mercedes….

“What the fuck is he doing back here anyway?”

Mercedes walked over to Wynonna and sit herself at the edge of her desk, looking at her brother who sit in the conference room, which have enormous floor-to-ceiling windows in it.

“I really cannot tell you, he just sent me a text that he would be back for a period…not quite sure what to think of it, but I will tell you, that I believe that barn of yours just became my home for the next couple of weeks. He have been home for 14 days or so…not doing anything at all…creeps me out Nonna”  
She look at him in disgust…

“Ewww how is it even possible that I got the creepy shitty brother, who harass everyone he take a licking to… and you got the beautiful, delightful and loving sister…it should have been the other way around.”

“Fuck you cedes….if he just looks at Waverly again I swear I fucking kill him…. I’m not gonna have him walking around here while we work…can I throw him out of here?”

“Yup, he’s a twat and if he go after Waverly you have to kill him!  
Can I watch…please Nonna Please? I cannot touch him, because everyone would know it was me who killed him…  
Hmm I bet we can get Officer Haughttrut to scare him off…what do you say?  
And I still doesn’t know why he’s here?”” Mercedes looks like she about to puke.

Wynonna called at him.

“Hey Tucker, your asshat, come in here for a second” 

He immediately raises himself from the chair, and approaches Wynonna.

“Do you know that I like your hair?” he said and lift a hand to try to reach it.

“Eww. Yeah well don’t touch my hair and stay the fuck away from me...we have a lot of work that needs to be done, and you will not be around. So please leave the site….go play with someone else.   
And Mercedes need her space to…why are you even home?” 

“I’m not here to make you upset…I’m just here to admire your work… I saw Waverly had put a picture on Instagram with you and her…and you looked so pretty, so….ahmm but I will leave you to it then….and…. ummm…..do you want to go out and have a drink with me?”

Wynonna just stands there blinks a couple of times and totally taken aback of his approach.

“What the fuck…stay away Tucker I mean it…what wrong with you?”

“Nothing, I just think you are very pretty Wynonna” and with that her turned away and went out the door

“Okay I definitely have to kill him” she spat

Mercedes slinged her arm around her neck and tuned so she looked straight into her friends eyes

“I like your hair and you are very pretty” she grinned out and pulled Wynonna in for a hug while having trouble breathing while laughing so hard that it hurted.

“GEEEEZZZZZ fucking asstwat…what the hell just happened.” Wynonna looked like she had been hit in the face

“My sick degenerate brother has the hots for you…so I don’t think you should worry about Waverly…when are they leaving anyway?… weren’t they going to visit Gus all five of them?”

“Yeah they are leaving Saturday…. Including Haughtstuff, so we have the homestead for our self…in two whole long weeks…fucking nice”

“Don’t be a dick, you’ll miss there sorry ass’ when there gone.”

They both went silenced for at bit… and Wynonna went to the window and just stood there.

“Out of curiosity…what do Tucker do for a living?” Wynonna asked her friend

“He’s a lawyer!”

“So should I be worried about, Tucker is talking to Robert Svane?”

“What…Who?” Mercedes massaged her temples.

“Robert Svane, do you know him Cedes?”

“Unfortunately yes, Robert Svane is Stephanie Jones uncle!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Tucker!! yep he needed to show up...this is going to to fun...well ...maybe :-(
> 
> thank's for sticking around.
> 
> go shout at me on twitter @eva_junker if you feel for it.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shae could treat her like garbage, telling her what to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i have figured out that i'm so shitty at summaries, sorry.  
> but i'll make it up to you guys with smut...if you like...if not i'm sorry about that to.  
> have fun. i had a good time writing this chapter... it felt so rigth.

_Shae could treat her like garbage, telling her what to do, what to say, always pushing her to the max…and always telling Nicole that she could do so much better with her life and not just settle with being a cop…she would always be out late with her friend’s and never giving any kind of information on whether or not she would come home, if Nicole ever tried to say she didn’t know when she would be home…. She knew there would be an angry wife and interrogations upon where she had been and whom she had went with._

_Canceling their dates nights…neglecting Nicole’s birthday, so Nicole did I to…in that matter she had earned the right to sleep on the couch for two month only allowed in the bedroom if Shae had needed a release._

_Making Nicole feeling shitty and not ever enough._

_However, Nicole had drawled the line at infidelity._

_She remembered coming home early from a nightshift, all she wanted was to go home to her wife have a long hot bath in the bathtub with her and cuddle all night long, she was exhausted and the shift had been so hard and so long and the emotions of it all had taken its toll on Nicole._

_She had been the one to inform an elderly man/husband that his wife had passed away doing her grocery shopping._

_It had been a shitty job to do, being the one who told him, but someone had to, and Nicole had been just nearby when the call had come about someone not breathing in the grocery store… and know she just wanted the comfort of her wife…to be held and whispered to that it was okay to cry and everything would be better in the morning…_

_However it wouldn’t, but Nicole did not knew that, at the giving time._

_When she had caught her friend Sarah in bed with her wife, she had called it... just starred at them._

_She pointed at Sarah and told her to leave the apartment, and look over her shoulder while she did, because she would never know if someone come from behind and stabbed her in the back…..she had hold her gaze and said_

_“Like true friend does…stabbing their friend in the back…but since I always have had yours…I see know that you did too.” Looking from Sarah to Shae, a rush of guilt came to her wife’s eyes, more with a plea of forgiveness, than anything else._

_Nicole had stayed in the bedroom the whole time being extremely calm…but when the door closed and Sarah had left the apartment. It had snapped in Nicole._

_Shouting, tossing things, grapping the bed and push it over. Ripped their weeding picture from the wall and throwed it after Shae, who managed to duck before it hit her in the face, instead it smashed into the wall and shattered into a million pieces…such a great metaphor, Nicole had thought to herself._

_“One question Shae?” she looked at her wife with disgrace written all over her face._

_“Do you love me?” Nicole said_

_Shae had not expected that question._

_“Yes babe, more than anything in this life?”_

_“Okay, that is a shitty way to show me then…I guess that’s why we having been sleeping together for a while then…Sarah was enough for you._

_Ha… I get it it…I never was enough. I mean how could I… or is this once again a way of showing me that you control my life, because I am yours?”_

_“_ _No baby…Nicky. Look at me... it was a mistake okay…it was nothing...I only have eyes for you.”_

_“Nope not buying it...you will pack you shit together, and you will be out of this apartment by Wednesday afternoon…. And if I find anything that belongs to you I will throw it out.”_

_“You can’t do this Nicole, I love you, were married, we belong together.” She walked over to Nicole only waring her kimono._

_“Nicky look at me, I love you more than anything. Tonight was a mistake, we didn’t even finish things” Shae voice became low and Nicole knew exactly what was about to happen…_

_-just like any other time when Shae had done something stupid she would turn the words around and use the fact that Nicole had been on work like she always was, all leaving Shae alone in the apartment…so Nicole would feel sorry and they would end up naked in bed and Nicole would be the one providing orgasm after orgasm to Shae and Nicole would not get off herself and she had to neglect her own needs…unless she did it herself in the shower later…which she always would….and here she was, had caught her wife in a compromising position…with Nicole’s friend…not Shae’s own friend but Nicole’s…and then it hit her, this was a fucking game for Shae…how long could she push Nicole….So she knew what came next it was inevitable.._

_Here it comes Nicole though and just waited for the line to come out._

_“But you were at work like you always are… and I needed your love, touch…but you are never around, always at work” she said with a seductive voice._

_There it was just like predicted…. Holy fuck…why did she never see that before…how could she have been so oblivious._

_So fucking blind._

_It was always a game for Shae…she had felt sick._

_Shae opened the kimono while staring into Nicole eyes._

_Let it fall to the ground and let her naked body be in display for Nicole’s liking._

_“See babe it’s all for you” she said bowing her head in submission and licking her lower lip. Nicole was fully aware of what Shae was doing, she had seen it in play SO many times before, but this time it was different…Shae had cheated on her, crossed the line…the unforgettable line and had properly been doing it for a long period of time…_

_So now Nicole actual had the chance to get out, without it being herself, that had coursed the breakup…she knew if she would have left Shae, she would have been haunted forever and Shae would have done anything in her power to ruin Nicole’s life, she would even doubt it one single time…but now Shae had royally fucked it up so big, that Nicole neither could or would forgive and forget._

_With everything Shae had put her trough in those two years of marriage, this was just enough, the breaking point._

_However, for Nicole’s own satisfaction she needed to see how far and long Shae would actually stretch it._

_“You can touch me you know! Nicky I am all yours.” She took a step forward to Nicole._

_“Why don’t I prove I to you then honey…you and I belong together… we are married, so it’s meant to be. Look at me.”_

_Nicole had played along and smiled a crooked smile toward her wife._

_“Show me!” Was the only thing Nicole said._

_She knew if this was true love, Shae would have thrown herself in Nicole’s arm and cried out loud how big a mistake this was and how sorry she was, and what she could do to ever fix things._

_Nicole figured she wouldn’t._

_Nevertheless, it was Shae call…so she led the floor to her wife, and was her spectator of the tonight’s show._

_Shae took a step back and stood with her legs a bit spread from each other, then she bend over and stretched her hands down and slowly trailed them up of her legs while standing up, in slow-motion her hands went from her thighs to her pussy, next to her stomach and up and caressing her breast while she played with her nipples, hand further up around her neck and the she pulled her hands through her long hair. Her eyes never left Nicole’s._

_“Do you like what you see, Nicky” Nicole just nodded…_

_That was another thing that had haunted her all the time she had been together with Shae…she fucking hated the nickname NICKY…She had screamed it at Shae at one point…but it have had the reverse effect…she only called Nicole for Nicky now!_

_Shae took her hand down her breast and down her abdomen, reached her pussy were she found her clit and started to circlet it with her fingers. Moaning out loudly._

_“Nicky, will you come here and help me?” she said panting._

_Nicole strolled to her in a very seductive way, stood in front of her and squatted down while her hand followed the side down her leg._

_Shae was moaning and panting expecting Nicole to take over any minute…just as she used to._

_Nicole collected the kimono from the floor, silently raised herself and the pulled the kimono around Shae and tucked the belt in front of her._

_Shae did not knew what to say or do._

_Therefore, Nicole leaned in and was an inch from her face and with the most sensual voice, she could muster, she said._

_“I want a divorce and you’ll be out on Wednesday” and then she took three steep back slowly, still holding her gaze._

_Turned around and left the apartment without another word._

_She heard the explosion from the apartment on her way down the staircase and knew that Shae had gone ballistics…but she could not even care anymore…. The trust she had for her was gone…_

_How was it that she had never seen it before, the way that Shae had toyed with her, played her like a fiddle… she had manipulated Nicole into oblivion… until know…until today were she had pulled the meanest ‘prank’ on her wife._

_Nicole wasn’t in doubt that Shae had thought that she could fuck her way out of this, and it would have been Nicole’s fault. That she had needed to throw herself in another woman’s arms._

_It wasn’t even a question that Nicole needed Shae to answer, because she already knew it…_

_Nicole had felt good when she had walked down the street, she had pinged an Uber, to get her to the nearest hotel._

_She had enjoyed the silence...found a hotel, got a room with a bathtub, bought a bottle of wine and champagne and stripped out of her clothes, turned the music on her phone up, and danced around naked while drinking wine, whilst the tub was being filled with hot delicious water. And when it had been ready, she had plumped herself down and allowed the water to consume her._

_She just laid there all the emotion from her day, flooded out of her sulking, crying and having a pittyparty…but a thought had stroked her…how could she cry over this…it had been relationship based on Shae’s need and then Nicole’s need to make Shae have whatever she needed._

_Because she was such a pleaser…Nicole really searched through her mind about the last time Shae had done something for anybody else then herself, even for Nicole… she just couldn’t._

_So for how long had this marriage been on its way down…had Nicole even ever been happy?_

_Had she ever had the pure feeling of joy, love no she didn’t. she could even remember when the last time she Shae had said she love her…well besides from tonight…she couldn’t remember the last time she have had an orgasm that wasn’t provide by herself…and now to think of it, she never have had one with Shae….because Shae’s needs had been first priority…_

_How could she have lost herself so badly…how come the strong female character, that she always had been, how had she been transformed into a fucking doormat… nodding and jumping every time Shae had said so, and Nicole answer could have been how long and how high._

But not anymore, she had promised herself that night that she would never feel this way again, she would never neglect her own needs.

Now she knew the words that Waverly had said, when she had seen the divorce papers, that she was ‘free’…she knew exactly what she meant and how it felt.

She looked at Waverly, and searched her face for something after she had finished her story…would she be disappointed in her, would she do something at all. Waverly leaned into her and kissed her so hard and rough, but it still felt so gentle and caring…

“Holy shit Nicole…I'm so sorry for you, that you should go through that.”

Nicole had not told her in so graphic words about how Shae had tried to get her back in bed, when Nicole had told her, but Waverly got the hinge...

They sat on the couch at the homestead with a glass of wine, when Waverly had asked why she had been divorced.

  
Not that Waverly minded that she had…because that meant that they know had found each other. But Nicole had been like a closed book about how they had split up, and if Waverly had asked, she had talked about Shae but not about the break up…it was still a bit hard to talk about…but then Waverly reminded her that her husband had left her a week before she should have giving birth…. in that perspective, Nicole had only found it reasonable to tell her about the divorce.

She wasn’t ashamed of her failed marriage…but she was ashamed off herself, letting her get so low and used…. so submissive in every aspect of her life with Shae.

Before she had fallen for her, she was an outgoing, cool (if she should say it herself) she was not wasting life…hooked up with so many gorgeous lady’s, and had so many great experience both with and without clothe on…and the she had meat Shae!

Yeah playing house had just became her everyday….and it was not great. 

Playing house with Waverly was so different…because at the moment that was what they did…and Nicole hoped that in not all too long, she could move in here and be a more supportive part of the everyday life…she couldn’t wait to that part…not knowing why…and she had really thought this one through…she would take in not just her girlfriend, but also additional three children!!!

SHE COULD NOT WAIT. It just felt so goddam right.

The difference between the two women was magnificent… not that she should compare the two of them, because Waverly was just so much more in every aspect and Nicole could only praise the universe the she have had the strength to leave Shae… because if she hadn’t she would never had meet Waverly, and she would probably be on some kind of antidepressant medicine, and not coping with her life very well…just like Shae would have loved it, to have every power over Nicole… so in that matter Nicole had been lucky.

Shae had been controlling, dominant in every aspect…not a great and devoting partner... focus on herself on herself only.

Waverly however…that was a different ball game. She was caring, loving, equal, devoted. Everything a lover, girlfriend and partner should be.

Yes, she could be controlling, but only in the bedroom, but the roles could easily be turned around.

Moreover, the fact that Nicole would be receiving any kind of pleasure at all, just seemed to be a dream.

Waverly had at one time asked her, why it wasn’t important for Nicole to also cum and get orgasm’s, get rid of the tension…that her focus more and lees only was on Waverly and not necessarily on herself…. And Nicole had answered with an almost embarrassed voice

“I’m not used to be the one who get the pleasure…I have been the one to give”

Waverly had sat with eyes almost popping out of her head and tears in them to.

“Are you kidding med Nic? I can’t believe what you just said…let me get this straight…you were the giver and only that….” She asked with a raised brow.

“Yes” she whispered

“okay, and I not complaining at all, because you are a master with your finger and your tongue, but baby…that’s not the way it’s gonna be here” she had lifted Nicole’s chin and gave her a small but very pleasant kiss.

“Baby it’s okay to follow your needs, and if you like me to fuck the shit out of you, I will.

And I do not need anything in return…because this is not a game, where you owe me something…. Baby I love making you come...

Actually I find it so god damn sexy that I often come myself just looking at you, while you contract around my finger or around my head…that is so fucking sexy… this is something that we enjoy together….do you understand that this is not my needs, it’s our needs that should be in focus.

Nicole had just fallen even more in love with Waverly at her statement.

“So that’s basically it, why and how I got a divorce from the lovely lady doctor as you call her”

“Shit…is she was you would call a womanizer…or what?

Holy crap Nic…but why did it take so long to get the papers signed?”

“I would just call her a manipulative shithead…that’s it….well she wouldn’t reckon that we would get divorced and I tried anything, but she never signed the papers…so in the end I knew I had to get help.

So I got my attorney to look at it…well I got Chrissy to help me essentially and we got it through,”

“So the infidelity thing, was with help from her.?” waverly asked.

“Yes after sheriff Nedley had got me here, I went home with him one night for diner, and Chrissy was there to, so we started to talk and get to know each other and she said that if she could help with anything I shouldn’t hesitate… you know I always just shrug it off when people offer their help.” Nicole looked at Waverly and shoke her head

“Does it sound familiar Waverly ….huh… you do it to, not asking for help…” she raised a brow.

Waverly flinched…

“Yes I know…it does sound familiar. But I’m working on it though” she smiled at her girlfriend.

“thank you for sharing with me babe, it means a lot to me…even though I know it is shitty things to be sharing with some else.” She hold Nicole’s hands.

“I’ve got things to share with you to… I think maybe …maybe it’s time to tell you!”

“Uhh is this about Chrissy…and today?”

“Ahhh yes that too... well you know that Chrissy and I go way back right?”

“Yes, your each other’s best friends, and she helped you with the divorce and the custody.”

“Exactly, but Chrissy also help me otherwise… Chrissy is my attorney in every business transaction I do…and that is not small ones…I…I… own a lot of business’.”

“Waves I know…you own shorty’s…which by the way mega cool...I mean 33 years old is. And also a professor at the university…shit…you are good babe.” Nicole pulled her girlfriend in and kissed her passionately.

When Waverly pulled back, she just looked at Nicole

“Well there a lot more than that?”

“What do you mean Waves?”

“My business is not only shorty’s… okay...where the fuck do I start” she said running her hand through her hair.

“Uhh, okay I own Shorty’s, Pussy Willows, the Grocery store, the Bookshop, then the two big farm outside of Purgatory…and then I have like….” She started counting in her head.

“well I guess around 20 houses that I rent out…but I’m not quite sure, Chrissy knows the exacts number though!”

Nicole just sat there and looked at her girlfriend, with her mouth agape…

“Whoa I did not see that coming at all…. Waves how?”

“yeahhhh fun fact…when you buy something and you learn to navigate and turn thing around…the money just comes flowing in…well it did that to me anyway, so I figured that I wanted to do something, so this town would not die slowly, because stores was closing down… so I started out with shorty’s, then pussy willow…Have you ever been there?”

“Yes, together with Wynonna” Nicole blushed

“Why am I not even surprised that she dragged your ass down there” Waverly shoke her head.

“Ummm well it was actual me who dragged your sister, I really wanted to see the place… well and the obviously beautiful lady’s dancing around…I mean what’s not to like…huh!” she twitched her eye and hoped Waverly didn’t get mad.

“Baby, you are so kinky…I like it...we should go together some time…I mean it.”

Nicole just looked at her, amazed upon her girlfriend. So brazen and awesome.

“Would they don’t think it would be weird to have their boss and her crazy girlfriend checking them out…"

“See that exactly the point in this story… did you knew I owned Pussy Willows?”

“Uhm no can’t say I did”

“Nobody knows anything…Chrissy knows, but she been in from the start. Wynonna knows some of it... but only because she accidently opened a letter to me…I never bothered to tell Champ…he would have gambled and drunk the money away if he knew anything…

so all of the people that is working for ‘Angel-pants Industries’ do not know that it is me!”

“Angel-pants Industries… are you kidding me,” Nicole laughed

"Nope…I couldn’t find any cool names to throw at my business…and the Waves corporation was just to telling …you know,….Waves” she said pointing her thumb against herself .

“It is catchy I must give you that” she was still laughing, but it was supportive.

“Well I’m still in a bit of shock here….so does this mean that I’ve found myself a sugar-mama?”

Waverly giggled “I ….mean … actual ….yes…”

“well I be dammed…first I get the MILF…and then the MILF turns into be My SUGAR-MAMA, how on earth did I get so lucky, she shook her head with a smile.

“Well for your info Waverly AKA Angel-pants…I don’t care how big or great your business are, as long as you happy and still is my Waverly….I couldn’t care less…I don’t care how many employees you have, have many shops or houses, or how many millions that is on your bank account…as long as I can come home to you every night and call you my girlfriend…kiss you, hug you, make deep and great love with you….. be there for you and the children…well that’s it for me.

Waverly looked at her girlfriend awestruck, and wasn’t able to say anything at all, how had she gotten so lucky, to find such a precious soul.

Waverly climbed onto Nicole lap, straddling her and found her lips; she reached behind her back and pulled her hand in Nicole’s hair. She moaned at the touch and her hands found its way to Waverly’s ass

The kiss deepened and their tongues slide easily against each other.

Nicole pulled back a bit.

“Hmmm you taste like fruit, not bad...”

Waverly looked at her girlfriend.

“Nicole…how did I ever got so lucky to get you?” she was a bit shaky.

“I think I’m the lucky one here babe”

Waverly shoke her head.

“No...We are lucky…I…phhh.” Waverly got tears in her eyes.

“What is it babe” Nicole whipped a tear away from her cheek

“Nicole, I love you!” she whispered

Nicole wasn’t expecting that, but she knew that Waverly meant it…it was the first time it had been said out loud, and it hit her right in the heart...tears just falling down but still looking at her beautiful girlfriend.

“I love you too!” Nicole said and meant it.

She brought their lips back together.

And raised herself from the couch and Waverly’s legs around her midriff and she locked her ankles around her back. She carried Waverly to her Bedroom.

Nicole laid Waverly down and crawled on top of her, peppering kisses all over her, till her lips fund Waverly’s and she lingered in in the kiss…she had an urge the give Waverly so much pleasure and still wanted to take everything that Waverly was willing to give her… she still had difficulty to adjust to ‘their pleasure’… she had let herself being taken un their first round because it had just been sex…no feelings.

But the more they had become a couple des harder Nicole had it, to not be the giver…Waverly was patient about it... but always guiding her on ‘their’ path…and slowly it had started to turn…Nicole knew that she had to let herself just take and being taken care of…but it was hard to break that pattern…

Waverly felt it right away, so she flipped them over easily so she was straddling Nicole.

“Uhh uh babe. Let me” she looked in her lover’s eye.

“let me love you tonight” she said and kissed Nicole slowly while her hands found its way under her shirt…

she slowly pulled it off her and Nicole lifted herself a little from the mattes so she could slip it off. While Nicole was up, Waverly opened the clasp of her bra, pilled it of her, and tossed it to the floor next to the bed. She caressed the beautiful skin and reached her breast.

“You are so beautiful,” Waverly whispered against Nicole’s neck, while kissing her way down her sternum to her breasts.

Taken a rosy bud in her mouth and sucking lightly and soft touches to the other.

Nicole’s head felt back on the pillow while she breathed Waverly’s name out.

With the lightest touch, Waverly slowly worked her way down the hem of Nicole’s jeans. She opened them even more slowly and looked at Nicole while doing it. The shiver that went through the redheads was starting a fire in Waverly, like she just had to rip of her clothes, but she kept herself in awe…so she slowly shimmied the jeans down, and she let them fall on the floor, she raised herself from the bed and quickly got rid of her own clothes so she was naked, crawled back on top of the redhead and kissed her with passion, with want and love…never had it felt so intimate like in this very moment… she loved Nicole so much, never had she felt like this before a brand new feeling of belonging…she had actually said it out loud to her and now it just felt that every emotion and every fiber she had in her body, needed to be shown to her girlfriend.

She was hovering Nicole and pulled back from the kiss, she caressed Nicole’s face…

“God…..I love you more than you would ever know” Waverly said looking into her eyes.

Nicole took her hand behind Waverly’s head and pulled her down into a sweltering kiss. When Waverly pulled back to get air, Nicole took her head between her hands and hold her.

“I love you even more…there’s no word that could describe it” she whispered. In addition, smiled at her girlfriend.

“Maybe not….but I can show it” Waverly smiled in the shared kiss. Hand going down Nicole’s side, and Waverly descending slowly again.

She peppered kisses, small hookies down along her abdomen she reached of her boy shorts, where she kissed through the fabric. She was soaked and waverlys just hummed and smiled because she knew she was the reason to it.

Waverly spread her legs wider so she could adjust herself between. Kissing and licking her long legs, she reached the inside off her thighs, tongue licking just before her waiting and throbbing center.

“Babe, no tease” Nicole managed to get out between the moans and the panting. Waverly hooked a finger on each side of her boy shorts and pulled them down and Nicole help kick the rest of it of her.

Spreading her legs all wide open for Waverly, just felt so natural. Waverly bend down and let her tongue slide over her soaking center. Nicole was moaning out loud.

She placed herself and started her loving touches and strokes upon her girlfriend.

With every moan, every panting, every breath that came out hard, Waverly made even more effort to get Nicole the her edge…but still holding her back so the orgasm that would come, would just make Nicole explode.

Fingers now also running through the slick folds and entering Nicole. Sinking in her…this was the Absolut best feeling in the world for Waverly. Having Nicole clamped around her head and fingers…her fingers going in and out in a steady pace, twisting her fingers, curling them in every right spot with a expertise that just was so fucking excellent…Nicole felt like she’s never been with any other, only Waverly, so much in sync was the two ladies...she had never felt anything like Waverly…her breath became harder and shorter and core had started to pull at her….

She couldn’t hold it any longer.

“Baby I’m coming,” she whispered

“I’ve got you darlin,” Waverly said and Nicole’s thigh clamped around her head, while she was pulling her hair. Waverly was relentless, so she kept her pace of trusting, and sucking on the bund of nerves and within second Nicole came again. Waverly slowed down and Nicole’s breathing became lighter.

“You okay babe” Waverly mumble through her thigh.

“Ohh yes...ahhh, yes Waves”

Waverly smiled to herself, and she began her trusting again...Nicole was lost, out of this world her back arched, her toes curled and all the muscles in her body contracted when she came for the third time with 5 minutes…

When she finally could breathe, again she pulled at Waverly to get her up to her. While she panted

“No more…it’s too much. No more” Waverly smiled a crocked smile and kissed her hard. Nicole was worn out no doubt about it.

She pecked her lips…”I love you Nicole”

“I love you to Waverly,” she said and Waverly rested her head on her chest.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna and Mercedes!!!!!!!
> 
> just go with it.

“Care to explain why you are wearing your fucking stripper heels” Wynonna hissed trough her teeth “this is fucking recon and you are wearing that” she gestured toward Mercedes eyeing her extreme high heels and the significant short skirt..  
"Are you even sure that those titties are gone stay in place…I mean I do believe there about to pop! “Her finger making holes in the air while pointing at Mercedes.

“Shush, you never know when this might come in handy…and for your info, you can look good while doing recon…it is Saturday night…live a little, geeezz when did you become a fucking nun…….and by the way...because we already are heading to Pussy Willows, might as well blend in…you know I’m really great with that pole” she said while squatting in front of Wynonna.  
"Okay Not gonna lie to you, I am real good on one off those…but I’m not the only one right –Aphrodite” Mercedes snorted  
”ha… do Waves know your former stripper career? Or is it some of those hidden talents, that you are not so proud of?” Mercedes pointed at Wynonna

“Fuck you bitch, I am SO proud off it, do you have any idea how much co…I…I mean fun that have provided me with… I bet you are just as good on the pole as I am…but I’m not gonna make this a competition tonight anyways, but we definitely have to make it a raincheck…and No baby girl do not know it… but maybe she should” she smirked

“YES PLEASE I say competition….I really really want to make a lap dance on your sister - PLEASE Nonna that would be so freaking awesome.” She squealed and danced around herself…  
“and while we’re at it I bet that fine Officer Haughtstuff wouldn’t say no to a dance from you” she smirked

“EW, I’m not gonna give my future sister-in-law a lap dance...” she tappet her lip  
“or maybe I actually do…could you see the face on Waverly…just imagen it for a moment she would be furious…okay it’s on, we’ll do it.” She grinned. 

“YES NONNA, I knew it, you fucking love to be on that stage with no clothes on, while pissing your sister of…..ha-ha” she danced around Wynonna.

“Yeah yeah, whatever Cedes, but now I need to know why Robert Svane and you scumbag of a brother is together here in Purgatory, and the only one I can think of who knows why is Fish.  
And Levi said he might be here tonight.”

Wynonna was sure that it had everything to do with Champ and Stephanie…Robert Svane the name itself made her want to puke… the way it sticked to her tongue…why wasn’t she surprised that he was here in Purgatory… off course she wasn’t surprised to find out that he was Stephanie’s uncle…Jesus fucking Christ.

But what was the plot… neither Champ or Stephanie was in town, so why they were here?  
She knew Stephanie at the moment was on a mental hospital but her court date hadn’t been pulled through yet… so she hadn’t got her sentence, but still she was locked up…and was possibly going to be away for the longest period of time…and Champ gone, not that Wynonna really mattered.  
He had never been the biggest brain, so he would never be the one to pull of something like this.

She pulled Mercedes in next to her while they entered the club. 

Loud music was flowing and the air just smelled of too much booze, sweat and sweet strawberry.  
It hit Wynonna with al force like it always did when she entered the Pussy Willows, and pulled her strait back to when she was the one doing to gigs… she was never embarrassed about it, it had its charm, but it wasn’t something she had wanted Waverly to know at that point….now, she truly didn’t care.  
Maybe also, the fact that Waverly owned the goddamn place or was it that she knew she had the body and the moves to be handling that pole.  
She looked at Mercedes, pulled her in to her, and shouted.

“Give you 50 I you make a private dance for me on the pole.” Mercedes looked her and mimed “WHAT THE FUCK”. 

Wynonna found Fish at the bar and Mercedes could see they were arguing a bit back and forth. At last, he threw his hands in submission and pointed at the pole in the middle.  
His finger pointed at Wynonna and his face turned into a big grin. She leaned over the bar and tucked him and and whispered something in his ear.

All Mercedes could was give attention toward to occupied pole where a dancer just had flipped herself upside down...

”holy cracker you’re a hot one” she smirked and threw a 20 bill in the dancers bra – strap.  
She made a phone signal to the dancer and mimed “CALL ME”…shouting would not have done due to the loud music. 

Wynonna came back to her and took her by the elbow and let her out the back through the employee door  
Once out there standing in the hallway the music was so low that they could actual talk to one another.  
Wynonna looked around and let them to the bathroom, she checked the two doors and then locked the door to the hallway.

“What the fuck Wynonna, what’s going on…” Mercedes snapped at Wynonna who just looked at her and then answered.

“Well those stripper heels do come in handy…  
You’re gonna strip…  
And dance….  
And the some more dancing…  
Then some lap dancing.,….  
And then some private lap dancing...” Mercedes looked at Wynonna as if she was lost and then out of nowhere…

“YES, I MEAN FUCKING YES…hos the target?” Mercedes squealed jumped up and down and clapped her hands together.

“This is why we are friends, I fucking love you Mercedes” she crashed into her friend and gave her a big hug.

“Bicth please do not mess with the hair”

“Okay, sorry” Wynonna pulled back.  
“Okay….you are going after Red...It’s so fitting” she said and pointed at Mercedes hair.-  
“Shush bitch, please tell…spit…for whom do I have to strip of my clothes,” she said jumping around.

“Okay you are far more excited than I hope for…you do really love to take your clothes of in front of strangers, don’t you? Is there a small form of exhibitionism in you darlin…?” Wynonna asked with a big smile

“NO Nonna there’s a lot.” She grinned  
“I know you can’t go up there… because there is probable a lot of people that know you…so I’m happy to help…but just a faire warming” she looked straight into Wynonna’s eyes and pressed a finger to Wynonna’s lips and said.  
“when you get aroused…because it not if…it’s when…then you will stay put and enjoy the show…no touching and I mean it….you…will…suck…it…up…and then when we go home later I promise you I will strap you to the cross and give what you deserves…alright” She smirked and almost couldn’t hold her laugh.

Wynonna swallowed hard…

“Yes Mercedes”

“Good now please show and tell “ she said with a chipper voice.

Wynonna told her who’s attentions she was going after and what she should do when she got him in the private room…Wynonna had spotted Red when they had arrived…a thug that she knew had worked with Robert Svane before, and Fish had said that Robert, Tucker, Red and two other fellows had meet a lot the last couple of weeks…doing some kind of business…Fish could not prevent them from going in and look at the ladies as long as they payed… but he was sure that they we’re up to something…because they had never visited the Pussy Willows so many times in just a fortnight.

Wynonna got the permission to take advantage of the facilities…it had it perks to be and old Pussy Willow, and she knew exactly how to use it right.  
She knew every secret hidden door, every escape route…this could not go wrong at all.  
The only thing she was worries about was how god dammed excited Mercedes seemed to be…. She left the bathroom so Mercedes could strip off her clothes and Wynonna went back in to the dancehall she went to the bar, and got a whiskey and a beer and small talked to Fish.

“Can I get talk to your boss,” she asked already knowing the answer.

“Uhm, I am the boss,” he said.  
“well I’m the manager…so basicly I’m rule this place…”

“okay, get it…but who owns it” she asked with a stone face.

“I don’t know” he said completely hohnest  
“if I have any questions, of any kind I have an mail I use! Uhm…let me see,” he went trough his phone  
“yes here it is…. If you want to talk to the owner you have to send an email to… let see… yep this is the one… Angel_pants@industry.com” he said with a shrug .

“What?” she spluttered  
“Angel pants Industry…you gotta be kidding me?”

“No is good enough! haven’t figured out who it is yet, but the replies that you get are so professional…. And nice so I guess it’s a lady… could it be Mercedes?” he asked, raised his brow.

“I know you’re not that stupid Fish…when have you ever gotten at ‘nice’ text of mail from Mercedes?” she asked him tapping her temple.

“I guess never, no you’re right it can’t be her, she’s a bitch,” he laughed and so did Wynonna.

She raised her glass to him and went to sit next to the stage where Mercedes had lifted herself up to, and already working her way on the pole…

Wynonna plumbed herself down in one of the cozy chairs, leaned back, and enjoyed the show.

Standing outside the private room. Wynonna hold Mercedes faces in her hands. They were in the back employers only, so the entrance to the room was hidden.

”are you sure you wanna do this?” Wynonna asked her 

“yes, this is gonna be fun…he’s is actual paying me for this shit” she laughed hard.  
“Oh My God, never thought it would be that easy to get money out of men, I would have made a carrier shift long time ago.” She smirked.  
“Okay, I go in wriggle my ass of, make him so turned on that he will leak…also information.”

“Ew, Cedes?”

“WHAT, isn’t that what you want…leak…info…truth...?”

“Yes please…but I need you to be safe… if anything” she pointed at her friend  
“if you feel the least kind of discomfort or that you do not feel safe…you will call, I can hear anything…and I will keep an extra eye on you,” she tappet on the window that was hidden from the inside.

“Yes bitch give it to me” she winked at her friend who went through the door.

Music was a bit loud and red already sat in the chair, with his back to the hidden entrance.  
Mercedes took in a deep breath and slowly walked to him, and made her presence to him in a slow sensual dance, she approached him and was almost touching him…but only almost.

She whispered in his ear. “Are you ready?”

He nodded wildly.

Still whispering “Do you know the rules?”

He nodded again…  
She raised her voice just above whisper, but so slow and sensual that she could see him squirm.

“You can’t touch me….but…I…can…touch…you.”

He breath out loudly, and Mercedes thought to herself that this was gonna be an easy and very productive ride.  
She slowly slide one leg over his lap, straddling him, but not sitting down on him. He almost placed his hand on her hips.  
She raised her finger and made him a no-go sign, 

“Uh Uhhh…remember no touching” she said while swaying her hips and lifted her hands from his shoulders to her breast.  
Grapping them lightly and raised herself slowly and danced around him, making him twist and turn his head.

In front of him, again she squatted down slowly while running her hands down his thighs...

“Do you have secrets?” she asked quietly… running her hand up his thighs close to his crotch…  
“Do you hide away from something? Huh ….I know I do! …we all have dirty secrets?” She smirked.

Her hands was dangerously close to his crotch now…she could feel the fabric on his jeans rise..  
She stood slowly and placed herself strategically on his knees… still close to him but sooo far away from where he most wanted her.

“I have seen you a lot here” she lied.  
“Why haven’t you approached me before….huh darling?” she piped.

“Hmm….huu... I … don’t… know… I’ve been …busy” he said with an unsteady voice.

Mercedes knew she had him…. She knew that, whatever she did now he would spill it all.

“Hmm, busy…Well, not around me though” her voice dripped with sex and she loved it.  
“What could I do to make you want me...?”

He was fucking drooling and the bulk in his pants became larger and larger…

“Hmmm I think you’re a very bad boy… I’ve seen you here…hanging with bad boy’s to.”

“Ohh if… it’s …Robert…you are thinking …off…holy crap…I can’t….”

“You can’t what baby?” she raised on brown and smiled cocky at him then placed her hand on his cheek and ran her hand down slowly over his shirt.  
she knew every single trick to the dirty book, and she would use every single one of them to get the info she needed. 

She spread his legs and placed one knee between resting on the stool.  
She pressed her thigh into him. And leaning her body toward him so her boobs was right in his face.

“What is it you can’t…? I know you a bad boy…,” she whispered to him.

“Ohh my god….hmmm….shit….please let me touch you…” his breath was heave and he was almost panting…  
she could see how it twitched in him...it was like torture. She felt fucking awesome

“Why do you play with Robert, when you know he’s a bad boy?” She placed her breast just below his mouth. Grapping his hair…

“I always play with the bad guys, and….he….I shit …I almost….gonna ….fuck… he needs help…with a …. Female lawyer…”  
Mercedes placed her hand upon his crouch and squished a bit….

“Cum for me baby” she said and he exploded it his pants… with that the music stopped, like it was planned and his time was up.

She stood of him. ”Till next time.” she smirked, winked and left him awestruck and panting in the chair.  
She left through the hidden door…with the disgust written in her face.

“What the fuck” she spat. 

Wynonna was on her immediately. 

“Are you okay” she grapped Mercedes shoulders.

“Yes, yes…holy fuck that was intense...”

“Yeah no shit…I saw it all from the window…holy crap, you can move that fucking hot body of yours, did he say anything… “

Mercedes was already on her move walking down the hallway.

“Yes we need to get a hold on Chrissy now!”


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert Svane...

Sunday morning Waverly woke up to the sound of seagulls, all tangled up with a certain redhead.

She had difficulties comprehend that she in fact was laying in her aunt’s house, on holiday, together with Nicole, and all of her children.

The feeling of joy and happiness was so massive that she thought her heart was gonna burst into pieces.

Holiday, sun, sea, Nicole…if this wasn’t living life fully, then she didn’t knew what was.

She had more or less pushed the redhead into this vacation, forced her to come along.

But she knew very well if Nicole wouldn’t have wanted to tag along or spent time with Waverly and the children, she wouldn’t have come…now she was lying next to her love and listening the sounds from the outside…they could move here, away from all the problems…

Well who was she kidding…she could never run from her troubles, it would just hunt her down anyway.

Nevertheless, she hoped that Champ would stay away, for at least some time…

so the family could get some peace and settle themselves into this new life that they were creating.

She snuggled into Nicole’s neck and felt save, and the steady beat of her heart made her feel relaxed.

She made patterns on Nicole’s hips with her fingertips and all away in her own thought…of how their lives had changes in such a short period of time…geeezz in fucking 8 month her whole existent had been ripped apart, and now the pieces in the puzzle was starting to come together again…

Waverly was in a state of mind that she never thought was possible, she had never believed in the real enchanting and all-consuming love….

She never believed that she actually could find that…exactly that….

The butterflies in her belly when they were apart.

The humming in her skin when they touched…

The excitement when a text popped in…

The craving for being together with her…

The linger in their kisses…

Moreover, the feeling of belonging.

It was so massive, the pull in her heart was just so right.

Waverly knew this was here she should be and the feeling scared the shit out of her, but in the same time she felt so relieved… and free, which was weird consider that she was very much tied up on hands and feet’s with the children, but with Nicole it was just a different feeling…she couldn’t quite explain it. But whatever it was it felt like magic. She could be herself around the redhead, not hiding herself away, not pretending to be something she wasn’t, so yeah…she felt free.

She had found happiness.

She kissed Nicole’s neck and was so totally in love, that all she wanted right now was to kiss her girlfriend so passionately and make love to her all day…she knew that it would never happen given the fact that there was three children, that might would be awake in a short period of time.

“If you keep doing that, I’ gonna need more than just your fingertips,” Nicole groaned down in Waverly’s crown. Which pulled Waverly out of her thoughts.

“Sorry if I woke you up babe, but I was just thinking that I needed to kiss you senseless and make love to you all day.” She said and trailed her fingers down to Nicole’s underwear and slipped under the waistband and easily found her center. She gasped at the wetness she found.

“I told you...I need more than your fingertips… I admit your plan do fit me very well.” Nicole kissed her girlfriend and moaned into it as well, due to Waverly had slipped her fingers between the wet folds.

“Uhh I see, what do you want from me, babe?...because I really want to make you pant and whisper my name”

Waverly ran her fingers around her clit and circlet and then back through the folds and resting just outside her entrance.

“I want your fingers baby, I want your mouth, I want all off you…,” she panted as Waverly slid her finger in her and easily started to slow pounding into her…

it was torture because Nicole was so aroused and needed a release fast…but this was Waverly’s pace and she would not complain…to be awaking to this might be Nicole’s new favorite thing in the world.

Waverly increased her speed of her fingers and her base of the hand hit Nicole’s clit in every trust. It was just what Nicole needed to climax. It was a fast round. However, Waverly knew I had to be, giving the time and the kids would probably come in, in every minute now.

Nicole buried her head in Waverly and panted out against her neck...

“Baby, what are you doing to me.?” Short of breath

Waverly removed her fingers slowly and crawled on top of Nicole…leaned down and kissed her.

“Whatever you want babe, that’s what I’m doing to you.” And kissed her again.

The door busted open, and in came Edward and Wendy who was carrying Ellie.

“Rise and shine” Edward shouted and jumped on the bed.

Waverly thanked the universe in her quite mind that she had redrawn her finger just then.

“Good morning to you too,” she said and was tackled down on the mattress.

“Mama we’re hungry…and Gus said we should come and get you two…what are you doing?” Wendy asked with a raised brow…

“We were just kissing each other good morning…but we will come down now...so off the bed!” Waverly gave Nicole a wink and got herself of the bed.

“Okay I’m on my way…Nic are you coming in a bit” she smirked.

“Yes ma’am give me five minutes and I’ll be down with you guys.” Waverly leaned over and kissed her.

“God I love those lips”

Waverly exited the door and Nicole breathed out… that was close…

She found her phone to check the time...

Five calls from Wynonna and equally mount of messages.

Messages from Mercedes and calls from her too…which was odd… Wynonna would always keep calling until you picked up...but Mercedes!

She opened the phone and went to the messages curious of what the older sister and Mercedes wanted, Wynonna had promised both Waverly and her not to contact them, so they actually would get some holiday …unless of course it was an emergency.

**Crazy Topshelf** : Pick up you phone Haughty

 **Crazy Topshelf** : I mean it…

 **Crazy Topshelf** : call me…NOW!!!

 **Crazy Topshelf** : Okay I’m done with this…CALL ME RIGHT NOW.

 **Crazy Topshelf** : Whenever you please call me, and do not say anything to Waverly…

**  
**

**MerCedes:** Cole…please call me...I need you

 **MerCedes:** too…I need you too…

Uff bad word choice, I don’t need you – well maybe sometimes when I’m alone at night….;-)

I need u, to call me….like now.

 **MerCedes:** like in right now….

 **MerCedes:** god dammit Nic…pick up the goddam phone.

Okay surprised by the tone in the messages…this might be important. Therefore, she dialed Wynonna’s number, and waited while it connected.

“Haughtstuff you piece of shit” Wynonna spat.

“Hey Wynonna, and good morning to you too!”

“It isn’t morning here, anymore…”

“Well I know, but it is here and we’re just woken up…what’s all the fuzz about. What is it that is so important, that I can’t take away for goddam 24 hours before both you and Mercedes are fucking stalking me…have your supply of Whiskey been stolen.”

“Fuck you Haughty, and I guess you were fucking my sister last night since you didn’t pick up…am I right”

“Yes…that too” Nicole smirked.

“Yikes…okay enough of this shit…if it just was my good dammit supply of whiskey…!!!

Have you heard anything from Chrissy since you left?”

Panic started to rise I Nicole.

“No can’t say I have, Wynonna what’s going on?”

“Cedes and I was doing some recon…Levi said the Fish might knew what was going on, so we went to the Pussy Willows last night…holy fuck Mercedes knows how to wriggle that ass.”

“Nonna we both know that, but get to the point?”

“Aww, ups okay…..okay… well we went in there and I spotted Red… you know him Right?”

“Yeah …I think so…tall dude, bold on top redhead in the side’s right?”

“Exactly him… well from old times I know who he is…but nothing more than that… and we know that he have been working together with Robert Svane before who is now working together with Tucker…. Mercedes brother…so it is some fucking shit…”

“Wait…wait… ROBERT SVANE…. Please tell me you’re joking right…..” Nicole’s free hand went to her head.

“No, I’m afraid not. I saw Robert Svane together with Tucker”.

“Holy fuck Wynonna he’s wanted in all Canada, you know that right?”

“No I did not…but I never liked the dude anyway, so I guess that just made him a bit more of a deuce.”

"The biggest deuce…he is wanted for an abduction and a murder that he is linked to in Toronto…I was on that case before I transferred to Purgatory… a fucked up story…something about he was protecting his niece or something like that…she was a fucking stalker and it got completely out of hands…fuck me, I almost had the fucker, when my partner fucked it all up blowing our cover and I ended getting stabbed by Robert.” Nicole groaned in the phone

“What the fu…” Nicole cut her off, when to door opened.

“Hey sweaty are you coming the pancakes are going cold” Waverly smiled.

“Ups I didn’t see you were on the phone, sorry” she said her smile fainting a bit.

“No no it’s okay waves, it’s just my mom, I’ll be down in a couple off minuets okay” she smiled and raised herself from the bed and took a step forward and captured Waverly’s lips.

“Five minutes babe and I’ll be down okay?” she kissed her again.

“Yes darling, I’ll pour you’re coffee.” She closed the door behind her.

“Ewww, you are fucking disgusting like an old married couple, yaks”

“Should I have told her that it was you on the phone, shithead.” Nicole spat obviously frustrated

“No thank you…okay back to the story…uhh Robert Svane….FUCK THIS SHIT,” Wynonna shouted

She continued, “Okay…Robert Svane is Stephanie Jones Uncle!”

“No…NOPE I’M NOT BYING IT”

“Sorry, but that’s the truth….”

“fuck Nonna he knows me….he knows me…if he knows that I’m the one that helped Stephanie get caught…he will know that Waverly and I are together…which means that he will go after me through her…FUCK….FUCKKKKK I need to have her and the children safe…FUCK” she screamed in the phone.

“yes and apparently he knows Chrissy too…Red was at Pussy Willows and Mercedes managed to seduce him…and he said that he was helping Robert out with a female Lawyer…and we haven’t been able to get a hold on Chrissy… she does not answer her phone, She’s not home, not in the office, not at Dolls…I know this is shitty…but you will have to come home and we need to fix this…it our mistakes that have brought our friend in this situation…” wynonna was so frustrated that she had difficulties controlling herself. 

“I see where you’re going…but we did not touch her, we were not fucking stalkers. We helped and saved Waverly and Eleanor, and you fucking know that… fuck...We need to tell her….! you know that right?”

“Yes…”

There was silence in the phone…

Nicole breathed out…

“okay…I know Robert has a warehouse in Toronto, maybe I can dig some more things out while we’re at it, ill contact some of my old colleagues in Toronto…you need to contact Nedley..”

“I can’t do that Nic…it’s his daughter!”

“YES I FUCKING KNOW WYNONNA….But I’m I Malibu right now, and we need to act fast…”

“So you’re coming home…!”

“no I take the first plane out and go to Toronto, so we can find her, promise we will find her…” the door busted open and Waverly marched in…all red in her face…

“So is it your lover that on the phone…huh Nic…. Going to Toronto…. First plane out, knew it wasn’t you’re fucking mom in the phone…”

Panic raised in Nicole, this was to fucking much…she could not deal with a Waverly that was jealous and pissed at the same time.

“NO NO NO NO NO… babe….shit…Wy say something” Nicole pressed on the speaker.

“Hey baby girl” Wynonna’s voices called out.

“What the fuck Wynonna? Could we get just fucking 24 hours without your harassment?”

“NOPE…you will listen to me now…and don’t fucking interrupt…Cedes and I have found out that Robert Svane and Tucker Gardner is Working together… and…FUUUUUCCCKKKK I can’t do this shit…FUCK”

“WHAT” Waverly said with panic in her voice…?

Nicole took over.

“Robert Svane…have you ever heard of him…? “

“yes I’ve seen him in Purgatory a couple of times in the past…and then I have read about him in the paper…something about an abduction, and a murder… they had difficulties pinning the murder on him…but he escaped and is now wanted I all of Canada…right?”

“Wow babe…do you want a job in the force….” Nicole looked with awe at her girlfriend…so fucking enlightened.

“Well… okay anyway… I was on that case in when I worked in Toronto”

“It was you?….you were the officer that struggled to survive after being stabbed???” Waverly’s hands flew to her mouth.

“Yes...uhm that was me…what the fuck Waverly...how do you know all this…” looking in awe at her girlfriend

“It was an interesting case, so I followed it closely…so that’s the scar you have just under your ribs”

“Yes…exactly... okay…back on track...I will tell you anything later on that case…but Robert Svane is Stephanie Jones’ uncle”

“NO…DON’T YOU FUCKING SAY THAT”

“Sorry Waves…but it’s the truth…”

“He fucking killed a person because of Stephanie?” Waverly asked with horror.

“Well technical we don’t know that….if it was her…names were never mentioned …only ‘the niece’.

However, sadly it gets worse… Mercedes and Wynonna was at The Pussy Willows yesterday and Mercedes got info out of Red…that he was helping Robert out with a female lawyer…..Chrissy is missing…”

“NO…NO…NO…DON’T FUCK WITH ME….NIC.” tears burst through her eyes running down her cheeks...

“Are you guys sure …?”

Nicole pulled her in and placed a hand on the back of her head.

“Yes baby girl, we have searched all over, and she is nowhere.” Wynonna said

“Have you told sheriff Nedley Yet?”

“No” Nicole and Wynonna said in unison

“Nonna….you know that she is missing because she works for me right…. Is Stephanie getting back on me from her cell at the mental hospital, with help from her uncle…and she starting from the back with going after the ones I love…?” Waverly was about to loose it.

“Well maybe that…or maybe it is a coincident…that he is after me, and then it just happens that I date you…who Stephanie has a beef with….either way it is a fucked up situations….”

The room felled into silence….

“I will see if I can get a ticket out of here, and go to Toronto, see if I can get my old boss talking….she always had a soft spot for me” she smiled a vague smile.

“Nonna….Red has a garage and an old warehouse in the outskirt of town… get a hold on Thomas Ress… tell him what’s going on and he will help…just say I sent you.”

“Thomas Ress…isn’t he the one in one of your farms….” Wynonna asked 

“Yes exactly….hmm I guess I stay here with Gus and the children…nobody knows we’re here! Nic did you tell anybody where we were going…”

“Nope…not even my parent’s…but what about Chrissy, does she knows...?”

“

No, I didn’t tell her, it was a quick decision to go out here...and she was busy with Dolls… so I never got the chance….”

“All right…but I guess you’re right….you need to stay here and be safe baby girl…and those kiddos too… I swear….” Wynonna could even finish her sentence.

“okay, Wy…I will call you when I know when I’m gonna get out of here…you WILL contact Nedley… and I will try to get a hold on Shawn my old partner…okay…use whatever/whoever you can…if Mercedes can get closer to Red…then let her…but for crying out loud…keep safe”

“Yes…and you too…love you guys” she hung up the phone.

“Sorry darling…my outburst…I’m sorry” tears trailing down Waverly’s cheeks

“Baby…look at me…it’s okay...I would have done the same…but I promise you...I don’t want anyone else than you. “Waverly I love you…and you will always be the one I am looking for. Know one else babe…just you.” She pulled her girlfriend into her.

“I’ve got to get to Toronto…this is not what I wanted to do in my holiday…shit...I hope Chrissy is all right….”

“Why Chrissy…? Do you know? And what about him Svane?”

“I think Chrissy was the easy target…and Stephanie knows that you are friends…and she know that she is my lawyer… so I guess that was the easiest way to get our attention...perhaps both off us…” they sat down on the bed…

“The kids?” Nicole asked

“Gus have them…she saw how frustrated I was so…uhm...I might need to explain it to her...” waverly bowed her head.

“Well we should. But first… just so you know this…I was on the case with Robert Svane for more than 6 month…mostly undercover… so I know a lot of shit that he had pulled of…the reason we believe that he killed that man, was that his phone had a lot of materiel that linked them together…Stephanie was never mentioned….but ‘The Niece’ was…well our cover got blown by my old partner…fucking rookie mistake…taking his badge with him, while doing undercover….well it ended badly…I got stabbed, Robert fled and I got the fancy room of the hospital for a month…it was a disaster…well at least I found out that my so called wife’s attention, was not completely on me… well that was when I figured out, that maybe it would be best if I could get myself out of there.”

“Shit I’m sorry babe…a whole month on the hospital...”

“Yes the first week in coma… but then 3 weeks fighting for my life, and Shae visited me two times…. So yeah shitty wife I know!”

“Well yes, no doubt about that…but then I can only say that I’m lucky now…to have you here with me…at least a couple of hours, let’s go down and talk to Gus and get you a plane ticket out of here…dammit…

I was looking forward to a candle light dinner and a whole night in bed with you” she slumped back on the bed.

“I know baby…but I will make it up to you…when I get back, I promise”

“You just have to come home to me, that’s all I ask for. Nothing else”

“I will most certainly come home to you, how can I not” she smiled and leaned down and kissed Waverly.

“Babe…are you afraid of Robert Svane”

“No…I’m not afraid of him…but his actions speaks for itself...he’s a loose cannon.

That’s what scares me, because he is capable of doing anything that comes to his mind…and he have people everywhere. 

Waverly placed her hand on her cheeks.

“You have to come home to me…I can’t live without you”

“You won’t…I’ll always come back to you babe.”

"Nic I fucking mean it…you have too” tears flowing now.

“I Promise babe…I will always come back to you, I love you” Nicole mumbled at Waverly’s lips


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her iPad was at overwork with all the tons of GB that was sent through with the case of Robert Svane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lot of flashback’s, i'm sorry if it’s messy..have rewritten this chapter four times but still not happy about it... but it just keeps coming out this way..so maybe it's exactly how it should be...  
> feel free to comment, good and bad critic's are more that welcome..
> 
> have fun.  
> xoxo

Nicole was sitting in her seat at the plane…looking through all the material that her old boss Lucado had sent to her.  
Her iPad was at overwork with all the tons of GB that was sent through with the case of Robert Svane, most of it Nicole new of very well, due to that her ex-partner and herself, was the one’s that had put their life in stake and had provided the evidence for most parts…the more she read the more she is drawn back.  
Back to 6 month in hell.  
She still had black holes upon what had happened the days up to where it all had exploded.

“Officer Haught, will you please enter my office… and bring that partner of yours with you”… Sheriff Lucado had pointed at Shawn.  
Lucado had never taking a liking on him…not knowing why tough. He was hella of an officer and never a finger to put on his job.  
They looked at each other not knowing what to come. 

They had been partners for two years and knew each other pretty well and always had each other’s back, they both knew all too well, how easily it could go wrong, and they had both lost people they cared about doing service.  
Lee Shawn and Nicole Haught had manage to build the best kind of partnership and was talked alot about in the department, on how well they complimented each other.  
Some had even speculated if they were dating….  
Nicole had never hidden the fact that she was a mucho Lesbian…with a gigantic L…  
if people asked, she would tell…if…if it felt right, if not she just pretended to not hearing the question, she never flagged with her sexuality, definitely not because she was embarrassed about it - oh contraire, but mostly because she didn’t wanted a label on her due to her work…the butch officer…it was just so much easier not to let people know.  
At least a work.  
Lee did know and was supportive all the way, and he was in a relationship with Rose who Nicole was a big fan off…those two High school Sweethearts was just so sweet together. Nicole knew she was in the best of hands, when she worked with Officer Shawn.

They walked side by side to the Office, steeped inside.

“Close the door and take a seat” Lucado pointed at the chairs in front of her desk, did not even bother to look up at them, all focus on a stack of papers laying in front of her.  
The Officers knew from bitter Experiences not to disturb their Sherriff while she was focused on something else than them, so that sat in silence for the good of five minutes before she raised her head and stared into Nicole’s Eyes.

“You are going undercover,” she said holding her gaze a bit and then looked at Lee too.  
“Both of you together…have you ever heard of Robert Svane?...Well you are going to provide us with intel, facts, everything you can lay your hands on” they both nodded.  
“You will have free limits, everything you need will be provided to you.  
You will from today have new names….well at least your last names will be changes …here is your paper’s.” she pulled a set of new fake ID out of her drawer and handed it to both of them.  
“New phones and your contact stand in there, his name is Sammy. Moreover, he is close to Robert Svane.  
There are other names that can help you out provide you safety…if needed.” She looked very hard on the officers.

“You will be in contact with us, once a week. Giving us what you can, if of course something dramatic happens you will contact us straight away. Otherwise radio silence…everything you need to be going into the field of undercover is set up for you already…we have an apartment, cars and alibi for you guys…you are enforcers…and have a solid reputation in Montreal…clear?”

“Yes ma’am”

Nicole remembered how Lucado had told them about The Svane as they had named him… Briefed them about the cur-rent situation…they knew that a person had been kidnapped.  
In addition, had not been found yet.  
So Lucado needed someone with fresh eyes on the case and not known in that part of town…so the partners had been picked to go undercover, because they were so good together …learning everything there was to learn about The Svane’s Business…debt collections…pant shops…illegally banking in the underworld of Toronto…he was loaded and knew how to get what he wanted. 

“Well good…now leave me be!”

They both stood up and went to the door.

“Ohh Haught, please stay for a moment.” Sheriff Lucado said.  
“I trust you with this one Haught…you are an incredible officer…and you poker face is eminent. Do not let me down on this one kid… I have pulled strings to get you two on this case….and please keep an eye on Lee…I know he’s a good cop…but you are just that much better. Now get your ass’ out of here and get me that son of a bitch.”

“Yes Ma’am” Nicole went through the door, to accept her “new” life.

Nicole rubbed her ribs as the memories flew by internally…it was a habit she had developed, so every time her mind floated back to that specific case…she would rub her scar.  
She looked out of the window and the sky’s was just flowing by, and in a minute she was flowing straight back to her memories. 

Nicole and Lee’s cover would be, that they were debt collectors / enforcers and wanted to work closer together with the hotshot of that branche in Toronto, giving that they already was established in Montreal…and It had worked out extremely great so far…not only coming closer to The Svane….as close as you could in that business. 

After the first month in…they had been on some ‘cases’ where to police had been off with no clues and then Nicole and lee had gone undercover in Toronto’s underground….and things started to happened. They had meet with so many wanted people, that the police never had found…it could be small cases or big ones…nevertheless, they had giving the info on the their colleagues, who then followed the lead… it had been a completely success. 

Nicole and Lee was doing their job in both camps and The Svane was impressed with their skills.

“Nic…I have thought of you two a lot…are you a couple…or?” The Svane had asked one day.

“No Sir…we’re just buddies…and really I don’t like him that much” she pointed at Lee and laughed, he knew she joked around.  
Both of them were very formal in their tones around The Svane and his gang…always polite and in good man-ners.  
The Svane loved it, 

“No one of the youngsters know how to be polite anymore…except you two…what’s the deal to that.” He asked both of them and gestured his hand toward them

Lee answered, “Well even though you are bringing bad news, doesn’t mean you have to be impolite about it…yes I might cut off your index finger …but I will say thank you, or please when I reach out for it.”

The Svane had laughed so hard and Nicole and Lee had been promoted at once, established themselves pretty quick to be the couple not to be messed with… even though you never heard them swear and they were always polite. 

Nicole had groaned at the promotion, knowing they would be tested a lot more, and The Svane demanded a more strictly way to do business…they had been able the do their jobs, and not hurting anyone yet…and Nicole hoped for sure it would stay that way…holding a bold cutter to someone’s hand was not her first priority and it sure hell, did nothing good to her…so everyone that had crossed their path…had been able to come up with something to not getting fingers cut…Nicole would never in a million years do that…so they handed them to the police instead.

“Sorry Miss, can I tempt you with anything from the cart, a coke… Wine a snack or…” the steward disrupted her memory.

All confused. “Uh…ahhh uhh. Yes please, can I get a whiskey and a bag of peanuts?” she asked, knowing that was exactly was she needed in her…to calm the god dammit nerves that was flowing through her.  
The steward placed the whisked and the peanuts in front of her.

“Miss are you all right,” he asked with a furrow brow and pointed to the hand that pressed tightly against her ribs.

“Ohh, yes, thank…I’m quite fine…bad habit” she answered him with a smile. He nodded and walked on to the next row.  
Nicole pored the whiskey in the glass and opened the bag of peanuts….  
This was NOT what she wanted to do, not how she intended to spend her holiday….she should have been on the beach with Waverly and the kids…fucking ROBERT SVANE, she hoped that Chrissy was all right and that her old department would and could help out.

Her memories trailed off to this morning…she smiled at it, wow, she could wait to be waking up again in the touch of Waverly…everything with Waverly was just so good, pure and unbelievable amassing.  
She was eager to find out the future and what it would behold…because she was already so deep in...Moreover, she loved Waverly more than anything…and then the beautiful children…inside and out.

Nicole and Eleanor had bonded in a way, so whenever Nicole was around the homestead, which was almost every day, except if she had night shifts. Eleanor would only have Nicole to tug her in or bade her and Nicole had to sit next to her while doing dinner.  
Eleanor would shout NO NO NO at Waverly and try to push her away, and scream as the world was ending, and the moment Nicole sat down next to her, everything went still.  
Nicole knew it was frustrations to Waverly, but Waverly had assured her that she never acted like that when Nicole wasn’t over…so that was at least some comfort… on the flight Eleanor had sat on Nicole’s lap and more than once people had thought it was her baby…. Waverly did not correct them, and she did neither.  
Waverly had just pulled her in and whispered in her ear that she would much rather have had that it was Nicole’s contra Champ’s.  
Nicole’s heart swooned at the statement, and she just felt even more in love with her girlfriend. 

She was sure that at a giving time, they would have a child together…she was just positive about it.  
But if she had to carry as Waverly had said…it was about time… the big 4,0 was coming insight just a few years ahead…so she was in a time challenges…if she even could get pregnant at that age….she loved Waverly and knew this was just were she should be… and the thought of having a baby with her didn’t even make her blink…it just felled so natural even with the chaos, the ex-husband –Stephanie – Three children…which by the way she could get enough of…

Ellie was special to Nicole, but that was giving the history with them.

Eddie, was the coolest little buddie, that Nicole couldn’t wait to spend more time together with… they had already been together alone a lot.  
Eddie loved if he could go with Nicole to the grocery store, and if it was in the cruiser, his heart almost bust with pride.  
He would ask the funniest questions… 

“Nic…why don’t you stay at your own house? Have you not cleaned your room so you can step inside, mama always tells me to clean up my room…have mama told you to clean yours up?  
Are you sure, you even have a house…since you stay here…and do you even go to work?  
I bet you can’t have two apples in your mouth!  
do you love my mama?  
are you my new dad?…do you know my dad?…  
I love to tease my sister!  
Do you love my auntie Nonna?” Questions like these was normal by now…and he would keep spilling them, and Nicole would chuggle and answering them if she could…

He was still not quite in tune with Nicole did not live at the station…and that Sheriff and Chrissy lived under the same roof… 

“But he’s the Sheriff…he can’t live with her!” 

“Why is that buddy?” she asked him. 

He was really something…standing with his armed crossed over his chest and furrow brows, looking exact like his mama when she stood like that.

“He’s the Sheriff…and she is a lawyer…he catches the bad guys…and she get them out of jail” he said with a raised finger  
“and he’s old…too old to live with Chrissy…. I love Chrissy, I want to marry her one day…she has pretty eyes, her hair is beautiful and she smell so nice, when I hug her…do you think she likes me?” Nicole had almost lost it, but kept it together though, giving the boy was obviously in love with Chrissy, so she just encourages him to go on.

“you know what buddy, to answer your question, yes The Sheriff is old, but He is Chrissy’s father you know that right…and they live in the same building, so it doesn’t mean that they actually leave together okay…but Uhhh I think you should buy her some flowers, and maybe tell her how you feel…but just so you know that even if she does like you…I thinks you should wait a couple of years…she is a bit old though”

“Don’t you dare say that about my Chrissy…I…I love her!”

“Okay buddy” she pulled him in for a hug.  
”Then we’re gonna find her and give her some flowers right” she looked down on him and he looked up smiled wide…

”This is why mama loves you, you know…you say the right things and you smell good too.”

She laughed at the memory, he was so cool…just like his sister. 

Wendy was a badass girl with the heart place right…she was tough on the outside, but every now and then Nicole could break through her boundaries and she would lay it all open for her.

“Nic, are you sure you are gonna stay here with me?”

”what do you mean Wen…?” Nicole had answered.

“It’s just…I ….I don’t know… it just…first my real mom didn’t want me…and then my dad…and I really don’t want you to leave…I like you a lot.” Wendy had crashed into Nicole’s chest and felt her arms twist around her and she had let the guards down, and for the first time… besides when her mom hugged her, she felt safe, secure.  
Not even her auntie Nonna could do it like the redhead had managed and Wendy could not explain it…the words would not come out. 

Nicole understood completely and was in awe of the 9 year old that felt so attached to her.  
So vulnerable and yet so fierce... the more she got under Wendy’s skin, the more she wanted to protect her. 

“I’m here as long as you want me to be…okay, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Are you sure…cos I don’t want my mom to be sad again” the last words brought tears to Wendy’s eyes.

“Darling, look at me.” She lifted Wendy head with her hand  
“I’m here okay…and I love your mom very much…and the only thing that can keep me away, is if you mom throws me out” she said with a smile.

“Yes and we both know, that it is never gonna happen…she loves you…it’s all in her eyes…. She looks like a puppy sometimes…are you getting married soon” she whipped her eyes and looked at Nicole.

“Easy there tiger…one step at a time…right! I think it’s more important that you guys are save around me, and at some point finds it okay for me to move in with you.”

“Please can’t you just do it now…it much more fun when you’re around.”

Nicole had spotted Waverly standing in the doorway and smiled at the interaction that they had.

Turbulence snapped her back to the presence and she wished she had Waverly next to her to calm her down…instead she focused on her whiskey, Peanut’s and the ton of info that was on the iPad in front of her.  
Side after side she scrolled trough. An hour trough the materiel she found exactly what she was looking for… building, blueprint, addresses… if he still had them.  
It would be a perfect hideout for him…especially with keeping people locked up… these facilities was somewhat Lee and herself never have had the premises the know about… and it was only because there was leak in The Svane organization, that they had gotten the info.

They never figured out were the person had be held kidnapped, he showed up in his apartment dead, been tortured and obviously toyed with…it had been so disgusting that the officers that had found him, didn’t wanted to talk about the way he looked.  
5 months in doing undercover his body had showed up…nobody had said anything in the organization, not even when the newspapers had started to tell the story…some of the guys have shown signs of stress and panic had glistered trough their eyes. However, not a word slipped through their lips

Nicole had known better then to start ask excessively many questions and let the guys spill it themselves.  
In addition, a lot had spilled, more than they wanted. They were scared of the consequences and The Svane had seemed to be very consistence in his appearance with a stone face. The word “niece” flooded around the group and it was linked to The Svane…he never said a word, never raised a brow, never made any facial movement around anybody…except when he was shouting or threatened people. 

One of the really sloppy guys from the group had pulled Nicole and Lee to the side one evening, he had respect for both of them…almost frightened…it’s amazing how much respect you can gain, just by being stern, steady and incredible polite.

He was nervous, and muttering…Nicole had put her hand on his shoulder...

”Jacob, could you please slow down, and try once more to tell me, exactly what you just said.” She looked at him and smiled…holy crap she had learned to smile, hide away every emotion.

“Okay” he said. You know the dude Tim.” Nicole and Lee had looked at him not showing anything, so he continued.  
“Tim the dude that was killed… well I know where they hold him captured, and why and most importantly who! and I know you are not normal enforcers…you got connections…I can tell, so I want protection”

“What do you want?” Nicole had snapped at him.

“Protection...from Robert” he was shaking.

“Okay, you got it… we will protect you, know spill it…Please”

“You promise me?” he held his hand forward toward Nicole. She took it and shook it.  
“Okay… here’s what I got”

Jacob had spilled it all, where Tim had been hold for month, the addresses were to get the blueprints, hos had done what and he had just been kept going for hours….why Tim was been kidnapped…Roberts Niece had been in love with him…and had done anything to get him…but he had not been interested, and had turned her down over and over again…so she had started to pester him, follow him…and he just tried to escape it, that was the real story, she was having non of it and made her own story so the one everyone else got was that he was stalking her, and harassing her…so obvious the big bad uncle had to protect his little innocent niece. 

Nicole and Lee had taken Jacob to the station and provided Lucado with the info and was told to get back and see if they could get so close to The Svane, so they could take him down.

They had entered his ‘office’ downtown…and old warehouse, which was where they always meet.  
Lee had not seen Robert, and had walked straight into him, he had fallen on his ass… Robert had reached out his hand to help the man up again, when Robert had spotted the chain around Lee’s neck. He had ripped his shirt open, and found the Police badge hanging around his neck.

“I knew you two was to god to be true” he spat and before Nicole could even register what had happened both Lee and herself was laying on the floor, Lee with a broken nose from where The Svane’s fist had hit him, a stab wound to his stomach… and the knife he had placed just below Nicole ribcage. She could feel the blood flowing out of her…and the life.  
He had fled the perimeter and Lee had manages to push the panic button on his cell before they both had passed out.

The plane had landed and Nicole went through the airport and found the baggage claim, as she entered through the exit doors, she spotted her dear old friend Lee Shawn, standing there and waiting for her.  
She crashed into to him.

“God I missed you,” she said with an almost broken voice.

“Missed you to Haught, missed you to” he smiled at her.  
“Let’s get out of here, we have louds of work apparently, he raised his brow. “and here I was walking around and hop-ing and praying that I had seen the last of The Svane… but nope…you should go and make yourself a case…god dammit Haught.” He laughed and patted her bag.  
”I Know, not funny…lets go see the Captain”

“Captain? Did Lucado get a promotion?” Nicole asked.

“Yep…It’s Captain, and she can’t wait to see you, she won’t admit it. But she misses her star on the ship”

“Yeah okay…the smirks doesn’t work I’m not coming back to the city...so just keep it in you pant’s buddy.” She laughed

“Speaking of…” he tappet his lip…  
“Rose is pregnant” he was about to burst from happiness

“Congratulations… man…that so cool.”

“Yeah a bit scary tough”

“Nope kids are the best”

“And you know that because since you left you have got a whole bunch or what?” he said shaking his head.

“Not a bunch…just three... Wendy, Edward and Eleanor” she smiled so big, that he was sure she was going to burst.

“WHAT?” he spluttered out

“Yeah I told you about Waverly right?”

“Yes the lovely brunette, that had twisted your heart, and turned your world upside down, and every time we talk together, she is the only thing you can talk about.” He said bumping his shoulder into hers.

“Yes exactly her…she have three children…so cool…so fucking awesome kids… I’m in love in every single possible way.”

“I can tell, good for you Haught, you deserve it….well let hit the cop-shop and let the captain grill you alive.”

“Can’t wait” Nicole said and sat in the front seat of his cruiser.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> strolling around in town, with his goddammit fur coat on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So crasy... a picture say more than 1000 words.... maybe but i just hit 100k WTF...didn't see that one coming.   
> Thank you guys for hanging in there.  
> means alot. 
> 
> xx

Wynonna was standing with her arm around Sheriff Nedley, the man was sulking against her shoulder.   
She had just told him about Chrissy, who they believe had gone missing, against her own will…   
Wynonna had been very detailed about everything they knew so far….which was clearly not much…but nevertheless, they had there speculations.   
So now she was standing next to Nedley and felt incredible guilty, on why his daughter was missing.   
She had told him that they all was working against the time to get Chrissy back, and Nicole was in Toronto at her old station, due to her expertise around the case that involved Robert Svane.

“You know I always hated that guy…. Coming from this town…even back then he believed he was a hot shot, believe he owned this place,   
thought he could control the police, strolling around in town, with his goddammit fur coat on…even in summer time like he was some kind of gangster…  
is that why he acts like he do?…because he is not owning shit, and the hot ass lady’s in this town owns half of it each? I have so much shit on that man so the half of it should be enough to put him away” 

“Wait what? Do you know about Waverly?” she asked him. Not knowing how much she could hide from the man.

“Don’t be a dick and play the stupid card “I don’t know what’s going on.” with me right now Wynonna, my daughter is missing, I do have the right to know!   
And I do know that Waverly owns half of the town, I’m not oblivious like the rest of this sleepy ass town…  
even that stupid shit Champ, didn’t even figured out that his wife was a millionaire…such a looser…where is he by the way, it’s been a long time since I’ve seen his stupid face.”

“Yes off course Nedley… uhhmmmm yes Waverly do own the half of the town…Mercedes owns the other half.   
But I think you know that…Champ has left the town, not voluntarily, let us say he needed a bit convincing to why he should leave town.   
Moreover, perhaps that is reason why Chrissy now is missing, we still haven’t figured it out yet, but we are working on it.   
Waverly and the kids are safe… and is not coming back before everything is in place and NO I will not tell you where she is, Nicole is in Toronto working her ass of, trying to get so much info out of Captain Lucado, that bet that she is frying her ass off.   
Mercedes is doing what she does best…using her extremely talented swaying hips, and her seducing voice to get Red to spill whatever he’s hiding.” She paused to get air.

“You have been working fast...are you sure you don’t want a job.” He asked with a quirky brow.

“I don’t believe my method’s is exactable, and I only do this because of Chrissy….I know that I’m the one that have been part of why she’s gone missing…so I would be a fuckhead to just leave. …Do you know anything about Red, Robert Svane, and Stephanie that we should know about?” Wynonna sat herself on the edge of his desk, rubbing her hand against her temples, it had been a long night, and now this morning seemed to be even longer.

“Captain Lucado? Holy moly, I never thought that I should be happy to hear her name ever again, Jeannie Lucado, Satan’s offspring…”

“Sheriff?”

“Well maybe not, but just let us say, we go waaaaaayyyyyy back in days.” It was as if the Sheriff fell into a daydream or a massive memory, and started to giggle to himself…Wynonna caught the tread right away.

“okay I assume you have shared more than a kiss with Lucado, since you’re action like a complex teenager this very moment…Nedley stop it would ya…it’s disgusting to see your heart eyes. Makes me wanna puke…shit” Wynonna spat at him

“Okay, Wynonna languages please… well, if anything it’s lovely that Jeannie is on the case she is very dedicated to her work. And I know if Officer Haught can get her on the line then it must be a very bad case” he said all sad and shoke his head

“What happened between you…you and Lucado?” Wynonna asked quietly, knowing not step to deep…the Sheriff never opened up around anybody, and the fact that he just had offered her a job, well was the least thing she expected, but frankly she was a bit scared…too see him all emotional and crying…this was bad and Wynonna knew it. She promised herself that she would do whatever it took to get Chrissy back…not that she haven’t promised herself that, when they figured out that Chrissy was missing…but seeing her father like that…. The man that always had held his head high, protected Wynonna and helped her when he could, held her close when her own father had passed….   
Seeing him all teared up and on the brink of collapse… she felt all emotional herself…witch was something that apparently happen more and more these days… she focused back to Nedley.   
He ran a hand through his hair, and tears was rolling steady down his cheeks. She pulled him in to a bear hug and he reciprocated it and accepted Wynonna’s comfort. They stood like that for what felt like ages, but they both needed it now… after a while Nedley pulled back.

“Thank you” he whispered and continued,   
“well…after Chrissy mom died, I had different dates, and the last one was with Jeannie Lucado…we became a couple for some of years….god I haven’t seen her in almost two decades… her work was always the most important part of our relationship…so in the end she chose her work.   
And left me behind, not a word, she just left…we still have contact once in a while, but it’s strictly business though…….  
phhh can we end this sap party we’re doing and go try find my daughter instead?”

“Yes…yes we can.” she patted his shoulder  
“Thank for telling me…just an info, Officer Haught worked for Captain Lucado, before she came down here.   
She was actually her star officer and worked on the case with Robert Svane, she was undercover for 6 month before they were exposed and Robert stabbed Nic in her ribcage.”

“Shit, she never said a word…..so that could be his plot…because Chrissy knows Nicole?”

“Yes or the fact that, Robert Svane is Stephanie’s uncle.”

“HOLY MOTHER FUCKING CHRIST…..why did I not link that together, of course I have always known that. I’m so stupid….Shit…okay, you will get a hold on Mercedes, I will try to catch Lucado and the York brother… they owe me big time.” He pushed her out of his office.

“And Wynonna, please try to get some sleep, okay...you look like shit!” he pointed at her

“Yesss Sir.”

Waverly sat at the edge of the water on the beach with Eleanor between her legs, and played with the sand and water, this was Ellie’s first encounter with the very wet water. She had a blast.   
Wendy and Eddie was just nearby, when Waverly’s phone started to rings.   
She raised herself, took Ellie with her, and went for her phone.

“Hey baby” she smiled in the phone eager to her news from her girlfriend

“Hey yourself babe, how are you?” Nicole asked her.

“Aww, my sweat baby, I should ask you that… giving you have been thrown back at work doing holiday…did you have a great flight?”

“Yes, thank you…it was, strange…I spend most of the time in flashback’s on the case…geeezz this is going to be tough…hmm, well I would much rather be with you right now.   
Your hands around my waits pulling me for a siring kiss, your fingers in my hair”

“Uhh babe, I would really want that too…fuck I miss you so much already… hopefully not for long tough. I love you so much baby, and I just want you to be safe okay,” she said with a shaky voice.  
“I love you too Waves….I hope we can get Chrissy beck really fast, the faster the better….she does not deserve this, not one bit.”

“What can I do to help…can I do anything at all? I feel so hopeless at the moment…I sit here on the beach with the children, and should be happy about it ,at least enjoy it, but I can’t, you are not here, Chrissy is missing, I feel so shitty and in misery…so babe please tell me that I can do something.” Waverly begged.

“well I have actually just had a meeting with my old boss, and they are all in, so now they are pulling out the big guns…  
When you mention Robert Svane to my old Boss Captain Lucado, you start the train…and she just jumped on it… they have already made a search for Chrissy.   
Reported her missing. And everyone that was on the case before, have been pulled in on it again… so I will say, they do not take easy on it…   
Especially when Lucado heard who was missing….I never seen her so scared, pissed, and terrified. It was like someone had hit her in the head”

Waverly cut her off.

“Wait, what? Lucado….Jeannie Lucado?” she asked

“Waves are you sure you don’t want a job…I mean how do you even know?”

“I know exactly why Lucado is fucking terrified, shit; ha… she did not see that coming….no wonder”

“Waverly please inform me would ya…you’re talking to yourself again, babe!”

“Uhh sorry I’m rambling…okay, Jeannie Lucado did once live in Purgatory,” she said like the most natural thing ever! 

Nicole could actually see her shrug her should while she said it.  
“WHAT”. She spat out all confused

“Yes…. it gets even better Jeannie Lucado was Sheriff Nedley’s girlfriend…an acting parent for Chrissy too.”

“Holy fuck, that’s why she almost panicked”

“yes… after Chrissy’s mom past away, Nedley was alone for a long period of time…and then he found Jeannie I believe they were together for the mere of two years, but don’t hang me up on it… she was a bit scary, I tell you that...but she was a sweetheart when it came to Chrissy, and she got really attached to her…and then one night she just left town, left the Nedley’s.”

“You got to be kidding me Waves, is this for real…?”

“Yes, Chrissy was devastated, for a long period of time. Because she really loved Jeannie so much, and did consider her for a “kinda” mom.” Waverly sighed in the phone.

“Well that indeed explain her actions today then, wow, who knew, she actually had a heart!!… I would never guessed it…how about that…Lucado and Nedley quite the pair.” Nicole laughed in the phone.   
“I can’t even try to picture how they look like standing next to each other….so weird….so weird.!” Nicole said in wonder.  
“Anyway…” Nicole snapped back. “I would really like if you could read the materiel on the case...I talked to Lucado about it, because one of the researchers that was on the case, moved to US...and is not available…so I suggested you. You have an eye for the details...and so damn smart.”

“Okay and she approved of me?” Waverly asked all surprised.

“She asked me if it was The Waverly Earp, Professor in history, rhetoric, the one who had gotten a lot of research papers published and was teaching the noble art of research, at the university…. and I said yes, not even knowing if you teach researching…can you even do that…?”

“well thank you Officer Haught, I teach in techniques, in how to do your research, in the best possible way…like journalist …they hunt down story’s….as a researcher it’s the same…but facts is crucial it need to be correct, but yes…that’s me” she smiled in the phone.

“Wow…I just love you even more now babe….well then Miss Earp, welcome on board the Toronto Police Department… I will send the material to you mail. You okay?” she asked tentatively.

“Yes thank you Nicole…it means a lot to me, that I can get involved in this, more than you know.!”

“I know baby, I know…well I will head back in and have a chat with Lucado and her missing abilities as a parent,” she teased.

“Behave darling, it would suit you” Waverly laughed.

“Okay…”she sighed, “Waverly, I love you, you are so dear to me, you know that right?”

“Yes Nicole, I love you too, and you mean the world to me…call me later babe, okay?”

“Yes darling.”

After a couple of minutes, Waverly’s phoned pinged and she knew all the material had been sent to her mail. She could not wait to dive her nose into it…knowing there would be a lot of personal information about Nicole…maybe too much…be Nicole knew this, so she must have approved it. In addition, she was grateful that they would let her help. She could not wait until the kids was tugged in.

Wynonna looked through a hole stack of papers that Nedley had provide her with, when the door was busted open, and Mercedes and Dolls came true it.

“Get your ass moving EARP” Mercedes shouted and pulled her of the couch.

“Cedes what the hell’s going on.” she asked.

Doll, ran through the house, and was back in a second with a shotgun.

“Where the hell did that came from?” Wynonna asked

“It Waverly’s…didn’t you know” dolls looked at her as if, it was the most normal thing to have behind you door.

“Waves have a shotgun! Of Couse she does!” she said not even surprised.  
“Okay let’s roll…any whiskey in that truck of yours,” she point at Dolls

“Nonna…why do you even bother asking…I mean…when have I ever had whiskey in my truck you dumbass”

“Play nicely kids…we will have long night out, and I’ll need you best behavior when you will play with the other children?” Mercedes raised a brow and closed the car door.

Wynonna sat in the back of Dolls’ truck, not knowing anything or where they were going.  
“so guys thank you for picking me up…I really appreciate it…where are we going…I assume it it’s pronounced Shorty’s….and why…? I have a shit load of papers that needed to be read through. So can you just.”

Mercedes cut her off.  
“Okay bitch, No Shorty’s… and we are going to a warehouse in the outskirt of town….you know those stripper heels did come in handy…swaying those classy hips of mine…seducing the right man…just did it for me…I don’t know what you have been up to…but you didn’t pick up your phone and I have tried to get to you all day long, including that shit ticket of Haughty...is she under Waverly the whole time or what…I mean I do know how to bang all night long…But Nicole Fricking Haught got the stamina of a fucking bull.”

“Eww Mercedes” Wynonna and Doll’s chimes in.

“I mean it, she can ride all night long, and day too… never had so many orgasm in a row, than I did with the Haughty, so I would not be amazed if they still were fucking each other’s brains out….but I admitted though... they do look good on each other...  
They look so happy…uff that’s fucking disgusting…that’s what it is…do they love each other?” Mercedes ask with disgust painted in her face and looking like she’s gonna puke any time soon.

“Yes they do love each other…making heart eyes all the time, I cock blocked them once…wait does it even cover it, cock block if it’s to girl. Vagi block.???  
No that sound to fucking weird… well anyway…I had to use bleach in my eyes to get the picture out of my retina...seriously, not cool.   
Seeing you sister getting stubbed by the redhead…and the moaning…good dammit…and I really thought that I was the one that needed sound proofed wall, I mean i know it's wierd but all those sex-noise's just really get you turned on …I’m telling you Doll’s… when where going to renovate Waves room…and the bathroom upstairs we have to do something to the wall to...I swear I can’t stand the sound of them banging all the time. 

“you’re no better than she is Wy, Waverly did live with you, before she found Champ…and if I’m not all lost here I still reckon that she have her earmuffs somewhere in her room.” Dolls looked in the rear mirror.  
“Also you be happy that she have actually found someone that respect her and her needs, and not the deuce bag that demanded sex from her…I just have to say, you will never in a million year, find someone that is better suited for Waverly than Nicole is…they love each other…it is just on a much deeper level than you have ever tried…. I wouldn’t be surprised if the come home from holiday and had gotten married and pronouncing that they are expanding the family…just saying”.

“Wow, so deep Doll’s but you are right, I think maybe I’m a little jealous” she shrugged shoulder  
“What do you say Cedes…jealous at WayHaught…?”

“WayHaught??? I guess we all are jealous at some point huh.”

“Yeah you know, a contraction of Waverly and Haught …I totally dig that Ship.”  
“by the way, they are not together at the moment…Waverly is by herself with the kids, and I’m not telling you where she is, and Nic is in Toronto, trying to figure out where Chrissy is…so please tell me were going somewhere to actually get our hands dirty….who are were going to play with???.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> knew she was fucking stunning and used it to her advantaged, when it pleased her...
> 
> Okay...BIG TRIGGER WARNINGS IN THIS CHAPTER AND I FUCKING MEAN IT.  
> torture and blood. so if that's warning tag...please do consider reading.

Mercedes was taking the lead, walking her stripper heels and swaying those hips of hers…it must be a fricking talent that she had been given at birth.  
No one could wear those kind of heels and be comfortable about it…  
but The gingerbread seemed the live in them…and doing it quite well too… and not to neglect, that she was looking complete stunning in them as well, those calves oh hers was just so in display, that many men had been stopped in their tracks to stare and drooled over those fricking legs….  
And the best of it, Mercedes knew this, and she cherished ever single moments of it…  
knew she was fucking stunning and used it to her advantaged, when it pleased her...

She walked through the metal door to the warehouse... if Wynonna remembered correct, the warehouse was the York Brother’s…. they walked inside and almost in the back of the hall she saw her dear old boyfriend standing next to Red, who clearly was unconscious and very much tied up…

“Sup” she smiled at Doc and gave him a kiss.

“My my, dear Miss Earp, what a pleasure to see you here…well I have the Red here for you, not the most talkative man I have dealt with…but maybe you can make him talk darling” he said and smiled with affection at his girlfriend.

Wynonna poked Red a couple of times...

“Wynonna behave, do not tease the child…” he said with a smile.

Red had opened his eyes a bit.  
Wynonna was squatting next to him, so she was levelling his head….all swollen.

“Ojjj hey there Red I see you’re awake, really awesome, I must say...so I like your style…the interior in this place just really speaks to me….keeping it stylish and simple, two pallets, some dust…and old bucket…uff I forgot…the chair you sit on, must say you did a hell of a job...very chick”

“Fuck you” he spat. 

Wynonna did not hesitated, she threw a fist in his head right away and he blackout’ once more.

“Nonna, come on man…we really need him to start talking.  
Do you know how long it took me to get him here….and the amount of saliva I had to survive… yuk…I mean I do know I’m a slot…but this is one piece of shit that never will get into my pantyhose’s…so fucking disgusting … the fact that I had to let him see my titties was just enough.” Mercedes said.

“Wow I really appreciate your effort, but why the hell did you show him your titties? I mean I do love your rack, and everybody else does too…but Cedes god dammit...it would suit you to show some self-respect ya know!”

“Fuck you Nonna…. I’m doing this for you your asstwat, and he was so fucking horny, and to get him to spill this location and the owners of if… did cost some kissing and tit showing, so put your self-respect up were the sun don’t shine and give me the respect I earned myself of this one” She spat.

Wynonna went to her, and seeing that she actually was a bit frustrated and a tiny choked, she pulled her arm around her friend.

”you’re right, sorry Bitch, I do owe you big time….thank you Cedes”

They were interrupted by fuss and muttering from the only room in the hall at the back.  
Wynonna pointed at the door. Asked who was in there. However, before Mercedes or the boys had answered she was already standing in the doorway…

“this must really be my lucky day…the York brother all tied up uhm uhhmmmm…dreams really do come true, never have I been such a big fan of bondages, like I am right know. I get all turned on…Mercedes I guess this this you’re doing” she looked at Mercedes whose grin was so wide that the teeth was in display,  
”you naughty girl, I bet you got all turned on, while playing tied up with these lads” took a hold in Pete York’s hair and pulled him through the door while he did everything he could to stand up but with his hand tied behind his back there wasn’t really much he could.  
Mercedes squealed, clapping her hands together and was jumping on sight in satisfaction when Wynonna threw him on the ground and kicked him hard in the stomach.

“I do love a good round of bondages, and these two dorks seemed to like it too…well at least until I didn’t untied them again. And left them for you…it amazing with you can do with your hips, breast and seductive talking… so Pete how do you like the threesome now, huh honey” she laughed hard and long almost hysterical, and the she stopped like the switch had been pulled, and her face became hard.  
“you see the thing with you boys, that just make me wanna puke, is that you believe that just because you have a dick, you can treat the ladies like you want to. ..Remember your own words…huhhh honey can you repeat them for my darling.” Pete shoke his head.  
“no, hmm well I can and I will…’hey bro do you think this sexy bitch needs some cock’…..honestly, what the fuck is wrong with you, is that the way to talk to a person… and just for your info, I like pussy even better. 

“So tell me Pete…why are you here” Wynonna took over.

“God dammit Wynonna, did you have to kick me, you shit” 

“Hell yes” she kicked him again.  
“The funny part is, that you know I can keep doing this all night long… everyday, until you give me exactly the answers I need…I know you really don’t care a lot about your shit brother Kyle…but do you like blood…just curious…because that’s what I’m about the get…yes blood from your brother…see I like torture, the way you can make a person scream, shout, and beg for forgiveness.” She was stooped in her trail when her phone buzzed.

“Uhh hey Nedley…wassup?” she said with an awful chipper voice

“Please tell me you know where the York brothers are?” he asked her with a stern voice

“Ohh yes indeed, its Mercedes doing though...she have this fetish with bondages, really good at it to, so she have tied them up. We are in their warehouse.”

“Super, I will be there shortly, and please tell Mercedes that she a darling would ya.” He hung up.

“Okaaaay Nedley say’s Hi, and tells me to tell you that you’re a darling” she pointed at Mercedes.

Mercedes smirked but shoke her head…  
“He’s a bit old for me, but okay… he maybe have the moves, who knows?” she laughed hard, while Wynonna was making gagging sounds.

She returned her focus on Pete.  
“so have you figured out if you want to tell me something or should I start making small cuts in Kyles skin…” she tappet her templet,  
“Do you know what? Waverly actually told me one time, what she would do if she had to threatened someone…or make them die… what was it Ohh yeah…Something about…..Peel your skin of your bones and watch you bleed to death….or cut your finger off one by one, se the agony in your face, when I tell you that your family will be next…  
uh….uh or what about capture you in my basement, and make small cuts all over your body and starve you, so in the end you’ll beg for me to just put that bullet in your skull.  
But I guess a warehouse can do it too…I don’t need a basement for that, so Dolls would you please get me Kyle… and Doc, do you have your knife on you.”

Doc smiled a truly dear smile and nodded with an “ always darling, always” he pulled out his crocodile Dundee sized knife and handed it to Wynonna as Dolls came into the hall with Kyle…

“Whoa there Wy…that’s a big ass knife you know…but it very much you...it does really suits you, what do you say Mercedes…is she sexy while handling that big ass knife.

“Holy fuck yes…please do something bad to Kyle…I really love it” Kyle was whining and she smiled a devilish smile.

“Or just cut his throat, I simply do not care anymore… on shot…on chance...” she lifted Pete’s head. With a firm grip around his chin.  
“You will answer our questions or little brother will die…is that what you want…it will follow you till the day you die…how...you...let…your...brother…die! Okay let the games begin,” she said and clapped her hands together.

Dolls was stone-faced, but Wynonna knew he was devastated, he was in love with Chrissy, and would do anything to get her back…even this…dolls had never killed a fly, or any kind of bug…so it was something different, this…the threats, guns, knives…talking of torture…but Wynonna could see the revenge in his eyes.  
He grapped Kyle arm and hold it out in front of him, and nodded to both Mercedes and Wynonna to let them know that he was more than ready for this shitshow.

“Pete…who took Chrissy?” Mercedes asked.

“Nobody”

“Okay, liar, make a cut Wynonna!” Pete got all pale, and Kyle started to scream at his brother. Wynonna placed the knife at his arm, pressed down and pulled I back…the blood was poling down from his arm…I wasn’t deep, but deep enough the scare the shit out of him.

“Fuck you Pete, tell them god dammit, tell them or I will fucking kill you myself!” Kyle screamed at his brother.

“Where did you place her?”

“Fuck you Mercedes… WHY DON’T YOU TALK TO YOUR OWN SHIT BROTHER INSTEAD:”

“Uhh trust me I have…he is tied up in the basement of my house…cut him Wynonna, he didn’t answer the Question,” she said very nonchalant

Wynonna repeated the act from before and Kyle Scream just got bigger.  
“Okay, is she together with Robert Svane?”

Silence….

“Answer me Pete…see you maybe have all day, but I don’t and I really need to see my girlfriend Chrissy alive…and the sooner the better.”

Still no answer.

“Wynonna…please” Mercedes gestured her hand between them, and Wynonna placed the knife on his biceps.  
She made a small cut and then whispered to Kyle… 

“Do you know what happens when I slip the knife deeper down in the tissue? Huh” he shoke his head.  
”I thought you didn’t, well I hit the muscle and you biceps I attached just under your elbow joint, so that means when I cut, you muscle and tendons will be loose and maybe sneak up under your skin on your arm.  
And you my friend will be lucky if you will be able to use that arm again full functional…but hey…it’s not my decision...it’s his” she pointed with the knife on Pete.

“Pete, you got to tell them you shithead…” tears trailed down his cheeks.

“Nonna can you please make a cut on Pete, he really deserves one…Please” Mercedes begged.

“Of course Bitch, but I must say, that I’m quite scared that you like this so damn much…” she raised a brow and Mercedes changed her attitude and stood with one hand on her hip…

”Well, I do believe that I have owed the right to be just as happy as you, bitch“ she sing-sanged at Wynonna and laughed out hard.

“Kay can’t argue that one can I…” Wynonna took a step toward Pete, who nearly fainted when he saw the knife, and the blade that had Kyle’s blood on it... She twisted it in front of his face.  
“You like what you see asshat” he shoke his head violently, Wynonna just didn’t care so she place the knife on his cheek, pressing it hard against it, but waited. A drop of blood pebbled down the cheek.  
“right now I have the strongest feeling of just pulling back hard…leaving you with the deepest scar….or maybe just move it an inch or two to your throat…you know, you are not worth much anyway.” She said angrily have had enough of this shit.  
And with that, she pulled the knife back and he screamed out as the knife made a deep cut in him. 

His scream echoed through the empty warehouse, no one said a word for a long period of time, and as on cue the door was opened and Sheriff Nedley walking in with a bad ass attitude.

“WYNONNA DROP THE KNIEF AND WALK AWAY FROM PETE.” He shouted and Wynonna did as told.  
He walked ´straight up to Pete and grapped his hair, pulled it back and stared him in the eyes.  
The four of them could smell the fear dripping of Pete and he was obviously taken aback by the Sheriff's action.  
Nedley leaned down and was an inch from his head.

“Do you feel lucky punk?...Huhhh. DO YA…? Because when I’m done with you, you would have wished that Wynonna still was toying with you….tell me where my daughter is.?”

Pete spat on the floor in disrespect off the Sheriff.  
Sheriff Nedley pulled Pete’s head down while his knee went up, and the sound of a broken nose bone just clinged trough the room.  
Wynonna, Mercedes, Doc and Dolls just stood there and watch the man with awe…no word needed to be spoken, nothing, just a nod toward the man.

Sheriff Nedley was many thing’s but he was most definitely not a coward, and nobody in his town old or young should not feel like they wasn’t protected, that was his game, his mantra his way of life, but sometimes he had seen through fingers with stuff that had been going on, like how for example if he just took in these walls that he stood in…

Mercedes more or less always high… and Wynonna did a good job following her...were they good the weed from, Nedley did not know, but they never hurt anybody…Yes those two was completely Bitches everybody knew that, but they always protected the people in this town, if needed.  
They had both done tons of illegal shit, and if Nedley had asked about it, they had always giving him the honest and correct answer… and just for that he loved them even more…yes they knew they were deusebags, but at least they stood by it and owned it completely. 

Doc and Dolls had done work under the table for years, and really nobody knew how big the business was…Dolls bigger than Doc,’ but…. Still illegal…but they did a beautiful job. In addition, Nedley would also admit, that he had used their services and not paying the full price… Doc had so many weapons but not certificate for none of them. And Nedley had never had any speculations about his use of the weapons… the first time he had ever seen one off his weapons being used …was tonight , with that knife of his. 

The York brother, had been doing illegal stuff since they were born, and some off the shit the Sheriff neglected, to have any awareness of…because sometimes it was better to have the upper hand, and pulled the extra joker from you sleeve when it was needed. 

Red was and always had been a deusebag. And was hanging with all the bad guys, but never getting a name for himself… if he would be anything he would be a ‘hangaround’ waiting for his moment to shine in the group…and maybe that was now.

“KYLE” the sheriff shouted

“Yes sheriff”

“Tell me what you know…or the last thing you will see in this world is my ugly face…caprice?”

“Yes sheriff…..uhm I actually don’t know very much. I know that we took Chrissy on her way home from work, she was here last night…I helped get her in the truck and get her in her...she is one feisty lady”

Sheriff Nedley threw a fist in his head.

“What the hell Nedley…I did tell you.”

“Yeah I know, but I have wanted to do that for years now...where is she now?”

“I don’t know, sheriff I swear it, it don’t know” Kyle was trembling, and Nedley was even doubting that he was telling the truth.

“You know what sheriff, I always thought of you as a prick,” the voice was rasp but dreaded with hatred.

“Funny Red… I really say the same thing to you…but you have to be human to be called that….and I would not place you under that category…”  
Nedley walked over to Red, nodded at Doc and Dolls. 

“Boys do you mind?”

“Not at all Sheriff, it would be an honor“ Doc tipped his hat with a grin and took a grip on Red together with Dolls and raised him from the chair.  
Nedley looked at Wynonna and Mercedes who both a Christmas light in their eyes.

“As a gentleman I would tell you two lovely ladies to turn around, but the quirk in your eyes beg the differ…so if you would be so inclined ladies and take steep back, I wouldn’t risk you getting blood on your fine clothing.” Both Wynonna and Mercedes obliges with a laugh.

Nedley looked at Red and continued were he had let go…  
“You know what… the category I would place you in is very suiting for you kind…. A dog….that’s it…a lapdog, have you ever in your life archived anything from yourself…made anything which made you proud huh?”

His eyes was full of lightning, thunder and hate.  
“Yes, Chrissy” red spat.

Nedley threw a fist in his face and then one more and another, Wynonna quickly in her action came and stooped another fist in the air 

“SHERIFF!” he was so mad, angry and devastated and Wynonna knew exactly how he was feeling, but also that this was not the time to lose control, and Nedley knew it to, so he pulled  
back, nodding and backed up.

Pete was stirring on the floor so Mercedes walked to him and Doc and Dolls threw Red on the floor and followed her over, she squatted next to him.

“Look at me Pete” she lifted his chin. She raised her brows  
“Look at me” she repeated with a steady and firm voice. He looked up.  
“Last chance cowboy, this is not a threat, if you don’t tell I will kill you, WHERE IS CHRISSY?”

He shoke his head.

“Dolls would you be so kind” she gestured a gun sign at Pete.

Dolls pulled out his gun from the back of his trousers, loaded and pointed the gun at Pete and pulled the trigger

The gunshot echoed in the hall and the scream that followed was cutting through the bones of them all.  
Pete was screaming and twisting around on the ground.

“WHAT THE FUCK, YOU SHOT ME” he screamed 

Dolls sat down next to him…  
“Nope..I shot next to you, the next one will be in you skull. Now spit.”

“SHE’S IN TORONTO, ROBERT HAS HER IN HIS WAREHOUSE IN TORONTO”

“ thank you mate” Doll’s stood up.

Nedley went for his Radio.

“Dispatcher… I need backup at the York’s Warehouse, ASAP.” The scratch from the radio filled the air

“Sheriff, it’s on its way ETA 4 minutes”

Sheriff Nedley looked at the group,  
“You have four minutes to vanish, and I will deal with this, I guess you guys are going to Toronto then...? 

Wynonna nodded and said.  
“Yep leave first thing in the morning, I will call Haught and let her in on the details, maybe they can work with something there.” She pulled out her phone and looked at them.  
“Are you coming are what?”

“Oh, Wynonna, normally I would ask you to behave, but really don’t…promise me that” Nedley said with a shrug

She saluted him and grinned while walking out off the warehouse.

Mercedes entered her home and shouted out loud.

“TUCKER YOUR LITTLE SHIT I’M HOME”

The last things she heard was a whisper. 

“I know!” 

Before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i'm an ass... 
> 
> shout at me on twitter @eva_junker


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yes, yes you do…but in my defense Mercedes talk a lot about your stamina and how many times and how hard you made her come.!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so first to all attending EarperConUK...Have so much fun..a little jealous;-)
> 
> seceond...i have to lay a tag here... #voilence 
> 
> Plus i really really love to thank you for you kudos and comment's. it means alot

”Wassup Wy” Nicole answered the phone.

“Haughtass, Chrissy is in Toronto, in one of Robert Svane’s warehouses…which one, I do not know…yet!” Wynonna said sound as if she had a full-blown burger in her mouth

“A great…you do know that it’s not very polite to talk with food in your mouth right….”

There was a lot of mumbling and it sounded like she was choking on whatever she was eating.

“Sorry Haught ass…better?”

“YES!...and so Cool Nonna great work, how did you get that info?”

“Oh we tortured Red and the York Brother’s...” 

Nicole cut her off…Wynonna had said it as if it was the most natural thing in the world...she could even see her friend shrug her shoulder like it was nothing.

“Wait…you did what? How? What about Nedley does he knows”

“Well it was Mercedes that actually caught them all together with Doc. She had made the impression on the York brother that she really really needed some cock, and it would be best if they would handle her at once…both of them!. Well boys do think with their dicks, so Cedes lured them into a good round of bondage...well they were tied up and Cedes played the cruel dominatrix, and did not untied them again… I tell you that woman is incredible. But you obviously know that…duhh” 

“Geeezz Wy, do I get to hear for that the rest of my life?”

“Yes, yes you do…but in my defense Mercedes talk a lot about your stamina and how many times and how hard you made her come.!”  
Wynonna could feel the phone get hot and read.   
She loved when she could get under the officers skin.

“Are you blushing in the phone Haught- Tamale?”

“Shut up Wynonna…uhhmmmm did you get anything else?”

“Uhh yes…Red…Mercedes seduced Red as well….did she use bondage on you too??   
And please do thank her next time you see here, she have been fucking awesome working these hips in our favor.”

“No worries, I will remember to give her my thanks, Uhm did he spill anything or was the torture just not working on him”

“You didn’t answer my question Haught sauce. Did…she…ever…tie…you…up…huh?”

The blush just kept going through the phone.

“I fucking knew Haughtass, who likes to get all tied up, Is Waverly in to that kind of shit.” Wynonna laughed hard and Nicole could almost see how she was bending forward and clapping her thigh’s, right before she would drop on the floor and gasping for air.

“Fuck you, that’s not any of your business, and you know that I am together with your sister right? So what I have done or who I’ve done in my past is neither your business what so ever… now…do we anything at all?” Nicole knew she had to change the subject, knowing if Wynonna got the least kind of info, she would be relentless and not giving Nicole a moment to breathe.

“nope nothing else than Chrissy is in Toronto, and that Sheriff Nedley going to interrogate Red the rest of the night, and he is one mother fucking cool ass Sheriff I tell you that, he called me and asked if we knew where to York’s was, I told him, whilst I was cutting away on Pete.   
Then Nedley busted through the doors and yelled at me to stop, before he took over the task himself…he did throw a good few punches at all of them.   
I know for sure whom I want to bring to a fight…The sheriff and his Deputy… he called it in and gave us a couple of minutes to clear the perimeter, so we did not had to be held accountable… he is amazing.  
Well as we speak, Mercedes is on her way home to have a chat with Tucker, see what he can bring to the table, he is slimy as a snake and creepy as hell… however we decided to come to Toronto tomorrow morning, Doc, Dolls and I, Nedley and Mercedes will stay behind.   
Have you found something else… any connection on why it’s Chrissy?”

“Nothing we’re like a blank space….hmm could you do me a favor and go and check on Mercedes before you drive home…  
I have a feeling and it’s not okay…Tucker is the worst, I have found so many files on the twat, working together with The Svane, and doing so many disgusting thing to people around him and In cases manipulating with evidence…so please swing by her, okay?

“Yes sure thing Haughty… have your heard from Waverly?”

“Yes, I talked to her earlier, we have send all the material to her and she is going through it now…she has a different way of looking at these thing, so the prospect to find something other, or different than we did the first time, might be a lot closer than first expected…Waverly’s brain do function on a completely higher level than the rest of us, so I wouldn’t be surprised if the tiny brunette, came to me in the morning and told me she had solves the whole case throughout the night”

“How is she holding up?” Wynonna asked tentative

“I don’t really know, okay I suppose...she was sad, angry, terrified but most of all she was just lost. Moreover, scared that something might have happened to Chrissy…something more than her being kidnapped. Which is bad enough already. Captain Lucado have all men working on this case, they really really wants to catch The Svane this time... I will do what I can to help… so, well I guess will see each other tomorrow then…” she rubbed her hand across her face and the tiredness crushed in over her.  
“Yes Haught, see you in the morning, I will try to get a hold on Mercedes to hear how she’s holding up.”

The light was dim and the living room was silenced, the only sound was the rasp breathing that came from Mercedes, her head was hurting bad, she sat tied up to a chair, her eyes flickered open as she recalled what had happened…fucking Tucker.   
She tried to move but the robes was too tight.   
She had never thought that her shit of a brother would actual have the nerves to pull this stunt on her…  
She started to laugh, the roles was reversed…what a fucking night…she laughed even harder when she couldn’t get the fact out of her head that merely hours earlier, she had been the one who had dealt the cards…now it was the other way around…

She had no clue what Tucker would do to her…but she was sure it was going to hurt.   
A lot.   
Therefore, she just laughed.

They had always been like dog and cat…well more dog and creep, because Tucker had always been the scumbag that tried to go to the girls locker room, and when he fancied a girl he walk stalk them down…the normal social abilities was something he didn’t possessed…and to be true Mercedes had always been scared of him, not showing him though….but no matter how or when she had contact with him, she was disgusted by his nature, ability to bring the worst out in people, and his boundaries was nonexistent….  
Tucker working as a Lawyer?, had always been a mystery for Mercedes, but now that she knew who he might been working with all along it all made complete sense…so maybe she could actually trick him, she knew his flaws of course she did….she had been following his records and track along the way…never let him come in to close...

He had more than once suggested that he should be her lawyer, and that he could do so much good with the investments within the properties she owned…she was glad that she had sticked to the feeling in her guts, and never let him anyway near her business… 

When their parent’s had died, their fortune had been split in three, one part for Mercedes which included money and the house in Purgatory.   
One part for Beth…the estranged sister, who had taking the money and the house in Montreal and moved away before their parent’s corpses had even been cold.   
And the last part together with an apartment in Toronto went to Tucker.

What Beth was up to was not known, and really, Mercedes did not even care anymore, she had tried to keep the family together but, neither of the two siblings wanted to, so she had giving up…maybe it was for the best anyway. They all were so utterly different.  
Tucker had used his fortune on hookers, gambling and drugs, and wanted to borrow a lot of money from Mercedes’s, who had declined and that’s when he started to show a magnificent interest in her business… she had denied him any kind of access to her business, and that was when he had found out that he could be a great help for Robert Svane…  
Tucker’s talent for making impossible thing’s, possible in the underground world of Toronto had spoken to Robert Svane and they had become a team…apparently…!!   
But Mercedes would have none of it, she had used her skills to make a great business around herself, and owning the half of Purgatory, she had hoped to get the other half to, but now knowing that the gorgeous Miss Waverly Earp owned the other half she was a bit more at ease, knowing that Tucker couldn’t go any way near it….maybe that was this was all about…him being pissed off??   
Because she was doing great and he wasn’t.  
…well no matter what, she would never let him take advantage on her or Waverly.

She got sick of waiting so she called out her brother’s name.

“TUCKER YOU FUCKING SCUMBAG, RELEASE ME NOW ASSTWAT?” She demanded knowing it wouldn’t work a shit.   
However, it definitely felt good to call him names, she snickered a bit….

“You don’t have to yell Sis, I’m right here” his voice came from behind her and a cold chill went down here spine.  
“You know why I tied you up?”

“If I say it’s because you’re a sick psycho, does it help me then?” she asked with a raised brow.

“Would say no. and don’t call me that!” his eyes was small and his mouth was just a line.

“What…? A sick psycho, a mental fuckup…an s.”

He hit her hard with his fist and with his teeth gridded, he snarled.

“Don’t ever call me that!” He looked like he could kill her any moment.  
Mercedes spit out blood raised her head and looked at him with disgrace.

“What do you want Tucker?” The latter she asked with pressure.

“Money and the truth?”

“The truth about what?” he was like a five year old

“this town…Waverly Earp…Wynonna Earp…You?” he was playing with her hair and it made her angry and furious…if it had been any other person, she wouldn’t have cared one bit, but he was so disgust by him and his behavior that she could puke.  
“Uhh and Officer Nicole Haught to…I want you to tell me every little piece of detail you know of her!”

Okay, spit I will tell you what I know…maybe?...it depend on what I get in return….!”

“you will get that, I don’t kill you your filthy whore…but you will get hurt… that’s all I can give you” the strain of hair that he had played with was now being pulled hard back, she was surprised but then again no…it was her degenerated brother.

“well then ask me what you want to know, and I will tell you what I can!” she tried to play along… she knew every dirty little detail on them all, but he did not need to know that.

“What is your connection with Waverly…are you doing business with her?”

Uhhh nobody from outside their circle knew about Waverly’s business or? She had to think fast.  
“I’m friends with Waverly, you know that, it’s not a secret Tucker, everybody knows this, and business??? I have no idea what you talking about…Waverly owns Shorty…that no secret too…and she teaches at the university do to her doctorate!”

“Not that kind of business…did you know that Chrissy is her lawyer…tell me the truth?”

“Tucker everybody knows that Chrissy Nedley is Waverly’s lawyer…god dammit she my lawyer to…what do you want’ from this...that is all I know, but please inform me if she is about to buy my share in the mill…that would be great info to get my hands on…I cannot help you, because I simply do not know!” she spat at him.

“Chrissy controls a firm that goes under the name ‘Angel-pants Industries’ and I did some digging because that is what I’m really good at, finding dirt on people and then use it against them and I found out that ‘Angel-pants Industries’ is owned by no one else then your sweet little Waverly” he smirked and looked like he had won the lottery

“yeahhhh okay, and so fucking what if ‘Angel-pants Industries’ own's the state of Colorado, I do not believe that Waverly have any dirt on her, the way I know Waverly she is clean as a baby’s ass and just as soft…so what do you want to use that info for…” she shoke her head and making it very obvious that she though he was an asshole.   
He could not cope with her sister being so god dam cocky, so he threw a fist at her again.  
She could feel her nose bone break and the blood was fussing out of her nose, she did not say a word, not one single word she just looked at him with so much hatred that he actually was effected by the cold eyes and took a steep back.

“DO YOU THINK I PLAY WITH YOU, DO YOU NOT BELIVE ME WHEN I SAY I WILL KILL YOU” he was screaming so much that spit was all over her face.

“oh baby brother I do believe that you are the most despicable man alive, and no wonder you have to buy women to get pussy…you are so fucking disgusting and I hope you die slowly, painful and alone…alone like you always will be, because no woman or man will ever find you worthy of their love, you are a disgrace to the human race and I.” he hit her so hard that she crashed to the floor still tied up and landed badly on her shoulder, he was so furious and mad that he stumped on her several times and she felt and heard her clavicular snap. The pain was insufferable, but she never made a sound.

“TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW, WHAT IS THE CONNECTION BETWEEN WAVERLY AND OFFICER HAUGHT...ARE THEY DOING BUSINESS TOGETHER? He sounded like a crazy person… for all Mercedes knew, was that Waverly and Nicole was girlfriends…but the new info that she had received it could look like it…if you saw it from the outside…and because Nicole had worked undercover as a big hotshot and had a lot of business and now had been spotted together with Waverly that could mean one thing that their business had expanded excessively…   
“do you think that Waverly and Nicole are doing business together?” she panted from her spot on the floor…if this was what they were going for, they were complete idiots…as far as she had been told, Nicole’s cover had been blown…couldn’t Robert Svane see that?

“We know they work together” his voice was dreaded with poison  
“Nicole business in Montréal and then her startup in Toronto…Robert is sure that she wants to take over his areas in business…she played her cards well… she even fooled you to believe she was just a cop…but she is a massive drug dealer and her business in the underworld of enforcers is epic…she and Waverly working together…that’s why Roberts Niece was put in the loony bin…they have plotted it all against you CAN’T YOU SEE YOU ARE BEEING USED, TOYED WITH EVEN WYNONNA USES U.” He kicked her side hard and she whimpered do the sharp pain that shoot straight to her…

She hear the slide of the gun being pulled back….

“Have you ever thought about life after death sister…?   
You cannot give me anything I need and I really do hate your guts…so I might as well spill them all over the house.   
In addition, burn it down afterwards. I will count to 3 and then I will put a bullet in your head.   
Count with me sis… ONE.” the sound of a bone crushing and Wynonna shouting TWO out loud and then the sight of Tucker falling to the ground next to her.

“Mercedes what the fuck!” slided down on her knees

“Don’t touch me Earp, I have fucking broken bones everywhere… uhh and bitch hey, thanks for saving my fine ass” she said with a chipper voice.

“No problem asshole, Nicole got worried about you and asked me to go here…so you need to thank her. But that was fucking close” Wynonna caressed her face…  
”babe what have he done to you.” She whispered.

“He wanted me to believe that Nicole wasn’t a cop and she and Waverly are having a big drug party going on…AND if that’s true I’m so fucking disappointed in them...at least they could have invited us...or shared…huh...I think we need to have an adult talk with them.   
I mean if they have all the good shit, access easy, why the fuck do we need to go to the city after weed and oxy.” She raised after her breath.

“Hahahaha Cedes god dammit…Yeah your right I think we need to have that chat with them” she laughed but tears was streaming down her cheeks.  
“he could have killed you!” 

“yeah but he didn’t, please call Nedley and an ambulance I think I need dope…and a lot of it..and maybe a surgery to get my shoulder fixed but what do I know I’m not a doctor… but I bet I look awesome in those white doctor lab coats.” She grinned but stopped immediately because of the pain…  
“Maybe he have broken my ribs too, sick bastard …is he breathing”

“Yeahh and your nose…yes he is breathing”

“That’s a shame,” she said with no remorse in her voice.

Nicole threw her phone down on the bed next to her, she had just finished a phone call with Waverly…it was good news she had spent all evening and all day looking through the documents. And she had come across different numbers that didn’t add up…text that didn’t make sense unless you read them differently…which was something patently Waverly’s brain had absorbed and registered…she was a fucking goddess in that way…well in any way if Nicole had a saying…and she did.   
She could not wait to see her again. In addition, hoped that they could make a breakthrough the following morning…

Nicole had picked up Wynonna, Doc and Dolls from the airport earlier that day, and they had been informed of anything they had so far… Lucado had agreed to let them in on it, and had already thrown them on their first assignment, the more hand the better.

On the way from the airport, Wynonna had told her that Tucker had attacked Mercedes the night before and the gut feeling Nicole have had was true…Mercedes had come out from surgery, she was stabile and was in a good mood, but Wynonna was sure that it was the drugs that were talking…

She explained everything to Nicole and Wynonna had to give Nicole the shovel talk because of the lacking dope, that Waverly and Nicole apparently had hold away from Mercedes and herself.   
Nicole laughed but her heart bled for Mercedes...

”look Haught she will be fine, and all the scumbags are now in the detention, the York Brother’s, Red and Tucker Gardner. Sheriff Nedley have already called for assistance from Lucado, so I guess they will send some down to make a pick up on Red and Tucker…the two other deuces are not worth a dime..

But Robert Svane is in the believe that you did a double scam, so you could take over his business in Toronto… and the stunt with Stephanie to get her out of the way, was a trick from your account, because you obviously saw her as a threat…?”

“Okay but that doesn’t give why the hell Waverly is involved and Chrissy have been taken?”

“No not really, but Chrissy was a distraction…apparently…so they could get closer to you two.   
But the fact that you had left for holiday, was not planned…ergo they only took Chrissy and made sure we knew of it…but I do not believe they know how fast we would act and I still do not believe Robert Svane knows exactly what we have mobilized just yet. However, I hope Lucado will let us in. So we can make it faster”

“Chrissy a diversion! to get to me and Waverly…??   
He must really have lost it if he thinks that we run a big drug cartel, and that I am a double agent with my own firm in bag hand…I must really have been convincing in my undercover profile.   
Okay so let me get this straight…. Because I apparently is this huge gangsta…and work together with Waverly…and we have taken Roberts Niece down together, because of what? …makes us the what?...I can’t figure this shit out… what is our connection in all of this…the fact that they don’t know we’re girlfriend’s but believe we’re only business partners makes it so much easier…” Nicole was confused, so Wynonna tried to fill her in.

“According to Tucker, you and Waverly have big plan’s…in all of Canada…because no one will ever accuse sweet sweet Waverly for being involved in that kind of business…and you and her would make the best team…the story that he told me was that you after doing your double scam and was busted, ran down to Purgatory to get away for a bit…then you found out that Waverly had this huge business and you could use her…but instead you found out that you two were so good doing business that you guys, now have taken over purgatory, Regina and Saskatoon, Montreal and your next quest is Toronto” Wynonna looked at Nicole who obviously was shocked, Wynonna was very much amused..

“I sorry Wy, but this just sound so stupid…so because their brains have sniffed a bit too much of their own goods, Waverly and I are now the Queens of the underground???   
OKAY…I can deal with that…” Nicole just shoke her head laughing.  
Unbelievable…that was insane, so to quote H.C. Andersen; How one single feather had become a motherfucking gigantic hen…it did not go exactly that way, but it sounded even better in Nicole’s ears…  
“So please correct me if I am wrong, I pair up with Waverly?” She held her index finger toward the sky.  
“Gotten Stephanie locked up because she is a threat? To what if I may aske she a fucking psycho. What is the threat, other than she tried to kill a little baby and myself…but brains is not something she has…  
Have in one year manage to build a mega, like gigantic enormous business involving drugs, pawnshop, undergrown banking and have a massive enforcing team…???   
I have used my tittle as an officer to cover up myself.? And Waverly??!!  
And is using Mercedes to get her to act the way we want…???” Nicole holding her fingers up and a bit of shock…

“Yep” Wynonna nodded.

“Okay, the only thing I can’t get my head around, is that if even all of this seems to be real…   
the thing with Mercedes….?????   
Have Tucker even spent time with her sister…If she doesn’t want to, she won’t!!!   
Like have you ever meet her?” she rolled her eyes

Wynonna grinned and laughing hard…because of the fact of all she had said, that was what Nicole had pointed out.

“God I love you Haughtass…wait…do you have to wear a suit now these days and should I start wearing sunglasses and pretend to be your wingman…??” Wynonna looked very exited

“Naaa I think its okay Nonna…my wingman! You haven’t been suiting up before, so why now?” they both laughed hard. 

Lucado had looked at Nicole when they had arrived at the station and then pointed at Wynonna.

“You gotta be kidding me” she had said, Nicole had laughed and shaken her head.

“Nope, I’m not... it’s really her and she won’t take no for an answer”

“Wynonna Fucking Earp…okay I know you won’t go away unless it’s your own choice…I do recall that from my days in Purgatory, so ….yeah okay…follow me and take you cowboy and hot boy with you, I have things you can do..…”and with that, they had been placed around in the city to do reckon, and Nicole had been trying to find her old contact from the ‘gang’ she really hoped that whatever Waverly had figured out would help them. because the time was ticking and slipping away from them…the worst part was that they haven’t heard any kind of threat or anyone asking for ransom yet… but it was The Svane…and he would do whatever it please him to…and in his pace.

She was in her old apartment in Toronto, not the place she wanted to be at the moment, but the only place she would not be tracked to, so it was safe…but it had so many memories in it, both good and bad. But the bad ones appeared more than the good ones, she really needed to sell this place, and just be done with it…but now it was okay, a place to stay and to get away with her thought and doing her work without being interrupted… 

It was 10 pm, she was tired but she really needed a bath, so she stripped and went for the shower…  
She came out with her towel around her and she saw her screen on the phone lid up…she took it and saw Wynonna had text her some different addresses that she needed to crosscheck the first thing in the morning, she was about to respond the text, when there was a light knock on her door…she froze instantly, knowing she wasn’t expending anybody… she went for her gun and walked slowly in stealth mode to her door. There was a knock again…

“Who’s there” she asked she was not scared, but more nervous.

“Baby open the door it’s me” Waverly’s voice said through the door.   
Nicole quickly opened the door and Waverly tumbled trough and into her arm.

“Waves?” she held her close, not the one she expected to see.  
“Waves what are you doing here?”

“Well aren’t you glad to see me?” she said with a little voice.

“Glad??? I’m fucking trilled, but why are you here? come in so we can close the door.”

“I needed you, and I needed to be here” she pulled back and tiptoed so she could kiss her girlfriend.

“Hey you” Nicole whispered in between kisses

“Hey you back” Waverly returned.  
“Oi have so many thing I need to show you, but we have to do crossovers, and I need to talk to the guys at the station, and there are on from the morning, and we can’t make a move until it’s clear were we have to strike…. Nevertheless, I am possible that I can crack the codes and we can locate Chrissy.   
But right now I need a bath and kisses from my girlfriend”

“Wow babe, you’re so fucking awesome. I knew you could do magic….uhmmm what about our children, were they?”

“What??? Did my hearing get bad…or did you said our children?”

“Uhm yes I really think I did, it slipped sorry Waverly”  
“Why do you apologies… our children…I really like the sound of that…I could get used to that.  
hmm not bad Haught not bad at all, well Gus have them, and promised me to take very good care of them, for as long as I’m needed here.   
And the kids was all right with it, as long as they could have ice cream and go to the beach” she laughed.

Waverly pulled Nicole in and kissed her with passion it quickly became incredible hot and messy with tongues and hands all over… they had really missed each other.

“Nic…Nic” Waverly panted.  
“I’m sorry babe, but I really need a shower…I’m not going to have sex with you without being freshened up...I smell like…yeah well really bad….can I take a shower and then we can continued this, since we both will be naked then” she smirked and her hand gestured between them 

“Uhh yes please, the bathroom is here” Nicole showed her the door, “anything you need is in the closet, okay babe, I cannot phantom your even here” she kissed her again as if she could get enough of her, and she couldn’t. 

So when Waverly went into the shower cabin, Nicole followed her in and they washed each other.  
Waverly really enjoyed the fact that Nicole couldn’t let go of her and had followed her in the shower, even if she had only just gotten herself out of it a couple of minutes before and now she was moaning because Nicole’s fingertips was massaging her scalp with a steady pace, it was one of the best thing Waverly knew, to get her scalp massaged or her feet, nothing could compared with that.   
A shiver went down her spine and Nicole picked up the sign right away, so while having one hand on Waverly’s scalp, knowing her girlfriend’s need for massage, she pusher her up the wall and her other hand cupped Waverly’s center.

“I missed you so much babe,” Nicole whispered while nipping at her earlobe, her hand parted trough her center and she quickly discovered how wet Waverly was… 

“Nic, please touch me, I need you” Waverly almost panting with the need to get a release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if it to messy please do tell... or shout at me on twitter @eva_junker  
> xx Evsi


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut....just roll with it ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please consider : NSFW content.

They stumbled out of the bathroom all tangled up in each other banging into walls, doorframes, hands touching everywhere, moaning low curses and wet hair sticking to their skin.   
Waverly grabbed at Nicole and tossed her on the bed.

“Ahrg I need to taste you so badly” Waverly groaned and settled herself between Nicole thighs.   
It was frantic, messy and desperate, but it was what they needed both of them…to fuck, to feel each other, fuck each other brains out…   
So Nicole happily spread her legs wide upon for Waverly, and gave in to the feeling when Waverly dived in and teased Nicole’s clit. 

Waverly had missed her girlfriend so badly not just the sex, but her…the presence of her and now she laying in the hands of her, and Waverly really enjoyed every single feeling of this, her tongue swirled around the clit in a slow pace, drawing the same pattern around it, Nicole hips bounce on the bed, when Waverly sucked at the hard bundle of nerves.

“Ohh babe ….yes….that’s it…” 

Waverly placed her arm over her hips to hold her down, while still sucking at the clit.   
Nicole’s hand found Waverly hair and pulled her closer to wanting core.   
Waverly hissed at her actions and made her even more turned on at this very moment if that was even possible, she made long strokes from her clit down over her center to her perineum. While licking the sensitive spot Waverly’s hand rested on top of Nicole’s vulva and thumb and middle finger separated her labia while her index finger teased the clit. Waverly was really enjoying her teasing Nicole, who was about to come undone...

“Baby…inside….inside…please” Nicole begged panting and Waverly slipped her tongue inside Nicole, knowing it wasn’t enough her skilled fingers found the entrance and slipped them inside.  
Nicole was ready to let go the moment Waverly’s fingers found her center.   
To strokes, with curled fingers against her walls was enough, So she came screaming Waverly’s name…not even surprised over how fast she came… while breathing hard Waverly crawled on top of her straddled her lap and craved her mouth.   
Nicole hands on her hips and then caressed down to her ass with a solid grip, Waverly moaning at the felling, she kissed Nicole jawline up to her earlobe and whispered.

“I’m not done with you yet…” the shiver that when trough Nicole gave Waverly goosebumps.   
“I have a surprise for you honey, but you have to close your eyes….” Nicole lifted her left arm and placed it over hear eyes, Waverly kissed her lips.   
“Good girl… I need you to start touching yourself” Waverly said almost in a whisper, the goosebumps that had been on Waverly now was on full display on Nicole’s silky skin, and the shape of her perky breast’s just stood up a little bit more from the shiver.   
“touch yourself, because I need a minute…uhm …to get ready!” she licked Nicole’s neck all the way down to her sternum and found the stiff nipples, one in her mouth and fingers on the other. 

“Uhm you like that Nic!” 

“yes, so much…such a tease” she whimpered, just as fast as Waverly’s lips had found its way, just as fast they was gone again, she sighed at the lack of contact, when Waverly had lifted herself of her.

Before she left the bed, she looked at the beautiful vision in front of her.

“Shit baby, I gonna come just looking at you…” Waverly panted...she could not stay away, so she launched herself on top of Nicole again, who was just as surprised as Waverly herself.   
Waverly grapped Nicole hands and placed them and her hips.

“I want you to fuck me right now Nic, I can’t hold it any longer” Waverly crashed their lips together and tongues started their battle, and Nicole’s hand went directly to Waverly’s dripping core, she plunged two fingers in her without hesitation, knowing the fire that was in Waverly that this was now, this instant moment that she needed to be fucked….hard!   
Pounding in and out and Waverly picked up the speed, riding Nicole’s fingers like a dance that had been rehearsed for years, with every bounce and every trust, Nicole kept her eyes shut.   
She had let her mesmerizing of the beautiful body on top of her and senses taking over her mind and body.  
Waverly was close, the clenched on Nicole’s finger, and the constant sweet moaning.

“YES Nic…yes...fuck…fuck me harder….babe.” 

Nicole added a digit to her pussy and trusted even deeper, and every time Waverly hit down her the base of her palm, she flicked her wrist so the base hit Waverly’s clit.  
The moaning filled the air mixed with the sound of slick wet flesh hitting together... the only sound that sounded like angel music to Nicole’s ears and she could listen to it forever, knowing Waverly was feeling good, made it even better.  
The clenching on her finger tightened and the spasm in Waverly’s body increased, it was a matter of second’s

“Come for me baby, cum on me” Nicole said between frantic kisses that Waverly placed on her trying to control her movements, but the orgasm had rolled in and she moaned aloud 

“fu…Nic…fu...yesssssss……babeeeeee” she slammed her hips down in Nicole’s hand and her whole body tensed up throwing her head back still rocking her hips slowly trying to slow it down…panting, breathing hard, curses slipped thru her lips, more to the fact that Nicole never slowed her pace, so even though Waverly had stilled her moves, Nicole was relentless, and her fingers still trusting her and tried the twist and curling inside her beautiful love, but the clenching on Waverly inner walls made it a bit hard. 

But if Waverly wanted to be fucked, this was what she got. 

Therefore, Nicole flipped them over, still eyes closed and finger still inside of her, and she was now laying between Waverly’s legs and she pounded in and out, hard and the sound of wet flesh hitting increased due to Waverly’s cum flowing out of her with every thrust Nicole threw at her.   
Nicole’s arm was starting to burn, but she did not slow her pace, instead she intensified it and Waverly was screaming her name when she came hard again. 

Waverly looked at Nicole the hole time, she never opened her eyes, it was so fucking intense, not even once when she had flipped them over, Waverly was so deep in her orgasm that she didn’t even register she was now on her back, the feeling of Nicole inside of her was so wild and intense.   
She had sound of Niagara falls ringing in her ears, and her sight was blinded, sure that she would pass out if Nicole kept her pounding…

...And she did. 

Waverly fell of the edge once again.   
She merely registered that she was screaming Nicole’s name…before the orgasm got the best of her…every muscle tensed in her body, all sounds disappeared, and it all went black for a moment.

“Waves…are you okay” Nicole’s voice got to her. 

Waverly opened her eyes slowly and looked into deep brown and worried eyes…

“Holy shit Nicole, that was so intense, yes I’m okay babe” Waverly reached up and placed her hand on Nicole’s cheek. 

“Are you sure, you was not responding to me, and you been gone like five minutes” Nicole said with a bit shaky voice.

“Wow, that long…. but YES BABE I’m so good, the most intense orgasm I’ve had in my life, I think!” she said and grinned hard…  
“It’s all tingly in my body just now” she shoke a shiver of herself

“Yeah, like the sound of that” Nicole smirked and kissed her.

They lay tangle up for a couple of minutes before Waverly raised herself a bit and then remembered what she actually had in mind, to do to Nicole, before she had jumped her.

“Okay darlin…let’s try again, where I won’t jump you…well I can’t promise you that, but I will try” she laughed

“are you sure you’re up to it babe” Nicole said not wanting Waverly to do something she didn’t had the strength to, giving that the earthshattering orgasm Nicole just had witnessed Waverly go through, that was insane, eyes rolling, muscles extraction, screaming, tossing her body it was beautiful and scary at the same time.

“YES…so much… I believe I at least owe you this, and it’s not up for discussion, so please close your eyes once again, and place yourself on the middle of the bed, and start touching yourself,” she said with e sexy but stern voice.

Nicole did as told and let her mind wonder of, her hand started at her breast.

”mmmmhhh….yes” she whispered and her mind was all on Waverly’s tongue, how it had circlet around the hard nipple.  
“Shit, so good” she panted and her mind still on Waverly, what was she doing? Moreover, what was she going to do to her? 

Whatever Waverly had in mind, Nicole was game and so fucking turned on, her right hand snaked its way down her abdomen, further down and Nicole’s fingertips reached the destination… still a bit tense from Waverly’s master-tongue she rubbed her clit slowly, she wanted to be able to move with Waverly in what way she wanted her….but the expectations on what to come, had her almost over the edge again, she spread her leg wide open, so she was on full display…knowing her girlfriend was watching. She moaned out loudly from the mere thought of it.

“you okay there baby” Waverly teased, seeing the show that Nicole was doing for herself and most likely also for Waverly, had almost been too much, she had difficulties concentration on her task ahead.

“Yes Waves…but…..please come…I ….want…you so…badly.” She whimpered while her finger had found her own entry and slowly inserted the finger.   
Teasing herself in and out. And Nicole’s moaning just kept getting louder. 

Waverly just stood there “god Nic you’re killing me here” she said almost choking on her own saliva.

“Then, uhh…waves…then come over….fuck…here…and fuck….me…shit ”

“Shit babe, just on minute” Waverly’s brain short-circuiting. She tightened the last strap on her harness and made sure that everything was in place, she felt sexy and so fucking good…knowing that in a short period of time Nicole would be contraction around her while bouncing up and down on her cock. Waverly felt her own arousal flow again, god dammit she was turned on how was that even possible to have a stamina like the one she did, she thought to herself.

She took the lube from the bag and lubricated the shaft on the dildo.

“Waves…I’m burning up here,” Nicole breathed out.

“I know baby, how do you feel about penetration,” she said with a husky low seducing voice, while walking over to the bed.

“I …I… fuck Waverly” Nicole could feel the bed dip and felt Waverly’s hands on her calves then moving up over her knees and then settling on her thigh, she felt Waverly one hand on her belly trailing up over her breast and placing her hand next to Nicole’s head, who turning her head like a sunflower chasing her skin, she kissed Waverly’s wrist.

“Baby open your eyes” Waverly whisper, her other hand remove a strain of hair from Nicole face.   
Placed the hand on the other side of her head. Waverly adjusted herself between Nicole’s legs

“Nic, can you…” Nicole new exactly what to do, she wrapped her legs around her waist and pulled Waverly down so she could kiss her, needed to touch her lips after being absent for a brief moment.  
Waverly rocked her hips down into Nicole and then it hit Nicole.

“You’re packed?” her smile became so wide and she grinned, her hands found the straps around Waverly ass-cheeks and hips.  
“Baby, you do that for me?” Nicole said in almost a chock.

“I would do a lot of thing to you…and one of them is to fuck you so senseless that you forget my name, in the bliss of an orgasm, so is this okay?” She was trusting a bit into Nicole who started to grind into Waverly.  
Waverly placed herself over Nicole so their breast touching each other and Waverly nipped at Nicole’s neck, kissing her way up to her lips, still rocking each other this felt so intimate so peaceful and so right, they kissed slowly, passionately, let their feeling feel free.   
Nicole shimmied her hands down Waverly’s back, and the chills that ran through her mad the almost come under the touch.

“Yes…it more than…okay…Waves…please” Nicole panted.

Waverly raised herself up on one elbove, took the shaft with the other hand and placed the tip in Nicole dripping center.   
She slid it down to her center and teased the entrance.

“Is this okay babe?” Waverly asked for her consent. Nicole nodded and sighed while the expectation to being full, almost crawed an orgasm.  
Waverly dipped the tip inside Nicole’s wanting pussy, inch by inch, in a slow pace.   
Very carefully keeping an eye of Nicole facial expressions, to see if it was too much.  
To let Nicole stretch around the cock. When she reach the bottom, she steadied herself so Nicole could adjust herself.

“You okay Nic,” she kissed her.

“Yes babe, just give me a second, you are so big” she answered her and she locked eyes with her adorable girlfriend who always made her feel save.   
She wriggled her hips a couple of times and nodded to waves, 

“okay, I’m ready, move your hips pretty lady” she smirked and Waverly grinned and started to move her hips, slowly extraction the dildo halfway out and then pushing her hips slowly into Nicole again.   
She moved with ease, but kept an eye on Nicole’s face to see if she was hurting her.

“This good?” Waverly’s asked.

“yes, babe keep going faster” Nicole was all flustered, her long leg rapped easily around Waverly, one hand on her hip and the other in Waverly s hair.   
Waverly did as told and her hips easily found a steady pace, trusting in and out of Nicole, after a bit knowing that Nicole was all in she started the put more weight behind the trust’s..

“Ohh my god waves…this…is…so…good” she panted between every trust Waverly threw at her, 

Waverly adjusted herself so she was now on her knees and she lifted Nicole’s hips a bit and threw her leg over her shoulder to get more access and to get in deeper. 

“Fuck…ahhh...shit waves, fuck me harder…,” she moaned out. Rocking her hips up in Waverly as their pace and rhythm just increased, it was as if they had done this a million times before, fucking each other with a strap-on and not just this first time. Their bodies was just perfect together.

This was really a view that Waverly would cherish forever, Nicole’s ankles crossed behind her neck, it gave Waverly a feeling of power, not even knowing why, but to have her normally so strong, protective and dominate girlfriend ( in the bedroom) laying under her, gasping her name, begging, begging to be fucked and Waverly knew she was the one that could give it to her….shit it was such a massive feeling, but it made her feel good, even great and the want to make Nicole scream out even bigger. Therefore, that was what she did. She stilled her movement.

“turn around Nic, on all four” was all she said and Nicole obliged. 

Crawling from her back the her knees and stood there on full display to Waverly’s pleasure, a thin layer of sweat was covering Nicole and made her even more beautiful with her ass in the air.  
Waverly positioned herself behind her ass and parted her legs so she could get into her, she gripped the base of the cock and placed the tips inside of the dripping center, it was a gorgeous site to behold…

“Fuck baby… this is so fucking sexy” Waverly said and slid the cock inside of Nicole who groaned and took it all in.   
Waverly started the trust and with every stroke the speed was fastened Nicole was moaning, panting and shouting out loud.   
Her ass bounced against the base of the cock hitting Waverly’s hips, Waverly hand pulled at Nicole’s hips and she smack one on the ass-cheeks. 

“Fuck” was what came from Nicole but her own trust into Waverly became more frantic and harder.

“Please…again waves” she yelled so Waverly smacked her ass again, and again but a bit harder. 

Nicole’s head felt down to the mattress and her body tensed up. 

“Fuck… I’m coming….can’t …hold….” what else was about to be spoken was forgotten and replaced with solid fuuuuuuuuckkkkkk and Nicole came hard, tossing herself down on the mattress because the felling was too much, no more.   
She could not take any more right now, she groaned, moaned and trying to catch her breath; Waverly slumped down on top of here also having trouble breathing.

“Don’t touch me babe…” Nic got out from her gridded teeth,   
“No more” she moaned. “Fuck, I can’t take no more, this was insane, can’t remember anything like this”

Waverly kissed her neck and rolled of her.

“Good babe, that was the plan” she giggled.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer to finding Chrissy...!!!

Wynonna sat leaned back in her chair with her boot covered feet’s on the table, sipping at her coffee, while trying to get as many donuts in her mouth as possible…

“Have you mama never told you to act like a human around normal people” Lucado said and pushed her boots of the table.

“No she was raised by wolves,” said a voice that Lucado could not place, she had heard it before, but it wasn’t ringing any bell.  
She looked up, and officer Haught walked into the conference room hand in hand with no other than…

“Wait…Waverly Earp?” Lucado was confused. Waverly pulled her hand away from Nicole to offer it to the Captain.

“Hi, Captain Lucado, I’m Waverly, Waverly Earp, you have hired me to do research on the Nedley case?”

Lucado took her hand and shook it then looked at Nicole.

“Miss. Earp, pleasure to meet you, but what are you doing here? Uhm besides the obvious” she pointed at Nicole.

“You never said that you were together with miss Waverly Earp, you know it would be a conflict of interest!” 

“You never asked! and for what it matter…I don’t give a shit. We need the best minds on this case and Waverly’s the best you can get…and you know it Lucado…you told me yourself!” Nicole smirked.

“Right…right. Hmm, Miss Earp would you answer my question to why you’re here?” Before Waverly had the opportunity to answer the question, Wynonna cut her off, while spitting pieces of donuts on the floor.

“If I didn’t knew you were a cop Lucado if would have sworn you was blind…its fucking obvious, look how they are glowing.  
Waverly is here to fuck the brains out of Nicole, so give them so slack, it’s been a couple of longs days for all of us, and by the looks on their faces they have been fucking all ni..”

“THANK YOU WYNONNA” Waverly shouted at her sister.

“Captain Lucado, forgive me for my sister behavior, as I said before she’s raised among the wolves.” She looked at her sister with eyes that could kill and a *please do grow up* look and continued.

“Yes I am in a relationship with Nicole Haught, which you’re right about, could make it a conflict of interest, however, you know my relationship and also your own relationship too Chrissy Nedley, that makes us both biased.  
But I know both of us want’s to find her more than anything, if I’m not completely of tracks here?” 

“Sorry Miss Earp, of course that is our priority number one here” Lucado looked into her eyes “what do you need?”

“I need to talk to Jeremy Chetri…the tech guy that I have had some correspondence with!”

“Officer Shawn, would you be so inclined to walk Miss Earp to the Tech department, and bring us back coffee after.” She shushed them off.

“And Wynonna bring your ass over here, I need you to explain this chaos!” she pointed at the table.

Waverly turned to Nicole.  
“You okay babe?” looking at her with concern, due to the furry eyebrows she had on her face and the tense jawline.

“shit, sorry Waves, yes I’m more than okay, so surreal that you are here actually, at my old station, Jeremy is so cool, I bet you guys will hit off straight away. So go and do you thing…whatever that is” she grinned and took Waverly’s face between her hands. She pecked her lips and the pulled in for a hug.  
Before Waverly could let go of her, she whispered in her ear.

“I love how sore you have made me babe” she pulled back and smiled, and Waverly got all flustered but smiled big and hurried after Officer Shawn.

The day had been filled with big discussion how to get The Svane and where he held Chrissy locked up.  
Wynonna and Lucado had a big argument they were practically shouting at each other about the way things was being handled.  
Wynonna could not care less about any giving rule or law for that matter, when it came to family, she really just wanted to get a hold on Nicole’s contact and put a bullet through his skull.  
Moreover, at this point Lucado was so close to lock her up in one off the holdings cells, when the door crashed open and Waverly and Jeremy flew through it.

“WE KNOW WHERE SHE IS!!” she shouted, they were panting for air. Waverly rushed to the table with a big map, and they all quickly gathered around her. 

“All the text that we have been going through, that didn’t make any sense at all right? we figured out how to brake the codes of the text, two messages in a row was coordinates...!”

She high fived Jeremy.

“Latitude and longitude…it’s so fucking obvious…, can’t believe it took me so long to see it…. Here,” she pointed at the map.  
“We have four places that get referred to in the messages, but two of them, needs to get looked at, but I’m positive that they don’t hold Chrissy, but I guess there will be some other cool stuff hiding.  
One of them is the Wynonna and dolls found the second is the one doc found, and the last two ones are new locations… you haven’t plotted them in anywhere on your maps, nor mentioned them in the papers, from what we could find…Nic have you seen any of these location while you were undercover?” Waverly circlet the two location with a big read marker.

Nicole studied the map carefully.

“The two last one’s, No I haven’t, I can’t recall it. The two places that Wy and the guys found, was new locations in the gang, when we were in this, so we are not that familiar with the sites.  
Lee do you reckon any off this” she tappet the map.

He looked closer on the map.

“Hmm this one…Wait…..wait a minute, we had a cash delivery on that location at one point… I remember the address, I believe it was where you shot Big Joe in his leg…” he looked up terrified at Nicole.

“Fuck No…not that place” a chill went through Nicole and she froze everyone around her just stared at her while they could see the pain in her eyes and a bad memory was unfolding inside those eyes.  
Officer Shawn snapped his fingers in front of her. 

“Haught, snap out of it will ya!”

“shit sorry, got a little lost in that building…how could I even forget it…okay…uhm” she walked to the blackboard and found a pen and started to draw,  
after I minute she turned and started to talk.

“Okay, this Building is most likely the one that 'The Svane' would use to keep someone locked up.  
It an old factory building, which means that it has some different layers to it…the floors, does not match up, so they are uneven, there are small room’s hidden everywhere, and there is no plain sight of it.  
It’s like a fucking Maze.”

Lucado erupted. 

“What about the roof, can you get in from there…? Chetri get me blueprint, satellite pics, and any info you have at that building, ASAP. What about the other location?” she looked up at Waverly.

“This one here is in the other end of town, there is a small amount of text, that involves this place, but I think we need to check it out anyway…” Lucado phone cut her off and she lifted a finger to silence her.

“Captain Lucado speaking” she turned around with her back to the group for a moment then turned again.

“Nedley I will put you on speaker“ she said. She placed her phone on the table and pressed speaker button 

“Okay, can you hear me guys?” Sheriff Nedley’s voice called out. And they all answered him with greetings

“Okay first Mercedes is all right... she’s pissed that I won’t let her go to Toronto with you guys, but she’s still in hospital.  
Second….” He breathed heavily in the phone and they could all hear a sob.

“Randy are you okay Dear” Waverly called at him.

“No…..pfffhhh…. I got a text 5 minutes ago from a number I don’t know. However, it says; 

*don’t go look for her…it’s too late…but if you want to save Miss Earp and her Children give me Nicole tonight*”

“Nedley it’s a bluff” Nicole said very fast, and continued.  
“this is what he does… he haven’t’ done anything to Chrissy…yet. This is what he always do…get the people left behind think that their love ones is dead and then trick them into his scam….he don’t even know where Waverly and the children is …or me for that matter. He’s only using this to get to me…and it’s fucking working…” Nedley was sobbing in the phone.

“Well he sent a picture to… Nicole check your phone…something has been done to her” Nicole pulled her phone out and went to messages and pushed onto the picture…she almost vomited.  
Chrissy was on the floor, her face all bruised up, and Champ was sitting straddling her thigh, pinning her to the ground. He had an evil grin upon his face. 

She placed her phone oh the table so they all could see it. Waverly immediately started to cry and seeking into Wynonna ho had her back.

“Nedley, please delete this picture from your phone, and I want you to get Officer Hernandez to be by your side at all times okay? We will get Chrissy out of there.”

“Yes thank you, please keep me updated” he hung up. 

Lucado took the charge right away, she looked at Nicole and Lee.

“You two get ready to go to the site, you will have the squat with you.  
Need you to be ready within 30 minutes...he will not believe that we will make a move today, not in the daylight anyway…  
So we need to move fast and now…this would be the best ambush ever...this very moment, he believes that we are panicking, doing whatever possible to get to you Nicole and make Waverly and the children save.  
So he probably have stationed people all over to see if he can find all of you…this is what he does…but we did just beat him to it.  
So hustle up.  
Cowboy, Hot boy and Wynonna, you will go with Officer Davis and his team, to the other location, merely so we are clear.  
Miss Earp and Mr. Chetri you will place yourselves here and make it work…get inside their heads…do your magic.  
PEOPLE MOVE IT.” She shouted out taking up here phone and called Nedley back to comfort him.

There was a chaos with people but somehow Waverly did find Nicole before she ran out of the room.

“Babe” Nicole pulled her in and kissed her, like she never had before. 

Filled with love and a promise.

“Nicole…please come back to me” Waverly said with worried eyes and pressed their foreheads together.

“Waves, I’ll have to go, but one thing I need you to know. Is I LOVE YOU, more than anything and I will always find my back to you, nothing can stop me?” She smiled and kissed her again.

Before Waverly could say, anything Nicole had left her standing in the conference room feeling a bit alone.  
She turned to Jeremy.

“Let’s get this party started” 

“Yes Ma’am” he replied.

Waverly was studying the blueprint and her mind wondered to Chrissy, like it had done it the last 5 days…she was devastated that Chrissy had been kidnapped and would give anything to get her back.  
So now, she had to sit and wait, following the monitor where they all had linked their camera’s too…even Wynonna had gotten a small device attached to her leather jacket.  
She just hoped that they would reach her in time….  
And then there was fucking Champ…how could he be such an asshole… she would personal kill him if she got the chance… she was lost….how could you change your personality so fast.  
He had always been good adjusting himself around people…but this…he was brainwashed. She had seen every stage with this man…  
His low, his ups, his determination, his self-destruction, his lying, his cheating, his “love”, his behavior around his children, his missing out, his lack of responsibility….  
She had seen it all, and she had hoped at one point she could change him…for the better, lift him up with her own action…but no matter what she did, he always stayed in his own slumpy world where alcohol, drugs and pussy was his main goals in life…well now he could add mental issues to the line of what was wrong with him…  
She would never understand him or at least his choices, she thought she had though, but maybe this just was his character, maybe this was him… ?  
Not a caring in the world, and give a fuck about his offspring… she hoped not the latter, but sadly his actions had proved this point.  
Maybe all this time he had actually been exactly that person, been the one he had shown since he left her… but how could somebody change character so fast, so easy…the puzzle would probably never be solved.  
Moreover, the answer that she lacked would never be told.

This was not the time to begin to study the psychology of this. 

Her mind went to Chrissy…happy smiling Chrissy, who always was there for her, always being a solid rock, in whatever decision or puns life had thrown at Waverly, and vice versa… they was each other’s best friend, and had been since they were in their diapers. Chrissy knew it all, and Waverly did too…so it was basically Waverly’s fault that Chrissy had been taking…her fault. If she just had let Champ and Stephanie get the children on a regular basis this would never have happen.  
She stood by the wall and slide off it, tears running down her cheeks.

“Waverly!” Jeremy shouted 

“Miss Earp are you okay.” She shoke her head and placed it at her palms on her knee. He wrapped his arm around her and was fidgeting with his phone,

“Chetri was up” Nicole looked at them from her own screen

“I need back up here” he said, Waverly sobbing hard, and Nicole could see her girlfriend completely broken.

“Uhhh honey, what’s going on?” 

“It’s my entire fault Nic….all of this is my fault…if I just had giving Champ and Stephanie time with the children, this wo...” Nicole cut her off and with a stern voice said

“don’t you dare to finish that sentence young lady, I will not have you think this could remotely be your fault… what happened with Stephanie was her own choice, she chose to try to take our children away from you…she chose to point a gun at me and she chose to throw Eleanor into the air….when that’s said and done…they chose not to listened in the first place, but run their own path… so this has nothing to do with your choices…..  
And the fact that Stephanie’s uncle just happen to be the fucking gangsta that I worked for undercover, was just a fucking coincidence… but we will deal with it now.  
Together. Babe look at me!” Waverly lifted her head and looked at Nicole.

“Good girl, baby none of this is your fault, we will find her together...you will be me eye and ears from above okay” Waverly nodded  
“I love you waves, we got this, you and me” she smiled at her.

“You and me Nic…I love you too” 

“Awesome, now get your fine ass to the monitors so you can guide me through this” Waverly smiled at her.

“Yes officer Haught, it would be an honor” she saluted her and Nicole did the same thing.

“Later Ma’am” she mocked and hung up.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay…are we all set?” Nicole looked at the team in the van, 6 geared up badass police officers was looking at her.
> 
> the hunt for Chrissy is down...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh and Thank you so much for your love and support.  
> Earper are just the best.  
> xoxo

The straps around her bulletproof vest, was secured and her gun and holster was in place.   
She checked her Glock, the extra mags and her gear one last time and then looked at her old partner Officer Shawn. He had just finished suiting up, all pale in his face. 

“All right there buddy” Nicole asked 

“Not really…last time I was face to face with that scumbag, we both got stabbed and you almost died...I will never forgive myself for that, I blew it, I was that one that couldn’t do it right…FUCK” he shouted out and Nicole could see the anger but also devastation in him. 

“Lee…it was a mistake…It happens okay…and you have to forgive yourself, otherwise it will tear you apart. Look, I’m still here and have a happy life, I have moved on...yes of course it haunt me sometimes, but it more like a bad nightmare…I have forgiven you, myself and everyone that believed that the two of us was best for this job...buddy...look at me. Move on, maybe you get the chance to punch the asshole in his face today…I mean that’s what I’m hoping for” Nicole smiled at him and patted him on his shoulder.

“Okay…are we all set?” Nicole looked at the team in the van, 6 geared up badass police officers was looking at her.  
“Check in please guys” she tappet at her camera and turned on her earpiece.

“Check in Haught” she said. 

Waverly voice came in loud and clear in her earpiece.

“Haught have checked in, be safe” Waverly said and sounded incredible professional, it was a real turn on.

“Wait, officer Haught. You have to adjust your camera a bit up.” Waverly said and Nicole adjusted the angle of the piece.

“How is that Miss Earp.?” 

“Beautiful…move on!”

Nicole could hear the other guys checking in and they all got the adjustment they needed. Lee and her self parred up, and the other guys did the same.   
They looked at the blueprint and Nicole told them exactly where to go and what to do… if this was the right place, both her and Lee might had a clue about where Chrissy would be…  
They left the van in total stealth mode, and Nicole and Lee entered the building from a stair case two stories up on the side of it, after Lee had picked the lock.

They walked down a hallway and the only sound was their footsteps bouncing back at them,   
“all clear” Nicole whispered and made sign to Lee to move forward.   
Nicole was sure that they needed to reach one of the offices at the second floor.   
It was where, it was most difficult to get to without been seen.   
Now they was halfway there and not one single guard had been spotted, she checked in with the team, and they all cleared the perimeter.

“Haught” Jeremy was in her ear.

“Chetri!” she mumbled back.

“The heat scan are not giving anything up in your floor...but the second floor, just as you presumed indicate at least two persons, and on the west wing there seems to be to more.”

“Thanks’ buddy. Call in on Jackson and let him know that you possible have two guards lurking around.

“I will. Check out” Jeremy said

“What the status on Wynonna” Nicole asked Jeremy and Waverly.

“They have cleared out the building, no Robert Svane, no Chrissy. But six guys who now is on its way to the station.” Waverly answered since Jeremy was on the other line trying to get a hold on Officer Jackson

“Thank you…please tell Wynonna to stay away from here” she could hear Waverly giggle.

“Yes Officer Haught” she answered.

Nicole breathed easy and did everything she could to be as silenced as possible.   
A gunshot broke the silence and then another one. It gipped in Nicole but she hold her focus…

“Call it in guys, what’s happening” only static on the line. 

Lee looked at her and raised his brows, but signaled to move one with his hand.  
Officer Haught peeked around the corner and spotted the office that they believed Chrissy would be in, she signaled to Lee and she turned around the corner in the same time that Champ exit the office. 

“What the fu.” Before he could say anything else, Nicole had tackled him to the ground and a fist in his head…   
and the familiar sound of his nose breaking reached her ears.   
She was on top of him and her fist was all over him. 

Lee had gone to secure the room and called for Nicole, Champ was out so she stood away from him, turned him over and secured his hands with cable ties.

Chrissy was laying curled up on the floor. 

“We need an ambulance right away” she called in.

She approached Chrissy and placed a hand on her shoulder, Chrissy reacted instant with a scream and she tried to pull away from Nicole.

“Chrissy….easy it me Nicole!”

Chrissy was startled, she was shaking and as far as Nicole could see, she was hurt…a lot.   
Her face was all beat up, so maybe Chrissy could not really see Nicole, so she placed herself on her knees next to Chrissy tried not to scare here more than she was already...

“Chrissy, it me Nicole, we will get you out of here okay?” Nicole placed her hand on Chrissy’s shoulder again, and this time Chrissy, did not retreat herself but let Nicole hand rest and she was leaning in to the touch.

“Champ” was the only thing she got over her lips due to her exhaustion; Nicole could hear how hard it was to just say that word. Moreover, it seemed that she slipped into unconsciousness.   
Nicole was not sure on how bad Chrissy was hurt, she did not dared to move her. 

She could see blood on her shirt, so she lifted it a bit and a wound on the side of her abdomen showed itself.   
The blood was dried in, and it seemed to have been closed up again.   
Her hand swollen and her wrist was probably broken. However, not having Chrissy to tell what have happen yet, she called it in. 

“We have found Chrissy, she is alive. But I’m not sure of the damage to her body, so we will need that ambulance ASAP.”

“Two minutes Haught” was the response on the radio from Jeremy

“Lee have you checked the other rooms”

“Yes, there is nobody here…the other team found to guards, one was shot down but that’s it… I am not exactly feeling save at this moment…it just seems too easy. You know! I’m clearly disappointed…can you tell?” he squatted next to Nicole.

“How is she?” he looked down on Chrissy who was all-still and if it wasn’t from the rasp breathing that came from her, Nicole could have sworn she was dead.

“I can’t tell, due to I’m not a doctor, but she doesn’t look amazing…but she is alive, breathing and that’s our main priority at the moment… it will be hell for her, the next couple of month and maybe even some PTSD…let’s just cross our fingers and pray to the universe that she, is so much more strong that we know of. 

Nicole stood in the hallway at the hospital phone pressed to her ear.   
Her boss was on the line and she had explained everything for him, also that his daughter now was safe and out of danger…Lucado had put to guards outside Chrissy room just to make sure nobody came for her….again.   
She had managed to get him calmed down, but made sure that he was on the first flight out, so he could be there for his daughter...   
Nicole believed that Chrissy would be out of the hospital within the week, and if not she would be transferred to Purgatory. Chrissy had been taken in for exanimation, and had gone through a CT scan…  
Which luckily showed nothing…  
So no internal bleeding and the cuts and bruises on her body was just external… 

Nicole really hoped that she had been doped up most of the time so she would remember a thing that had been done to her…for police matters it was not a great wish, because in those cases it could mean that, the victims testimony, couldn’t be considered as evidence…and in some cases it had been crucial that the testimony had been there, in lack of other witnesses… so the case had been dismissed…..Nicole knew however that this was not the case, there was lots of evidence, and she was sure that Champ would spill everything.   
For Chrissy’s sake and personal winning, Nicole hoped that she couldn't remember anything at all…   
so she could move on with her life, and make this chapter a very good goodnight story for her future children.  
She was happy that they had found Chrissy alive.   
Nevertheless, pissed that The Svane was no were to be found.

“Haught…did I lose you too” Nedley’s voice rang trough.

“Shit sorry sir!” Nicole said.  
“I here, uhm...I believe that Chrissy will be fine…sir…not to sound rude…but I’m feeling a bit flat here… I was so fired up, and the build upped expectations, just died down…I know I should be so happy that Chrissy is a live and out of that hell she have been in…but this…knowing he is still out there just kills me slowly”

“Haught no need to apologies, I do believe I know exactly how you feel. And hopefully you guys will cats him, in a short period of time…. I talked briefly to Captain Lucado…she wanted to have another look at the warehouse… so maybe you will be able to find something…and Nicole…Thank for finding my daughter.” 

“Always Nedley…always” she hung up. Looked at her partner…

“Suit up Lee; we have to check out that building again.” She walked down the hallway and not looking back. 

He knew she was serious and followed her closely. And heard when she called it in.

“Chetri…be on your marks, we’re going back into the warehouse… there is missing something here. Inform Lucado and make her call me.” 

“Yes officer Haught, is Officer Shawn with you?” he asked

“Yes, and call Davis and Jackson we’re gonna need back up…I can feel somethings wrong.”

“Ups…I can’ t get Lucado to call you at the moment, she have just dragged Champ’s ass into the interrogation room…so I guess she will be occupied for a time being…she have dragged Wanda with her.” Nicole gulped.

“Wanda….holy shit…I know I shouldn’t … But I really feel sorry for Champ right now”

“Yes I know me to…and just for info, she just found out that you are in town and pissed that you didn’t call her up….she mumbled something about a drink…and then Waverly introduced herself, and she just looked at her and Wanda asked if she knew you….” Waverly cut into the line.

“Yes…. I said that you were my girlfriend….she snorted at me and spat that Nicole Haught would never pick a boney girl and that you really needed some sugar… what that hell Nicole!” Waverly laughed for the first time in days.  
“I knew you liked boobies, but I never pecked you for a very big breast lady” both Jeremy and Waverly, spluttered aloud.

“Yeah yeah, whatever” she brushed them off.  
“seriously…she have a very nice personality….nope scratch that…uhm….she’s ….like….nope I can’t even say anything at all” Nicole laughed 

“Nicole...in theory, she could actual kill you with that rack of hers…” 

“Eww god Jeremy, behave would you…brrhhhrr. Just the thought of it makes me shiver…I love breast’s….but it’s just so too much...Wanda I kinda nice…but she just not my type… I like uhmmm what was the fraise…uhh yes boney girls.” 

“Glad to hear it officer” Waverly answered with a seductive voice 

Nicole laughed to…shit, she had totally forgotten that before she had moved to purgatory, Wanda had been very touchy and clingy...and she could not understand a no…well maybe she could, but she wouldn’t...so Nicole had said that when she came back to town, they should go out for a drink… shit.   
Wanda was cool enough, she was just never someone that Nicole would fall for.  
She was everything Waverly wasn’t.  
Big curly black hair, very large chest, and just as big bum... her mouth was just as trashy as Wynonna’s…all in all she was just too much for her own good…  
But god dammit, she was the best interrogator that Toronto Police department had ever witnessed…  
The toughest of the toughest criminals became lambs after a session with Wanda…she could make them talk. Sing like school kids and deliver every information, like a newborn in its diapers…. So yes she actual felt sorry for Champ’s ass.   
Nevertheless, he had chosen his path…and in the end, it let to Wanda…HOLY MOTHER FUCKING CHRIST…. Thank you universe. It was actually a better punishment for Champ, than Nicole got to whoop his ass.  
Nicole turned to Lee, and held a hand on her earpiece.

“They have send in Wanda” she smirked.

his eyes just lighted up like it was Christmas.

“Are you fucking kidding me….he’s toast” he danced around himself.

“yup…lets go.”

The bullets flew around her….she was hiding behind a dumpster. Hoping he would run out of bullets soon.   
Lee was down, not knowing if he was alive or what…and Jackson had been hit in his leg. Three of The Svane’s goons was down to, so now Nicole and the Svane was left in the alley.

“NICOLE FUCKING HAUGHT…..THAT IS YOUR NAME RIGHT….HAUGHT!!!!! AND NOT NICOLE SIMMONS… YOU FILTHY ANIMAL….COME OUT, COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!!!”

"FUCK YOU SVANE….YOU ARE DISGUSTING…KIDNAPPING AGAIN…DO YOU REALLY BELIEVE THAT YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH IT THIS TIME?” Nicole shouted back

“Uhh I know what you want…you want my territories…you want my customers…but do you know what???…have you seen the news today….???  
Maybe you have saved Chrissy’s life…but Stephanie is free…free like a bird…or a SWAN…you see…the little ugly duckling that turned into a beautiful swan…aww I love that story…have you ever got the chance to read the full collection of H.C. Andersen…!!! He was quite a remarkable author…   
Always protecting the weakest in his writing…he reminds me of you….always protecting the weakest…. The only difference is that he had a pen… and his story telling lived to see the day…and it still does… living and breathing in every little small boy and girl…. The ugly duckling, the little mermaid, the emperor’s new clothes, and the little match girl, the tinder box…..do you want me to carry on…   
But you...you will not live to tell the day…tell the story…” he was laughing hard…  
"Haught you have a gun pointed at me…with no more bullets in it.…I counted them…and you mags…are empty to…so I will come forward and put that bullet in your skull that you deserve for undermining me, making me look weak in my world…and for putting my beautiful niece in jail…” she could hear him move forward

“Are you fucking kidding me… are you seriously quoting H.C. Andersen…in the middle of a fucking gunfight…you are just as sick as she is.   
She deserves to rot up in a mental institution…  
she deserve a shovel in her head…  
she is sick Robert…you don’t even see it do you?  
You do not see that she is all fucked up and twisted in the opposite direction. She is mental and needs help…” she stood from her hiding, knowing he was right no more bullets left…and her back up team was clearly not on their move and the guys had been shot down.   
She stood toward him and raised her hand in submission. Moreover, his gun was pointed at her.

“don’t you ever talk like that about my Stephanie...she is a beautiful swan, who unfolded her wings, and when she had started to fly, that bitch Waverly Earp and you took her down…made me look like a god dammit fool.. YOU HAVE DISTROYED MY LIFE…I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE…A DOBBELT AGENT ….Haught…pretend to be a undercover cop…but in reality the biggest thug in Canada…you are doing great for yourself…together with beautiful Waverly…ummm would I like to have my ways with her…I uhh yass that fine piece of ass needs a good time with me…. “   
Without hesitation he fired his gun and put a bullet in Nicole’s leg.   
She had not seen that coming and it hurted like hell she fell to her knees.   
And she heard the scream in her earpiece

“Jeremy please check that info …have Stephanie escaped” she panted steadied herself and brazed herself on what to come.   
She was staring into the barrel of The Svane’s gun.

“I’m gonna count to Three and then I will send you down the hell were you belong.”

”Babe I love you always,” she whispered slowly.

Waverly was starring intense on the Screen when she saw how the view had changed, and that Robert Svane had put a bullet in her leg... Waverly had screamed…  
She heard Nicole whisper I love you and saw the barrel pointed against Nicole.  
She heard The Svane count ONE...

Before the screen went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger...well not really.:-)


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was bodies all over the alley and Nicole was the last one standing beside The Svane…but what she had to witness now was something that she never was going to forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.....sorry for the cliffhanger...:-)
> 
> i have to throw some warning tags in this chapter...  
> #death  
> #gunshots  
> #thefeelingheartbrake. 
> 
> but no worries...
> 
> have fun  
> Xoxo

Waverly had witnessed it all, from her place behind the screen, how they had entered the alley next to the warehouse and how the Svane and his goons had ambushed them from the roof, and from the door into the building... it had been chaos and flash, light’s and cameras jumping up and down, shouting and gunshot, way too many gunshots. 

They had access to five cameras and it was so intense. It was not just Waverly and Jeremy that followed the fight.  
There was an operator and two officers keeping track too.

Waverly had been told not to go to Chrissy yet...she was doing a lot of examinations but was kept in induced coma… so now instead of being with her best friend, she was sitting and watching the monitors…she could throw up.  
There was bodies all over the alley and Nicole was the last one standing beside The Svane…but what she had to witness now was something that she never was going to forget.

Lee and Nicole was driving in his cruiser on the way back to the warehouse, their earpieces had been shut down at the moment, but their suit-cam’s was still on so Waverly could and Jeremy could follow their actions.  
Waverly was lying big time if she said she wasn’t anxious for what to come…  
What she had read about Robert Svane, uhh nothing good.  
The man was a psycho, knew how to use his words.  
He was scary. Not just by his looks, which by the way was very intimidation, due to his piercing eyes that always seemed to hold its gaze.  
She had seen video clips of him...  
The chill that ran down her spine and the goosebumps on her skin told her everything she needed to know about this man…he was dangerous! 

Everything that Nicole had told about him, made Waverly want to scream at her girlfriend to come back to her, leave him be…how Nicole had been able to be undercover for more than six month and being in his presence without throwing up was a riddle to Waverly… who this very moment was scared the shit out of it, just by knowing what he have done.  
But she knew that this had to be done, they had to find him, so he could get locked up for and eternity for the crimes that he had done…and not be able to hurt anyone else…Waverly knew they had gotten lucky to get Chrissy out alive…and only because they had striked in before the Robert Svane had thought they were ready.  
He had believed that he was the one that dealt the cards, and it was their luck

Waverly hadn’t gotten over the chock yet, that she and Nicole should be doing great business in the underground of Canada…but she could relate, even see what both Tucker and Robert Svane had said and if your always saw the bad in people it was easy to believe what Nicole and Waverly was doinh here.  
She could see the resemblance in what that had been told.  
Robert was 1000 % sure that Nicole was doing undercover as an undercover and her web of lies was so massive, that Waverly no doubt would have thought the god dammit same thing if she was in Robert Svane’s shoes. 

Moreover, the fact that she herself had an “undercover” business did not quite help the situation….  
She had never in a million years thought that due to her business other people would get hurt, and the fact that Chrissy was in the hospital beaten the fucked up, tore her completely apart. 

She knew Dolls was with her now, and he was guarding her like a Pitbull. 

And thank you for that. 

She really hoped that she would get out on the other side with the least amount of mental illness…

Chrissy was strong, she was a fighter…she had learned to be that…she had learnt to be very realistic about life and what it could bring to you…she had too, consider her daddy being the town sheriff…and her mother died in an early age. She had to be a realist…to know that life can twist and turn you, and you never know what to expect. Chrissy lived by those rules…and it often gave her opportunities that others would not get to see or feel.  
However, it had been a long time coming…

Waverly remember one time when Chrissy had been in a very dark and low place, and she had come to Waverly and asked how she always was so damned happy.  
They had been sitting at the swing in the backyard of Champs house.

“Waves…uhm…how do you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Being so good damn happy all the time. How is that even possible?”

“WHAT…do you honestly believe that am always smiling like this…that I am always happy? Chris, you know me, I’m not always happy.” She turned her head and looked at her friend who had tears in her eyes.

“hey…Chrissy what’s going on?” she stepped up next to Chrissy and entwined their arms and hands still sitting on the swing, close enough to let Chrissy know she was there, but still not embracing her to let her get the space she needed.

“I don’t know Waves…it just feels so empty sometimes…so hollow all of it…I’m scared of what may come…what if I never finds happiness.”

“Chrissy look at me please… happiness is not a fulltime thing… its pieces… do you honestly believe that I walk around and being happy all the time?” Chrissy nodded.

“Okay well I’m not… I can be in a good mood, I can be glad, but happiness I something that comes in pieces, in small fraction’s everyday…and it is the smallest things that help me to realize this…” Waverly gestured her hand out before she threw it through her hair.

“But how do you know it?” Chrissy sobbed through her words.

“Ahhh… okay. When I’m really truly happy…it’s only for a bliss…a short moment off time, like when I pick up Eddie from daycare and the moment he crashes into my body…then I’m happy. On the other hand, when Wendy says Mama I love you…. Hmm, it can also be like this moment here with you…I’m happy that you feel free around me and save to open up to me…that makes me happy…well not that your sad…but the feeling that I can help you.” She squished Chrissy hand.

“Have you ever had a feeling when you are together with someone, that in this particular moment you won’t change a thing, even if you have to go to the loo, you don’t? Because you are afraid that the feeling and the atmosphere is gonna get gone.”

“Yes I have tried that…it’s like magic” Chrissy raised her brows.

“exactly it’s like magic…it is a feeling of happiness...sometimes happiness for me, is the most simple thing’s in the world…It’s like to sit here, actually, on this very swing, with a cup of coffee…the fact that In this particular moment, I can enjoy the taste and the feeling off coffee, the feeling of being free.  
A moment to myself… maybe the suns peeks out…  
maybe the leafs start to fall... Or a snowflake on my nose….  
that gives me the feeling of happiness…  
it not just a word...it’s a feeling deep down…and maybe I’m lucky to feel it every day, maybe I don’t, but I cherish every moment I have and those moment makes my day even brighter and easier to get through.” 

Chrissy was looking at Waverly as if she had hung the moon for her.  
“You are so goddam wise, you know that right? You always know what to say. Fuck…is this how you live...how you get by” she said a bit surprised

“You know it baby, every single day…it’s the small parts that count’s…  
You can’t walk around and being happy all day long…well you can pretend and believe me I master the facial expression…dude that why I have so many wrinkles …a fake smile all day long…I cannot name a single person who I can say that they are happy always…well unless they are very high on weed or have been snatching Oxycodone like it was mint’s” both lady cried out laughing.

Waverly shoke her head with the memories…geeezz she missed her friend, but so happy she had been saved.  
Nevertheless, now she was looking at the screen, and her heart was beating so hard that she was sure that Jeremy and the other guys could hear it.

Lee parked the car and he and Nicole turned on their earpieces again, and departed the vehicle.  
Officer Davies and Officer Jackson was standing next to the wall whit their teams behind them…6 more officers in total.  
Nicole approached them. 

“Hey Guys…so where are heading back inside the building… Lucado believes there is more to it than this…so we need to sweep the place down, to make sure that we haven’t missed anything okay.  
We need The Svane alive, no mistakes…and for the love of Lucado please be safe… you know what to do. Moreover, where to go, so hold the lines open, and keep briefing in. Check”

“Check” they all say in unison.

“Baby are you there,” Nicole asked

“Yes Nic, I’m right here not going anywhere,” Waverly answered and her eyes went to Lee’s camera, where Nicole was looking at.

“I’m right here okay. So if you need me to talk just say so, okay babe. Please be safe!”

“Yes ma’am and thank you Waves.”

They were on the move; Nicole had signaled them to get mowing. Nicole and Lee was the last ones to enter the alley, Officer Davies team had taking the other way around the building, Jackson and his team first on making sure that Nicole and Lee could get in where they had entered earlier on.  
They walked on slowly and Waverly could feel the tension cracking through the air.

“Holy shit Jeremy…is this how it is every single time…” she sat on the edge of her chair.

“yes mostly…that’s why I normally prefers not to be sitting in this position…but Lucado’s grip makes me stay…yes I know I’m a pussy…but she fricking scares the shit out of me.”

The angle of Lee’s camera turned excessively quickly and the sound of a gunshot rang through the speakers.  
He hit the ground hard on his side to the wall. There was shouting and many frantic moves.  
Nicole was next to him, pulling him behind a dumpster and checked his pulls…. 

“Officer down, officer down….he’s alive…but we need an ambulance now,” Nicole shouted.

The operator next to Jeremy got on the line so the ambulance was on its way. He had called in for more paramedics and doctors just in case.  
Nicole stood up behind the dumpster and called on Officer Davies. There was another gunshot and Nicole ducked down. 

“Davies…on the roof…there is a shooter on the roof… hole fuck” she said and ducked down again when a salve of gunshots rang through the speaker.

Waverly was paralyzed couldn’t move or say anything…this was fucking scary…she had seen way to many bade movies…but this was a fucking real movie and the star of the show was none other than the famous Nicole Haught playing leading role….holy fucking shit….  
She threw a hand in her hair and just stared at the screen…  
This was to surreal to even comprehend…it was as she was underwater…the sounds all damp and the vision blurry…  
She saw how they had fallen to the ground one by one…not only the officers but also Roberts Svane’s Goons … and then she heard his voice:

“NICOLE FUCKING HAUGHT…..THAT IS YOUR NAME RIGHT….HAUGHT!!!!! AND NOT NICOLE SIMMONS… YOU FILTHY ANIMAL….COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!!!”

It cut throw flesh and bones she couldn’t seem him, Nicole checked her gun and mumble fuck, when she saw that she was out of bullets….Waverly just held her breath.  
Nicole answered him just as loud.

FUCK YOU SVANE….YOU ARE DISGUSTING…KIDNAPPING AGAIN…DO YOU REALLY BELIEVE THAT YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH IT THIS TIME?” 

Waverly nodded and was proud of her girlfriends answer. She could see the frantic movements off Nicole’s hands searching around her body…

“Fuck…fuck…fuck… this is just not happening.” Nicole Whispered but the sound was loud and clear in the room. Jeremy looked over at Waverly, reached over and took her hand. Giving her a knowing look.

She had heard Robert Svane say something but the words never found any meaning to her; she barely registered when Nicole answered him.

“You do not see that she is all fucked up and twisted in the opposite direction. She is mental and needs help…” 

Waverly saw how Nicole scrambled from her feet how she turned and faced Robert Svane, all of them in the room gasped…hole fuck he was so creepy…and his gun was pointed at Nicole. Waverly was still not in focus and it all still was like a movie with a bad view and had she heard the real thing that he had said about Stephanie had escaped…she came back to reality when she saw the light from his gun and Nicole’s camera came down on another level… she was probable on her knees

Waverly screamed…. She was so fucking scared… all she could do was watch…watch when some psycho was shooting at her girlfriend.

Nicole was panting and hissing.

“Jeremy please check that info …have Stephanie escaped” she panted steadied herself and brazed herself on what to come.  
She was staring into the barrel of The Svane’s gun.

“I’m gonna count to Three and then I will send you down the hell were you belong.”

”Babe I love you always,” she whispered slowly.

Waverly was starring intense on the Screen  
She heard Nicole whisper I love you and saw the barrel pointed against Nicole

“No no no no no no” was the only thing Waverly could say.

She heard The Svane count ONE.  
The screen went black and Waverly screamed her heart and lungs out.  
The officer’s in the room both decked her and hold her down, so she would not do any damage on herself.  
While the operator was calling someone that could come and give her a shot of some tranquilizing so they could finish their work…not knowing what was going on, so they tried anything they could to get a hold on the other team that had been sent over the moment the first shot. 

Nicole was staring into the barrel of The Svane’s gun.

”Babe I love you always,” she whispered slowly.

She could hear how Waverly became more and more desperate in her earpiece.

Robert looked at her and then counted ONE. 

Nicole knew this was the end, this was it, but she was not going to have the love of her life, the one…. Her one and only, watch as she got killed.  
Therefore, she placed her hand on top of the cameras, turned it of…, and then turned off her earpiece.

She brazed herself, looked one last time on the man that should have been in her place… he had won this round, but if he killed her, the entire police force in Canada would be chasing him. That was at least a comfort. 

She closed her eyes and let her thoughts travel to her girlfriend…god how she loved her.  
She should have married her when she had the chance…the brown waves of hair that cascades down her back, the line of her jaw, her perfect shaped body that even after two births was so toned…Waverly brain that always was a step ahead…god she loved her…she hoped that she would move on and let herself being loved again, that she could let Nicole go…and live her life with her children and a new love.

The Svane counted two…and she could feel her guts twist around, she felt like she should throw up.  


Then when she believed it was close, she heard the word ‘THREE’ being shouted out loud and a gunshot crashed through the air….

Nicole did not feel the bullet go through her. Did not feel the pain… but what she felt was the shattering bump that hit the ground in front of her…  
Wait a second it was not The Svane who had shouted THREE…. It was…

“HAUGHTSHIT do I always have to protect your sorry ass, are you even a cop?.... Huhhh please open your eyes…the deusebag is dead…well I sure hope so…wait one minute”  
Nicole heard two more gunshots and she jumped at the sound.

“Okay Haughtsauce open your eyes, now he is dead.” Wynonna said as the most natural thing in the world.  
Nicole opened her eyes and she relaxes in her jaw not even knowing she had tensed it up.  
Robert Svane the most wanted criminal in Canada was lying dead in front of her with what she could she a shot through the side of his head and two shots through his back. Wynonna walked quickly over to Nicole and helped her up while she pulled her in for a hug.  
Wynonna was trembling just like Nicole…

“Holy fuck Wynonna you just saved my life.” Nicole sulked against Wynonna’s neck.

“guess we are even now….and for real I would not be able to handle my sister if you died…I mean...I bet they have shot her with a tranquillizer dart to make her stop screaming if she have seen all this. She mumbled against Nicole...  
“And I would really appreciate if I not have to bury my best friend, plus I was told not to come looking for you…haaa what was they thinking in the moment they said “not” I couldn’t resist “not” to come. I mean you don’t have to get all the fun.”

“Thank you, thank you Nonna.”

“Yeah it’s okay…you can take me out to get wasted then we are even...” she laughed and Nicole chimed in.

“Ohh shit I have to check in with the guys and Waverly” she turned on her earpiece and took her camera from her suit turned it on and placed it toward her… 

“Hey guys,” she said.

“NICOLE” Jeremy shouted 

“Yes I’m here and alive, and the Svane is dead, thanks to Wynonna”

“Thank you universe,” he said very happy…  
“I will just get a hold on Waverly, they gave her a shot of something to calm her down, so she wasn’t hurting herself…she completely lost it when the screen went black.”

Nicole swallowed hard. Her phone rang and she pulled it out of her pocket… Jeremy was on facetime.  
She pressed accept call. And Jeremy was in front of her 

“Hey you…I will hold the phone down the Waverly now okay.” Nicole nodded and she could follow the movement toward Waverly.

“Hey Baby” Nicole said with a small voice looking at her girlfriend.

“Nicole…how…you…shot” Waverly breathed out her eyes was bloodshed and Nicole could see how much she had been crying

“Yes I know baby, but I am alive, the Svane is dead…Wynonna shot him before he had a chance to shot me.”

“Are you for real…you are alive…I thought you was dead”

“I am very much real…uhh…wait…Wynonna come over here….see babe…I’m real and so is Wynonna” Wynonna face entered the screen

“Wassup Baby girl….I saved you girl so you can marry that sweet ass” she chuckled.

“You guys….you are both alive I’m so happy right now” Waverly squirled

Wynonna walked over to the Svane’s body and was about to kick him. 

“No Nonna, please don’t.” Nicole eyes went back to the screen.

“Baby I’m here and I’ll stay” Nicole looked direct into Waverly’s eyes  
“I love you so so much, so it practical hurt, so much do I love you Waves…..I have to get to the hospital to get my leg checked and I’ll have to find out how bad the others have been hurt. But you can come by the hospital if you want to.”

“Yes thank you Nic” Waverly’s voices cracked  
“I love you also so so much...I thought I lost the love of my life…my one and only…and then to find you alive…holy crap baby…I will come right away to the hospital. I love you Nic.”

“See you in a bit darling…I love you to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have anything you need to shout at me.....please do at twitter @eva_junker ..i hope i can take it ;-)


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well i really dont know what to write here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank for keep reading this. means the world.

Tap…tap….tap…silence...

Tap …tap…tap… the pen was hitting the papers that laid on the table, silence that broke the room was magnificent…they had been sitting like this for hours. Lucado looked at the person in front of her… right this will never lead to anything…. She stood up and exited the room. After closing the door, Captain Lucado turned to Sheriff Nedley.

“Do you know how we can get him to talk…?” Lucado shoke her head in despair …it had been an awful long morning.

Red and Tucker had been transported to Toronto, so they if possible could get the pieces in the puzzle together…because everything seemed to be a bit chaotic and since Wynonna had shot the crown witness, they really needed all the info they could get, to find the underlying cause of all of The Svane illegal business…

Champ had been spitting everything out there, all the info he knew was out in the open. It was true that Stephanie had escaped from the mental institution, with loads of help though… and in Champ mind it was the most beautiful thing, knowing his girlfriend was out in the open…Free…. it was just the fact, that he missed that he was not out there and wouldn’t be in the longest period of time…if possible ever…Wanda had worked her magic on Champ...and he had admitted every little fucking detail about his life… sorry life.

He had even been telling how he had been cheating on his ex-wife since the first week they were together and how he never really wanted to have anything to do with the children, because he actual really didn’t care that much…he had also told how The Svane had offered him a job, now that he was Stephanie’s Boyfriend and who he had meet and where. He had almost cried under the whole interrogation.

However, Wanda had been relentless like a vampire sucking him dry for information. She had asked for as much info she could get in advance on him, and Waverly had easily filled her with info…and she had pulled out every shitty file that was in the system on him.

When he had told Wanda that he had left his ex-wife a week before her planed C-section, she had almost lost her shit…

“Excuse me, Mr. Hardy…I need you to clarify this to me…Did you just tell me that you left you Ex-wife to be together with Stephanie Jones one week before her planned C-CUT!!!???” her voice was steady, harsh and filled with dread.

“Uhmmm yeah…that’s what I told you” his eyes flicked through the room.

“Okay well let me ask you…was it Stephanie who made you leave your ex-wife” she tappet the table.

His eyes focused on her fingers and he followed the tapping very closely.

“Both yes and no… I never wanted any more kids…so I left…but Stephanie wanted me so it was a pretty easy choice, but then Waverly fucked everything up, with not letting me have the baby, so me and Steph could raise it…you know Steph would be the perfect mom…” He just shrugged his shoulder

“Uhm, you are talking about your girlfriend here right? That she would be a perfect mom because of what? Moreover, the baby that you refers to as ‘it!’ I do believe you was there when ‘It’ was made…and it is your youngest daughter, who is in fact a child not an it…a child whose name is Eleanor… and a baby you wanted so badly…if I’m not completely off….”

“That’s a lie, I never wanted child number three.”

“You know what Champ it doesn’t matter what you say, I have seen the texts were you are begging Waverly for child number three.”

He looked down not knowing what to say or do.

“What does it matter anyway…she have the custody over the kids.”

“Well It doesn’t, but it proves that you are a liar and the perfect mom that you claim Stephanie Jones to be... is not the way I would look at it…! When you have a sentence to you, for child abuse and attempted murder…it does not strike me as the perfect match… “

“You don’t know shit… you don’t know how things was with us.” He spat Wanda

“You know what…your right I don’t…but maybe you would enlighten me.” She said with a lighter voice and it sounded like she had sympathy for the boy man. He did not say a word… so she stood up and walked out of the room. - Before the door closed.

“Wait…I will tell you.” He said with almost a whisper….

“Hmm he have always been a coward but I bet if you get Wynonna in here he spit like a newborn cattle…” Nedley said and pointed at Tucker who sat behind the glass in the interrogation room…they had been on for hours and hours… and Nedley was more than exhausted due to his overnight stay at the hospital next to his daughter, she was going to be in induced coma for at least this day to, to get her body relaxed much as possible.

So now, he was here…hoping he would be able to help with breaking the ‘boys’ down bit by bit…

Tucker had always been a piece of shit, he was a creep and the Sheriff had always kept an extra eye on the weird kid… but after he moved from town, he hadn’t been spending any waking hours on him…well at least until he showed up again, and almost killed Mercedes.

If it wasn’t for the famous Wynonna Earp… maybe he actual should let her be a part of the police…she really seemed to have a nose for those kind of stuff…well maybe he had to set some ground rules of not killing anybody….and then again…what the heck as long as it only was scumbags like The Svane…Nedley knew this thinking was wrong, but giving the fact that his daughter was in the hospital, and been kidnapped by The Svane…hmm yeah he actually approved….BIG TIME. 

“Nedley I know you are not a stupid man…But are you seriously considering sending Miss Wynonna Earp in there with Tucker Gardner….she will kill him.”

“Nope...she would have done it already, but he have a soft spot on the Earp girls and a first it was Waverly, but his periscope have ended at to oldest… Mercedes Gardner told me about his ‘crush’ on Wynonna and the problem with Tucker is, when he fancies someone he gets so creepy and almost get into stalker mode…so if we let Wynonna in there he will spill it all.”

“I don’t buy it…I will try with Wanda first. And if that doesn’t work…. maybe Wynonna and Wanda in the same room would make the earth shatter!”

Nicole sat on the side of the bed, waiting to be discharges from the hospital, the papers was signed, and her wound in her thigh had been checked and redressed by a nurse, so know she just needed to doctor thumbs up so they could leave.

Both Waverly and Nicole had wanted to leave the hospital the evening before, but the doctors had said no…more if Nicole would have some seizures of any kind, physic or mental.

So they had stayed and Waverly had been snuggles up next to Nicole all night long, not wanting to leave her sight.

As if she would disappear on her…Nicole complete understood her.

The fact that Waverly had thought that she had been shot drop dead, it had broken her heart so she needed it to heal and believe that Nicole was in fact still here…so this was good…and she was fully understanding that Waverly might be clingy for the next couple of days…but right now she was sitting all alone, because Waverly was on the phone with her aunt Gus and checking in on the children.

Nicole couldn’t wait to get home close the door to the world and just snuggle up with Waverly an forget about all the crap that was around them…at least for a couple of hours…she knew it was utopia to get her hopes high about spending the hole day without interruptions…

Lucado had already asked when they came into the station, even though she knew that Nicole had been shot.

She was lucky it had only been a shot to the thigh.

Officer Lee Shawn, Had been under surgery most of last night du to his gunshot, but he was out now, stabile and awake. One of the Officers on Davies team had been shot in the head and had died in the alley. Nicole did not knew him, but it still hurted like hell.

Knowing that it was more or less her fault that they was there in the first place.

She placed her head in her hands and thought was just flowing…she was growling of the memories of yesterday…it could have gone a whole lot worse than it did, and she thanked the Universe for Wynonna Fucking Earp… without her, she would have been in the morgue in this very moment…the thought sent at shiver done her spine and she shoke it of her.

Her thought’s was interrupted, when a doctor entered the door and Nicole looked up.

“You gotta be fricking kidding me,” she murmured.

“Miss Haught” an all too well known voice said.

“Miss Pressman” Nicole returned… and looked into a pair of brown eyes.

“Hi Nicole, long time no see my dear” Shae smirked.

“Yeah well I’ve been busy, and it’s not like I have to check in with you any more… “ Nicole said with venom in her voice

“My my Officer Haught…so there is still some fire in you…well that would be easy to shut down” Shae looked at her with a desire in her eyes, it was not pleasure. It was revenge.

“Okay…please just discharge me and I will be out of here.” Nicole answered her with a sigh. She did not have it in her to fight Shae today…she was exhausted, and really just wanted to leave.

Shae was looking at her papers; while Nicole heard a pair of boots walking closer to her room, and the step reminded her so much of Waverly’s she really hoped it was her… the sound echoed in the hallway. And before Nicole could think of anything else she was standing in the doorway.

Nicole stared at her and mimed “”EX-WIFE” and Waverly caught it right away.

It was as if she literally was brought to life with a Taser…her smile was so evil, that Nicole could hide a small grin.

“What so funny my dear” Shae asked while looking at the papers.

“Nothing, please sign the damn papers so I can go home.” Nicole said once again.

“I can’t do that,” she simply said. Waverly stepped into the room.

“And why would that be?” Waverly asked her.

Shae was standing there all dumbstruck looking at this marvelous beautiful woman, with hair for days that cascaded lovely down her toned back. all her features was so god damn beautifull and her chest ...wow.

“Uhh, sorry where are my manners, please forgive me Hi I’m Waverly, Dr. Waverly Earp, and you are...?” she said and held her and for the doctor to take it.

Waverly clearly pretended not to know Nicole, so Nicole tagged along.

“Ahmm uhh, Hi… I’m sorry...shit you’re beautiful...uhh hi I’m Shae, Dr. Shae Pressman.” She took Waverly’s hand and was clearly lost in Waverly’s beauty…Nicole could blame her, because she was so fucking beautiful. Nicole almost lost it…so she just coughed lightly, so she would start to laugh.

“Wow, thank you Dr. Pressman really nice to meet you.…not bad yourself,” Waverly smirked back and really checking her out. Shae looked like she was about to combust right there right now. Waverly hold her gaze looking straight into her eyes…

“hmm.” Waverly hummed

“uhm, sorry lady’s but I really just wanna go home…can we finish this, so you two can have the room here?” Nicole gestured, and Shae was so flustered in a way, Nicole had never seen before…

Waverly just hold her gaze and added a bit lip bitting to here stare. Nicole was about to implode with laughter and how Waverly could hold it, she could not comprehend.

“Why is this Officer, not allowed to leave?” Waverly asked with the sweetest voice she could muster.

“I… she… have…uhm. She is not allowed to be let alone the next 24 hours. And I couldn’t find the next kin on her chart…would you like to go out with me on a date?” she said with much more confidence in her voice.

Waverly clearly processing what was happening, but thankfully she was a fast thinker.

“Hmm I don’t believe that Miss Haught here would be alone the next couple of days…and you are very straight forward… I like it... Wow.”

“Okay….so if you promise me that Ms. Haught here isn’t alone the next 24 hours she can leave” Shae said and gestured to Nicole, who stood up a bit too fast, so a pain shut trough her leg with an instant, so she sad down again.

“Holy mother fucking shitty crap” Nicole hissed trough her teeth, both waverly and Shae ignored her.

“So would you join me, I’m of in ten minutes” Shae said with a low sexy voice, and Nicole could puke. Nevertheless, she hold her mask.

“Hmm I do believe that it would be fun…” Waverly said biting her finger

“But I’m really sorry I can’t, my wife wouldn’t appreciate it...even though it is quite an offer..” Shae who seemed to have forgotten that Nicole was in the room cut Waverly off.

“well what if she doesn’t know about it!…. then we can go to my place…??” she really was smirking this one up, playing with her hair, her head tilted a bit to the side, biting her lower lip.

“Ahhh, you see, infidelity isn’t really my thing and I’m sure my wife would know!”

“She wouldn’t know a thing, baby” Shae answered and watched as Waverly walked over next to Nicole.

“I believe my wife would know?” she said with a smile and pulled Nicole into a passionate kiss. When she let go of Nicole’s lips, she looked straight at Shae. Whose so pleasant demeanor had changed when she had saw the two of them lip lock.

“she would definitely know...because my wife is right here.” She took nicole’s hand and intwined their fingers and placed it on her lips. Waverly was surprised by herself of how natural and so right it felt to call Nicole her wife.

“What the fuck, you cant have just got an divorce” Shae spat and pointed… and Nicole laughed so hard, now that she finally could.

“Uhh do I know it...It was a long time coming, since you wouldn’t sign the papes…but this lovely lady knows everything Shae.

She is beautiful…yes indeed! Smart and intelligent like no one I ever known before…and the best part Shae…SHE IS MINE….so stay the fuck away from my wife.” Nicole said and Shae tossed the chart at the bed, turned around hastily, and left the room. 

Waverly looked at her ‘wife’ in awe.

“My my Officer Haught, so fierce, so possessive…She is mine… uhhh do I like it…” she turne to stand between Nicoles legs.

She pecked her lips.

“I love it when you are possessive, it show that you love me, and it’s a fucking turn on.” Waverly said with a sultru voice.

“babe lets get out of here, before my Ex-wife go ballistics” nicole stood up slowly and waverly helped her up and over tho the whell-hair.

“My lady” waverly gestured to the chair and chukled.

Nicole just grinned but answered.

“Wife”


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly had tears in her eyes, she looked into Nicole’s, she had almost lost this incredible woman for good…she still tried to process it all…
> 
> “I could have lost you Nic.” A tear ran down her chin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you guys...almost at the end... 2 more to go... i am so in awe over your comment's and support, never i a million years would have believe this. so from the button of heart i thank you all.  
> xoxo  
> Evs

Nicole was laying on Waverly’s chest, they had been in that position for the last hour.  
Waverly was stroking Nicole’s back with her fingertips, and Nicole enjoyed every moment of it, they had not been talking since they crawled into bed.  
Both only in panties, because they really needed to feel each other’s skin, and do to Nicole’s wound, sex was a no go, for the next week…well at least on Nicole part…maybe…well at least that what the nurse had said.  
However, that was not what the couple needed right now, they just needed each other’s presences skin to skin…they were both consumed in their own minds, but anchored in each other.

Waverly stirred a bit, and placed a kiss at Nicole’s crown.

“Babe are you okay,” Nicole whispered and lifted her head.

Waverly had tears in her eyes, she looked into Nicole’s, she had almost lost this incredible woman for good…she still tried to process it all…

“I could have lost you Nic.” A tear ran down her chin

“I know baby, I know…but thanks to your sister and her incredible timing I’m still here and alive. And I’m so grateful for that.” Waverly dipped her head and caught Nicole’s lips.  
The kiss was slow, passionate, it was love.  
When Waverly pulled back for air, she hold her gaze.

“Nicole?” she whispered

“Yes Waves” Nicole whispered back.

“Nicole, will you marry me?” Waverly said it with so much love and passion.

Nicole’s breath caught in her throat, and her eyes watered.  
Wow, she had actually believed that sit was herself that was gonna be the one who would ask the question.

“Yes” she managed to get out and tears was running down her cheeks  
“Yes Waverly it will be an honor to marry you” she said and pulled Waverly down for a sweltering kiss.

“Yes, you said yes” Waverly said between kisses. 

She was smiling harder that Nicole had ever seen her smile before.  
Nicole raiser herself up on her elbow. 

“I said yes” she kisses her again and Waverly was fumbling with something behind her.

“Waves?”

“Umm, have actually wanted to marry you since you kissed me the first time” she giggled  
“and since you know I am a planner…” Waverly hold a little black box out and opened it in front on Nicole.  
It revealed at simple golden band with two small diamonds in the middle.

“It’s beautiful Waves whoa.” Nicole did not knew what to say. Therefore, Waverly took it out and placed it on Nicole’s finger. Who looked at it in awe.

“Just like you, my best baby deserves the world!” Waverly giggled

“Wow babe…were getting married” Nicole said out of breath, like she could believe it was true.

“Yes, yes we are, Nicole I love you so much, that I do not have the words for it. I can’t see a life without you, and yesterday only told me that much… if this is how are life’s are gonna be…filled with psychos and gunshot’s, at least let me go through with my wife beside me. Because you makes me complete Nicole. I never thought that life would show me this…the love, that makes me safe” She pulled Nicole in and they got completely lost in each other.

“Waves,” Nicole pulled back a little, she could see the love…and most certainly lust in Waverly’s eyes.

“Babe, I love you so much…I can’t believe you want to marry me” Nicole beamed and kisses Waverly again…

“Hmm, you can’t believe that I want to marry you?” Waverly questioned…  
“Babe have you been around yourself lately…you are the most caring and incredible person, that I don’t believe that I get to call my fiancé” she giggled.  
“And if anything it should be me who said, that I can’t believe you want to marry me! I have three children, a crazy ex-husband whose stalker girlfriend might be on her way…”

“I can deal with that…all of that, I mean you did meet my ex-wife” Nicole laughed

“Yes I sure did, she is quite intense,” Waverly said and shoke her head.

“yes I know…that’s why she is and ex….but we can deal with all of that together and I really love your kids…and I know it’s not mine, but still, OUR children is awesome and fantastic, and I can’t wait to get to move in with you and we can start our new chapter together, Waverly I love you and nothing makes me more happy than be around you and yours…you have given my life a purpose…this is where I belong.” She placed her hand on Waverly’s heart.  
“This is my home, this is where I am safe and no place I rather be.”

“I give up ya’ll… I have never seen anything like this,” Wanda said and pointed a thumb over her shoulder…  
“I mean…what the fuck.”

Lucado shoke her head. 

“Phhh okay, bring in the Earp” she said almost lost.

Wynonna was brought to the interrogation room and was standing in front of the glass.

“I’m not going in there!” she pointed at Tucker.

“Ohh yes you are, you shot my crown witness, so you bet your sweet ass on that you will get in there…Wanda will come with you.” Wynonna looked up with a pleased face and high-fived the woman…

“Okay…so no rules…we go by my rules…which means there are no rules…copy?”

“Just get your ass in there Earp.” Nedley spat at her.

“Are you always this bossy…I wonder why Nicole haven’t come by yet” she teased

“Shut it” he laughed.

Wynonna looked at Wanda…

“Woman…can you get him to talk…I mean I have tried the last hour, he’s like stone, never said a word or moved a muscle” Wanda stared at the skinny woman in front of her…

“I know…he just needs to see me” she made an air kiss and tossed her head against the room.  
“Let’s go!” Wynonna opened the door and the expression on Tucker face was instant.

“Wynonna my love, what can I do for you?” Tucker said the moment the door was closed.  
Wanda lost her Jaw and mouthed ‘WHAT THE FUCK’.

Waverly and Nicole walked into the room hand in hand and looked through the window. 

“What did we miss” Waverly asked and then looked at Lucado and Nedley.

“Thank god you’re here, how’s your leg Officer Haught.” Lucado embrace Nicole, who looked like she had seen a ghost. She had never seen Lucado touch anyone before and by no means hugging…she was scared.  
Nedley gave Waverly a light squish, moved to his deputy, release her from Lucado iron grip, and pulled her in.

“Thank you Nicole, thank you for saving my daughter” her boss shed a tear.

“Nedley no need to thank me, I was doing my job." 

Waverly raised a brow and placed her hands on her hips.  
“Honey could you for once stop being so damn polite and stubborn…just take in the gesture…that someone actually with their whole heart says thank you and means it.” Waverly said and tugged at Nicole’s shirt.

“Uhmmm yes sorry. You are very welcome Nedley…and I hope I never have to do it again” she smiled at him…

“Yeah me too…okay… its good you are here… I’m….. We really need to go full on Red…Wynonna and Wanda is fucking around with Tucker at the moment…and then I was wondering…well l I mean what do you say, if you got a new partner Nicole…?” Nedley asked

“Fuck no….she completely not reliable” was Nicoles immediately answer.

“Aww sweaty shouldn’t you give your sister-in-law a chance” Waverly smirked and knew damn well, how distracting Wynonna could be…Nicole and Wynonna….what a mess, she could actually see it right in front of her..

“Uhh Nedley on a second thought here…have you actually thought about you proposition here…i mean.... think about it....WYNONNA AND NICOLE AS PARTNER’S….man ... for your sake I really hope you have an awesome insurance” she laughed

“See Nedley even Waverly think that is a terrible Idea so …this is not up for debate…..well at least not for now” she dipped her head and smiled with dimples on full display Waverly caught her lips…

“That the spirit babe!”

“Yes okay we get it, your girlfriends…get a room” Lucado rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest.

“Well excuse me Captain Lucado…! If, I’m not completely wrong here…I was in fact in a room, when you called for the thousand time and interrupted me and my FIANCÉ!  
So please do excuse me for wanting to be close to the love of my life…and not in an interrogation room….  
maybe you should start live a little and try it sometimes!" Nicole shot back at Lucado, who looked at her feet and almost did not know where to look, when her eyes caught Nedley. And she smiled hard.

“My my Captain Lucado maybe you are in fact living” Nicole smirked.

“Shut up Nicole.” Nicole and Waverly laughed and Nedley, who blushed hard, did not knew where to look.

”hmm uhmm, Okay ladies you was asked to come in here, because we need help to get Red talking…and we both know he like lovely ladies…beautiful ladies... and hmm yeah…that’s you guy’s…” Nedley said all flustered.

“What about Wynonna, wouldn’t she be an option…she really do know how to twist these guys” Waverly said.

“Nope she would actually kill him…Mercedes would actually be the top choice, when it comes to Red…he have a soft spot…but she is still back home, and really….I don’t think that getting her here would do any good…with those two ladies…” he pointed at Wynonna and Wanda…

“Then ad Mercedes….it would be a disaster…so that a no go…but right now Wynonna is twisting the guts out of Tucker”

“Eww he’s always been a creep” Waverly felt goosebumps on her arms... Nedley turned on the sound from the room. Wynonna’s vice filled the room.

“Soooooo Tucker…I really want to get this straight…you was washing all the money clean in every transaction… so as a lawyer, you would know how to avoid some rules….”

“Yes” tucker said his eyes filled with lust. Almost swallowing Wynonna.  
“Together with the accountant, we found loop holes that we could use…” he smiled big time.

“Wanda would you please leave me here with my Tucker, I need a word with him” she said seductively.  
Wanda left the room, and closed the door.

“Are she even for real…I mean, I know that I am one of the best interrogators in Canada…but I don’t even reach her too her god dammit knees…dang girl…and you” she pointed at Nicole.  
Nicole took a steep back, she had to admit that she was a bit scared…Wanda could be doing and saying anything…she was like Wynonna no filter what so ever. 

“Nicole Haught you owe me a date pretty lady… don’t think I have forgotten…and just because that skinny girl stand beside you, doesn’t it mean that you and I are made for each other…nuh uhm” Wanda stood straight and adjusted her bra.

“What the fuck Wanda, bring it in girlfriend” Nicole laughed and gave Wanda a giant hug.  
“I know I said I wanted to go out with you, when I came to town again…but the thing is, Waverly is no longer my girlfriend.” Wanda cut her off.

“So what’s the problem then…if she is not you girlfriend… take me out…I know you want my sugar” she made kissy lips toward Nicole, who laughed.

“Wanda….hold up…she is my fiancé….like in we are getting married.” Nicole said very proudly.

“Nahh I don’t believe you” Nicole flashed her hand with the new shiny ring on it.

“Dang girl…those rocks are real…” she opened her mouth to say something. and starred at Waverly with her mouth agape  
“Okay I approve….shiiiiiittt your girl is classy…only real rocks for the Haughty, I dig that.” She fist-bumped Waverly.  
“You go girl.”

“Thank you” Waverly answered her.  
“uhmmm I do believe a might have a woman that most likely will be in your taste…I mean If you Dig Haught you will most differently love this lovely lady…she’s got olive skin, beautiful brown hair, a very strong jawline…and I do believe you would be able to give her a fight to the line…have you ever heart off Shae Pressman? She’s a doctor… I will send you her number.”

“Haughtstuff…you found a good one here.” Wanda threw a thumb over toward Waverly

“I know it…right” she smirked. 

Waverly positioned herself on the edge of the table next to Red…she looked at him with curiosity.  
She had seen him before, maybe at Shorty’s but in reality she could place him at all…she knew about him…a lot about him, his whereabouts…what he did in Purgatory…but she had maybe only seen him once…. And he did not seem to recognize her…and she wasn’t telling, she stared at him…maybe it wasn’t polite both in the given moment Waverly didn’t even care… she just wanted the truth, why, how and who… she felt sick looking at him, knowing he had participated in the abduction on sweet Chrissy… she was not scared of him…oh contraire, she was angry, mad and but mostly disappointed in him as a human being.  
Why would anybody behave like that, toward another person, who had done absolutely nothing.

“Hmm…Red, would you please tell me your real name?” Waverly asked him politely.

He turned his head and looked straight at her, started to smile, but quickly moved into a hideous laugh.

“Ha haaa hahahahaha you don’t even know do you sweetheart?”

“Well its kinda why I’m asking you” she just shrugged.

“Hmmmm for you I’ll be whoever you want me to be…” his staring became very disrespectful.

“Thank you…but I really just need your name,” she said a little flirtatious.

“I will give you this, my name is Red,” he said

“Any particular reason for that.” She knew she had to play it low to get him to talk.

“Uhh…darling is there something wrong with your sight? He pointed with both his hand do to the handcuffs on his head.  
“I’m a redhead”

She tilted her head a bit and hummed tappet her fingers on the edge of the table.

“Nahh not really…I mean I can see some hair in the sides but….there is lacking a bit in the top… have you ever seen the two other redhead’s in Purgatory…I mean they are not just red they are bright red...and beautiful?”

“Nope cant brag about it…ahhh I believe I have only meet one of them and holy mother she was on fire…she tied me up big time...I really though we were gonna go for the bondage…but then she knocked me out ” He was almost proud.

“Oaky what about her?” Waverly pointed at the door and as on cue, Nicole stepped inside the room…

“Holy crap…I love your hair. And your smile. You’re gorgeous” he smirked

“Why thank you Red….do you know who I am?” Nicole asked with and even more seducive voice than Waverly had used.

“No but I would really like to get your acquaintance” he winked at her

“Yeah…hmm that could be arranged!” Nicole said and sat herself slowly down on the edge on the other side of the table, not showing her weakness in her wound.  
“What do you really want to know?” she asked him with a low voice.

“I would really really like to know what it would look like to have you two with me into bed….” He sniggered 

Both Waverly and Nicole raised their brows…and Waverly was on fire…she knew the game he was playing. However, she could play it to, and one look to Nicole and she knew exactly what her fiancé had in mind…three could play games.  
Moreover, when two of them already was kissing…this should be fun.

“I can’t give you that, my darling” Waverly shrugged she pushed herself of the table and walked over to Nicole and stood between her legs… she ghosted her lips and pulled back…  
“You know I want answers Red…and you will give them to me” she tugged at Nicole’s collar and pulled her a bit closer.  
Not looking at Red, she opened the top button of Nicole’s shirt.

“Why Chrissy?” she asked running a thumb over Nicole’s lips, and she could fell his eyes burning into them.

“Robert wanted Waverly Earp in his care, I have never seen her so I wouldn’t know what to look for, but Tucker knew exactly what to look for…but she was apparently out of town…so it was easy to get someone that Miss. Earp would react upon…and Tucker knew that Chrissy Nedley was friends with Miss Earp. So a simple choice…” he was rambling big time and Waverly loved it.  
Waverly leaned up on the opposite side of Nicole’s ear and whispered. 

“He doesn’t know us” she made it look like she was licking Nicole’s ear, who played very well along and moaned a little.

“Holy shit” he swallowed hard.

“Why Waverly Earp?…what have she done?” she whent for another button, with very slow fingers.

“she was doing business with Nicole Simmons…ahhh a hotshot in the underground world. Who wanted to take over the business in all of Canada…and what Tucker have told me…she was really good at playing double agent also in front of the police…..ahhh keep doing that” Nicole’s hand had found Waverly’s hips.

“But why could Robert just not work along with miss. Simmons? Instead of wanting her dead. Didn’t he have a whole bunch of people working for him?” Waverly tucked at Nicole’s shirt and skimmed her collarbone with her fingers. 

Red was almost drooling by now and they hadn’t even done anything at all.  
He started to ramble of names of people Nicole knew could be related, but when I came from an inside it could be used…15 names was dropped…as if it was the easiest thing in the whole wide world to snitch someone else… Nicole knew that is he ever got out again, he would be slaughtered.

“Uhhh Nicole Simmons know too much. She know's his secret,” he continued

“What kind of secret…” she said with a sultry voice and her lips touched Nicole’s neck

“Mother of…. Uhmmm he killed somebody…and Nicole knew that…and would use it against him…”

“What do you mean she would use it against him” her tong was running along Nicole’s jawline

“You are killing me here” he was stirring in his chair.  
“uhm …Uhhh she knew he had killed someone to protect his Niece…and Robert found out after she had fled from Toronto that she had found his niece and did everting possible to get her down and pinned her for attempted murdered…so he …please keep doing that, it’s so fucking sexy” Nicole’s hand had found Waverly’s ass.

“So he what? Waverly ‘panted’.

“he knew she had to be killed…she knew too much, she was hurting his family and his business…and now that she had gotten Miss Earp on her side it would be easy” he was panting, stirring and turned on like hell…. Waverly had caught Nicole’s lips and slightly biting in the bottom lip.

“Why would it be easy?” Waverly asked while her tongue ran over Nicole’s lip.

“according to Tucker, Waverly Earp should be very attractive an so damn sweet that nobody would believe she would run a drug ring in all of Canada and that when Miss Simmons found out, they made quite the team…  
So basically they run all of the underground business in Canada…”

“They sound like quite the pair” Waverly whimpered do to Nicole’s wondering hands.

“Yeah right…too good to be true… I know… but Roberts Svane wanted them both dead…fuck me…I can’t take this shit no more….please free my hands.” He begged.

“nuh uhh too good to be true!…maybe darling there is something here?…too good to be true!  
Maybe Robert Svane was just too scared to face Nicole Simmons because he knew, that she knew the truth about him...so it was easy to make this whole story up about them…so It would be easy to get them down and have people to help because after all…it’s just two criminal women right????” 

“What are you talking about?” he asked.

“Have you ever seen these two women?”

“No I can’t say I have…!”

“Okay...so in fact it could be a story Tucker have told you…!” she raised a brow

“I have heard about the Earp family…and that Waverly was Champs ex-wife…” she knew he didn’t knew anything else and that he had believed the story that Tucker had told him, she really hoped that Wynonna had cracked him.

“Well okay…do you wanna know a secret?” Waverly whispered while opening another button and knowing their luck was up, he did not knew anithing else, but it was quite fair to say that the catch had been great...so time to rap it up.

“Yes….yes” he panted

She turned her head toward him, and looked in his eyes.

“My name is Waverly Earp and this fine lady in front of me is Nicole Simmons…thank you for the chat!” and whit that the walked out of the room.

A dumbstruck Red was yelling and shouting inside the room.

“Shiiiiiittt girl…holy fucking crap…I take it back… I take it allll back… I am not Canadas best interrogations officers nor is Wynonna Earp…I will pass it on to these two fucking awesome ladies” Wanda said and pulled them both in to a hug.  
“I’m coming to your wedding Haughtstuff…you two really know how to make those boys open their mouths and you are fucking lesbians” she laughed so hard.

“The mastering in seductive warfare…it always works,” Nicole, laughed and high-fived Waverly.


	37. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are the one!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last and final chapter guys's.  
> i really really truly appreciate the respons and love you have giving me trough this story.  
> couldn't have asked for more.  
> xoxo  
> -Evs

It had been two month since Waverly and Nicole had left Toronto.  
Wynonna had stayed a month and helped with the interrogations of all the names that had been dropped…one by one the puzzle’s was put in their right places and the big picture upon The Svane’s business was laying in front of them…it was huge…mother fucking huge… so no wonder he had been frightened when Nicole and Lee had figured out his little secrets…  
He had known all along that Nicole was just a cop…but telling a different story and lie about her, made it easier to turn people against her and now also Waverly, because nobody wanted to touch a woman…but a corrupt woman was a different story…. 

“Hmm darling have you seen this section in the paper…?”  
“It’s all about the upcoming trials, Tucker is likely getting at least 15 years…. And a lot of Roberts goons is standing for at least 5… shit this is gonna get wild” Waverly pushed herself back in the chair and Nicole leaned in over the table to read the page.

“this is going to be ragnarok…well now we know we have to be in Toronto for a week or two…do you think we could call in Gus for some help” Waverly placed her hand on the Nicole’s back and rubbed her gently.

“Yes I definitely think we should…but we don’t know the dates yet do we?” Waverly asked and Nicole plumbed herself down in Waverly’s lap.

“Nope babe, no clue…but I guess in a couple of month…so lots of time...”

“Well I guess we can talk to her Sunday when she is here anyway” Waverly places a kiss on Nicole’s lips and hummed.  
“Saturday is gonna be awesome” she said and kissed Nicole again.

“Yeah…are you still into it...I mean, if you have second thought please let me know okay?” Nicole tilted her head

“Second thought’s, how could I have second thoughts…. I really wanna do this…you know, you and me it’s gonna be so awesome…. I mean what’s not to like anyway …I’m marring you and that’s a once in a life time shot, you really think I would miss that , nope I’m not gonna waste that…hell no…I’m here and I’m gonna be here on Saturday…even if I have to wait for you!” she laughed and leaned herself into her fiancé.

“Are Wynonna coming home any time soon?” Nicole asked with a smug smile.

“Nope she said she would pick up the kiddos and then meet us at shorty’s at 6 pm” Waverly shrug.

“um okay, so that gives me to hours” Nicole said to herself and Waverly raised a brow but before she could say anything else, Nicole raised herself from Waverly lap and turned to her fiancé and lifted her up.  
Waverly giggled as she was lifted from her chair and Nicole strong arms carried her bridal style to their bedroom.

“Babe, what gotten into you” Waverly smirked.

“Hopefully you, in a short while” she drawled and threw Waverly down on the bed, she climbed on top of her immediately and took her lips in to a blissful kiss.  
Hand’s all over, she was aroused and she really just wanted to make love to her future wife.  
She slipped her tongue into Waverly’s mouth who had expected the warm delicate tongue.  
Waverly’s hand was on Nicole’s back under her shirt and unhooking the bra clasp, she tucked at the shirt and in one smooth action Nicole pulled of both shirt and bra.

“thank you” Waverly said and took a nipple in between her teeth, Nicole moaned at the action and shifted her position a bit, so she had a knee placed between Waverly’s thigh and filling in the gap to her center, easily rocking her hips, to get the fraction that was so much needed. 

Waverly was in awe of her beautiful fiancé, she really had difficulties to not touch her in any giving time…and the fact that she had seen a gun pointed toward her had only given her a stronger need to touch her, because this was not something she could take for granted and right know with Nicole on top of her she felt blessed, alive and so fucking loved. 

She would give Nicole the world is she asked for it. 

The pounding between her legs was unbearable, but her needs was not her first priority, she snaked her hand down between them while her lips found her lovers and she opened her jeans and her hand found its way under the waistband to Nicole’s wet waiting and wanting center, she could feel how her clit was throbbing as her fingers was rubbing easily around it and the moans the her redhead gave was more than enough to Waverly to indicate that she was doing alright.  
Her finger went through the wet folds and she teased around the entrance while her palm was hitting her clit…

“Ahhh baby…. Don’t tease me…I need you inside” Nicole panted and Waverly slid two fingers inside of her and slowly trusted her in the most tortures way. Nicole groaned…

“Babe. Please...” Waverly pulled her fingers out and the whimper from the redhead was so pleading.

Waverly flipped them over and pulled of Nicole’s jeans and boy short and her glistering wet pussy was just waiting for Waverly, she kicked her own trousers of.  
Naked she crawled back on top of Nicole, and with access to her soooo wanting pussy her finger found its way again and she started to pound her fingers in her again.  
She would never get tired of this, get to tease Nicole, please her and make her cum all over…it was a dream every single time and she really couldn’t get enough of her.

“Shit Waves….I need…fuck this is…. I need to….don’t stop” Waverly trusted harder, and her fingers curled just the way Nicole liked it.  
She was nipping at her neck and found Nicole’s pulspoint. Sucking it but not too hard, knowing that they would have to get weeding photos taking in less than a week. And she was sure that Nic did wanted to have a hooky on her neck showing on their picture.  
Nicole moaned out loud and the sound made Waverly even more turned on than she already was.

“Baby I need to touch you to…I need to feel you.” Waverly kissed her lips and parted her own legs a bit so Nicole could get access and when her finger found Waverly’s center, Waverly felt like she could explode.  
They rode each other body like a symphony that they had been playing for years and both ladies was panting, moaning out loud.

“I so close Nic…” Waverly gasped.

“Me too, waves...shit…together” she kissed Waverly and she could feel her own hips move erratically as Waverly’s finger trusted her deeply...

“Together babe…shit….fuck…fuck...I’m cu” Waverlys words got caught in her throat. 

“Cum for me!“ Nicole hissed as she hit her own orgasm in time as Waverly felt over the edge. 

They walked in to Shorty’s hand in hand and Wendy and Eddie came crashing into them.  
“Mommas” they shouted in unison, Nicole picked up Edward, and Wendy tugged herself into her mom.

“Hey buddy” Nicole said while walking to the table to great the rest of the family. Wynonna and Doc was there, Chrissy, Dolls and Mercedes to.  
”Did you have a great day?” She asked

“Yes…yes I had a great day…I got new clothes from auntie Nonna…as in like really nice clothes, that I have to wear on Saturday” he smiled.

“What’s gonna happened on Saturday buddy…anything good…or are we going to the playground?”

“No you silly…you have to marry my mama!” he looked at her as if it was the most obvious thing on the planet.

“Really? I have to…but what if she don’t want to marry me?”

“Hey now young lady” he pointed a finger at Nicole and she was about to explode in laughter, Mercedes had found her way to the two of them and she hugged Nicole’s side and tickled Edward.  
“My mama did the proppo…uhh the prosi…no mama what was it called the thing you said to Mom…the thing with the ring” Edward shouted at his mama.  
Mercedes was biting her knuckles and Nicole had tears running down her cheeks and trying hard not to laugh.  
He wiped the tears away and lifted her chin.

“Don’t cry mom, I know mama loves you very much” he kissed her cheek.

Waverly came over to her boy and fiancé, with Eleanor on her arm and just one look on Nicole and Mercedes indicated that Edward had said something complete off …again…!

“Sorry love, what did you ask me?” Waverly asked Edward 

“The thing….that you did to mom…you know with the…uhm the one where you have to be close…you know the one with the prob!” he was looking at his mama with questioning and pleading eyes and both Nicole and Mercedes exploded in laughter.  
Waverly was all red in her face and she tried her very best not to laugh, so she managed to get a small chuckle out.  
  
“I not quite sure what you mean baby…is it something about the wedding?”

“Yes…but the thing before the wedding…the one with a ring?”

“Ohh you mean the proposal!”

“Yes, that was what I said…!!!Don’t you two ever listen???” he pointed at Nicole and Mercedes  
“Mama loves you and want to marry you…because she was the one, which did the prosal thing, so no worries mom…we will be there on Saturday.”

“Thank you buddy I’m really glad to hear” Nicole managed to get out between small grins.

“Okay go over and annoy Uncle Doc, would ya” she place him on the ground and he pilled of.

She turned to Mercedes to give her a big hug.

“Hey redhead how’s it hanging” Mercedes greeted the other redhead

“Good, very good…you? How’s those ribs healing along?” Nicole asked with curiosity.

“Okay…it doesn’t hurt too much if I have an orgasm…so its okay I guess…two though hurt like a bitch.” Mercedes twisted her face to indicate how much it really hurt

“What hurt’s like a Bicth” Chrissy asked and embraced herself into Nicole’s arms.

“Two orgasm’s in a row. My ribs hurts like hell after that…I guess I have to wait with the bondage thing then.” She smiled and both Nicole and Chrissy laughed…

“yeah I know…I have only just started to have sex again...and I will give you that…first time it hurted so much I could cry. But I’m glad that Doll is so tentative and caring” she looked at her boyfriend with love in her eyes.

“What the fuck, Chrissy? You really know how to make those disgusting heart eyes too? I mean can’t I really go anywhere with seeing these disgusting eyes?” 

“Fuck you Wynonna, just because you don’t fancy your man just as much, doesn’t it mean we others don’t!” Chrissy spat after Wynonna and Nicole fist bumped Chrissy 

“Good answer Chrissy.”

Chrissy had woken up after a couple of days, and luckily for herself, they had drugged her the, most of the time, so she was not fully aware what had happened.  
She had been tested in every possible way.  
And yes, she had been hurt psychical but not sexual…and mentally she was only hurting because of the fear that it could happen again, but she was on her right way.  
Nicole had feared the worst, but she had intentionally not said anything to Waverly… she had suffered enough already.

They all sat down at the table and Rosita came and took their order and as normal while having these family dinners, the waves was going high…and the target today was Nicole and Waverly upcoming weeding.

“Are you guys ready for Saturday?” Chrissy asked and she could still feel the headache in back in her head from the bachelorette party that they had thrown at them the weekend before…it had been fucking epic…so many good memories, but the best had actual been when Mercedes had performed a lap dans on both of the ladies and they not knowing it was Mercedes in the start…that had been a sight sent from the gods.

“Yes, more than ready I guess…” Nicole looked at Waverly who nodded along.  
“Everything is set up, we just need the last flower decoration and the guest…. And then of course a YES from this lovely lady…but all in all I do believe we are there… And Sheriff Nedley is coming with a date!” Chrissy looked up at her.

“What? Have my father a date with him?”

“You didn’t know?...well okay, uhh he have Lucado with him!”

“Ahhh yes, could have seen that one coming, but I’m glad he have a date” and she really was glad and happy for his dad, she just hoped that Lucado would break his heart once again.

“Okay I really get you like each other and you fu...uhm have fun all the time…but…and this is not because I don’t approve or love you guys, don’t ever believe that.  
I just need to understand your action and why you are in such a hurry? You have been together for what… 6 month’s?” Mercedes asked.

“Five” Nicole answered

“Okay that doesn’t even makes it better, what are you afraid of?” Nicole and Waverly looked into each other’s eyes and the love radiated from them. 

They both knew what they were afraid off… they knew how vulnerable life was an given the fact that Nicole hade been one second away from a bullet in the skull…if it hadn’t been for Wynonna, just made all the difference.. They both knew it was fast, they have had long talks about it…but the love they shared was so deep that they were sure of each other. No doubts in any off them.  
This was pure magnificent love…nothing less.

Nicole had moved into the homestead and they had already disgust the opportunity to expand the house.  
Wynonna had been in heaven…her sister and her best friend under the same roof…together with all those incredible annoying children as Wynonna expressed it, what was not to like?  
Moreover, Nicole loved it even more to be able to go home to her loved ones every single day…it was a blast.  
Of course, there was edges that needed to be nudged a bit, but nothing that couldn’t be handled.

Waverly took the word and Nicole’s hand…  
”Losing the love of my life, that’s essentially it, fills in all the questions!...well, yes we do know that we are moving fast…but nevertheless, we feel like it’s the right thing two do.  
We have been around each other for almost a year… well that was the first time we meet each other…actual in here…we feel safe and comfy and incredible loved by one another and to be honest when you have a death sentence above your head and you see the your girlfriend has a gun pointed to her head…..uhh” 

Waverly shed a tear, it was still a tender subject to her and to Nicole as well…Nicole had given her ‘thank you for the life I lived speech’...so to be giving an extra change to live and to love, was gonna get used like there was no return. 

“The only thing that really matters is our love, I don’t want to go around with a regret in my life, and I know that not marrying the love of my life would be the biggest mistake and regret in my life.  
I love Nicole more than life itself and if we have to go through life with all the crazy shit that is always seems to be following us…and Stephanie still on the loose…  
I really really just want to do it with my wife next to me forever and always. And yes people will judge us and yes it will probably be tough as hell.  
But what Nicole and I decides to do with our love and life is our choice and as long as the children is safe and sound… hell I would have married Nicole 5 month ago” Waverly leaned into her future wife and kissed her with passion.

“Thank you Waves, that was a really great answer” Mercedes said and a tear ran down her chin.

“What no sassy come back?? not fucking with Nicole?” 

“No Waves…just happiness…and by the way, I have fucked Nicole and I envy you!”

“Well thank you Cedes. And thank you guys, you are truly the most incredible family we could ever imagen to have.” Waverly raiser her glass.

“To love” 

the all raised their glass and in unison

“TO LOVE”

Two year later:

She was laying on the couch and rubbing her very big baby bump, one more week before the little boy would come out, if all went well…  
she was ready, ready to see her son, she couldn’t wait anymore, she was craving the little baby in her arm, the smell, the softness she craved it, needed it.  
But for now, a bag of chips was going to linger her cravings and so it did.  
She knew she had to get up from the couch to get herself moving, these days everything just seemed to take a little bit longer than usual.  
It was almost 4 pm and she had to pick up Wendy and Edward from school and Eleanor from daycare.  
She rolled herself of the couch and went to the bathroom for the 100th time this day.  
Geez that was something she could not wait for to stop… the ongoing trips to the loo.  
When she came back in the living room she picked up her keys for her SUV and went looking for her purse, when her phone buzzed, and message popped on her screen.

Wifey: Baby….Picked up the brats ;-) were in need for pancakes…and Coffee!  
She grinned at the message, so typical her wife. But god did she love her.

She typed back:  
Sexy: love you, tell the brats to behave;-) pancakes on the way. 

Wifey: And the Coffee!!!

Sexy: of course

Wifey: Dammit, I love you!!!!

Waverly came crashing through the door with all their children in tow…

"Please do take your shoes off, and if you have any homework start with that okay?” Waverly called after Wendy and Edward.  
“Here baby girl let me help you with your jacket” she helped Eleanor with her jacket and took her hand  
"Let’s go see if mom is doing the pancakes yeah?”

Waverly walked into the kitchen and found her wife standing at the stow flipping pancakes, she leaned against the doorframe and took in the incredible sight of her wife almost 9 months pregnant with their son and more beautiful than she had ever been. Nicole turned and greeted little Ellie.

“Hey momma’s girl, have you had a great day in daycare.” 

“Yessss” Ellie said grinning and ran to the living room.

“Hey baby, do you like what you see?” Nicole smirked while Waverly was staring at her wife.

“shit yes, I love what I see and the fact that you look even more stunning every day just make me want you even more” she breathed out she walked over to her wife and took her lips into a searing kiss.

Their forehead placed together.

“Nicole you know that I love you more than everything right! and the fact that you are carrying a precious cargo here just makes you so god dammit irresistible and fucking sexy!”

“Hmm,” Nicole hummed  
“I love you to baby, and this cargo soon need to get out of my body and I think you will be able to help me with that!”

“What can I do to you?” Waverly smirked.

“Orgasm’s and lots of them!” Nicole said with a grin.

“Uhh I can’t wait for the kids to go to bed” she laughed but felt how aroused she got.  
Nicole’s sex-drive had been so wild since she had gotten pregnant, and Waverly was not one to complain at all….but she had to admit that she had needed to do much more exercise to get the stamina that Nicole demanded in the bedroom… 

“me neither babe” 

Nicole kissed her wife long and with all her love thrown into the kiss...

“You know what Waves?” Nicole said in the kiss

“No baby, please tell me?” Waverly asked almost breatless

“You are the one!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me on twitter if you have something on your mind.  
> @eva_junker


End file.
